Besoin de se changer les idées
by Always On My Head
Summary: Il était effrayé, et avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Ses amis étaient la, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux en leur compagnie. Lui et son arrogance parvint à lui faire tout oublier, lui réussira la ou tout ses amis échouaient.
1. Chapter 1

Son monde s'effondrait. Tout s'écroulait autour de lui, en lui. Il fixait son professeur et la conseillère d'orientation sans vraiment les voir, et n'entendit pas non plus ce qu'ils disaient, il voyait seulement leurs lèvres bougeaient, mais rien ne parvenait à lui. Une fois à l'hôpital il faisait les cents pas, il ne pouvait rester sans bouger. Il s'imaginait devant deux tombes, celle de sa mère et celle de son père. L'image de son père sans vie apparaissait sans cesse de sa tête, il secoua sa tête pour faire partir cette image. Le médecin finit enfin par apparaitre une heure plus tard. La seule question de Kurt fut "est ce qu'il est mort" et la phrase qu'il put comprendre fut "il est dans le coma, on ne sait pas quand il va se réveiller". Celui ci continua de parler mais Kurt ne cessait de voir les deux cercueils l'un à côté de l'autre, il n'entendait rien, ne voyait plus que ses cercueils, image qui risque d'être réelle. Quand il vit son père allongé dans ce lit, les yeux fermé, le teint blanc, branché, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit et demanda, enfin plutôt ordonna de le laisser seul avec son père. Il serra la main de son père et quand il ne sentit pas celui si serrait la sienne il laissa ses larmes couler. Il passa la nuit dans cette chambre, ne fermant pas les yeux de la nuit, priant pour que ce bip énervant continu de faire ce bruit strident. Il détestait ce bruit mais au fond ce bruit le soulageait, car cela montrait que son père était encore la, mais cela montrait aussi qu'il n'était pas vraiment parmi lui, eux. Il ressentait vraiment un sentiment contradictoire face à ce bruit, face à cette machine. Carol vint le matin suivant. Elle proposa à Kurt de le raccompagner chez lui, mais celui ci refusa préférant allant en cours. Il voulait faire comme ci rien de tous ça ne s'était produit, il voulait continuer sa vie comme ci son père n'était pas couchait dans ce lit, dans cette hôpital, comme ci sa survit n'était pas incertaine. Il voulait de la normalité. Alors il alla en cours dans la même tenue qu'hier. Mais en cours il ne suivit pas, il n'arrivait pas à écouter ses professeurs, à s'intéresser aux cours. Son père occupait tout son esprit. Le midi en allant à la cantine, il se retrouva brusquement propulsé contre les casiers, son épaule gauche prit tout le coup. Il essaya de garder l'équilibre et de ne pas tomber pour que l'humiliation ne soit pas total. Il voulait de la normalité mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant. Ne pouvait il pas leur foutre la paix, l'oublier quelques jours. Il ferma fortement les yeux, respira calmement et reprit sa route tranquillement. Il prit une table à l'écart de tous. Mercedes et Tina l'eurent rejoint quelques minutes après. Mais celles ci ne dirent pas un mot, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ayant peur de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Elles lui jetèrent des regards toutes les minutes pour voir comme il allait, comme ci il allait craquer à un moment ou un autre. Après les cours il retourna à l'hôpital auprès de son père. Il essaya de faire ses devoirs mais ne parvint à réfléchir, à se concentrer plus de deux minutes. Et les journées continuèrent comme ça. Il continua de vivre comme ci rien ne s'était passé, il alla en cours, au glee club. Mais jamais il ne parvint à se concentrer, à écouter les professeurs, ses amis. Seul son père occupait son esprit. Même le glee club ne l'aidait pas, au contraire, ils voulaient tous l'aider, mais avec la foi, ce qui n'aidait pas Kurt. Loin de la, il savait que ça n'aiderait pas son père. Ça lui faisait énormément de mal, car la foi ne l'aiderait pas à ramener son père. Ce n'est pas ça qui ne ferai pas de lui un orphelin. La seule normalité qui restait dans sa vie était ses brutes qui continuaient de s'en prendre à lui, qui continuaient de l'insulter, de le pousser, de l'humilier. Tout ce dont il n'avait pas besoin, il voulait de la normalité, mais pas ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Un soir, après les cours, en allant dans la chambre de son père il fonça dans quelqu'un.

-Je... pardon, bafouilla Kurt en murmurant.

-Fais attention la prochaine fois! Dit un garçon avec mépris.

Kurt leva la tête et vit un garçon avec les cheveux bouclés, les yeux marrons, vert, avec un regard arrogant. Kurt souffla, baissa la tête, contourna le garçon et repris son chemin. Il s'assit sur cette même chaise, serra de nouveau la main de son père, dans l'espoir que son père fasse le même geste. Mais son espoir se réduisait peu à peu. Il passa le week end au chevet de son père, ne bougeant pas, à part quand les médecins devaient faire des tests à son père pour voir si son état s'améliorait ou si c'était le contraire. Il ne répondait à aucunes questions de Carol, ni à ceux de Finn, ni aux bêtises que celui ci disait. Kurt fixait seulement son père en espérant de tout son coeur que celui ci ouvre les yeux. Mais quand il voyait que celui ci restait dans le même état, il se voyait seul, abandonné par ses deux parents. Les rares moments ou ses yeux se fermaient il se voyait devant deux cercueils, celui de sa mère et de son père, ou sinon il se revoyait petit au moment ou il avait perdu sa mère. Mais ça ne pouvait arriver, il ne pouvait pas perdre la seule personne qui lui restait. La seule personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Son père était tout, tout ce qui lui restait, toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui, il ne pouvait pas perdre encore un de ses parents. Il ferma les yeux et quelques larmes commencèrent à couler. Alors il s'enfuit de la chambre, ne voulant pas que Carol et Finn voient ses larmes. Il trouva refuge dans un escalier de secours et laissa son sanglot éclaté. Il craqua seulement pour la deuxième fois depuis hospitalisation de son père. Une personne arriva et renifla avec mépris. Kurt se leva, essuya rageusement ses larmes et envoya un regard noir à cette personne, c'était ce garçon, le même qui lui avait parler avec tant de mépris. Kurt commença à partir.

-Tu vas aller pleurer ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu as appris que tu ne pouvais pas devenir plus masculin.

Kurt donna une grosse claque au garçon.

-Ta gueule. Juste ferme la, tu te prends pour qui? Toi tu es ici pourquoi? Pour faire chier les gens? Pour te prouver qu'il y a plus pathétique que toi. Bravo tu m'as trouvé, tu as trouvé le plus pathétique qui puisse exister. Alors maintenant que tu as rebousté ta propre estime lâche moi.

Le garçon le fixa avec un regard noir, mais il était également surpris. Kurt lui lança un regard rempli de haine et il partit, loin de ce garçon. Il voulait seulement que son père se réveil, que tout soit comme avant. Il ne voulait pas d'un nouveau tyran qui s'en prenne à lui. L'équipe de football lui suffisait amplement, il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre brute. Il alla dans sa voiture, posa son front contre le volant et essaya de se calmer. Le lendemain, dès qu'il arriva il reçut un slushies, il n'arriva même pas à dire une phrase cinglante contre celui qui lui a fait ça. Il se contenta de soupira de lassitude et partit se laver. Le midi, il fixa seulement son plateau, il ne mangea pas, ne bougea pas. Mercedes, Tina et Rachel s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Kurt n'eut rien avalé depuis l'hospitalisation de son père. Il dormait peu, ses cernes le prouvait, ne parlait presque plus, il marchait, mais plus avec grâce et légèreté, il marchait comme ci le monde lui tombait dessus, il trainait des pieds, fixait devant lui, mais ses yeux étaient vide. Il se sentait vide, lasse de tout. Après les cours il alla à l'hôpital, quelqu'un lui donna un coup violent dans son épaule déjà, dut aux casiers, il fit une légère grimace et regarda qui lui avait fait, et il souffla quand il découvrit encore de garçon.

-Sérieusement.

Il repensa ensuite à la gifle qu'il eut mis au garçon hier.

-Je hum, désolé pour la baffe, je n'aurai pas du. C'était exagéré.

Le garçon regarda Kurt surpris, mais son regard arrogant repris rapidement le dessus.

-Ce n'est pas une petite baffe qui va me tuer, surtout que tu as la force d'une fille. En plus d'avoir le physique d'une meuf, tu as la force d'une meuf, ta vie n'est pas trop dure ça va. Tu n'as pas envie de te jeter sous un pont.

Kurt le regarda, souffla.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire dans ta vie que de me faire chier?

-Franchement non!

-Ta vie est si misérable que ça? Tu peux parler de la mienne mais en attendant ta seule occupation est de trainer dans un hôpital et de faire me faire chier. En plus tu t'en prends une cible facile, pourquoi ne vas tu pas faire chier un mec musclé, histoire qu'il te reface le portrait. Enfin non tu ne le feras pas, tu préfères t'en prendre à quelqu'un ou tu es sur d'être plus fort. Tu es vraiment minable et tu n'en fais même pas exprès.

Il fit semblant d'applaudir.

-Non c'est juste que ta tête ne me convient pas.

-Waaaa tu es un putain de stéréotype toi. Laisses moi deviner à ton lycée, tu es super populaire, l'un des plus beaux, footballeur, toutes les filles à ses pieds et qui se croit supérieur à tous. Waaa bravo quelle originalité, tu ressembles à la plupart des ados américains. Bon maintenant je vais te laisser.

-Viens tu de dire que j'étais beau? Dit le brun avec un sourire.

Kurt rougit légèrement.

-C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de dire.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et souffla. Le garçon s'approcha de lui. Kurt se raidit et ne bougea plus. Le corps du garçon était à quelques centimètres du sien, sa bouche était à moins de deux centimètres de son oreille, il pouvait sentir le souffla du garçon. Il sursauta et frissonna en même temps.

-Serais tu en train de me faire des avances, murmura le garçon.

Et celui ci contourna Kurt et partit avec un grand sourire. Kurt se remit en chemin. Il entra dans la chambre de son père et en le voyant il se rendit compte que pendant son altercation il n'avait pas pensé à son père, aucune image de cercueil ne lui était parvenue. Il avait réussi à penser à autre chose. Il chassa cette idée, sortit un livre et lut plusieurs chapitres à son père. Il voulait surtout occuper son esprit, ne pas penser que son père n'entendait surement pas ce qu'il disait, qu'il n'allait peut être pas se réveiller. Carol vint le rejoindre dès qu'elle le peut, dès que son travail prenait fin. Finn lui vint après son entraînement de match. Il regarda toutes les cinq minutes vers Burt comme ci il allait se réveiller soudainement. Kurt appréciait la naïveté de son demi frère, il aimerait y croire comme Finn. Mais il n'était pas connu pour être optimiste, il savait que plus son père passait du temps dans le coma, plus la chance de le voir se réveiller était mince. Et ça faisait bientôt une semaine, demain cela ferait une semaine qu'il était tombé dans son garage. Une semaine s'était long, une semaine qui paraissait une éternité pour Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn et lui passèrent la nuit auprès de Burt dans des lits de camps. Il ferma les yeux vers cinq heures du matin.

_Son père posa le combiné, leva ses mains, celle ci tremblaient, il cacha son visage avec celle ci et se mit à pleurer. Kurt le regardait. Il n'aimait pas voir son père pleurait, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer._

_-Papa, dit Kurt d'une voix inquiète et tremblante. Il faut pas pleurer, tu veux que je fasse des gâteaux, comme ça tu seras content et en plus je ferai ton préféré et celui de maman._

_Burt laissa échapper un sanglot. Il essaya de se reprendre, il enleva ses mains et Kurt put voir son visage noyé par les larmes. Burt posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt._

_-Kurt, ta maman, elle, il respira profondément, elle ne viendra pas ce soir._

_-Les gâteaux sa se gardent longtemps papa._

_-Non Kurt, elle ne reviendra pas._

_Kurt regarda son père avec incompréhension, son père n'avait jamais été clair, mais il arrivait la plupart du temps à le comprendre mais la ce que son père lui disait était indéchiffrable._

_-Mais si, en plus demain c'est la fête des mamans, je dois lui donner sa carte, tu veux voir comment elle est belle?_

_Burt regarda son fils avec tristesse. Il ne voulait pas blesser son fils, mais il devait lui dire. Il était si petit, il ne comprendrait pas. Comment annoncer ça à son fils, il est si petit, tellement fragile._

_-Kurt, ta maman a eu un accident de voiture, elle... les médecins n'ont rien pu faire._

_Kurt alla pour ouvrir la bouche, mais quand il comprit il mit une main devant sa bouche. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il secoua la tête et murmura des petits non. Burt prit son fils dans ses bras et Kurt éclata en sanglot._

_-Mais comment je vais lui donner sa carte si elle est partie. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle soit parfaite pour maman._

_-Je sais mon grand, je sais._

_-Tu mens papa, tu racontes encore des bêtises._

_Kurt se poussa des bras de son père pour le regarder, pour essayer de voir un sourire qui prouverait qu'il a raison. Il attendait de voir son père rire de sa blague, car ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sa mère n'était pas morte, tout ça n'était qu'une blague idiote. Mais à la place du sourire, ou d'un rire, il vit des larmes de tristesse sur le visage de son père et il comprit que son père ne blaguait pas. Alors il s'effondra au sol en criant et pleurant. Il se trouvait ensuite devant le cercueil de sa mère, il portait la veste en cuir qu'elle lui avait acheté. Son père lui tenait la main. Il regardait les gens autour de lui, se demandant qui était le plupart, ne reconnaissant que ses grands parents et quelques amis de sa mère et de son père. Il regarda la photo de sa mère. Le prêtre dit qu'il pouvait déposer les roses. Kurt serra sa carte dans sa main et sa rose dans l'autre main. Il avança vers cette immense cercueil et déposa la rose. Ensuite il déposa sa carte des fêtes des mères._

_-J'ai rajouté des paillettes pour que tu puisses la retrouver dans le noir maman._

_Il se retourna vers son père avec un sourire, celui ci fit un petit sourire et essaya de retenir ses larmes._

Kurt se réveilla, son visage était humide à cause des larmes coulaient pendant son sommeil. Il les essuya, se leva, s'approcha de son père.

-Réveilles toi s'il te plait papa. Je veux pas trouver un autre cercueil à côté de celui de maman. J'ai besoin de toi, d'un père. Ne rejoins pas maman par pitié, restes avec moi. Je ne veux pas revivre une deuxième enterrement, je veux pas vivre une deuxième perte. Je t'en supplie papa reviens.

Des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. Il entendit Finn grognait alors il décida de sortir. Il sortit sur le parking, il s'assit sur le sol, il regardait les étoiles. Il se mit à fredonner doucement, puis se mit à chanter I want to hold your hand des Beatles. Chanson préféré de ses parents. A la fin il éclata en sanglot. Il fut rejoint 10minutes plus tard mais il ne quitta pas des yeux le ciel.

-Tu as une voix particulière.

Il regarda enfin cette personne, il avait reconnu cette voix mais il voulait être certain qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Car c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce garçon dire quelque chose sans être arrogant ou méchant. Après avoir vu qu'il était sincère, il haussa les épaules et fixa de nouveau le ciel. Le garçon lui regardait Kurt. Il avait été surpris par cette voix si unique, si magnifique. Il n'avait jamais entendu une voix comme celle ci, si sincère, si belle. Mais cette chanson l'eut bouleversé. Il avait entendu toute la souffrance du garçon et ça l'eut touché. Kurt sentant le regard du garçon sur lui et le regardera de nouveau.

-Si tu veux t'amuser vas y, c'est le moment, tu auras ce que tu veux.

Le garçon le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Les brutes de ton genre aime voir leur victime craquer, s'effondrer, alors profites, c'est le moment!

-Quel genre de brute serais je de profiter de cette situation, je préférais attendre que tu ailles mieux, car ça ne serai que de ma faute, alors que la je serai que je n'y suis pour rien.

-Intelligent pour quelqu'un qui s'amuse à brutaliser les gens.

-Je ne brutalise pas les gens.

-Juste moi alors.

-En quelques sortes.

-Ma tête ne convient qu'à peu de gens.

-Oh si ça peut te rassurer j'ai vu pire comme tête.

-Aurais tu une conscience qui te permettrais d'avoir de la pitié.

-On dirait bien, dit le garçon en souriant.

Kurt se leva.

-Je reviendrai en forme cette après midi, je serai apte à te répondre, attends toi au pire.

-Je suis pressé.

Kurt retourna dans la chambre de son père avec un petit sourire. Le garçon resta assit dans le parking quelques minutes en regardant par la porte ou Kurt venant de rentrer. Il souriant, il était impatient d'être cette après midi. En cours, Kurt se blessa le menton à cause d'une de ses brutes, un des footballeur en le balançant dans le benne à ordure l'eut mal lancé et il se prit un des coin de la benne. Son seul réconfort était qu'il allait pouvoir se défouler sur ce garçon, passait sa haine contre ses brutes, contre la nature de ne rien faire pour aider son père. Il savait que le garçon n'y était pour rien la dedans, mais il avait besoin de passer de frustration sur quelqu'un et vu que le garçon lui tapait sur les nerfs il ne se sentait pas totalement coupable de son comportement. Dans un des couloirs de l'hôpital il entendit le garçon lui parler.

-Alors jeune fille on s'est perdu.

-Alors idiot on n'a rien trouvé de mieux comme accroche.

-J'avoue que j'aurai pu faire mieux.

-Ho je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, après tout ton intelligence ne doit pas être très élevé.

-Et toi tu as quoi au menton, tu t'es prit le coin en voulant passer sous le bureau d'un prof pour une bonne pipe.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche choqué des paroles du garçon. Elles étaient tellement cru et vulgaire qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se reprit en main.

-Pourquoi un prof, le directeur voyons.

Le garçon le regarda surpris et ensuite amusé.

-Je comprend pourquoi il t'autorise toujours à aller en cours malgré ton état.

-Mon état?

-Regardes ta tête, regardes ta tenue. Ça ne pouvait passer qu'avec une pipe.

-Waaa encore sur mon physique, tu n'as pas d'autre trucs. Sa devient lassant. Bon j'y vais, tu n'es pas intéressant.

Il se remit en marche quand il passa à côté du garçon, celui ci attrapa son bras et le força à se mettre en face de lui.

-Quoi? Lâches moi!

-Non. Déjà tu me parles autrement. Ça fait quoi de savoir que tu finiras ta vie seule, car qui voudrait d'un mec comme toi.

-Tu crois que c'est ça qui va me blesser. Tu me fais de la peine. Tu sais à quel point tu es ridicule, tu crois me faire du mal avec ce genre de phrase. Mon dieu je suis tombé sur le pire boulet!

-Ça veut dire que tu y as déjà pensé, que tu t'es habituée à cette vie.

-La ou je vais l'année prochaine je trouverais quelqu'un, dans cette endroit paumé bien sur que non. Mais je sais que je ne finirai pas seul. Chacun à une âme soeur, même toi. Mais par contre je connais ton avenir tu veux le savoir. Pendant que je serai sois un star de broadway ou que je travaillerais dans la mode, toi tu t'occuperais de laver ma voiture ou t'occuper de mon jardin. Tu travailleras pour moi.

Le garçon s'approcha dangereusement de Kurt, Kurt se recula, mais le garçon colla sans douceur Kurt contre le mur. Le brun colla son corps à celui de Kurt. le châtain stoppa tout mouvement, un frisson s'empara de lui, il sentit le corps de garçon frisonner aussi. Le garçon approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Kurt.

-Je serai dans ton avenir, tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi.

Kurt poussa le garçon.

-Ne rêves pas. Quand je disais toi, c'était toi et les personnes de ton genre. Mon avenir sera parfait car tu n'y serais pas.

Le garçon se recolla conte Kurt.

-Je crois plutôt le contraire.

-Tu es autant attaché à moi, dit Kurt avec un sourire arrogant.

Kurt se colla encore plus du garçon et souffla dans son oreille.

-Je te laisserai laver ma voiture si tu restes aussi pitoyable que maintenant.

Il fit un sourire amusé au garçon et le contourna, mais celui ci ne fut pas de cette avis, il recolla Kurt contre le mur, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le cou de Kurt et ensuite embrassa sa mâchoire à l'endroit ou Kurt était blessé Celui ci ferma les yeux et essaya de se contrôler, mais son corps fut prit d'un frisson dut au contact du garçon sur sa peau. Le garçon était doux, ce dont Kurt le croyait incapable. Le brun s'éloigna de Kurt.

-Tu devrais faire soigner ça.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse? Demanda Kurt surpris.

-Je dis ça comme ça.

Dans son regard il y avait de l'inquiétude ou de la moquerie, Kurt n'arrivait pas à discerner ce regard. Kurt était surpris, le garçon fut l'un des rares à lui parler de sa blessure, ses amis ne posaient jamais de question, ils savaient tous d'où cela provenait mais ils ne voulaient l'entendre alors ils faisaient tous semblant de ne rien voir. Il se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et partit voir son père.


	4. Chapter 4

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les membres du glee club et monsieur Schuester entrèrent dans la chambre, son professeur posa une main sur son épaule pour montrer son soutien. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça, le soutien, la pitié, tous ça ne ferait pas revenir son père. Il ne répondit à aucuns de ses amis, ne leur adressa pas un seul regard, il fixa seulement son père. Seul lui comptait, seul son père avait de l'importance. Un moment, lassé de voir ses amis, de les entendre se chamailler par rapport aux prières il sortit de la pièce et se mit à marcher. Il ne savait pas ou il allait, il voulait juste marcher, s'éloigner de ses amis. Soudainement il entendit le son d'une guitare, il s'arrêta et se concentra pour mieux entendre, il reconnu Teenage Dream de Katy Perry, il ouvrit la porte et vit le garçon bouclé jouer, dos à lui. Il fit signe aux enfants de ne pas prévenir de sa présence. Il se pencha au dessus du garçon et chuchota.

-Mon dieu mais se pourrait il que tu es un coeur?

Le garçon sourit, posa la guitare à terre et se tourna vers Kurt.

-Comme tout le monde.

-Je me disais que vu que tu n'avais pas grand chose dans le cerveau j'avais espéré que tu avais au moins un coeur, et il semble que oui. Je suis étonné.

-Enfin pas avec tout le monde.

-Oui avec moi tu ne penses qu'avec tes poings. Je sais que c'est déjà énorme pour toi, la prochaine fois je te félicite.

-Mais c'est que tu deviens drôle.

-Tu vois aujourd'hui je deviens drôle, toi je découvre que tu as un coeur, c'est rempli de miracle aujourd'hui.

-Le vrai miracle aurait été que tu deviennes un homme pour une fois, mais je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop en demander.

-Non il ne faut pas pousser trop loin non plus. Tu remontes un peu dans mon estime mais ne t'inquiète pas tu restes très bas quand même. Au même niveau que le style vestimentaire de Rachel Berry, mais tu ne vois pas vu que tu la connais, alors comme...

Il pensa à des exemples et pleins de noms lui vint en tête, Karofskie, Azimo, des personnes de collèges ou encore de primaire.

-Alors tu ne trouves pas, dit le garçon amusé.

-Si comme la voix de Katy Perry en live, bon maintenant je m'éloigne de toi car te voir m'énerve.

Il fit un sourire de garce au garçon et partit voir un groupe d'enfant. Les enfants lui demandèrent une histoire, une petite fille lui tendit le livre de Peter Pan.

-Bon choix, mon préféré aussi, dit il en souriant à la petite fille.

Il s'allongea sur le ventre, sur le sol et commença la lecture. A la fin de l'histoire, il parla des princesses avec quelques petites filles, mais épuisé il finit par s'endormir. Il n'eut presque pas dormi depuis une semaine ou il dormait mal. Il était épuisé, et cette fois ci il n'eut pas réussi à lutter contre la fatigue. Un des enfant se leva et prit la main du garçon bouclé et le força à le suivre et lui montra du doigt Kurt endormi. Le garçon sourit à cette vue.

-Vas me chercher une couverture s'il te plait Alexis.

Le garçon hocha la tête et courut prendre une couverture qu'il donna au garçon après. Celui ci la prit et la posa délicatement sur Kurt, il regarda le garçon dormir et ensuite il demande aux enfants de s'écarter de Kurt pour le laisser dormir tranquillement. Kurt bougea légèrement. Dans son rêve, il se vit vivant chez Finn et Carol, mais seulement lui, son père n'étant plus de ce monde. Il se réveilla en sursaut suite à ce rêve, sans son père, orphelin. Ce rêve l'eut dévasté, cela semblait si réaliste, il avait vu de nouveau comment serait sa vie sans son père. Il ferma fort les yeux. Il avait besoin de le voir maintenant, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort, que ce n'était pas la fin. Il se leva rapidement et partit en vitesse de la salle pour aller dans la chambre de son père. Le voir branché, entendre ce bip le rassura. Ça ne calma pas sa peur de le perdre, mais il était encore vivant, son coeur battait toujours, ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais son père était toujours parmi lui, il ne l'avait pas encore abandonné. Il ordonna à tous de partir, de le laisser seul avec son père. Qu'il ne voulait voir que son père. Tous le monde sortit en ne comprenant pas le comportement du jeune garçon. Ils voulaient tous lui apporter du soutien, mais le garçon s'éloignait d'eux, ne leur parlait plus. Il resta éveillé toute la nuit, il fixait seulement son père et cette machine avec ce bruit strident. Le jour suivant, le mercredi Kurt retourna à l'hôpital, vers midi après, ses cours accompagné de Mercedes.

-Kurt hier ça faisait une semaine, tu dois rentrer chez toi, te reposer.

Kurt n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il n'eut plus rien entendu après "hier ça faisait une semaine". Hier il avait oublié ce détail, ce garçon bouclé lui avait fait oublié cette date. Il ne sut si c'était bien ou pas. Plus d'une semaine, la chance que son père se réveille un jour était mince. Une semaine, une semaine de coma c'était déjà trop. Aucuns soins ne marchaient, son état ne s'améliorait pas. Il allait le perdre, il allait perdre la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Il ne tiendrait pas une semaine de plus, pas une semaine comme ça. Il eut l'impression que cela fait un mois, un mois que tout c'était passé, le temps passa tellement lentement. Il aimerait être dans un rêve, que son père soit dans la cuisine, mangeant encore des cochonneries. Il entendit cette voix, elle disait son prénom.

-Oh non pas lui.

Il leva la tête et vit le garçon arrivait devant lui.

-Alors Kurt on écoute pas son amie.

-Comment tu connais mon prénom déjà?

-Ton amie n'a cessé de t'appeler pendant au moins une minute. On ne t'as pas appris la politesse. Ta mère était surement trop occupé à essayer de faire un autre gosse moins ridicule que toi.

-Comme tu ne m'avais pas manqué.

-Tu n'as qu'à rester chez toi. D'ailleurs tu devrais y aller pour voir ta mère, je pense qu'elle s'est surement pendu ou qu'elle est sur le point de le faire. T'avoir comme fils a du la rendre dépressive. Elle doit rejeter toute la faute sur elle même. Ce demandant qu'elle faute elle a pu faire que tu deviennes ainsi.

-C'est à dire abruti? Demanda Kurt.

-Si efféminé, gay. Et encore je cite que tes plus gros défauts. Elle doit se demander ce qu'elle a loupé dans ton éducation pour que tu finisses ainsi. Donc vas vite la voir et dis lui que tu comptes partir, je suis sur qu'elle se sentirai mieux.

Mercedes regarda le garçon choqué de ses paroles, des paroles si durs, blessantes, surtout que Kurt eut perdu sa mère. Mais quand elle regarda son ami, elle ne vit pas un visage triste, blessé. Non Kurt regarda le garçon avec un sourire amusé, et le regarda avec un sourcils levé. Elle ne comprenait pas, le garçon disait des choses affreuses et Kurt ne le prenait pas mal.

-Waaa, bon puisque tu insistes pour parler des parents, parlons de ta mère alors, dit Kurt avec un sourire de garce. Ta mère doit avoir honte de toi, j'espère pour toi que tu as un frère ou une soeur qui remonte ton niveau. Quelqu'un sur lequel tes parents puissent s'appuyer. Ta mère doit se demander pourquoi elle t'a loupé et pas ton frère et ta soeur. Bon pour l'intelligence elle ne peut pas t'en vouloir, on nait pas tous avec les mêmes chance.

-Qui te dis que je ne suis pas intelligent?

-Le fait que tu passes ta vie ici et ta tête d'idiot!

-Je suis peut être interne en médecin.

-Oui bien sur. Cette remarque me prouve ton niveau d'intelligence. Un médecin ou autres personnels de l'hôpital ne porteront pas une veste en cuir et ne passeront pas leur vie dans les couloirs comme toi. Bon aller c'est pas grave, la prochaine fois que tu y arrivais!

-Arriver à quoi?

Kurt s'approcha du garçon, posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda avec compassion.

-A me blesser, à dire quelque chose de blessant. Ou sinon pour te faire plaisir, promis la prochaine fois je fais semblant que ça me rend triste.

Et Kurt partit en souriant. Le garçon le regarda partir en souriant. Mercedes se mit à ses côté.

-Merci.

-De quoi? S'étonna le brun bouclé.

Elle haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre Kurt. Kurt était près de son père et son regard fut le même que depuis une semaine, triste, vide, sans espoir, perdu. Regard si différent de tout à l'heure, différent de quand il était avec ce garçon. Le brun était le premier depuis une semaine à enlever la tristesse dans le regard de Kurt. Alors que ses paroles étaient blessante, horrible, mais Kurt l'eut bien pris, s'en amusait. Mais la elle retrouvait le Kurt anéantie, ne parlant plus.

-Kurt c'est qui ce garçon?

-J'en sais rien, il s'amuse à m'embêter.

-Mais ce qu'il a dit sur ta mère c'est horrible.

-Ça? Non, il essaye d'être blessant, mais vu qu'il n'y arrive pas c'est drôle et ça le rend ridicule.

-Il est peut être ridicule mais aussi super mignon.

Kurt se mit à sourire.

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas insensible à ton charme aussi.

-Mercedes qui te dis qu'il est gay?

-Sa façon de te regarder!

Kurt haussa les épaules et reporta son attention à son père. Et son sourire disparut aussitôt, dès qu'il vit son père, les yeux clos. Comment peut il passé à l'amusement et à la douleur si rapidement. Il fit ses devoirs avec Mercedes, celle partit vers 18heures, ensuite il y eut Finn et Carol qui eurent passé la nuit ici également.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol les déposa le matin au lycée. Finn et Kurt se séparèrent pour aller à leur cours. Kurt avait deux heures de mathématique et ensuite français. Il essayait de se concentrer, de faire ses exercices de mathématique, mais il ne comprenait rien. Et quand il regardait son cahier il voyait l'image de son père dans le coma. En français il ne suivit pas non plus, mais quand son professeur l"interrogea il put répondre grâce à ses connaissances et son avance sur toute sa classe dans cette matière. Le midi il alla se réfugier dehors, il s'isola. Entre un cours, un des membres de l'équipe de football le poussa. Kurt se retint au mur et lança un regard noir au garçon, celui ci se mit en face de Kurt.

-Tu as un problème tapette? Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu vas appelé ta copine, ha non tu n'en as pas tu es seul, car personne ne veut de toi, personne ne s'intéresse à ton petit cul de PD.

Ce type énorme prit le poignet de Kurt, il tira dessus, Kurt essaya de se débattre, que le garçon le lâche, mais celui ci mit le bras dans le dos de Kurt et tordit son poignet. Kurt lâcha une exclamation de douleur et le garçon partit en riant. Son poignet était rouge et lui faisait énormément souffrir. Il se massa le poignet et alla au reste de ses cours, il ne lui restait qu'une heure, ce qui l'enchanta car son poignet ne pouvait tenir un crayon, sinon ça lui faisait trop mal. A l'hôpital, dans un couloir elle entendit le bouclé dire son prénom.

-Non fiche moi la paix ok. Aujourd'hui je suis pas d'humeur. Je veux que tu te casses. Pourquoi vous êtes tous aussi con, c'est pas possible. Ça tombe toujours sur moi ses conneries. Bordel pourquoi de tels cons comme vous doivent exister. Tu me fais chier tu comprends ça.

Le garçon le regarda surpris mais amusé en même temps, alors que Kurt continuait de se défouler sur le garçon. De laisser sortir sa haine contre les brutes, contre tout ce qu'on lui inflige, il laisse éclater sa haine, sa frustration, sa colère sur lui.

-Waaaa ça fait du bien.

Il commença à contourner le garçon mais celui ci lui attrapa le poignet, Kurt lâcha un "aie" et fit une grimace.

-Ça fait quoi d'être une déception pour tes parents?

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de Kurt. Il pensa au dernière parole de son père. Le garçon colla Kurt contre le mur et colla son corps à celui ci, alors Kurt perdit le cours de sa pensée. Il toucha du bout de ses doigt le menton toujours blessé de Kurt.

-Ça n'est toujours pas partit, souffla-t-il plus pour lui même que pour Kurt.

Il prit ensuite doucement le poignet de Kurt, celui ci fit une légère grimace. Le garçon remonta la manche et vit le poignet rouge de Kurt. Il passa son pouce dessus et ensuite fit des ronds avec son pouce sur le poignet blessé.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça?

-Je suis plutôt maladroit.

-Plutôt?

-Beaucoup maladroit.

Le garçon lâcha le poignet de Kurt. Kurt regarda leurs deux corps collé et se mit à rougir.

-Tu as fini?

-Pourquoi ça?

-Tu es collé à moi.

-Moi j'aime bien.

Kurt essaya de pousser le garçon mais celui appuya encore plus son corps contre celui de Kurt. Ensuite il approcha son visage de celui de Kurt et il posa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Kurt, à l'endroit ou il est blessé. Kurt ferma les yeux et frissonna. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, jamais son corps n'eut réagi de cette manière. Les lèvres du garçon était tellement douce. Et son odeur était envoutant, poivré avec une odeur de cigarette. Kurt ferma fortement les yeux et reprit ses esprits. Il se mit à murmurer.

-Si tu ne me laisses pas partir je vais devoir employer la manière forte.

-Fais, fais!

Dit le garçon en continuant de déposer de léger baiser sur la mâchoire du garçon. Kurt souffla et essaya de prendre son courage.

-Très bien.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse du garçon et les glissa jusqu'au jeans du garçon qui sursauta mais ne bougea pas. Kurt passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du garçon et les posa sur le ventre du bouclé. Le garçon frissonna, dut au contact de la peau de Kurt sur la sienne. Kurt sentit les abdominaux du garçon. Avec ses doigts il retraça ses muscles. Le garçon était rempli de frisson. Kurt fit un sourire amusé et murmura.

-Je te fais autant d'effet que ça?

Le garçon cessa ses baisers et essaya de contrôler ses frissons, mais il n'y parvint pas. Son corps réagissait à Kurt. Kurt approcha sa tête de l'oreille du garçon et murmura.

-Merci!

-De? S'étonna le garçon.

-De m'avoir montrer que même les brutes peuvent être gay et avoir un coeur. Tu as fait ça car tu as vu que ta première remarque m'avais blessé. Alors merci!

Kurt put pousser le garçon car celui ci, tellement étonné que Kurt l'eut découvert qu'il oublia de garder une pression sur Kurt. Kurt se poussa de lui et se mit en route vers la chambre de son père, en tournant il fit un clin d'oeil au garçon. Il entra avec le sourire dans la chambre de son père. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir la chaleur du garçon sous ses mains de sentir ses muscles, de ressentir encore ses lèvres douces sur sa mâchoire. Ce fut l'entrée de Finn, une heure plus tard qui fit partit son sourire, qui lui rappela la réalité en lui demandant si les médecins avaient des nouvelles. Pourquoi tout le monde lui rappelait sa situation quand il réussissait à oublier. Pourquoi la seule personne qui lui faisait oublier sa propre vie était une brute? Une brute canon, pourquoi aimait il autant la douceur des lèvres du garçon, pourquoi voir leurs deux corps collés l'eut fait rougir, mais ne l'eut pas gêné, pourquoi avait il apprécié cette proximité? Il secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose. Il sortit pour prendre l'air et s'éloigner de son demi frère qui ne cessait de lui demander des questions idiotes sur son père. Il s'assit sur un banc, quelqu'un le rejoint 5minutes après.

-Tu viens la pourquoi? Me traiter ou m'embrasser?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu es vraiment étrange. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi.

-Tu penses à moi?

Kurt rougit légèrement

-Intéressant à savoir.

Kurt reçut un message, mais quand il voulut sortir son portable de sa poche, une exclamation de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il prit son poignet dans sa main et se traita d'idiot. Le garçon prit le poignet de Kurt et avec son pouce le caressa. Ils restèrent comme ça une dizaine de minutes sans parler. La sonnerie du téléphone de Kurt coupa le silence. Kurt sortit son téléphone à l'aide de sa main ou son poignet ne lui faisait pas mal. Il vit le nom de Carol et décrocha.

-Chéri tu es ou? Finn m'a fit que tu es partit soudainement? Tu es rentré?

-Non, j'arrive!

Il raccrocha, souffla et se leva.

-Demain tu seras en meilleur forme? Demanda le bouclé.

-Oui je pense, et toi seras tu apte à me répondre?

-Bien sur, toujours.

Kurt lui fit un sourire amusé et partit rejoindre Carol, Finn et son père. Le vendredi, en cours tout se passa bien, Kurt était toujours ailleurs, mais vu qu'il fut toujours un élève discret et sans problème les professeurs ne lui firent aucune remarque. Les footballeurs ne lui firent pas de mal, juste quelques insultes par ci, mais ça il en avait l'habitude. Le soir il n'alla pas au glee club n'en ayant pas le moral et voulant fuir ses amis. Son premier sourire apparut à l'hôpital quand il entendit son prénom dit par cette fameuse voix. Il se tourna pour faire face au garçon bouclé.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu vis ici, dit Kurt.

-Dis le garçon qui est la tout les jours aussi. Ton niveau d'intelligence as-t-il baissé pendant la nuit.

-Toi as-t-il augmenté? Non je ne pense pas, donc c'est pareil pour moi. Aller ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas trouver quelque chose de mieux que ça. Tu peux y arriver. Si tu veux je m'assoie et te laisse réfléchir. Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi alors vas y doucement.

-Sarcastique en plus.

Ils se traitèrent, se dirent des choses blessantes pendant une heure avant que chacun repartent un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Mais le sourire de Kurt ne dura pas longtemps, dès qu'il franchit la porte de la chambre de son père, son sourire disparut et ses yeux devinrent vide. Il s'assit près de son père, prit sa main dans la sienne. Le samedi peu de temps après midi, un médecin entra.

-Parfait vous êtes tous les trois.

Carol se leva, ainsi que Kurt.

-Des nouvelles? Demanda Carol.

-Votre époux ne réagit toujours à aucun soin. Les chances pour qu'il se réveille sont très mince. Si il se réveille c'est un miracle. Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais il ne se réveillera surement jamais. Et si jamais ça arrive il y aura surement des conséquences dut à son coma trop long. Désolé.

Kurt se figea. Alors tout s'arrêtait, son père ne se réveillera jamais. Il ne cessait de le dire mais l'entendre par un spécialiste rendit tout réel. Il sentit son coeur se serrer, il avait l'impression qu'on écrabouillait son coeur, qu'on le serrait fort. Le médecin partit, mais Kurt ne le vit pas partir. Il ne voyait plus rien. Juste deux tombes l'une à côté de l'autre et lui seul devant. Non ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi, ça ne doit pas se dérouler comme ça. Tous ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, il se réveillera bientôt et le médecin ne lui aurait jamais appris cette nouvelle, n'aurait pas bousiller le peu d'espoir qu'il avait. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les ouvrit son père était toujours sur ce lit, les yeux clos. Et Carol regardait Kurt inquiet. Kurt s'approcha vite de son père et commença à le secouer en pleurant.

-Réveilles toi bon sang. Ouvres tes yeux bordel. Tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul. Tu avais promis de ne jamais m'abandonner. Tu as menti. Kurt se mit à hurler. Menteur, menteur. Tu n'es qu'un menteur.

Carol s'approcha de Kurt.

-Kurt lâche ton père, ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

-Mais il est déjà mort. Il ne se réveillera pas. Il m'abandonne, il préfère partir plutôt que de rester à moi. Lâche! As tu autant honte de toi, je te déçois autant que ça hein, Hurla le garçon. Réveilles toi! Sors de ce putain de coma, reviens, reviens je t'en supplie.

Il lâcha son père et sortit de la chambre et frappa contre les murs pour faire partir sa colère, sa douleur. Le garçon bouclé arriva et éloigna Kurt du mur.

-Défoules toi sur moi.

-Fou moi la paix.

Il poussa Blaine et donna un coup de pied contre une chaise.

-Alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive fillette? Tu as cassé un de tes ongles ho non pire il y a une tâche sur ton pull. Oh mon dieu mais va vite te suicider c'est trop dur à supporter. Comment vas tu faire pour survivre avec une tache.

Kurt lui envoya un regard noir et le brun continua de parler. A bout Kurt se mit à lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre.

-On y est, c'est tout ce que tu as.

Kurt se mit à taper plus fort sur le garçon en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible, mais quelques mots revinrent souvent.

-Menteur. M'abandonne pas.

Le brun savait que ça ne lui était pas adressé. Il ne bougea pas, laissant Kurt le taper. Il tapait fort, mais le brun ne broncha pas une seul fois. Carol et Fin arrivèrent.

-Mon dieu Kurt laisse ce garçon, Kurt!

Mais Kurt continuait. Ses coups devinrent de moins en moins fort et de moins en moins fréquent. Le garçon au cheveux brun et bouclé entoura la taille de Kurt avec ses bras, posa une main en haut de son dos et l'autre au milieu et rapprocha Kurt contre lui. Kurt se débattit quelques secondes avant d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras du garçon.

-Kurt chéri, laisse ce jeune homme tranquille et rentrons, dit Carol.

-Il ne me dérange pas, dit le brun en souriant.

Finn envoya un drôle de regard au brun. Kurt serra le t-shirt du brun et murmura.

-Il n'a pas le droit, il ne peut pas me faire ça.

Le garçon caressa le dos de Kurt pour lui montrer sa présence. Carol s'approcha et tira sur un bras de Kurt, mais Kurt tint fortement le t-shirt du bouclé et se colla encore plus à lui. Il se sentait en sécurité, moins abandonné, moins seul avec ses bras l'entourant, près du garçon. Et il avait besoin de ça en ce moment, il avait le besoin de ressentir qu'il n'était pas abandonné et seul, que quelqu'un était la pour lui. Le brun resserra son emprise autour de Kurt pour le coller encore plus contre lui. Ce geste fit tant de bien à Kurt, il l'apaisa et lui montra que quelqu'un prenait soin de lui, quelqu'un était présent. Il n'était pas seul.

-Maman viens t'assoir.

Finn prit la main de sa mère et ils s'assirent sur les chaises dans le couloir. Finn essaya de rassura sa mère sur l'état de Burt et celui de Kurt. Mais elle ne cessait de jeter des regards vers les deux garçons enlacé inquiète. Jamais elle n'avait vu Kurt craquer, perdre le contrôle de cette façon. Les pleurs de Kurt cessèrent cinq minutes plus tard mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

-Tu en as de la force en faite. Je me suis trompé tu n'es pas une fillette. Je me suis pris une raclée pour un garçon gay et efféminé, dit le brun.

Cette remarque fit sourire Kurt.

-Mais tu sais qu'être en colère, en total perte de contrôle te rend sexy.

Kurt lâcha un petit rire, et donna un léger coup sur le torse du garçon. Kurt essuya ses yeux avec sa manche, se poussa du garçon mais en restant proche.

-Si ça recommence je t'appelle comme ça tu pourras filmer et tu pourras me voir sans cesse sexy car ça arrive rarement.

-Mais tu es toujours sexy.

Kurt se mit à rire et rougir en même temps.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Et il partit, Carol et Finn à ses trousses. Carol voulu le raccompagner chez lui, mais Kurt refusa en paniquant. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, pas sans son père. Sa maison serait rempli de souvenir de son père et il sut qu'il ne supporterait pas d'y mettre un pied, que les souvenirs lui feront perdre pied et il ne pourra réussir à partir de la maison. Carol le conduisit alors chez elle et Finn. Finn proposa sa chambre à Kurt pour dormir, mais celui ci refusa préférant dormir sur le canapé. Le reste de l'après midi Kurt la passa devant la télévision, Carol à ses côté le regarda avec inquiétude. Elle savait que le garçon ne regardait pas vraiment la télévision, ses yeux vitreux le lui prouvait. Il ne bougea pas de position jusqu'au lendemain quand Carol vint lui dire qu'il partait bientôt à l'hôpital. Sous l'ordre de Carol il alla prendre sa douche mit des vêtements de Finn, qui était trop grand et horrible mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Et ils partirent à l'hôpital.


	6. Chapter 6

A l'hôpital il ne regarda pas son père une seul fois. Il savait que si il le voyait il s'effondrait de nouveau, alors il regarda dehors. Il regardait la pluie tombait. Vers 15heures, Finn s'assit à ses côté.

-Le garçon d'hier, c'est quelqu'un de particulier?

Kurt haussa seulement les épaules pour réponse. Finn entama ensuite une conversation à sens unique, seul lui parlait. Mais au fond Kurt lui en était reconnaissant. Il savait que Finn essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose, il voulait se comporter comme un frère et ce geste le réconforta. Mais il ne parvint à enlever l'image du corps sans vie de son père, de son cercueil à côté de celui de sa mère, de leur deux pierres tombales l'une à côté de l'autre. Le soir il refusa de sortir de la chambre, de laisser son père seul. Carol à court d'argument fut obliger d'accepter. Elle voyait son second fils se détruire, perdre gout à la vie. Elle aussi était bouleversée par la nouvelle de médecin, elle eut pleurée toute la nuit suite à cette nouvelle mais elle devait être forte pour Kurt. Elle devait être la pour lui. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère, risquait de perdre son père, alors elle devait être la pour lui, elle devait être une figure parentale pour Kurt, il devait se sentir aimer par un adulte. Mais elle avait l'impression que le garçon ne le ressentait pas. Il s'éloignait de tout le monde, se renfermer sur lui même, se laisser plonger dans sa détresse, sa terreur, sa souffrance. Elle ne savait quoi faire pour aider son fils et ça la détruisait. Ou était passé le garçon qui rayonnait, toujours le sourire au lèvre, qui sautillait en marchant quand il apprenait une bonne nouvelle. Ou était passé ce garçon rempli de joie de vivre, sarcastique, critiquant sans cesse les tenus vestimentaires de tout le monde, et surtout ceux de Finn. Elle avait perdu ce fils la pour trouver un fils anéanti. Le lundi matin Carol apporta des vêtements à Kurt, après s'être préparé il partit en cours. Depuis presque deux semaines il ne prenait plus la peine de faire ses soins pour le visage ou de laquer ses cheveux, de les placer correctement. Rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Tout était insignifiant à ce jour. Le midi il finit dans la benne du lycée. Après ses cours, les membres de hokeys le tirèrent dans les vestiaires et réussir à l'amener de force dans les douches qu'ils avaient fait fonctionner. Quand il entra à l'hôpital il était encore trempé mais il s'en fichait. Une personne le bouscula et il tomba au sol, dut à la fatigue, dut à son manque de force, dut à ses membres engourdi. Une fois à terre, il allongea ses jambes sur le sol et baissa la tête et laissa échapper une plainte de souffrance. La personne s'assit en face de lui, se mit dans la même position, leurs pieds se touchèrent. Kurt ne leva pas les yeux ayant reconnu l'odeur du garçon brun.

-Pourquoi est tu trempé il ne pleut pas dehors?

Kurt haussa les épaules.

-Tu es un déchet à ce point la? Je n'aurai pas cru venant d'une personne comme toi. Si efféminé, gay, le mec qui prend carrément soin de lui, qui passe surement plus d'une heure et demi à se préparer. Je ne pensais pas te voir devenir une grosse lauque avant ton enterrement.

-Tout arrive. Murmura Kurt.

Le garçon se leva, enleva sa veste en cuir et la mit sur les épaules de Kurt.

-Ça serait con que tu tombes malade. Et aller ne t'en fait pas tu vas coucher un jour ou l'autre, un mec désespéré, qui aura assez bu voudra bien de toi.

Il commença à partir mais la voix de Kurt le retint. Son ton n'était plus lointaine, lasse mais amusé.

-Donc en faite tu voudrais que je couche avec toi? Un mec désespéré, ça ne peut être que toi.

Le garçon se mit à rire et sourire et se tourna vers Kurt.

-Je n'ai pas encore assez bu.

-Ce n'est pas un refus.

Kurt se leva et se mit en face du garçon.

-Me ferais tu des avances? Dit Kurt en levant un sourcil.

Son ton était confiant, amusé, tout le contraire de tout à l'heure. Il s'approcha du garçon encore plus. Leurs corps se frôlèrent et il vit le garçon frisonner et faire une grimace en suite, surement déçu de ne pas réussir à contrôler son corps, ses émotions.

-C'est dommage que moi par contre je ne sois pas désespéré à ce point.

Et il contourna le garçon et il disparut à l'angle du couloir. Carol arriva en face de lui et fut surprise par son sourire. Un sourire se dessina su son propre visage, heureuse de voir un si beau sourire sur le visage de son fils.

-J'aime vraiment ce sourire, dit elle.

-Finn devrait rentrer tard, Rachel veut absolument faire un solo avec, enfin un trucs comme ça, il m'a tout expliqué mais je n'ai pas écouté.

-Hé Kurt.

Au sens de cette voix son sourire s'agrandit, il se tourna ainsi que Carol et découvrirent un garçon brun bouclé, les yeux vert or, un sourire arrogant.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, dit Kurt avec un sourire amusé.

-Non c'est juste ta tête de petite fillette, elle me fait trop rire alors tu comprends.

-Encore fillette? Tu me déçois tellement, j'attends tellement mieux de toi, dit il en haussant les épaules.

-Je peux faire mieux, largement mieux tu es prêt. Je peux très bien me passer de toi, tout le monde peut se passer de toi. Tu n'as d'importance pour personne, tout le monde s'en fou de toi, je suis sur que tes amis ont honte de toi, trainent rarement avec toi. Combien d'amis garçon tu as? Et le peu que tu as, trainent ils avec toi dans les couloirs du lycée, mangent ils à la même table que toi, te défendent ils quand il se passe quelque chose. Tout le monde s'en tape de ton petit cul de gay.

Ses paroles blessèrent un peu Kurt car elle était vraie, malheureusement c'était vrai. Même Finn ne trainait jamais avec lui par peur des rumeurs. Mais il savait que le garçon ne le disait que par provocation. Alors il se mit à rire.

-Bien, il y a un effort. Il applaudit doucement. J'aimerai nier mais tu as raison pour les amis mecs. Que veux tu les mecs qui se considèrent comme des vrais mec ont moins de couilles. Tu en es la parfaite preuve. T'inquiètes pas un jour tu vas les retrouver tes couilles. Aller ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ils doivent être avec ceux des autres, ceux qui se cachent de peur d'être eux même, ceux qui ont peur des regards des autres, enfin de presque tout les mecs.

-Mes couilles sont toujours en place, il porta ses mains sur son entre jambe. Tu veux voir?

Kurt se mit à rire.

-Si tu es sage.

Carol les regarda, au début elle avait été surprise par les choses affreuses que disais le garçon, mais quand elle vit que Kurt prenait ça pour un jeu elle était soulagée. Et depuis l'hospitalisation de Burt, jamais elle n'avait vu Kurt aussi heureux, sourire et rire de cette manière. Et elle était surprise par l'audace de Kurt, elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir dire une phrase comme la dernière qu'il vient de dire. Le garçon rit d'ailleurs à cette phrase.

-Je n'ai pas oublié que tu étais un de ses mecs désespéré qui veut coucher avec moi. Dit Kurt en riant.

Le brun se mit également à rire. Et s'approcha de Kurt, leurs corps se touchent presque et il murmura à l'oreille de Kurt.

-Si ta mère ne serait pas la, j'aurai fait comme la dernière fois je t'aurai collé contre le mur pour pouvoir sentir ta peau sur mes lèvres car tu es vraiment sexy comme ça.

Et il partit suite à cette phrase. Kurt le regarda partir les yeux écarquillés du à la surprise et le visage rouge.

-Il est mignon, un peu arrogant mais très mignon.

Kurt se racla la gorge car il savait que sans ça aucun mot ne serait sortit de sa bouche.

-Ouai, il m'amuse à être aussi idiot.

Carol le regarda et fit un grand sourire.

-On va voir ton père!

Et à cette phrase le sourire de Kurt disparut et elle s'en voulut d'avoir fait partir le magnifique sourire que lui avait apporter ce garçon. Et elle comprit aussi que le garçon arrivait à faire oublier à Kurt tout ses problèmes, toutes les choses difficiles qu'il traversait. Elle était reconnaissante envers ce garçon d'aider son deuxième fils. Une fois dans la chambre, ils s'assirent tout les deux autour de Burt.

-Comment tu l'as connus ce garçon?

-Il s'en est pris à moi car je l'avais bousculé sans faire exprès et depuis on se traite.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Sa façon de te regarder et quand tu te mets à sourire ses yeux semblent briller de bonheur.

-Il s'amuse c'est tout Carol.

-Je...

-On peut arrêter d'en parler, pas devant papa s'il te plait, supplia Kurt.

-Bien sur, désolé mon chéri.

Il ne voulait pas que son père entende cela. Car il voudrait lui raconter à vive voix ra rencontre avec ce garçon. Mais il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ça arrive. Que son père ne connaitrait pas cette histoire, ni même ce garçon qui l'aide à aller mieux sans le savoir. Son père ne le verra pas avoir son bac, ne le verra pas évoluer. Il ne verra plus son père, il ne l'entendra plus râler qu'il passe trop de temps dans la salle de bain, qu'il a trop de produit de beauté pour un garçon, il ne l'entendrait plus se plaindre quand il fera des repas sain. Il n'entendra plus la voix de son père, ni son rire, il ne sentira plus ses bras le serrer pour le rassurer ou lui montrer qu'il l'aime. Il ne vivra plus rien avec son père. Il avait déjà peu de souvenir avec sa mère et il trouve qu'il n'en avait pas encore assez avec son père. Il ne pouvait pas partir, ils devaient se créer d'autres souvenirs, vivre d'autre moment ensemble. Pourquoi c'est dans ses moments qu'il se rend compte de tout ça. Son père avait raison, Kurt se décevait lui même d'avoir voulu louper leur repas traditionnel du vendredi, il se sentait terriblement honteux. Il avait été égoïste comme à son habitude. Une larme se mit à rouler sur son joue, il l'essuya avec sa manche. Carol vit cette larme mais elle savait que Kurt ne lui parlerait pas. Finn arriva dans la soirée accompagné de Rachel. Grâce à Rachel et ses bavardages incessant il arriva à ne plus avoir de pensée noir, juste des pensés de meurtre, tous dirigé vers Rachel. Au bout d'une heure, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre que la voix de Rachel.

-Oui on a comprit à quel point tu es géniale Rachel, donc maintenant tu peux dégager.

-Hé mec doucement c'est ma copine.

-Et alors, elle me tape sur les nerfs à parler sans cesse. La je trouve que papa a de la chance d'être dans le coma et de ne pas t'entendre , j'aimerai être à sa place la car je n'en peux plus.

-Je voulais juste vous faire penser à autre chose.

-Je pense à ton meurtre depuis 30minutes en faite. Donc sois tu restes et tu la ferme ou sois tu te casses. Waaa ça fait un bien fou de sortir tout ça. Ho fais pas cette tête, tu es chiante, énervante, et après tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas plus d'amis que ça. Mais tu t'écoutes parler des fois.

-Kurt s'il te plait, dit Carol d'un ton sévère.

Kurt fit un sourire hypocrite et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Carol l'ouvrit.

-Kurt doucement ton père est à l'intérieur.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas ça qui risque de la réveiller, puisque de toute façon il ne se réveillera jamais.

-Kurt tu te comportes comme un enfant.

-Non car la plupart des enfants à des parents et ce n'est pas mon cas!

Et il s'éloigna d'eux et partit prendre l'air. Il passa la nuit sur un banc près de l'hôpital à regarder les étoiles et le soleil se lever. Après il prit sa voiture et partit au lycée ou il prit sa douche dans les vestiaires et attendit devant sa classe que les cours commencent. Il était épuisé, il luttait toute la journée pour ne pas s'endormir. Il n'arrivait presque pas à tenir un stylo dans sa main car tout son corps était engourdi. Après les cours en allant à l'hôpital il faillit avoir un accident de voiture, encore dut à sa fatigue. Dans la chambre, il essaya de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Mais il arrivait à peine à voir les chiffres écrit. Et Finn à ses côté ne l'aidait pas, le garçon poussait des longs soupirs toutes les minutes. Kurt se prit la tête entre les mains au bout de plusieurs minutes. Sa tête allait exploser à cause de ses devoirs, à cause de sa fatigue, à cause de tout.

-Tu devrais dormir, tu as des cernes énorme, pourquoi tu t'enquiquines à faire tes maths alors que personne ne les fait.

-Car moi je veux m'en sortir de ma vie. Et ce n'est pas ton problème.

-Kurt tu dois dormir.

-Non je dois faire mes maths, alors fou moi la paix.

Mais Finn n'était pas de cette avis, il continua à dire à Kurt ce qu'il devait faire.

Bonjour, je voudrais juste avoir votre avis sur le début de cette histoire.

Vous plait elle?

Aimez vous le caractère de Kurt? Et de Blaine?

Leur relation?

Et je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible, mais je sais qu'il doit y en avoir pas mal.


	7. Chapter 7

A bout Kurt sortit de la chambre et en fermant la porte il fit tomber ses devoirs, il donna un coup de pied dedans énervé, se colla au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol, ensuite il prit son visage dans ses mains. Une personne s'assit à ses côté, il sentit une odeur poivré mélangé par une légère odeur de cigarette.

-Tu devrais essayer avec cette formule.

-Comme ci...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car en levant la tête pour regarder la feuille que lui tenait le garçon la formule était bonne.

-Comment tu as su?

-Je parais peut être idiot mais suis loin de l'être, enfin je pense. Pourquoi tu n'as pas levé la tête quand je suis arrivé.

-Car je savais que c'était toi.

-Comment tu l'as su?

-Je le savais c'est tout.

-Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi? Tu as une mine affreuse, on ne voit que tes cernes.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

-Tu devrais rentrer dormir.

-Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi?

-Bon aller viens.

Le garçon se leva, tendit une main à Kurt, Kurt hésita mais finit par attraper la main du garçon qui l'aida à se lever.

-Donnes moi les clefs de ta voiture, je ne vais pas te la voler ne panique pas. Je te ramènes chez toi?

-Non pas chez moi, je.. je veux pas y aller. Dit il précipitamment.

-Ok ok respires.

Le brun entoura la taille de Kurt avec son bras. Kurt rougit à ce geste mais ne fit aucun commentaire et ils avancèrent jusqu'au parking comme ça. Kurt dut monter côté passager et le brun côté conducteur. Kurt ne savait même pas ou le garçon l'amener. Il colla sa tête contre le fenêtre.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu m'aides, souffla Kurt.

-Je t'expliquerai tout un jour.

-En plus je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.

-Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

-Enchanté Blaine, dit Kurt en souriant faiblement en regardant le garçon.

Blaine lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu ne comptes pas m'emmener dans un endroit sombre pour pouvoir m'attacher, me séquestrer.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé c'est une bonne idée.

Kurt recolla son front contre la fenêtre. Blaine se gara et se dépêcha de sortir pour ouvrir la porte à Kurt, Kurt sourit à Blaine touché par cette attention. Blaine enroula son bras autour de celui de Kurt et le dirigea vers un immeuble, ils prirent l'ascenseur et s'arrêtèrent au troisième étage. Blaine sortit une clé et ouvrit la porte d'un des appartement. L'appartement était assez grand, le salon faisait surement la taille de la chambre de Kurt, il y avait une cuisine américaine au fond à droite, deux portes à droite, surement la chambre et la salle de bain. Blaine fit assoir Kurt sur le canapé et lui proposa à boire, Kurt choisit un jus d'orange. Blaine revint avec deux verres.

-C'est chez toi?

-Oui.

-Mais tu vis seul? Mais tu ne dois pas être plus âgé que moi, s'étonna Kurt.

-Oui je vis seul, mes parents sont assez riche, donc j'ai mon propre appartement.

-Mais ça ne te dérange pas d'être loin de tes parents?

-Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas aussi proche que tu l'es des tiens, enfin de ta mère.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

-Contre qui tu t'énervais dans la chambre?

-Mon idiot de frère Finn.

-Tu as un frère alors, pas de soeur?

-Non qu'un frère. Pourquoi ses questions? Je pensais que tu t'en foutais que tu voulais juste t'amuser à essayer de me blesser.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu te blesser.

-Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux garçons.

-Mais tu comprends les filles, les hétéros doivent te jalouser pour ça, dit Blaine en riant.

-Ouai.

Blaine approcha sa main du visage de Kurt et celui ci eut un mouvement de recul.

-Je ne vais rien te faire.

-La fatigue désolé.

Blaine rapprocha de nouveau sa main et toucha le menton, presque guéri de Kurt, du bout de ses doigts.

-Tu as d'autre blessure comme ça?

-Vu comment je suis maladroit oui. Et toi tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu passes ta vie à l'hôpital?

-Un jour peut être oui.

-Je ne sais pas quoi à m'attendre.

- Sache juste qu'on fait tous des erreurs mais que quelque unes sont justifiés.

-C'est normal que je comprenne pas ou c'est dut à la fatigue?

-C'est normal, dit Blaine en souriant.

Blaine prit la télécommande. Kurt se mit à sourire quand il vit le générique de Wicked.

-C'est ma comédie favorite.

-Moi aussi, dit Blaine en souriant.

Mais Kurt n'eut même pas vu la moitié du film. Exténué il s'endormit contre l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine baissa le son pour laisser Kurt dormir tranquillement. Le garçon avait besoin de sommeil, ses cernes très marqué le montraient. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir après avoir entamé un autre film. Kurt se réveilla en sursaut à cause de la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il se mit à rougir en s'apercevant qu'il s'était endormi sur Blaine. Blaine ouvrit doucement les yeux, Kurt répondit.

-Oui Finn?

-Viens vite à l'hôpital c'est urgent.

Et l'appel coupa. Kurt regarda son téléphone, les yeux dans le vide. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, et si, si son père était... Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Mais alors pour quelle raison Finn appellerait si tôt. Une main sur son épaule le ramena sur terre. Il leva les yeux vers Blaine, ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larme et celui ci lui fit un sourire angoissé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Kurt?

-Je ... je dois aller à l'hôpital.

Il se leva, mais arriver devant la porte il était incapable de l'ouvrir. Blaine se mit devant lui.

-Kurt ça va?

-Et si c'était parce qu'il était parti. Il m'a abandonné c'est ça? Je... je ne veux pas y aller,je ne veux pas les entendre me le dire.

-Kurt je sais que c'est dur, mais peut être que ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois. N'imagines pas le pire avant de savoir. Tu dois y aller, ta mère et ton frère t'y attendent, vous devez être ensemble.

-Je... tu peux venir avec moi? Demanda timidement Kurt.

-Bien sur. Aller respires doucement et n'imagine pas le pire.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt et ils allèrent dans la voiture de Kurt. Blaine jeta pleins de coups d'oeil à Kurt qui avait de nouveau collé sa tête à le vitre. Une fois sur le parking de l'hôpital, Kurt resta dans la voiture, Blaie dut lui ouvrir la portière et lui prendre la main pour le faire sortir. Kurt serra la main de Blaine de plus en plus à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de la chambre de son père. Sa main tremblante ouvrit la porte de la chambre et il lâcha un petit cri de surprise quand il vit son père bouger un peu son bras. Il lâcha la main de Blaine et se précipita vers son père et il embrassa sur le front quand il vit les yeux ouvert de père.

-Tu ne refais plus jamais ça, sinon je te tue, vraiment. Dit Kurt en pleurant de joie.

-Hé mon garçon, souffla Burt. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa et je suis désolé. Désolé d'avoir dit tout ça, désolé de te décevoir.

-Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir Kurt. Aller vient.

Kurt sourit et s'abaissa pour faire un câlin à son père. Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Son père ne l'avait pas abandonné, il était revenu, il s'était battu. Son père était en vie alors que le médecin avait dit que c'était impossible. En parlant de médecin celui ci entra et inspecta son père.

-C'est un miracle, nous ne pensons pas que vous vous réveillerez monsieur Hummel.

-Je n'allais pas laisser mon garçon seul.

Kurt sourit à son père, ému de cette phrase.

-Tu me présentes ton ami Kurt, dit Burt.

Kurt se mit à rougir, honteux d'avoir oublier Blaine. Il s'approcha du garçon et marmonna des excuses, celui ci sourit, amusé de la gêne du garçon. Il s'approcha de Burt.

-Bonjour je suis Blaine un ami de votre fils.

-Enchanté, je suis Burt Hummel.

Blaine sourit au père de Kurt.

-Je vous laisse en famille.

-Je t'accompagne dehors.

Kurt sortit avec Blaine.

-Tu reviendras quand même de temps en temps à l'hôpital? Demanda Blaine inquiet.

-Bien sur, puis il ne laisseront pas mon père sortir tout de suite. Pourquoi tu veux me revoir? Dit Kurt d'un ton amusé et moqueur.

-Que serait mes journées sans voir Kurt Hummel, dit Blaine en rougissant légèrement.

-Merci pour tout Blaine.

Il sourit une dernière fois à Blaine et entra dans la chambre de son père. Mais cette fois le coeur léger, le sourire au lèvre. Il n'alla pas en cours le jour suivant, il resta auprès de son père. Il resta assit à côté de lui en serrant sa main mais cette fois son père serra également sa main. Il se sentait tellement bien près de son père. Ils parlèrent toute la journée de tout et de rien. Mais Kurt s'en foutait, ils parlèrent même de football, sujet que Kurt déteste mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car il parlait avec son père. Son père était en vie. Il lui parlait, alors qu'importe le sujet, le plus important était qu'il avait son père près de lui, qui lui parlait, lui souriant. Dans l'après midi son père dut aller faire des examens alors il sortit de la chambre et chercha Blaine. Il trouva le garçon en train de jouer de la guitare dans la salle pour enfant. Il attendit que le garçon finisse sa chanson pour faire montrer sa présence. Il applaudit à la fin. Blaine se tourna vers lui et sourit quand il vit Kurt. Il posa sa guitare et se leva.

-Comment va ton père?

-Bien, il a du mal à parler, enfin il perd vite son souffle, mais il va bien. Il est toujours là!

-C'est vraiment super. Et je suis content de te voir heureux. Sourire te va mieux qu'être triste.

Kurt rougit légèrement, ce qui fit rire Blaine.

-Bon vous arrêtez de draguer et vous vous occupez de nous, dit une petite fille de 10ans.

Blaine et Kurt se mirent à rougir violemment, se regardèrent et chacun partit voir un groupe d'enfant différent. Kurt se mit à chanter une chanson de Disney avec un groupe de fille. Blaine arrêta son histoire pour écouter et regarder Kurt. Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard la sur Kurt. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient brillé de cette façon, le bonheur dans ses yeux, rendaient ses yeux sublime, et ça rendait le garçon unique, magnifique. Kurt dégageait quelque chose d'unique. Il était spécial mais d'une bonne façon. Il finit sa chanson en arrivant devant Blaine.

-Étiez vous en train de me mater monsieur Anderson?

Blaine se mit debout et regardant Kurt de haut en bas.

-Totalement monsieur Hummel, dit il en riant en voyant les rougeurs apparaitre sur les joues de Kurt.

-Intéressant à savoir. Alors je suis à votre gout?

Blaine détailla Kurt de bas en haut.

-Et comment, dit Blaine avec un énorme sourire.

-A ce point, je ne pensais pas.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt, ses mains se posèrent sur le dos du châtain et il colla son corps à celui de Kurt. Blaine colla sa joue à celle de Kurt et murmura.

-Vu qu'il y a des enfants je ne pourrai pas faire plus, mais la prochaine fois je n'aurai pas de retenue.

Kurt frissonna à cette phrase et dut au souffle du garçon contre sa peau.

-Et tu compteras faire quoi? Murmura Kurt.

-Tu verras bien.

Et il s'écarta suite à cette phrase. Un petit garçon tira sur la jambe de Blaine.

-Oui Arthur?

-C'est ton amoureux? Demanda le petit en pointa Kurt du doigt.

Kurt et Blaine se mirent à rougir. Kurt sut que Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire. Et il comprenait, il ne savait même pas si il était ami avec Blaine. Ils ne se connaissaient presque pas, ne connaissaient pratiquement rien l'un de l'autre, seulement leurs prénoms et noms de famille.

-C'est un ami, dit Blaine.

-Tout à fait, dit Kurt en souriant, content de la réponse de Blaine.

-Kurt tu chantes encore une chanson de disney avec moi, dit Alexia une petite fille.

Kurt sourit et partit voir la petite fille et il se mit à chanter avec celle ci une chanson dans Cendrillon, Blaine prit sa guitare et au refrain il se mit à jouer. Kurt se tourna vers lui surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Blaine sache jouer des chansons de Disney, il pensait qu'il écoutait les même chose que Finn et Puck. Sa veste en cuir l'avait conduit en erreur.

-Tu m'étonnes! Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu saurais jouer des chansons de Disney.

-Ce sont les premières chansons que j'ai appris à la guitare.

-Étonnant!

-Tu sais peu de chose sur moi. Je peux t'étonner dans beaucoup de chose.

Kurt sourit, s'approcha de Blaine.

-Etonnes moi alors!

Blaine prit la main de Kurt, et se mit à courir, Kurt dut donc suivre le rythme. Baine s'arrêta d'un coup. Kurt s'arrêta aussi.

-Tu es fou, me faire courir, dit Kurt essoufflé.

Blaine se mit à rire.

-J'aime courir et sauter partout. Je voulais te le faire montrer.

-Me le dire m'aurai suffit. Oh mon dieu mes cheveux doivent être affreux.

Kurt passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un air désespéré. Blaine se mit à sourire, c'était l'une des choses les plus mignonne qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il s'approcha de Kurt, et replaça quelques mèches correctement.

-Merci, je vais... rejoindre mon père, à demain surement.

-Je l'espère bien.

Kurt rougit légèrement et partit dans la chambre de son père, celui ci était allongé en train de marmonner de mécontentement ce qui fit rire Kurt.

-Tu es bien de retour.

-Non mais il pense que je suis un enfant, je n'ai pas le droit de m'assoir, non mais franchement.

-Papa, ils savent ce qu'ils font, ils disent cela pour toi. Pour que ça ne recommence plus.

-Oui, mais je déteste être enfermé dans une pièce.

Kurt fit un sourire, il était tellement heureux de revoir son père, de l'entendre geindre sans cesse, sur tout. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué. Carol entra dans la chambre.

-Tu peux sortir dans deux jours chéri!

-Ouf, je ne pourrai pas rester une semaine de plus ici, enfermé et avec cette nourriture infâme. Enfin de la bonne nourriture.

-Non pas de cochonnerie papa, tu dois faire attention à ton cholestérol, donc maintenant tu mangeras comme moi.

-Quoi?

-Il a raison chéri, le médecin te l'a dit, tu dois manger sainement.

Burt fit la moue, comme un enfant de cinq ans, ce qui fit rire Kurt et Carol. Vers 18heures30, Finn les rejoindra, et ils mangèrent tout les quatre ensemble, comme une famille, une famille réunie.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain Burt força Kurt à aller en cours, celui ci y alla à contre coeur. Il aurait voulu rester près de son père. Mais il devait bien y retourner. Il arriva avec le sourire. Mercedes le prit dans ses bras en lui disant à quel point elle était rassurée et heureuse pour son père. Il alla ensuite en cours avec lui, il salua Rachel. Les filles étaient heureuse, elles retrouvaient leur ami. Kurt aussi était heureux, mais il déchanta rapidement, dès la pause, quand un des membres de l'équipe de hookey vint ruiner sa coiffure en l'aspergeant d'eau en recevant les mêmes insultes, toujours les mêmes depuis qu'il était dans ce lycée, et même au collège. En cours il recevait des boulettes de papier envoyé par plusieurs personnes du fond, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. Juste faire comme ci il s'en foutait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il devait rester fort, pour s'aider il pensait à son père, à sa sorti du coma. Après les cours il partit rapidement et alla à l'hôpital, dans le couloir ou se trouvait la chambre de son père il trouva Blaine dos à lui, en train de patienter. Il arriva doucement, posa ses mains sur la taille de Blaine. Blaine sursauta, mais quand il entendit le rire de Kurt il se mit à rire aussi. Blaine se tourna. Kurt commença a laisser tomber ses bras le long de son corps, mais Blaine prit ses mains et les remit sur sa taille.

-Je te manquais au point que tu attendes devant la porte de mon père.

-C'est ça, dit Blaine en rapprochant son corps de celui de Kurt.

-Oh en faite j'ai ta veste en cuir dans la chambre tu la veux?

-Non gardes la pour l'instant.

-Tu es sur?

-Absolument, c'est sexy sur toi. Dommage que tu ne la mettes pas.

-Je la met demain si tu es gentil.

Blaine se colla à Kurt, enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Kurt et il frôla la peau du cou de Kurt avec ses lèvres. Kurt le sentit sourire, surement dut au fait que Kurt avait la chair de poule. Blaine fit un pression un peu plus forte sur son cou, Kurt se mit à frisonner et serra plus fort la taille de Blaine avec ses mains. Blaine déposa plusieurs léger baiser dans le cou de Kurt et il remonta jusqu'à la mâchoire. Kurt se colla encore plus à Blaine pour le sentir encore plus contre lui mais aussi pour éviter de tomber, il avait la sensation que ses jambes ne supporteront pas son poids. Blaine redescendit dans le cou de Kurt et il lécha une partie de cou. Celui ci laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Blaine mordilla légèrement la même partie du cou du châtain, qu'il lécha ensuite pour de nouveau la mordre, Kurt laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Blaine sourit et aspira doucement la peau de Kurt plusieurs fois de suite. Il déposa un baiser au même endroit et après jusqu'à avoir atteint la mâchoire de Kurt. Il leva ensuite la tête tout en gardant la proximité de leur corps. Il découvrit Kurt tout rouge.

-J'ai été sage? Demanda-t-il avec innocence.

-Il se passe quoi la?

Kurt se décala rapidement de Blaine en reconnaissant la voix de Finn.

-Rien, rien, dit rapidement Kurt, encore plus rouge.

-Ca ne se voit pas, j'étais en train de lui faire l'amour.

Kurt regarda Blaine avec de grand yeux, mais sourit après en le voyant de se retenir de rire devant l'air ahuri de Finn.

-Blaine ne lui raconte pas ça voyons.

-Et pourquoi? Ca te gêne bébé?

Kurt rougit à ce surnom.

-Oui c'est mon frère. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que l'on fait.

-Tu ne veux pas que je lui dise à quel point je te fais crier.

Kurt alla répondre mais ne put contenir son rire face à l'expression d'horreur qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Finn. Blaine se mit également à rire.

-Vu que tu n'as pas été sage tu ne pourras plus rien me faire alors, dit Kurt en regardant Blaine avec défi.

-Tu oserais me priver de toi, de ton corps? Dit Blaine avec un ton malheureux.

-MMMhhhh.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et à un centimètre de Blaine il se tourna et revint à sa place initial.

-Tout à fait.

-C'est sadique bébé, j'ai besoin de toi, de te toucher.

-Tu n'aurais qu'à te masturber et vu que je suis d'humeur généreuse je te donnerai une photo de moi.

-Oh monsieur est trop bon.

-Je sais, je sais.

Ils se mirent à rire de leur propre bêtise, alors que Finn les regarda l'un après l'autre, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Finn on rigolait. Ce n'est pas possible, Finn ce n'était qu'une blague. Voilà ton homophobie est ressorti.

-Tu... Lui et... toi... waaaa.

-Finn ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Il leva les yeux au ciel désespéré de son frère. Blaine arriva près de Kurt, avec son bras entoura la taille de Kurt et il le tira avec lui, il descendit sa main et la posa sur les fesses de Kurt qu'il pinça. Kurt donna un tape à l'épaule de Blaine.

-Pervers!

-Moi? Mais je n'ai rien fait.

-Idiot! Ou m'emmènes tu?

-Ho nulle part, je voulais juste que ton frère me voit te toucher les fesses pour le choquer encore plus.

-Tu abuses, il va croire que tout est vrai et va tout dire à mon père. Merde si mon père apprend ça...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se mit à courir jusqu'à la chambre de son père, mais il trouva Finn encore devant, regardant le couloir ou Blaine et lui venaient de partir. Il donna un légère tape à Finn.

-Finn ce n'était qu'un jeu pour t'embêter, Blaine est un ami.

Finn hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Burt. Burt était assis. Ils parlèrent ensemble, ensuite Finn et Burt parlèrent de football et Kurt en profita pour faire ses devoirs. Un médecin entra à l'heure du dîner.

-Burt vous devez rester quelques jours de plus. Un de vos examens n'étaient pas super aujourd'hui, rien de grave, mais nous préférions vous gardez une journée de plus.

-Si ce n'est rien de grave je préférerais rentrer.

-Papa écoute le médecin s'il te plait. Nous sommes d'accord, merci.

Le médecin les salua et partit. Burt ronchonna quelques minutes avant de parler de nouveau avec Finn et Kurt. Le matin en se préparant dans la salle de bain, Kurt laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Sur son cou se trouvait un suçon, il se mit à rougir en se rappelant comment il avait été fait. Il mit un peu de fond de teint dessus mais Blaine l'avait beaucoup marqué. Il souffla et sortit.

-Pourquoi tu as crié?

-Hum pour rien.

Il essaya de cacher son cou avec le col de sa chemise.

-Je l'ai déjà vu hier ton suçon.

Kurt devint tout rouge.

-J'attendais que tu m'en parles.

-Ce... ce n'est rien papa.

Il se dépêcha de sortir ne voulant pas parler de cela avec son père. Mais il savait qu'il recevra des questions de ses amis aussi, et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et si Finn parlait de ce qu'il avait aperçu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand il arriva, il essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher, mais à la pause, pendant qu'il cherchait des affaires dans son casier Santana arriva.

-Alors Hummel on a un mec et on nous le dit pas.

-Je n'ai personne.

-Oui, ce suçon c'est fait tout seul et s'il te plait ne sort pas l''excuse bidon de Quinn en parlant de lisseur.

Kurt se mit à rougir.

-Non Hummel se tape un mec Brit'.

-Ho tu as trouvé une autre licorne Kurt.

-Non je n'ai pas de copain.

-Ha tu baises juste avec. Je comprend c'est plus simple.

-Non et tais toi bon sang.

-Quoi ça te gêne que les personnes du lycée apprennent que tu as une vie sexuelle avec un mec, il est canon j'espère?

-Oui... non, je ... je n'ai pas de copain.

-Ok il est canon en plus de ça. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien avec lui, mais vu ça, dit elle en pointant du doigt le suçon de Kurt, je dirai que oui.

Et elle part avec Britanny en riant. Kurt posa sa tête contre le casier, il prit ses affaires, ferma son casier et quelqu'un le poussa. Tout ce qu'il avait dans la main tomba, il souffla et ramassa ses affaires en entendant le rire des joueur de foot. Le soir il resta plus longtemps au lycée, devant travailler une chanson pour la chorale et ayant besoin du piano. Il sortit du lycée vers 19heures, satisfait de son travail. Une fois près de sa voiture il se retrouva brutalement propulsé contre celle ci, il se prit sa portière heureusement fermé. Quelqu'un le retourna, il reconnut 2 membres de l'équipe de football et 3 de l'équipe de hookey.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Demanda Kurt en cachant sa peur qui monter.

-Te botter le cul!

Un des garçons le poussa et il commença à tomber mais sa voiture ralenti sa chute. Son dos se prit sa portière, il glissa le long de celle ci en faisant une grimace de douleur. On le releva de force et sans douceur.

-Maintenant tu vas nous écouter. Tu vas arrêter de faire ta tapette. T'exhiber devant tout le lycée avec la marque de ta petite copine, tu crois quoi. Dit un footballeur avec rage.

-Tu gardes tes trucs de tapette pour toi, et ne parle pas de ton anomalie dans les couloirs avec Santana. C'est dégoutant.

On le poussa de nouveau conter sa voiture, son dos prit encore le choc, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur. Ses garçons le regardait avec tant de haine, tant de rage.

-C'est tellement dégoutant que vous êtes venus à 5 pour me le dire. Je vous fait si peur que ça les gars. Dit Kurt avec arrogance.

Il regretta vite son arrogance quand il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration. Il se mit à tousser et respirer bruyamment pour retrouver de l'air. Une fois qu'il eut de nouveau de l'air, il se remit droit.

-Ta gueule Hummel et on te préviens si tu recommences à parler de ta maladie, ou si tu ramènes une de tes folles ici devant le lycée tu auras affaire à moi.

-Ce n'est pas une putain de maladie, dit le garçon en serrant les dents.

Un des garçons le poussa encore plus violemment contre la voiture, et un bras se posa sous son cou et le garçon appuya sans douceur sur son cou, ce qui l'empêcher de respirer. Kurt avec ses mains essaya de dégager les mains du garçon mais il n'avait pas autant de force et il reçu un coup de genoux dans le ventre, ce qui lui fit cesser tout ses mouvements.

-Alors maintenant tu vas t'habiller comme tout le monde. Ou sinon casses toi d'ici, personne ne veut de toi, personne ne veut un putain de pd comme toi. Je suis sur que tout le monde se fou de toi, qu'il y en a qui font semblant d'être pd juste pour te faire des blagues, pour se foutre de toi. Personne ne te trouvera canon Hummel. Tu es dégueulasse, horrible. La prochaine fois fais gaffe à toi.

Il desserra un peu son bras et Kurt put de nouveau respirer et retrouver une couleur normale.

-Si demain on revoit que tu as un suçon fait par un mec tu le regretteras. Les tapettes comme toi on devrait les bruler. Mais ce n'est pas autorisé. Mais je te jure que si tu n'écoutes pas tout ce qu'on t'as dit. Si tu portes encore ses vêtements de tapette, si tu parles encore de garçon ou de ton anormalité on te tue.

Kurt vit le garçon tendre sa main en arrière et le garçon fit un sourire sadique. Kurt se mit à trembler de peur, il paniquait déjà mais la il était totalement affolé. Il vit quelque chose de métallique et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand le garçon mit un couteau devant son visage. Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du garçon. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance et si il y parvenait les autres garçons étaient derrière et le rattrapera rapidement.

-On veut être certain que tu nous écouteras.

Il mit la lame sur la joue de Kurt et enfonça la lame. Kurt se mit à crier, ça lui faisait mal, énormément mal. Le garçon continua d'enfoncer la lame et après tira un trait sur la joue de Kurt. Il se mit à hurler à cause de la douleur, il voulait que cette douleur cesse tout de suite. Le garçon cessa enfin et se poussa de Kurt qui se laissa tomber au sol. Plusieurs lui donnèrent des coups de pied qui le firent crier de douleur. Son dos se cogna pleins de fois encore contre sa voiture.

-La prochaine fois on te tue tarlouze.

Et ils partirent en riant. Kurt se mit à pleurer en restant au sol. Son corps tremblait encore à cause de la peur. Il se leva 10minutes plus tard, les larmes toujours en train de couler. Il rentra dans sa voiture et regarda la marque sur sa joue, il sortit un mouchoir et enleva le sang qui avait couler jusqu'à son cou et ensuite resta appuyé jusqu'à ce que ça saigne moins. Il avait mal partout, sa joue lui faisait énormément souffrir mais son dos aussi. Il démarra la voiture et conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois dans le parking il essuya ses larmes, essaya de défroisser ses vêtements, mais il savait que ceux ci étaient fichue. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la chambre de son père, il prit des affaires à lui et partit prendre une douche. Il n'adressa aucun mot, aucuu regard à personne. Il ne répondit pas aux questions de son père pour son retard ou son état. Il prit une douche et dans celle ci il se remit à pleurer. Il sortit 15minutes plus tard, s'habilla, entra de nouveau dans la chambre de son père, prit la veste en cuir de Blaine et alla sur le parking. Il était content de ne pas avoir mit la veste de Blaine, au moins elle n'était pas abîmée. Une personne s'assit à ses côté peu de temps après. La personne posa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue de Kurt, mais quand celui ci fit une grimace de douleur et fit un grognement il l'enleva directement.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça?

-Je suis maladroit je te l'ai dit et je ne préfère pas parler de cette histoire c'est hum assez honteux.

-Promis je ne me moque pas.

-Tu ne pourras pas te retenir si je te le disais, donc non merci, dit il en souriant à Blaine.

-Bon ok, ma veste fait vraiment sexy sur toi.

Kurt se mit à rougir.

-Tu es sexy avec aussi je te rassure, dit Kurt.

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt, leurs cuisses se touchèrent.

-Alors monsieur maladroit pourquoi es tu dehors?

-Je me suis dit que je te trouverai surement la.

-C'est une bonne raison.

Kurt se leva, tendit sa main à Blaine, Blaine accepta la main de Kurt, une fois qu'il fut levé, Kurt tira sur sa main et leurs deux corps se touchèrent. Kurt leva un sourcil et fit un sourire à Blaine.

-Je ne te savais pas si... je ne trouve pas de terme en faite.

-Tais toi alors, dit Kurt en riant.

Kurt frôla une joue de Blaine avec ses lèvres, descendit jusqu'à sa mâchoire et ensuite jusqu'à son cou. Il sentait le corps de Blaine réagir à ses lèvres, Blaine était rempli de frisson. Il se mit à sourire et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Blaine, il déposa des baisers jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à la pomme d'adam de Blaine, il traça une ligne avec sa langue sur sa paume d'adam. Blaine gémit faiblement. Kurt fière de son effet remonta jusqu'à la mâchoire de Blaine et ensuite jusqu'à la joue, mais cette fois ci l'autre joue et il s'écarta de Blaine et retourna dans l'hôpital. Blaine se mit à crier.

-C'est sadique de me chauffer comme ça.

-C'était ta punition pour le suçon. Cria Kurt en retour.

Et il entra dans l'hôpital et alla dans la chambre de son père.

-Kurt, mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, tu as vu ton état quand tu es entré?

-Je suis tombé,j'ai ruiné mes vêtements, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler papa.

-Mais tu es blessé, s'affola Burt.

-Papa tout va bien, dit Kurt en souriant.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi fière de lui que maintenant, réussir à aussi bien jouer la comédie, à aussi bien mentir. Il ne se serai pas cru capable de mentir aussi bien sur quelque chose comme ça. En plus il était plutôt fière de son choix, personne ne devait savoir, il ne devait pas inquiéter son père, son coeur était trop fragile. Et il connaissait son père, il savait qu'il allait s'affoler, s'emballer et il devait être calme, reposé en ce moment pour son coeur. Donc le mieux pour tous était de ne rien dire. Pourquoi en parlerait il à Blaine? Il ne se connaissait à peine et puis il ne voulait pas que le garçon sache à quel point ça vie était misérable. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt d'en parler à Carol, car il savait qu'elle en parlerait à Burt, elle ne pourrait pas garder sa pour elle. C'était le meilleur choix pour tous, ainsi que pour lui. Il essaya de parler avec Finn, son père et Carol, mais il n'y parvint pas. Son dos le faisait souffrir, ainsi que sa joue et il ne cessait de penser à ses garçons, à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se mit à sursauter de peur en pensant que demain il devra aller en cours. Comment allait il faire? Il allait les voir? Et si ils décidaient de le tuer parce qu'il ne peut pas changer? Il ne pouvait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas les voir, il ne pouvait leur faire face.

-Papa demain je peux rester avec toi?

-Bien sur mon garçon, c'est samedi.

-Ha, répondit simplement Kurt.

Il était tellement perturbé par ce qu'il lui était arrivé qu'il avait oublié qu'il était en week end.

-Tu devrais rentrer tu es fatigué mon grand.

-Non je reste ici papa, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il fit un sourire à son père et sortit son sac pour faire ses devoirs pour s'occuper, occuper son esprit pour cesser de voir cette scène encore et encore.

...

...

Merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait plaisir.

Je poste ce chapitre en ce jour de noël, donc joyeux noël et bonne fête à tous.


	9. Chapter 9

Le soir, il s'endormit sur le lit de camp au fond de la chambre de son père. Dans son rêve il revit toute la scène. Burt fut réveillé dans la nuit par des cries. Il alluma la lumière, s'assit autant qu'il le pouvait et vit son fils en train de crier, de bouger dans les tous les sens. Il appuya sur la machine pour appeler une infirmière, il appuya dessus pleins de fois. Il était paniqué, la dernière fois que son fils faisait des rêves comme cela c'était après la mort de sa mère. Une infirmière arriva.

-Réveillez mon fils, vite, vite. Je ne peux pas me lever. Aller!

L'infirmière s'approcha de Kurt et le secoua légèrement. Kurt se réveilla en sursaut en criant. Il s'assit et vit la chambre de son père et son père le regarder avec inquiétude. Il essaya de calmer ses tremblements pour ne pas inquiéter son père.

-Désolé papa.

-Kurt qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Rien un cauchemar, rien d'important, je ne m'en souviens même plus. Désolé madame vous pouvez y aller.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et partit. Kurt se leva et s'assit près de son père.

-Je t'assure ce n'est rien. Un cauchemar idiot surement. Aller rendors toi!

Il embrassa le front de son père et partit se recoucher. Burt observa son fils une dernière fois, mais quand il vit le sourire de celui ci il éteignit la lumière. Kurt passa le reste de la nuit à fixer le plafond les yeux grand ouvert. Le samedi il fit comme ci tout allait bien et personne ne remarqua bien. Il vit Blaine et continua leur jeu de flirt ensemble. Le soir, il passa la nuit dans la chambre d'hôpital à fixer de nouveau le plafond en chantant dans sa tête toute la nuit pour ne pas penser à la peur qu'il ressentait face à cette scène. Le dimanche soir il resta assit sur un banc dehors avec la veste en cuir de Blaine sur le dos. Il regarda le soleil se lever, mais il ne trouva pas cela beau, car cela voulait dire qu'il devra bientôt aller en cours, bientôt revoir ses garçons, leur faire face, les voir et faire comme ci rien ne s'était passé, faire comme ci il n'était pas terrorisé à l'idée de mettre un pied un lycée, il va devoir faire comme ci une menace de mort n'était pas au dessus de sa tête comme une épée Damoclès. Il allait devoir être sur ses gardes. Il était tellement apeuré. Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à ses côté, il reconnut l'odeur de Blaine. Il se rapprocha du garçon, leurs cuisses se touchèrent.

-Il est 6heures, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors?

-Besoin de prendre l'air, je n'en peux plus des hôpitaux.

-Rentres chez toi.

-Pas sans mon père. Je dois aller me préparer pour être parfait pour le lycée. Faut bien que je me fasse beau pour quelqu'un.

-Oui pour moi!

Kurt se leva, se mit devant Blaine, posa ses mains sur les genoux de Blaine, se baissa, approcha son visage à celui de Blaine.

-Le mérites tu?

-Absolument, tu ne trouveras pas plus sage que moi.

Kurt se mit à sourire et approcha encore plus son visage. Blaine ferma les yeux pour sentir mieux le souffle de Kurt sur son visage.

-Vu que c'est la dernière journée de mon père à l'hôpital je ne pourrais pas beaucoup rester ce soir. Donc je m'habillerai pour toi.

Il frôla ses lèvres sur le bout du nez de Blaine, enleva ses mains sur les genoux de Blaine et se releva. Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt, se leva et colla Kurt contre lui et nicha sa tête dans le cou de Kurt. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Kurt et murmura contre son oreille.

-Tu es toujours sexy bébé, surtout avec du cuir.

Kurt fit un sourire, posa ses mains sur la taille de Blaine, décala le garçon et partit se préparer. Au lycée il se faisait le plus discret possible, il essayait de ne pas beaucoup parler, de passer dans les couloirs le moins possible, il n'alla pas à la cantine. Il passa sa journée à jouer à cache cache avec ses brutes, avec ses garçons qui le terrifie. Il sursauta à chaque bruit, chaque casiers qui claquaient, chaque portes qui se fermaient en claquant, à chaque pas trop près de lui. Il avait peur, peur de tout. Ses mains tremblèrent toute la journée. En cours il n'arriva pas à se concentrer, il regarda toujours par le hublot de la porte pour voir si les brutes n'étaient pas la. Il repensait sans cesse à leurs mots, à leur menace de mort. Après les cours il partit en vitesse, quand il ne vit plus le lycée dans son retrovisseur il fut déjà plus rassuré, soulagé. Quand il entra dans l'hôpital, il regarda chaque couloir en espérant trouvé une tête bouclée, ce qu'il finit par appercevoir. Il s'approcha du garçon, qui sourit en le voyant.

-Alors assez canon pour toi? Demanda Kurt.

-Absolument.

Kurt sourit à cette remarque, mais il perdit vite son sourire quand il se demanda si le garçon était sincère ou si pour lui tout ça n'était qu'une blague. Il se demanda si les garçons de son lycée avaient raison. Il sentit un chaleur contre son torse. Blaine était venu contre lui, ses mains se trouvaient dans le bas de son dos. Blaine se mit à murmurer.

-Tu es vraiment canon, extraordinairement beau, tu dégages quelque chose de spécial, c'est ça qui me plait chez toi.

Kurt rougit à cette phrase.

-Et quand tu rougis tu es sexy. Aller va rejoindre ton père.

Il déposa ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Kurt, contourna Kurt et partit. Kurt partit voir son père, il l'aida à ranger ses affaires. Ils allèrent ensuite acheter les médicaments pour Burt et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Kurt sourit quand il entra au bras de son père. Il avait été persuader qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir y entrer avec son père et pouvoir le faire lui réchauffe le coeur, lui fait terriblement du bien. Kurt fit ses devoirs et ensuite prépara le dîner. Son père râla en voyant des légumes ce qui amusa Kurt. Le soir Kurt ne ferma toujours pas les yeux de la nuit. Il ne voulait pas rêver de cette scène, il n'arrêtait pas de s'en rappeler, il ne voulait pas la revivre, alors il préférait rester éveiller. Et il savait qu'avec ses crèmes, son anti-cerne cela ne se verrait pas. Le lendemain il alla en cours la peur au ventre, son estomac formait un noeud qui dura toute la journée, il ne put rien avaler. Comme le jour précédent il ne cessa d'avoir peur du moindre bruit, il regardait toujours partout par peur qu'on lui fasse du mal. Son dos lui faisait toujours souffrir, sa joue était encore marqué, il ne voulait pas d'autres blessures, pas d'autres cicatrices. Le soir à la chorale il faisait du playback, il n'arrivait plus à chanter. Le soir il entra chez lui et fit comme hier, ses devoirs, le repas, regarda un film et resta éveillé toute la nuit, il lut Harry Potter toute la nuit. Le sorcier l'aida à ne pas s'endormir. Le matin il passa plus de temps à se mettre ses crèmes sur le visage, car il voulait être certain que ses cernes ne se voyait pas beaucoup. Son père ne devait pas savoir, il ne devait pas découvrir qu'il ne dormait pas. L'après midi il emmena son père à l'hôpital, Burt devait passer des examens. En attendant Kurt chercha Blaine. Il trouva le garçon avec des personnes âgées cette fois ci. Blaine l'ayant entendu, reconnaissant la façon de marcher de Kurt se tourna.

-Tu as des cernes.

-Oui, je m'occupe beaucoup de mon père, le sommeil n'est pas le plus important c'est sa santé qui l'est.

Il savait que c'était mal, se servir du coma de son père pour ne pas dire la vérité. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas utiliser cette excuse, mais il était certain qu'elle marcherait, et il voulait avant tout qu'on le croit, que personne ne se doute de rien. Personne ne devait savoir et si pour cela il devait utiliser l'état de santé de son père il le fera. Blaine sourit.

-Tu es toujours aussi beau.

-Ca t'amuses de me faire rougir en faite, dit Kurt les joues légèrement rosies.

-Oui, en plus je trouve ça plutôt excitant.

Kurt tapa légèrement le torse de Blaine en riant.

-Les enfants à vous de danser.

-Pas sans vous mademoiselle Conney, dit Blaine à une vieille dame.

Celle ci se mit à rire et entraina son mari surement et quelqu'un mit une musique. Blaine tendit sa main à Kurt, celui ci l'accepta. Blaine posa ses mains sur la taille de Kurt, lui entoura l'épaule de Blaine avec un de ses bras et posa l'autre dans le dos du garçon et ils se mirent à danser. Vers le milieu de la chanson le brun se colla à Kurt et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et ses mains se posèrent sur le dos de Kurt. Kurt sourit, il aimait cela, il n'aurait jamais penser danser avec un garçon avant de rejoindre New York, il avait toujours cru qu'il ne rencontrerai personne comme lui ici. Et il aimait être dans les bras du garçon, il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité. Il oubliait ce qui lui faisait peur, il oubliait tout avec Blaine. Le bouclé lui faisait se sentir bien. Les personnes dans la salle les regardaient, d'autre en souriant, d'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Blaine renversa Kurt en appuya une main sur son dos pour le maintenir. Kurt lâcha un petit cri de douleur à ce geste. La main dans le dos de Blaine appuya trop fortement sur son dos. Blaine le releva rapidement.

-Désolé, désolé Je... désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, juste mal au dos, dit Kurt en souriant.

-Comment tu t'es fait mal?

-Blaine tu parles à la personne la plus maladroite du monde, donc la question ne se pose pas car tu sais très bien que c'est arrivé d'une manière honteuse et que je n'oserai pas le dire.

-Vrai, mais si tu te fais mal à chaque fois faut que tu fasses attention, dit Blaine en toucha la joue blessé de Kurt.

-Je n'y peux rien, j'essaye de faire attention mais bon.

Blaine reposa ses mains sur la taille de Kurt, Kurt posa ses mains sur la nuque du brun et ils se remirent à danser. Blaine leva une de ses mains et caressa la joue blessé de Kurt. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine et ils dansèrent pendant deux chansons.

-Merci monsieur, dit Kurt en souriant.

-Le plaisir était pour moi, ce n'est pas tout les jours que j'ai la chance de danser avec un mec aussi sexy.

-Allumeur, dit Kurt en riant.

Blaine haussa les épaules en riant.

-J'aurai besoin de toi.

-Tu as toujours besoin de moi bébé.

-Oui bien sur bien sur, dit Kurt amusé. J'ai besoin de ton intelligence pour les math.

-Je suis devenu intelligent maintenant?

-Non tu n'es toujours qu'un idiot, mais un idiot fort en math.

-Et j'aurai quoi en échange.

-Mmmmhh je ne sais pas, ta récompense tu l'aurais quand tu m'aurais aidé en math.

-Ca vaut le coup j'espère.

-Tout ce qui me concerne vaut le coup chéri voyons.

-Oui pardon.

Kurt se mit à rire, son portable vibra, le prénom de son père s'afficha.

-Je dois y aller, je passe demain.

-Je serai la.

-Tu es toujours la, dit Kurt amusé.

Il fit un signe de la main à Blaine et partit rejoindre son père qui l'attendait dans le hall.

-Tu étais ou?

-Avec un ami.

-Ce fameux garçon au suçon?

Kurt dévisagea son père en rougissant.

-Papa s'il te plait.

Burt se mit à rire. Ils allèrent à la voiture, Burt marcha lentement, il avait du mal à faire des efforts et était essoufflé rapidement ce qui l'irritait. Quand ils entrèrent chez eux Carol était déjà présente. Kurt lui dit bonjour et Burt l'embrassa. Kurt alla dans sa chambre. Il ne dina pas n'en ayant pas l'envi. Le soir il lutta pour ne pas dormir mais la fatigue l'emporta. Il revit la scène, il reçut et sentit les moindres coups, entendit les même insultes. Il bougea énormément, transpirait et criait. Burt et Carol se réveillèrent à cause des cries, Burt alla se lever.

-Chéri tu ne peux pas descendre, je m'en charge.

Burt grogna mais écouta Carol. Carol se leva et descendit dans la chambre de Kurt. Le garçon était couvert de sueur, un air horrifié se trouvait sur son visage, il bougeait dans tout les sens comme pour échapper à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Jamais elle n'avait vu le garçon dans cet état. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et secoua doucement Kurt, elle lui caressa la joue. Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, se recroquevilla et se mit à pleurer. Carol le serra dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est rien mon chéri, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar!

Elle le berça doucement. A ce moment il était un enfant, un enfant effrayé, il n'était plus le garçon mature pour son âge, juste un enfant qui avait peur. Kurt finira par se calmer un peu. Il avait toujours peur, tremblait toujours, mais ça allait un peu mieux et il ne pouvait pas inquiéter Carol et son père.

-Désolé Carol. Tu peux y aller ça va mieux.

-Tu es sur Kurt?

-Oui, oui tout va bien, dit il en souriant.

-C'était quoi comme cauchemar?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Vas rejoindre papa et dis lui que tout va bien.

Carol se leva, regarda une dernière fois Kurt, elle hocha la tête quand elle vit son sourire et partit. Elle rassura Burt du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Kurt se traita intérieurement de s'être endormi, que Carol le vit comme ça. Il ne dormit pas le reste de la nuit et il était encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Le soir suivant, Carol le réveilla une nouvelle fois, et il se trouvait dans le même état, le matin Burt lui posa des questions mais Kurt feignit d'avoir oublier de quoi il avait rêvé. Il trouva des excuses que son père crut. Kurt sourit fière de lui, fière d'arriver à si bien mentir, à si bien jouer la comédie, à paraitre si impassible. Le samedi il passa l'après midi à l'hôpital, dut aux examens médicaux de son père. Il trouva Blaine près de l'accueil.

-Je me demande vraiment ce que tu fais ici, tu y es tout le temps et tu ne fais jamais rien.

-J'attends seulement ton arrivée.

-Dragueur!

-Je ne drague que ce qui me plait.

Kurt rougit violemment ce qui fit rire Blaine.

-Pas de veste en cuir aujourd'hui?

-Non, tu n'aimes pas?

-J'aime beaucoup c'est sobre mais le cuir te rend vraiment sexy.

-J'ai cru le comprendre, le cuir te fait de l'effet.

-Surtout quand c'est toi qui le porte.

Kurt rougit de nouveau et frappa gentiment le torse de Blaine.

-Arrêtes de faire ça ce n'est pas drôle.

-Si c'est drôle de te voir rougir sans cesse.

-Passons, tu peux venir chez moi après pour m'aider pour les math.

-Je ne peux pas après, je ne peux que le dimanche. Pour les math? Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas autre chose?

-Non pour les math, dit Kurt en rougissant.

-Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, dit le moi, dit Blaine en levant ses sourcils.

-Non je n'ai besoin que de ça.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt, il posa une de ses mains sur le torse de Kurt.

-J'espère avoir une récompense pour t'aider.

-On verra si tu te conduis correctement.

-Je me conduis toujours parfaitement.

Kurt se rapprocha, leurs corps se touchaient presque. Blane avait toujours sa main sur le torse de Kurt.

-Alors tu auras une bonne récompense.

-J'attends ça avec impatience. Dit Blaine en regardant Kurt dans les yeux.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, ils ne bougèrent plus d'un millimètre. Ils se fixaient, aucuns ne voulaient couper ce contact visuel. Il se passait des milliers de chose dans leur regard. Blaine essaya de lire en Kurt pour en apprendre plus sur le garçon, pour le comprendre. Kurt lui cherchait la couleur des yeux de Blaine, ses yeux étaient si particulier, or, vert, marrons, il ne serait le dire. C'est un médecin passant près de Kurt qui le ramena sur terre et il coupa le contact visuel.

-Ca serait mieux si tu as mon adresse.

-Donnes moi ton numéro aussi.

Ils sortirent leurs portables et échangèrent leurs numéros et Kurt marqua son adresse. Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et murmura près de son oreille.

-En faite j'attends toujours ma photo.

Kurt sourit en repensant à cette conversation.

-Tu pourras avoir mieux qu'une photo de moi, dit Kurt sur un ton joueur.

-Et quoi donc?

-Je ne sais pas, à toi de choisir.

Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt et l'emmena dans un couloir vide. Il colla Kurt contre une mur, colla son corps à celui de Kurt, il nicha sa tête dans le cou de Kurt. Il huma l'odeur de Kurt, ensuite il frôla ses lèvres sur la peau de Kurt, il monta jusqu'à son oreille et mordilla le lobe de Kurt. Kurt lâcha un cri de surprise suivit rapidement d'un gémissement. Kurt passa une de ses mains sous le t-shirt de Blaine et traça du bout de ses doigts les abdominaux du garçon, qui laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Blaine commença à mordre la peau du cou de Kurt. Kurt le poussa doucement.

-Pas de marque s'il te plait, dit Kurt en respirant bruyamment.

Blaine le recolla contre le mur et embrassa la mâchoire de Kurt, il mit sa bouche près de l'oreille de Kurt et murmura.

-Je montre que tu es à quelqu'un, que tu m'appartiens.

Kurt le poussa de nouveau et colla Blaine contre le mur d'en face, il colla son corps à celui du brun et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

-Je ne t'appartiens pas, je n'appartiens à personne bébé.

Il mordilla doucement la peau du cou de Blaine, près de l'oreille et partit rapidement. Blaine le regarda partir en souriant. Kurt attendit son père devant l'hôpital, il regarda à l'aide de la vitre si son cou était de nouveau marqué, il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que non, que Blaine ne lui avait pas fait de marque. Son père arriva peu de temps après. Kurt prit le volant, se gara dans l'allée de la maison, aida son père à descendre de la voiture.


	10. Chapter 10

-Carol vient à quelle heure?

-Pour dîner, Finn sera la aussi.

-D'accord, je vais tout préparer alors.

Kurt sourit à son père et partit faire la cuisine, quand il prit le couteau il resta à le fixer, il ne bougea plus. Il fixa seulement le couteau, son corps fut prit d'un frisson quand il repensa à la peur d'avoir vu cette objet dans les mains de cette brute, il repensa également à la douleur de sa joue. Il lâcha soudainement le couteau et toucha sa joue, toujours marqué. Burt arriva dans la cuisine essoufflé.

-Kurt ça va?

-Ha oui, dit Kurt en reprenant ses esprits. Il m'a glissé entre les doigts.

-Fais attention à ne pas te blesser mon grand.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, va regarder la télé aller!

Kurt fit un sourire à son père et celui ci partit. Kurt se baissa et prit le couteau avec précaution. Il ferma ses yeux avec force et une larme coula le long de sa joue, il posa le couteau et essuya cette larme. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieur pour ne pas pleurer davantage. Il voulait que rien ne se soit passé. Que ses garçons ne l'aient jamais menacé, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas blessé, physiquement et moralement. Le bruit de la télévision le coupa dans ses pensées. Il se mit à cuisiner pour oublier, pour cesser de penser, pour s'occuper l'esprit. Carol et Finn arrivèrent, Carol aida Kurt à finir de préparer le dîner. Kurt profita du repas pour parler à son père.

-Papa, est ce que ça te dérange si un ami vient demain à la maison? Il doit m'aider pour les mathématique, j'ai du mal à reprendre le rythme et lui est plutôt fort.

-Bien sur mon grand c'est qui?

-Blaine, tu te souviens du garçon qui était dans ta chambre à ton réveil.

-Ha oui ce fameux garçon, oui il peut venir.

Kurt remercia son père et sourit. Ça va être la première fois qu'ils allaient se voir en dehors de l'hôpital, il était impatient pour dire vrai. Le soir il fit encore un cauchemar, toujours le même. Carol et Burt seront de nouveau réveillé.

-Burt non je ne dois pas y aller, je le réveille depuis trois jours, il doit être épuisé, et puis il ne se souvient d'aucun de ses rêves après, alors autant le laisser dormir.

-Chérie c'est mon fils.

-Je sais, ça me fait mal de l'entendre crier comme ça, mais on ne peut rien faire.

Burt souffla et écouta le cri de douleur de son fils. Il écouta son fils hurler, et il ne pouvait rien faire, il se sentait impuissant. Il ne savait pas comment aider son fils, comment faire partir ses cauchemars. Il s'en voulait tellement. Les cries étaient horrible, ça lui briser le coeur d'entendre son fils crier comme ça. Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, le coeur palpitant à toute vitesse, le corps tremblant. Il se recroquevilla et laissa ses larmes couler. Il n'en pouvait plus, voir et revoir cette scène encore et encore le détruisait. Et il s'en voulait à lui même, il s'en voulait d'être comme il était, de ne pas être différent. Il voudrait tellement changer, être un autre, être comme tout le monde. Mais non il eut fallut qu'il soit différent, qu'on le remarque. Il voudrait être dans la norme pour pouvoir vivre paisiblement. Si il aurait été comme tous il ne vivrait pas cela, il n'aurait jamais été bousculer autant de fois, ne serait pas blessé autant et n'aurait surtout jamais été menacé avec un couteau et menacé de mort. Au bout d'un certain temps, quand il fut calmer, quand son corps eut cessé de trembler, pour passer le temps il fit le ménage dans sa chambre, ensuite il se prépara, fit le petit déjeuner pour toute sa famille, fit le ménage ensuite dans la cuisine. Il faisait tout possible pour s'occuper, car il savait que si il ne faisait rien, son cerveau n'arrêtera pas de travailler, de penser, mais jamais à ce qui lui fait du bien. Il savait qu'il penserait encore à ce fameux jour et il ne voulait pas, il voulait juste oublier, mais il savait que c'était impossible alors il voulait oublier juste quelques minutes, quelques heures. Carol se réveilla, elle sourit à Kurt, mais Kurt fut trop concentré à faire le ménage qu'il ne la vit même pas. Elle partit réveiller Burt et Finn pour déjeuner tous ensemble. Ce fut Finn, en posant sa main sur son épaule qui fit prendre conscience à Kurt qu'il n'était plus seul. Il sourit à toute sa famille et s'assit à table avec eux.

-C'est qui qui a crié cette nuit? Demanda Finn.

-Je... désolé.. je ... pas vous réveillez, bégaya Kurt.

-Mon grand ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tous de faire des cauchemars, mais si tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'effraie autant tu dois nous le dire, c'est tous les jours.

-Je ne m'en souviens jamais, mentit Kurt. Je vais dans ma chambre.

-Tu ne manges pas? Demanda Carol.

-J'ai déjà prit mon petit déjeuner.

Il sourit à sa famille et partit dans sa chambre. Il envoya un message à Blaine pour savoir quand ce dernier viendra.

"Je viendrais quand tu voudras bébé, je suis impatient de t'apprendre certaines choses."

"Viens vers 13heures alors et je suis impatient que tu m'apprennes les MATHS"

"Pas cool"

"Je ne peux pas être sexy et cool voyons"

"Surement bébé, surement, à cette après midi alors, j'espère que tu porterais quelque chose de sex!"

Kurt rit à ce dernier message et décida de ne pas répondre pour ennuyer le garçon. Il regarda sa tenue et décida de changer, il mit une chemise, noir simple et ouvrit les deux premiers boutons. Il réajusta ses cheveux et fit ses devoirs, sauf les mathématiques. Ensuite il mangea avec son père, Carol et Finn. Il aida Carol à nettoyer la vaisselle et attendit ensuite Blaine dans le salon, en regardant la télévision avec Finn et son père. Vers treize heure on frappa à la porte. Kurt se dépêcha s'ouvrir et tomba sur Blaine, habillé d'un t-shirt en col v noir, d'un slim rouge. Il s'approcha de Kurt et lui chuchota.

-J'ai bien fait d'espérer, tu es vraiment sexy.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit Kurt en rougissant.

-Pas mal c'est tout?

-Non tu es canon.

-Je préfère bébé.

Kurt s'écarta de Blaine et laissa rentrer. Burt se leva et serra la main de Blaine, Finn fit pareil.

-On va dans la chambre papa.

-La porte reste ouverte Kurt.

-Papa, se plaignit Kurt.

-Quand une fille vient dans la chambre de Finn la porte reste ouverte, c'est pareil pour toi.

Kurt souffla et leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers sa porte.

-Ho ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me gêne pas que vous entendiez tout, en plus Kurt ne crie jamais très fort.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux, attrapa la main de Blaine et le força à le suivre. Son père les regarda choqué. Une fois descendu dans la chambre de Kurt, celui ci frappa la torse de Blaine.

-Mais tu es fou, maintenant il va imaginé des trucs.

-Il imaginera peut être la bonne chose.

-On travaille Blaine, on travaille c'est tout.

Blaine souffla, ensuite sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Kurt. Kurt prit son cahier et son livre de mathématique et s'assit au côté de Blaine. Blaine lui expliqua les formules qu'il devait apprendre, comment les utiliser, ensuite ils firent des exercices ensemble pour être certain que Kurt eut bien tout comprit. Après une heure et demi ils se laissèrent tomber en arrière.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Alors ma récompense c'est quoi?

-Laisses moi réfléchir.

-J'espère que ça vaut le coup, j'ai quand même passé presque deux heures à parler de math, alors que j'ai arrêté les cours.

-Tu ne vas plus en cours? S'étonna Kurt.

-Je passe ma vie à l'hôpital tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter, alors comment je pourrais être en cours.

-Pourquoi es tu toujours à l'hôpital?

-Pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas ma récompense?

Blaine se mit sur le flanc et regarda Kurt en levant un sourcil.

-Le regard du genre coquin en marche pas sur moi.

-Ce n'est pas pas du genre, c'est un regard rempli de sous entendu.

Kurt se mit à rire et tapa de nouveau le torse de Blaine. Il poussa Blaine qui se retrouva de nouveau sur le dos. Kurt se mis sur le flanc et se colla à Blaine, il posa une main sur le torse de Blaine et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Blaine, il descendit doucement près ses lèvres, avec lenteur, et quand il arriva à son cou, il traça un trait avec sa langue jusqu'à arriver à la pomme d'adam du garçon, il déposa pleins de baiser jusqu'à sa mâchoire et déposa un léger baiser tout près des lèvres du garçon.

-Ça te va comme récompense?

Blaine ouvrit les yeux.

-Mmmmhh je ne sais pas.

Kurt sourit, et se mit à califourchon sur le garçon qui laissa sortir une exclamation de surprise, ce qui fit rire Kurt.

-J'ai peut être un air de sainte nitouche mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter aux apparences.

Il passa une de ses mains sous le t-shirt de Blaine, quand il frôla le torse chaud de Blaine avec ses doigts, il sentit le garçon frisonner, il se mit à caresser le torse du garçon, se baissa et enfoui sa tête dans le cou du garçon, il mordit doucement la peau du garçon, ensuite lécha au même endroit pour mordre encore plus fort ensuite. Blaine laissa échapper un petit gémissement, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas continuer, pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. Kurt sourit, content de l'effet qu'il avait sur le brun. Il déposa ensuite des baisers sur le torse du garçon, il suivit le col du garçon et il remonta jusqu'à la mâchoire, pour finir par déposer un baiser sur la joue du garçon. Il partit de sur le garçon, se rallongea à ses côté et enleva sa main de sous le t-shirt de Blaine.

-Tu sais que c'est sadique de ma chauffer comme ça?

-Oui je le sais, j'aime bien. Ta récompense t'as plus quand même?

-J'ai adoré.

Kurt se leva et se mit à rire.

-Oui je vois ça.

Blaine se mit à rougir légèrement, ce qui accentua le rire de Kurt. Il tendit sa main à Blaine et l'aida à se lever.

-Un dvd ça te tente?

-Bien sur quoi?

-J'ai la nouvelle saison de Runaway!

-C'est partit alors.

Ils remontèrent à l'étage, Kurt demanda à son père si lui et Blaine pouvaient mettre un dvd, ce qu'accepta Burt, préférant les avoir à l'oeil, surtout suite à la remarque de Blaine quand il fut arrivé. Burt et Carol allèrent dans la cuisine pour les laisser seuls. Kurt mit le dvd. Blaine était dos à l'accoudoir et avait étendu ses jambes sur le bord du canapé. Kurt revint et regarda Blaine.

-Oui?

-Ho non rien, je vais m'assoir par terre voyons. Dit Kurt sarcastique.

-Idiot.

Dit Blaine en tirant sur le main de Kurt, celui ci se retrouva sur Blaine, il s'assit entre Blaine et le canapé et étalant ses jambes comme Blaine, le bras et le torse de Blaine tenait son dos.

-Tu vois c'est mieux que par terre.

-Largement.

Kurt mit en route le premier épisode. Il s'endormit au troisième, car il était épuisé, il avait beau dormir, il se réveillait à chaque fois plus fatigué. Il se vit arriver sur le parking, on le poussa contre sa voiture encore et encore, en le traitant, le menaçant et il vit le garçon sortir le couteau. Son corps tremblait, de la sueur perlait sur son front, il murmurait des paroles incompréhensible mais sa voix était brisée dut à la peur, et il remuait beaucoup. Il se mit à crier dans son sommeil, au moment ou le garçon le blessa à la joue. Blaine caressa le bras de Kurt.

-Shhhh, shhhhhh, murmura-t-il à Kurt.

Il attrapa le bras de Kurt et le mit autour de sa taille. Burt et Carol arrivèrent, Burt commença à avancer vers eux, mais Carol le retint. Kurt resserra son empire autour de la taille de Blaine, il se colla davantage à Blaine. Blaine lui caressa le dos en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Kurt finit par se calmer, s'apaiser, un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Le brun embrassa le crâne du châtain et se concentra de nouveau sur la télévision. Burt et Carol se regardèrent bouche bée. En 5minutes Blaine avait réussit à calmer Kurt, alors que Carol met plus de 30minutes tous les soirs et elle le laissait en sachant qu'il était toujours âs bien, alors que maintenant il souriait et dormait paisiblement. A seize heures, Finn descendit et fut surpris de voir Kurt dormir si proche d'un garçon et surtout que Burt n'eut fait aucune réflexion.

-Il est quelle heure mec? Demanda Blaine.

-Seize heures.

Blaine fit un mouvement de tête pour remercier le garçon. Finn le regarda perplexe et partit dans la cuisine. Blaine secoua légèrement Kurt, qui marmonna de mécontentement. Blaine sourit amusé et caressa la joue de Kurt.

-Kurt je dois bientôt partir!

Kurt bougea légèrement et murmura.

-Hein quoi?

-Je dois y aller, dit Blaine en riant.

Kurt se frotta les yeux, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il se rendit compte de sa position et il se leva d'un coup en rougissant.

-Je... désolé, tu aurais du me réveiller. Je... j'ai dormi combien de temps?

-Une heure, une heure et demi.

-Oh je suis désolé.

Blaine se leva, se mit en face de Kurt, posa ses mains sur la taille du châtain.

-Hé bébé ce n'est rien, c'était cool. La prochaine fois ça serait mieux si tu t'endors pas, je préfère quand on s'amuse.

-Désolé.

-En faite tu as fait un cauchemar. Bon aller je dois y aller.

-Attends reprend ta veste, elle est la.

Il lâcha Kurt, prit sa veste à l'endroit que Kurt lui montra et partit de la maison. Kurt alla dans la cuisine. Son père et Finn le dévisagèrent alors que Carol souriait.

-Oui? Interrogea Kurt.

-Je ne l'aime pas ce garçon, tu as vu comment il te parle et ce qu'il a dit.

-Papa il rigole. Tu prends tout au premier degré aussi.

-Je ne l'aime pas quand même, surtout la façon qu'il a de te regarder. Il te regarde comme ci il allait te sauter dessus, avec du désir ça ne me plait pas.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et partit dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Il fut prit de tremblement quand il pensa au lendemain. Il allait retourner en cours, il allait les revoir. Il voudrait partir du son lycée, de cette ville. Il voudrait fuir. Il avait réussi à oublier tout ça, toute cette histoire, cette scène, cette menace de mort, ce couteau. Et maintenant qu'il était seul il ne pensait qu'à ça. Blaine avait réussi à lui faire oublier, comme avec son père. Il était le seul qui arrivait à le faire se sentir bien, mieux. Il n'aimait pas savoir cela, mais il devait bien voir la réalité en face, Blaine l'aidait énormément, il était attaché à ce garçon. Le soir il ne mangea pas, il savait que si il avalait quelque chose il vomirai, son corps ne supporterai aucune nourriture, il était trop stressé, nerveux pour manger. Le soir il fit de nouveau un cauchemar, il fut réveillé dans le même état qu'à chaque fois. Il resta dans sa voiture pendant 10minutes avant d'entrer au lycée, il essaya de calmer ses tremblements, les palpitations de son coeur. Il ferma les yeux, souffla un grand coup et sortit de la voiture et entra dans le lycée, devant son casier il se paralysa quand il vit le garçon qui l'eut menacé avec un couteau, celui ci lui lança un regard noir et le traita de tapette en passant. Il eut réussi à bouger 5minutes plus tard, mais ses mains tremblaient, il avait du mal à marcher, ses jambes allaient lâché à un moment ou un autre, il le sentait. Tout son corps était engourdi, son ventre le faisait souffrir. En classe il n'arriva pas à concentrer. Pendant la pause de l'après midi, plusieurs membres de l'équipe de football attachèrent Kurt dans le gymnase. Ce fut Coach Sylvester qui le délivra à six heures. Il arriva en retard à l'hôpital, il arriva tout essoufflé. Il s'arrêta dans le hall et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Une personne se colla à son dos et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il se laissa tomber en arrière contre Blaine.

-Tu ne me dirais toujours pas comment tu fais pour me reconnaitre?

-Non... toujours pas.

-Tu es en retard.

-Je sais, des devoirs.

-Tu as perdu du poids.

-Pardon? dit Kurt avec étonnement.

-Oui je le sens à ta taille.

-Peut être!

Kurt aperçut son père, il était soulagé, il ne savait quoi dire face à ce que Blaine était en train de lui dire.

-Je dois y aller, demain je serai à l'heure.

Il enleva les mains de Blaine de sa taille et partit rejoindre son père.

-Désolé papa des devoirs à faire à la bibliothèque.

-Ce n'est rien mon grand, rentrons!

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, dans la voiture s'était calme. Kurt se concentrait sur le voyage et Burt regardait son fils. Il ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet, ça le gênait toujours, mais il devait le faire.

-Ce garçon c'est hum un ami?

-Oui papa.

-Un ami pas plus?

-Non, il est sympa, je m'amuse bien avec c'est tout.

-Tu es sur? Je euh vous ai vu dans le hall, et le suçon venait de lui.

-On est pas ensemble papa.

-Mais il te plait?

-Papa on peut arrêter de parler de ça, c'est gênant.

Burt hocha la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Quand ils arrivèrent, Carol préparait le dîner, alors Kurt vint l'aider. Il alla chercher Finn une fois le repas prêt. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, ne voulant pas faire un nouveau cauchemar. Le matin il se prépara du mieux qu'il le pouvait il avait un mal de ventre horrible, il avait l'impression qu'un noeud se trouvait dans son ventre. Il mit un anti-cerne, en plus de ses crèmes, ses mains tremblaient, il eu du mal à ce que ses cheveux soit placé correctement à cause de ses mains qui ne cessaient de trembler. Il avait des fourmis le long des jambes, il avait envie de vomir. Il savait que c'était le stress d'aller au lycée, il appréhendait ce qu'il allait ce passer. Et si c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient mettre le menace à exécution, et si ils le faisaient souffrir aujourd'hui, allaient ils le blesser moralement ou physique aujourd'hui ou les deux. Il prit sa voiture et alla en cours et comme le jour précédent il n'arriva pas à sortir de sa voiture, il y arriva qu'au bout d'un certain temps. Il longea les casiers, essayait de se faire discret, chose raté quand près de sa salle de cours quelqu'un le bouscula.

-Aors homo on ne sait plus marcher droit! La prochaine fois fais gaffe à toi!

Il baissa la tête, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se dépêcha d'entrer en cours. Mercedes se mit à ses côté.

-Tu chantes ce soir au glee club?

-Je n'y vais pas.

-Quoi? Encore? Mais Kurt tu as déjà loupé hier.

-Hé alors ça ne change rien, que je sois la ou non ça ne change rien, on ne le remarque pas.

-Ne dis pas ça Kurt.

-Mercedes c'est vrai tu le sais. Mais si on t'enlèves toi, Rachel ou encore Finn la on le remarque. Donc ça me sert à quoi d'y aller tout le temps. Je vais à l'hôpital ce soir en plus.

-Ton père a encore un rendez vous?

-En quelque sorte.

Il ne répondit plus à aucunes questions de Mercedes ensuite.


	11. Chapter 11

A la pause du matin, il alla dans le parking pour récupérer un cahier qu'il eut oublié dans sa voiture, quand il mit le cahier dans son sac, il sentit une grosse main le pousser. La personne tira sur son sac et il se trouva devant la benne à ordure ou tout le monde le regardaient avec un sourire moqueur.

-On te remet dans ta maison Hummel. Rejoins tes amis les déchets, ta copine se trouve peut être la dedans.

Ils le portèrent et le jetèrent dans la poubelle et partirent en riant. Kurt sortit rapidement ne voulant pas sentir mauvais et il partit dans un endroit du lycée pour s'isoler, il s'allongea sur un banc et essaya de calmer sa respiration, de calmer les palpitations de son coeur. Il alla à son cours suivant, il se mit au fond de la classe. Il se concentra sur le cours, sur ce que disait le professeur, il écrivit les cours, mais son écriture était tremblante, illisible dut à ses tremblements, mais il fit semblant de rien et continua d'écrire. Le midi, il prit seulement une pomme et partit la manger dans les escaliers de secours. Mais 10minutes après l'avoir mangé il courut au toilette et vomit tout ce que son estomac contenait, il se rinça ensuite la bouche mais quand il leva la tête, il vit dans le miroir le garçon qui l'eut menacé avec le couteau derrière lui. Il se tourna rapidement, si rapidement qu'il fut prit d'un vertige. Il se colla au lavabo pour créer le plus de distance entre eux.

-Alors lady tu t'es trompé de toilette. Ici c'est pour les hommes pas pour les gens comme toi.

Il poussa violemment Kurt, qui se retrouva propulsé contre le mur.

-Maintenant dégage d'ici, je te jure que si je te revoie ici ou même trop près de moi je vais te tuer!

Kurt partit en courant des toilettes, il alla dans sa voiture et une fois dans celle ci il éclata en sanglot, il mit ses mains tremblante sur son visage. L'après midi il retourna en cours comme ci tout allait bien. Personne ne vit rien, personne ne remarqua à quel point il allait mal, à quel point il était terrifié. Après ses cours il alla à l'hôpital, il trouva Blaine jouant de la guitare dans la salle de jeu des enfants, quand il reconnut l'air de Who you are de Jessie J il se mit à chanter. Blaine se mit à sourire en entendant Kurt chanter. Il était fou de la voix de Kurt. Sa voix était unique, comme lui, sa beauté, sa personnalité. A la fin de la chanson les enfants les applaudirent et Blaine applaudit Kurt.

-Je sais, je sais je suis génial!

-Absolument!

-Ho non ça va recommencer, ils vont encore se draguer, se plaignit un enfant à un autre.

Cette remarque fit rire les deux concernés. Blaine se leva et se mit en face de Kurt.

-Tu as des cernes!

-Pourquoi faut il que tu remarques toujours tout.

-Peut être parce que je passe mon temps à te regarder car tu es beau.

-Hum ok, dit seulement Kurt gêné.

-Tu me fais vraiment rire, on va flirter ensemble, se chauffer mais dès que je dis des trucs comme ça tu rougis, tu es gêné.

-Tes termes crus sont moins gênant!

-Peut être mais ses mots sont moins beau, moins significatifs.

-Oui c'est pour ça qu'ils sont moins gênant.

-Donc si je dis que tu es vraiment beau tu fais quoi?

Kurt devint tout rouge.

-Je te dis que t'es énervant.

Blaine se mit à rire, s'approcha de Kurt, mit ses mains sur la taille du garçon et murmura à son oreille.

-Je te trouve vraiment beau, très mignon.

Kurt cacha son visage devenu encore plus rouge dans le cou de Blaine. Blaine entoura la taille de Kurt avec ses mains et posa ses mains dans le bas du dos du garçon. Kurt était vraiment particulier, il était unique, Blaine le trouvait fantastique. Il sentit Kurt baillait.

-Tu devrais dormir.

-Ouai ouai!

-Cauchemar?

-Hum, hum, se contenta de répondre Kurt.

Que Blaine arrivait aussi bien à le comprendre l'angoissait à vrai dire. Il était le premier à vraiment se souciait de lui, à voir des choses que personne ne voyait, ou ne prenait la peine de voir. Blaine le comprenait, il arrivait à le déchiffrer et il ne voulait pas ça, il voulait que Blaine ne découvre pas le vrai Kurt, le vrai lui. Le garçon effrayé par les gens de son lycée, le garçon qui se lever la peur au ventre, le garçon qui n'ose pas dormir de peur de ce qu'il va voir dans ses rêves. Il ne voulait pas que Blaine découvre cette partie de lui, car il savait que le garçon ne le verrait plus de la même façon, il le verrait comme un faible, un moins que rien. Blaine le verrait comme lui même se voit et c'était tout ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Il s'éloigna du garçon.

-Je vais y aller!

-Restes, hier je ne t'ai vu que quelques minutes!

-Kurt tu nous lis une histoire, demain une petite fille.

-Tu ne peux pas lui refuser, lui briser ses rêves!

-T'es chiant!

-Je sais mais tu restes quand même, dit Blaine avec un grand sourire.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour à Blaine. Il prit le livre que la petite fille lui tendit et fit la lecture aux enfants et à Blaine, qui s'était assit en tailler par terre écoutait Kurt et le regardait, son coude sur une de ses cuisses et sa main soutenant sa tête. Kurt finit le livre une heure plus tard.

-Je dois y aller maintenant! Dit Kurt en se levant de la chaise.

-Non, non!

-Mes parents m'attendent.

-Dis leur que je t'invite à dîner. Aller! Tu me dois bien ça.

-Pourquoi je te dois ça monsieur?

-Car hum tellement de raison, donc tu ramènes ton jolie petit cul chez moi!

-Si tu ne comptes pas me violer je suis d'accord.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre la par contre.

-Idiot! Bon j'appelle mon père.

Blaine frappa dans ses mains heureux. Kurt sourit amusé et partit plus loin pour appeler son père. Son père fut assez récitent mais Kurt lui précisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et promit d'aller un jour travailler au garage. Son père ne pouvant travailler que le matin et seulement le samedi, les médecins n'ayant toujours pas autorisé plus. Burt finit par accepter, Kurt le remercia et raccrocha en lui disant qu'il l'aimait.

-Beau goss c'est bon!

-Parfait! Je fini dans 10minutes!

-Vas tu enfin me dire ce que tu fais ici?

-Je ne pense pas non.

-Vous êtes un mystère Blaine!

Blaine sourit à Kurt et sortit de la salle. Kurt resta avec les enfants en attendant que Blaine finisse. Kurt suivit Blaine en voiture pour aller à son appartement. Une fois dans celui ci, le châtain aida Blaine à faire la cuisine en s'amusant à lui faire des réflexions quand il faisait mal quelque chose, et à chaque fois Blaine râlait ce qui amusa beaucoup Kurt. A la fin ils se mirent sur le bar pour manger.

-Heureusement que j'étais la.

-Je me débrouille très bien seul.

-Avec des pizzas!

-C'est de la nourriture.

-Pas saine.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné que tu ne manges que de la nourriture saine.

-Car je prends soin de mon corps.

Blaine secoua la tête amusé.

-Je peux prendre soin de ton corps si tu veux!

-Allumeur, dit Kurt en riant.

-Toujours, dit Blaine en bougeant ses sourcils.

Ils finirent de manger en riant. Après ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent la télévision. A un moment Kurt sentit Blaine se rapprocher alors il tourna la tête et Blaine profita de se moment pour faire allonger Kurt sur le canapé et il se mit à califourchon sur le châtain, il nicha sa tête dans son cou et souffla doucement sur sa peau. Il sentit Kurt frisonner sous lui, il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur la peau si douce de Kurt, il déposa pleins de baiser et une fois arrivé près de son oreille il mordilla le lobe du garçon, qui se mit à gémir. Blaine passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de garçon, qui sursauta à ce geste. Le bouclé caressa le torse de Kurt du bout de ses doigts, il s'amusa à faire le contour de nombril de Kurt avec l'un de ses doigts, tout en continuant d'embrasser le cou du garçon. Il remonta ses lèvres à la mâchoire du garçon.

-Blaine... je ... je dois y ... y aller, haleta le garçon.

Mais Blaine ne réagit pas continua ses baisers, Kurt se mit à gémir quand Blaine toucha du bout de ses doigts l'un de ses bouts de chair. Il entendit Blaine rire doucement en continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau dans le cou du garçon. Blaine enleva le t-shirt de Kurt et il commença à embrasser le torse de Kurt, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur l'un des tétons du garçon ce qui fit gémir Kurt, il déposa plusieurs baiser jusqu'à arriver au nombril du garçon, à ce moment il lécha le nombril du garçon, Kurt se cambra légèrement dut au plaisir.

-Blaine... s'il te plait... Stop.

Blaine remonta, embrassa l'une des joues du garçon et s'allongea sur lui. Il entendait le coeur de Kurt battre à toute allure et l'entendit respirer bruyamment. Il savait que c'était lui que l'avait rendu dans cet état et il aimait savoir cela, il aimait rendre le garçon fou. Et il était dans le même état, son coeur battait aussi vite. Pouvoir toucher, embrasser Kurt rendait son corps fou, lui faisait perdre pied à chaque fois.

-Merci, murmura Kurt.

Blaine ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position sans s'en rendre compte. Bercé par les battements de leur coeur, apaisé par l'odeur de l'autre. Blaine fut réveillé par Kurt car celui ci bougeait légèrement sous lui et son coeur battait fortement, il leva légèrement la tête et vit que le visage de Kurt était crispé, tiré. Il caressa le torse du garçon, embrassa le garçon dans le cou. Le garçon cessa tout mouvement et les palpitations de son coeur se calma peu à peu et son visage s'adoucit. Blaine posa une dernière fois ses lèvres dans le cou de garçon et reposa sa tête sur le torse du garçon et se laissa de nouveau bercer par les battements du coeur de Kurt et par son souffle. Ils furent réveillé par le réveil de Blaine. Blaine ouvrit les yeux et se mit à rire quand il entendit Kurt grogner, Kurt ouvrit les yeux rapidement aux rires de Blaine. Il vit le garçon le regarder avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour bébé.

-Ho mon dieu je vais me faire tuer, je me suis endormi. Putain je suis mort.

Blaine se remit à rire et se leva, partit dans sa chambre éteindre son réveil, quand il revint Kurt avait remis son t-shirt.

-Je te préfère sans t-shirt.

Kurt s'approcha de lui, se colla au garçon.

-La prochaine fois j'espère que ça sera toi sans t-shirt, sinon ce n'est pas équitable.

-Quand tu veux bébé.

-Il est quel heure sinon?

-7heures.

-Bon au moins j'aurai passé une bonne nuit avant de mourir.

-Au point ou tu en es autant rester, prends une douche.

-Bonne idée.

-Je te permet même de me prendre des vêtements.

-Monsieur est trop bon.

-Je sais on me le dit souvent.

Kurt secoua la tête en souriant. Blaine pointa du doigt sa chambre, Kurt le remercia et entra dans la chambre du garçon. Il prit des vêtements, un slim en jean et un pull marinière. Il prit une douche, se dépêcha de se préparer, il essaya de faire tenir ses cheveux, il appela Blaine à l'aide au bout de 10minutes.

-Oui?

-Tu n'as pas de la laque?

-Si regarde dans les tiroirs. Pourquoi veux tu laquer tes cheveux, tu es horriblement sexy comme ça.

Blaine avança vers Kurt, colla son torse au dos du garçon, posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de Kurt, celui ci fut prit d'un frisson. Blaine passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt, Kurt lui enleva, ouvrit un tiroir et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la laque.

-Je ne partirais que si tu promets de ne pas en mettre beaucoup.

-Et si j'en met beaucoup tu comptes faire quoi?

-De mettre du gel pour ne plus qu'on voit mes boucles.

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine.

-Ne fais jamais ça.

-On est d'accord alors.

-Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux.

-Toujours, dit Blaine en souriant.

Il se décala de Kurt et le regarda se mettre de la laque, son sourire s'agrandit quand celui ci ne mit pas beaucoup de laque. Kurt sortit de la salle de bain en lui tirant la langue. Blaine prit sa douche après lui et Kurt en profitant pour appeler son père, il se fit réprimander, mais son père finit par accepter ses excuses mais Kurt serait puni, ce dont il se doutait. Il s'assit sur le canapé en attendant Blaine après. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, suivis de tout son corps en pensant à la matinée qui l'attendait en cours. Et si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec un garçon qu'allaient ils lui faire? Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, suivis d'une autre. Tout son corps devint engourdit. Qu'allaient ils lui faire aujourd'hui? Allait il supporter encore une journée dans ce lycée, allait il craquer? Santana verrait que ses vêtements ne sont pas les siens et elle ira surement le voir et parler fort comme à son habitude et tout le monde entendra qu'il avait été avec un garçon, allaient ils le tuer comme ils l'avaient dit? Allaient ils le tabasser car Santana aurait parlé. Son coeur battit à tout rompt, il avait mal à la poitrine car son coeur battait trop fort, sa respiration devint de plus en plus forte car il avait cette sensation de ne plus arriver à respirer, il avait du mal à respirer normalement. Il se leva rapidement et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain de Blaine, quand celui ci ouvrit la porte il poussa Blaine, se précipita vers les toilettes, se laissa tomber et vomit tout le contenu de son estomac. Blaine s'assit à ses côté et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le front en sueur de Kurt, que celui ci avait les joues rouges, son corps entier était prit de tremblement. Il caressa le dos de Kurt pendant que celui ci vomissait. Kurt se leva une fois son estomac vidait mais il commença à tomber, mais Blaine le rattrapa.

-Kurt qu'est ce qui se passe? Kurt?

-Je... me ... me sens... pas bien.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent, mais Blaine le tint encore, alors il le porta et le posa sur le canapé, il partit chercher un gant de toilette mouillé et le mit sur le front de Kurt.

-Dois... aller en cours.

-Kurt tu ne peux même pas conduire.

Kurt s'assit, il posa une main sur son front étant prit d'un vertige. Blaine s'assit à ses côté, entoura la taille de Kurt avec un de ses bras. Il se colla au garçon et se mit à chanter Teenage Dream. Kurt se calma peu à peu. Ils restèrent comme cela encore 3-4 minutes après que Blaine eut fini de chanter, ensuite Kurt se leva.

-Tu vas être en retard à l'hôpital. Merci.

-Kurt qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-Rien, rien.

Kurt se baissa, embrassa la joue de Blaine et se dépêcha de partir. Quand Blaine arriva à l'hôpital il partit voir une infirmière avec qui il avait sympathisé.

-Comment puis je t'aider?

-Un ami a fait un trucs bizarre ce matin, tu peux me dire ce qu'il a.

-Bien sur, dis moi les symptômes.

-Il tremblait, il était en sueur et avait chaud, il a vomi, il respirait fort comme ci il n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et avait des vertiges.

L'infirmière réfléchit quelques instants.

-C'est une crise d'angoisse.

-Ca peut être grave?

-Si ses crises sont à répétions il doit voir un médecin.

-Je.. je ne sais pas.

-Ca ne peut être rien, un coup de stress mais ça peut être un trouble panique ce qui peut être plus grave.

Blaine fit un mouvement de tête pour la remercier. Juste après ses cours Kurt alla chez lui. Son père le disputa de nouveau, il hocha la tête à tout ce qu'il disait, il mangea et ensuite il accompagna son père à l'hôpital. Il trouva Blaine devant, il lui fit un sourire et dit à son père qu'il pouvait y aller. Son père entra et lui se dirigea vers Blaine.

-Je me suis renseigné, tu as fait une crise d'angoisse faut que tu vois un médecin.

Kurt le dévisagea et se mit à rire.

-Pour ça, non mais sérieusement et tu t'inquiète pour moi bébé?

-Non, non, dit Blaine en rougissant.

Kurt se colla au garçon et lui murmura à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

-Tu es certain que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi? Mais la c'est pour rien, tout le monde fait au moins une crise de panique dans sa vie.

Blaine allait parler mais Kurt torturait son lobe avec ses dents, il ne put sortir qu'un faible gémissement au lieu de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il poussa Kurt.

-Allumeur, dit Blaine en riant.

-J'ai un bon professeur. Profites aujourd'hui tu ne me verras plus beaucoup.

-Pourquoi?

-Je suis puni, je n'ai plus le droit de sortir et d'inviter des amis, mais il voulait surtout parler de toi je pense.

-Tes parents ne m'apprécient pas beaucoup.

-On va dire que tu ne leur as pas fait bonne impression.

-Alors que toi je te fais bonne impression, et par rapport à hier je te fais même un très très bonne impression.

-Tu finiras sans t-shirt la prochaine fois ça je te le promet, ça sera ma vengeance.

Blaine se colla à Kurt et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier.

-Tu es tellement sexy, je n'aurai jamais pensé trouver des abdos sur toi. On se trompe tous. Mais sache que maintenant que je sais ce qu'il y a sous ça, dit il en tirant sur le t-shirt de Kurt. Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'empêcher de vouloir l'enlever.

-Ca ne va pas arriver maintenant, à moins que mon père change d'avis, ce qui n'arrivera pas bébé.

-Alors je dois en profiter.

-Que comptes tu faire?

-Abuser de toi.

Kurt se mit à rire et partit des bras de Blaine. Il vit Finn arriver.

-Je dois y aller!

-Tu vas ou?

-Finn est la!

Et il partit auprès de Finn. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital et attendirent Burt dans le hall.

-Burt était vraiment inquiet quand tu n'es pas rentré, il n'a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, maman non plus.

-Je sais, je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte.

-Il s'est que tu es arrivé en retard du coup?

-Finn fou moi la paix d'accord!

Kurt se leva et partit demander à l'hôtesse d'accueil si elle savait quand son père aurait fini, ce qu'elle ignorait. Il attendit ensuite dans le parking pour ne pas avoir Finn sur le dos. Son père arriva 20minutes après, ils rentrèrent. Personne ne fit de remarque sur les vêtements qu'il portait et qui n'était pas à lui. Au lycée il s'était fait le plus discret possible, il n'était pas aller à son casier une seule fois, il ne faisait que bouger pour que personne ne le retrouve.

-Kurt demain c'est Carol qui m'emmène à l'hôpital, alors tu resteras à la maison on est d'accord.

-Oui, oui souffla le garçon exaspéré.

Il alla dans sa chambre, prit son ordinateur et se renseigna sur les crises d'angoisse. Toute la matinée il avait cherché ce qu'il avait pu faire, pourquoi il fut dans cette état, grâce à Blaine il le savait. Il resta dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner et après il s'installa sur le canapé, il s'allongea dessus et regarda la télévision avec son père. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter les tenues des personnes qu'il voyait.

...

...

...

**Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise. J'avoue avoir eu une crainte au début que l'histoire ne plaise à personne.**

**Je vous préviens qu'en tout il y aura 24chapitres, j'espère que vous allez lire jusqu'au bout.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Carol les rejoignit à la publicité, elle s'installa sur les jambes de Burt. Kurt finira par s'endormir vers 22heures, sur le canapé. Il commencera à remuer légèrement et de plus en plus, il murmura des choses incompréhensible, de la sueur commença à apparaitre sur son front. Burt et Carol le regardèrent inquiet.

-C'est presque tous les jours, je ne sais plus quoi faire!

Le visage de garçon était crispé par la peur. A un moment il mit son bras sur son visage. Carol et Burt virent Kurt inspirer à plusieurs reprise, et ils virent le visage de Kurt se détendre, Kurt garda son bras près de son visage et il se calme et dormit paisiblement.

-A qui est ce pull? Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Demanda Carol.

-Surement au garçon la, Blaine, il a dormi chez lui!

-Ha oui!

-Il n'est pas prêt de le revoir.

-Je pense que tu fais une erreur. Regardes ton fils Burt, dis moi le nombre de fois ou tu l'as vu dormir si paisiblement depuis plusieurs jours.

-Hum je... je ne sais pas.

-Moi je sais, quand il s'était endormi sur ce garçon.

-Kurt n'a pas besoin de son garçon.

-Non je le sais, Kurt restera toujours un garçon indépendant qui n'a besoin de personne, mais ce garçon l'aide à se sentir bien. Son odeur l'apaise, il peut aider Kurt à dormir sans cauchemar. Ce garçon peut l'aider Burt!

-Le film reprend!

-Aussi têtu que le fils, dit Carol. Je veux juste faire un test pour voir si j'ai raison. Et si j'ai tord très bien tu peux ordonner à Kurt de ne plus voir ce garçon je ne m'interposerai pas.

-Proposes!

-Le garçon vient dormir vendredi soir ici, ils dormiront tous les deux, sur le canapé ne t'inquiète pas. Si Kurt ne fait pas de cauchemar, ou si le garçon arrive à le calmer rapidement, tu admettras que ce garçon l'aide et fait du bien à Kurt, et si il fait un cauchemar, si rien ne change alors que le garçon est la, il peut disparaitre de sa vie.

-Ca me parait bien.

-Je n'ai pas que des mauvais idée chéri.

-Je le sais bien ça.

Ils partirent se coucher à la fin du film. Le lendemain, Kurt fit une nouvelle crise de panique, mais cette fois ci personne n'était la pour l'aider. Il s'était alors allongé en attendant d'aller mieux. Au lycée, il reçut une boisson glacée en pleine tête, on l'insulta, le poussa contre les casiers, le bouscula. Le soir il alla au glee club, quand monsieur Schuester lui proposa de chanter il refusa prétextant n'avoir pas répéter. Mais en faite il avait tellement mal au ventre, son estomac était tellement noué à cause de la peur qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à chanter juste. Il rentra chez lui et pour s'occuper il fit des gâteaux, des cookies. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit, faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de penser. Il ne devait pas rester sans rien faire, sinon il savait qu'il allait être mal, qu'il allait penser au lycée, à ce qu'il vivait, aux insultes, aux coups, au menace, à ce couteau. Et il ne voulait pas ça, il voulait surtout ne pas penser à ça. Alors il cuisinait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son père et Carol entrèrent de l'hôpital. Burt demanda à Kurt ce que c'était tout cela mais Kurt ne l'entendit même pas, trop concentré. Finn qui observait Kurt depuis une heure tout en mangeant, il alla vers eux.

-Il cuisine depuis qu'il est rentré du lycée, c'est délicieux!

-Il va bien tu penses? Demanda Burt à Carol inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas Burt, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de nous, de tout le monde.

Burt s'approcha de son garçon, posa sa main sur son épaule, à ce contact Kurt lâcha le plat qu'il avait dans les mains et sursauta en criant. Il se colla contre le mur, ferma les yeux et inspira et expira fortement. Burt regarda son fils les larmes aux yeux, il ne reconnaissait plus son fils, il était tellement inquiet, et il ne savait pas pourquoi Kurt avait ce comportement.

-Kurt ça va?

-Je... je suis épuisé, souffla Kurt.

Et ce n'était pas totalement faux, les deux dernières nuits il avait bien dormi, mais ses nuits d'avant étaient horrible. Alors oui il était épuisé, mais surtout épuisé de la vie, de sa vie, épuisé d'être lui.

-Vas te coucher mon garçon alors, dit Burt.

Kurt hocha la tête, il commença à partir mais son père reprit la parole.

-En faite demain tu peux inviter ton ami à dormir si tu veux, mais vous dormirez sur le canapé.

-Je croyais que j'étais puni.

-Bon bah il ne vient pas alors.

-Non non j'ai rien dit.

-Préviens le.

-Merci papa, dit Kurt en souriant faiblement.

Kurt alla dans sa chambre et envoya un message à Blaine pour le prévenir que demain il viendrait à l'hôpital et il lui proposa de dormir chez lui, ce que Blaine accepta. Ils parlèrent ensuite toute la soirée par message. Il ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit, il la passa à lire. Le vendredi matin il ne fit pas de crise d'angoisse. Le fait de savoir qu'il allait voir Blaine et qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble le rendait heureux, son bonheur prenait un peu le dessus sur son stress, sur sa peur. Mais une fois devant le lycée la peur prit le dessus. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de ne plus savoir respirer, son corps était prit de spasme. Il vit l'un des membres de l'équipe de hookeys passait près de sa voiture, son corps entier se paralysa. Il fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait si peur, il était terrorisé. Il loupa deux heures de cours, et pendant ses deux heures il resta assit dans sa voiture, sans pouvoir bouger à fixer la porte d'entrée du lycée en se posant pleins de questions. Allait il un jour être heureux? Tout ça allait il finir? Le laissera-t-on être lui même un jour? Pourra-t-il vivre comme il le souhaite s'en qu'on s'en prenne à lui? Allait il survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année? Allait il être blessé ou tué avant la fin des cours? Ou allait il craqué et décider d'arrêter les cours? Ou partir, fuir. Il dut se ressaisir et il partit ensuite en cours. Il sourit à ses amis, rit avec eux, il faisait comme ci il allait bien et c'était si facile à jouer, c'était si facile de laisser paraitre que tout était parfait. Jouer était tellement simple, et c'était tellement plaisant de voir que tout le monde le croyait. On le poussa dans les escaliers, il se releva avec du mal. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, il était sur que son dos allait avoir pleins d'ecchymoses, il en avait déjà mais avec cette chute cela devait être pire. Son coude saignait, sa chemise était donc taché de sang. Il alla au toilette et essaya de nettoyer sa chemise du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quand il s'assit dans sa voiture il fit une grimace de douleur. Il partit à l'hôpital et chercha Blaine, il trouva le garçon dans un couloir, il lui fit un sourire.

-Bonjour, dit simplement Kurt.

-J'ai bientôt fini, je leur ai demandé de partir plus tôt et vu mon charme irrésistible ils ont bien sur accepté.

-Ton charme irrésistible, bien sur.

-Oui tout à fait. Tu ne me crois pas? Dit Blaine en levant un sourcil.

-Apportes moi une preuve.

Blaine sourit, s'approcha de Kurt, posa ses mains sur la taille du garçon et colla son torse au sien. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'eau sur sa peau.

-Je suis irrésistible bébé.

Kurt posa ses mains sur la nuque de Blaine, ensuite il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés du brun.

-J'hésite toujours, dit Kurt sur un ton joueur.

Blaine frôla ses lèvres sur la joue de Kurt et souffla légèrement, il sentit Kurt frémir. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'oreille de Kurt et souffla.

-Et maintenant?

-Il va m'en falloir plus.

Et Kurt s'écarta à cette phrase en lançant un regard de défi à Blaine et un sourire amusé s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'attends dehors, dit Kurt en partant.

Il attendit Blaine sur le parking, celui ci arriva 10minutes plus tard.

-Ca te va si on prend ma voiture?

-C'est parfait!

Ils montèrent en voiture, ils flirtèrent tout le long du trajet. Kurt s'arrêta devant un fleuriste.

-Je dois voir quelqu'un.

Il sortit de la voiture et prévint Carol que Finn aurait beaucoup de retard car celui ci allait chez Rachel, il remonta ensuite dans la voiture.

-Histoire familial.

-Ta mère travaille ici alors, et ton père il fait quoi?

-Garagiste, enfin la il travaille que le samedi matin, le médecin ne l'a toujours pas autorisé à travailler plus. Alors maintenant il passe ses journées devant la télé, une bière à la main.

-Il doit se faire chier.

-Surement.

Kurt se gara dans l'allée et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Burt serra la main de Blaine en essayant de ne pas paraitre méchant, mais il n'appréciait pas beaucoup ce garçon. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais la phrase du garçon lorsque celui ci était venu se trouvait encore à travers de sa gorge. Kurt et Blaine allèrent dans la chambre du châtain, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre.

-Que veux tu faire? Demanda Kurt.

-Pourquoi pas parler pour changer.

-Parler? Vraiment? Dit Kurt en le regardant surpris.

-Oui pourquoi pas.

-Très bien parle moi de toi.

-Je suis Blaine Anderson, 17ans, vivant seul dans un grand appartement, à une heure de chez mes parents. J'ai arrêté mes études car je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de continuer, je n'aime pas rester enfermé dans un endroit ou la seule chose qu'on doit faire c'est être assit et écouter quelqu'un parler pour dire des choses inintéressante. J'ai fait quelques erreurs, mais au fond je les regrette pas. Ha oui je suis passionné par la musique, je joue de la guitare, du piano, de la batterie, j'ai touché un peu tous les instruments, je chante un peu mais je n'ai pas ta voix.

-Tu sais que maintenant tu vas devoir me chanter une chanson.

-Maintenant?

-Pas obligatoirement, mais tu me dois une chanson, après tout moi j'ai déjà chanter devant toi.

-Un jour je chanterai pour toi.

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt, il caressa l'un des bras de Kurt et il cessa soudainement tout mouvement.

-Kurt tu saignes, dit Blaine en regardant son coude.

-Ha oui c'est vrai, ma chemise est fichue d'ailleurs. Elle était en soie, je l'aimais trop.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça?

-C'est idiot.

-Comme pour ta joue, tu ne comptes toujours pas me dire comment c'est arrivé d'ailleurs.

-Je te l'avais dit, c'est trop honteux pour être raconter.

-Alors dis moi pour son coude.

-Très bien mais ne te moque pas. Je suis tombé dans les escalier.

C'était vrai, certes on l'avait poussé, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge car il était vraiment tombé.

-Tu es si maladroit.

-On ne choisit pas.

-Tu n'as pas eu mal a moins?

-Non ça va.

-Parles moi de toi maintenant.

-Je suis obligé, il n'y a rien à dire.

Blaine le regarda avec insistance.

-J'ai compris. Kurt Hummel, 17ans vivant dans la maison familial, allant au lycée Mc Kinley. Très maladroit, têtu, chiant. Un sens de la mode unique, un charisme fou, et faut l'avouer très sexy.

-Je trouve que ça correspond bien.

-Je sais.

-Je dirais même canon!

Blaine posa une des ses mains sur la torse de Kurt et enlevant quelques boutons de sa chemise.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit que c'était toi qui finissait torse nu.

-Tu dois bien enlever cette chemise, elle est tâchée de sang.

-Comment résister à un si bon argument.

Blaine sourit et continu de déboutonner les boutons de la chemise de Kurt en caressant à chaque fois chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qu'il voyait. Kurt lui observait Blaine. Blaine fit glisser la chemise de Kurt une fois tout les boutons enlever. Il embrassa l'épaule de Kurt et vit son dos rempli de bleu.

-Tu as vu l'état de ton dos.

-N'ai je pas mentionner le fait d'être tomber dans des escaliers.

-Hum vrai.

Blaine reposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule du garçon et avec une de ses mains il caressa le dos de Kurt. Kurt attrapa le bas du t-shirt de Blaine et lui enleva.

-On est a égalité, dit Kurt en souriant.

Kurt allongea Blaine, se mit à califourchon sur le garçon et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau de Blaine sur son torse, il sentit le garçon frisonner quand il posa ses lèvres en dessous de son nombril. Il prit alors connaissance d'une zone érogène du garçon. Il traça un trait avec sa langue et le garçon se mit à gémir. Il remonta jusqu'à la poitrine du garçon en déposant des baisers tout le long, il embrassa l'un des tétons du garçon, qui se cambra légèrement et il remonta jusqu'au cou qu'il mordilla légèrement. Il s'allongea ensuite à côté du garçon.

-Tu vas me rendre fou, dit Blaine essoufflé.

Kurt ne répondit pas mais sourit. Il se leva et mit un t-shirt.

-Hé je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Si mes parents descendent je suis mort. Ils acceptent mon homosexualité mais ne préfère pas imaginer que je fais quelque trucs avec des garçons.

-Comme tous les parents. Je te préviens c'est toi qui va devoir me rhabiller.

Kurt sourit, s'assit sur les jambes du garçon, attrapa son t-shirt. Blaine s'assit, il posa ses mains sur le côté des cuisses de Blaine.

-Il va falloir que tu lèves tes bras.

Blaine leva ses bras, Kurt remit le t-shirt du garçon avec douceur en caressant le ventre du garçon. Blaine reposa ensuite ses mains au même endroit qu'au début. Kurt posa ses bras sur les épaules du garçon et joignit ses mains derrière la nuque du garçon.

-Quand vas tu laisser éclater ta carapace, dit soudainement Blaine.

Kurt le dévisagea.

-Pardon?

-Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais bien que tu te protèges, certes on est proche, mais tu ne me laisses jamais en apprendre sur toi, à par ton corps, ce qui me va.

-Si ça te va pourquoi tu poses la question, répondit froidement Kurt.

-Ta réponse me prouve que j'ai raison. Pourquoi tu te protèges de moi, tu peux être toi même. Casses ton armure.

Kurt souffla et partit de sur Blaine et s'allongea sur son lit.

-Tu viens de tout gâcher, dit Kurt en fixant le plafond.

-Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il y a sous cette protection.

-Il n'y a rien d'accord!

-Bien, bien, calmes toi!

Blaine s'allongea également et se mordit la lèvre. Il venait de tout gâcher, il savait que le garçon se refermera de nouveau sur lui même. Il savait que Kurt s'était un peu ouvert à lui et il venait de gâcher ça. Il savait que le flirt n'était qu'un moyen de se cacher pour Kurt. Les seuls moment il voyait Kurt réellement c'était quand il était à l'hôpital quand son père s'y trouvait encore, quand il était vraiment mal et la fois ou il eut perdu le contrôle de soi même.

-Mes parents moi n'ont jamais accepté mon homosexualité. On ne parle pas de ça chez moi, ils savent que j'aime les garçons mais préfèrent ne pas y penser, ne pas en parler. Ils m'aiment quand même, enfin quand je ne parle pas de garçon, de mode, de magazine, ils m'aiment quand je ne suis pas moi en faite. Mon frère m'accepte tel que je suis, mais on n'est pas vraiment proche, il a 10ans de plus que moi. Je suis sur que tu le trouveras canon.

-Si il est comme toi il ne peut être que canon.

-Non lui a les yeux bleu. Il tient ça de mon père, moi j'ai les yeux de ma mère. Enfin quand j'ai eu mon appartement, c'était un peu un soulagement pour eux, car c'est l'âge ou on est fait des rencontres et ils n'auraient pas supporter que je ramène un garçon à la maison.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes ça?

-Car tes parents te laissent ramener un garçon chez toi et je trouve ça cool. Ils t'aiment tellement!

-Ils acceptent ce que je suis tout simplement.

-Tu as de la chance.

Kurt était gêné, il n'aimait pas parler de lui. Il ne voulait pas que Blaine connaisse sa vie, son histoire, sa vraie personnalité. Il ne voulait pas finir par souffrir à cause du garçon, il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir au garçon pour qu'il ne puisse avoir aucun moyen de le blesser. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il le connaisse réellement car il savait que sinon le garçon partirait, qu'il ne le trouverait pas intéressant, qu'il aurait pitié de lui, de sa vie, de son histoire. Alors il préférait montrer une seule facette de lui, ce cacher derrière ses sourires, ses moments de flirts, et puis c'était plus simple et moins douloureux. Mais Blaine avait bien vu que Kurt se protéger et il s'en voulait que le garçon l'eut remarqué. Mais par contre il était heureux que le garçon parle de lui, s'ouvre à lui, lui raconte sa vie. Ils remontèrent à l'étage pour le repas. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de faire des remarques déplacés ce qui déstabilisa Burt à chaque fois. Après le repas Kurt et Blaine se dirigèrent vers le salon alors que Burt et Carol restèrent dans la cuisine. Blaine choisit de mettre un film d'action. Après le film ils déplièrent le canapé en lit. Carol leur apporta une couverture et des oreillers et elle partit se coucher. Ils dormirent chacun d'un côté. Mais comme chaque nuit Kurt fit un cauchemar. Blaine fut réveillé par les cries du garçon, il se colla alors à Kurt, l'entoura avec ses bras et murmura les paroles d'une chanson d'une comédie musicale. Kurt nicha sa tête dans le cou de Blaine et finit sa nuit sans cauchemar, paisiblement. Le matin Burt et Carol regardèrent les deux garçons enlacés, collé l'un à l'autre.

-Blaine aide Kurt, tu ne peux pas le nier Burt. Regardes à quel point il sourit quand le garçon est présent et ce visage paisible, souriant alors qu'il dort.

Burt grogna mais savait que Carol avait raison. Depuis sa sortie du coma, les seuls fois ou il vit Kurt sourire, rire était quand il était près de ce garçon. Mais il trouvait Blaine étrange, il était certain qu'il cachait quelque chose de pas nette, il ne savait pourquoi mais il en était persuader. Peut être dut à son attitude, à son arrogance, à sa façon de parler, à ses réflexions obscène. Et il voyait bien que le garçon avait du mal avec les adultes, qu'il se méfiait de tout les adultes. Quand Finn arriva, il regarda les deux garçons surpris.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, parlez moins fort, grogna Blaine.

Carol fit un sourire amusé alors que Finn marmonna de mécontentement. Carol s'approcha des deux garçons.

-Vous pouvez finir votre nuit dans la chambre de Kurt si vous voulez.

Blaine ne répondit pas à Carol, ne la regarda même pas. Mais il caressa le dos de Kurt et murmura à son oreille pour le réveiller, personne n'entendait ce qu'il disait à part Kurt.

-Aller bébé réveilles toi, tes vieux nous regardent et pas que ça me gêne de te toucher devant eux mais autant avoir de l'intimité. Enfin non t'en qu'à faire j'ai bien envie de voir la tête de ton père quand je lécherai ton torse et que toi tu seras en train de gémir, non en faite restons ici.

Kurt se mit à rire, ouvrit les yeux et tapa gentiment le garçon.

-Tu sais que tu n'es qu'un pauvre allumeur idiot!

-Un allumeur sexy aussi!

-Tu n'obtiendras rien de mon corps ce matin!

-Tant pis j'abuserai de toi alors.

Kurt regarda Blaine et devant la tête de Blaine qui levait ses sourcils il explosa de rire.

-Tu te moques de moi, attention ma vengeance sera terrible!

-Mais tu verrais ta tête aussi, on aurait dit un vieux pervers!

Blaine s'assit sur le ventre de Kurt.

-Tu insinues que je fais peur en faite!

-Non, enfin un peu. Tu avais juste l'air d'un pédophile, ce n'est rien.

Kurt se mit à rire devant la tête choqué de Blaine et il en profita pour pousser Blaine, qui tomba sur le lit. Il rit de nouveau et se leva. Il embrassa son père et Carol. Il prit dans les mains de son père le pot de nutella.

-Non ce n'est pas bon pour ton coeur ça papa. Tu dois manger sainement.

Il prit une pomme qu'il donna à son père en souriant. Blaine arriva.

-Si tu me donnes une pomme je te jure que je te la fous entière dans le bouche!

Blaine s'assit à côté de Kurt. Burt, Carol et Finn ne firent aucuns commentaires sur ce qu'ils eurent vu et entendu dans le salon. Carol tendit à Blaine des pancakes, et le nutella. Blaine ne prit pas la peine de la remercier et se dépêcha de tout engloutir.

-Mon dieu tu es presque pire que Finn.

-Hé, se plaignit Finn.

-De quoi? Demanda Blaine la bouche pleine.

-Vous êtes tous les deux répugnants.

-Hummel tais toi , dit Blaine en continuant de manger.

Kurt fit un sourire amusé. Burt regarda son fils, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Entendre le rire de son fils dès le matin lui avait réchauffer le coeur et il devait ça à Blaine. Après le petit déjeuner, Kurt et Blaine descendirent dans la chambre de Kurt. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Kurt se mit à bailler.

-Tu ne vas pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui?

-La flemme, dit Blaine. Je suis mort!

-Pareil!

Ils se rendormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Kurt ne fit pas de cauchemar cette fois ci. Ils se réveillèrent dans l'après midi à cause du bruit à l'étage.

-Putain! Grogna Blaine.

-Cherches pas Rachel est là!

-Rachel?

-La copine de Finn. Cette fille est un cauchemar.

-Alors restons au lit.

Dit Blaine en rapprochant encore plus Kurt contre lui. Kurt avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine et il s'amusait à dessiner avec ses doigts sur le torse de Blaine.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar en faite?

-Non pas cette fois ci.

-D'accord.

Kurt remercia mentalement Blaine de ne pas lui demander quel était ses cauchemars, ce qu'il voyait. Il détestait quand Carol le questionnait sur ça. Ils entendirent quelqu'un crier. Kurt souffla.

-C'est l'autre la?

-Oui.

-J'ai une idée.

Il poussa doucement Kurt, lui tendit sa main, Kurt la prit et ils montèrent dans le salon ou Rachel se trouvait assit sur le tabouret du piano, Finn debout à ses côté.

-Mmmmmhh bébé c'est qui cette meuf chiante la bas? Demanda Blaine fort, de façon à ce que Rachel entende.

-Ho rien, la copine de Finn.

-Mec tu aurais du finir pd! Dit Blaine à l'attention de Finn.

Kurt et Blaine se mirent à rire, alors que Rachel les dévisagea. Ils partirent sur le canapé, Blaine s'assit, Kurt allait s'assoir à ses côté mais Blaine tira sur le bras de Kurt et celui ci atterrit sur les jambes de Blaine. Kurt se tourna pour faire face à Blaine.

-Tu sais qu'il y a de la place sur le canapé.

-Tu es mieux sur moi.

-Finn ils sont ou les parents?

-Au garage.

-Finn concentres toi bon sang, lui dit Rachel agacé.

-Pardon!

Kurt secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau Blaine qui le regardait.

-Oui? Demanda Kurt.

-Tu es très excitant quand tu es désespéré.

Ils entendirent Finn se raclé la gorge gêné et Rachel les regardait choqué.

-Tu me trouves toujours excitant, je suis sur que même malade tu penseras pareil.

-J'y peux rien si t'es canon.

Il embrassa la pomme d'adam de Kurt, il remonta jusqu'à la mâchoire du garçon, il commença à se rapprocher dangereusement des lèvres de Kurt, mais Kurt tourna légèrement la tête et Blaine embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. Il vit Blaine froncer les sourcils. Mais il ne pouvait pas embrasser le garçon, si il le faisait il s'exposait, lui donner le pouvoir de le détruire, de lui voler son coeur pour l'écrabouiller sans aucun remord après. Pour lui embrasser voulait dire tout donner à la personne, et tout donner était synonyme de réduire à rien la personne, à la détruire, à briser quelqu'un. Kurt était pessimiste, il l'eut toujours été. Il n'arrivait pas à faire totalement confiance, même à Blaine. Il voulait continuer de voir le garçon, continuer de flirter avec lui, mais il ne permettrait pas au garçon de l'embrasser sur la bouche, de partager ce moment si magique. Pour ça il voulait être certain que la personne était de confiance, qu'elle ne le brisera pas, qu'elle l'aimerait vraiment. Il adorait Blaine, il se sentait bien avec lui, en sécurité, le garçon arrivait toujours à lui faire oublier tout le mal qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il vivait. Alors pour faire oublier ce qu'il vint de se passer à Blaine, Kurt embrassa le front du garçon, son nez, ses joues et ses oreilles. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de Blaine et ils regarderont la télévision. Rachel et Finn étaient montés à l'étage, gêné de voir les deux garçons aussi proche. Blaine partit après 16heures, Kurt le ramena à l'hôpital ou se trouvait la voiture du garçon.

...

...

...

**Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Les chapitres seront de plus en plus, j'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt resta dans le salon, il regarda la télévision avec son père une fois celui ci rentré. Carol et Finn rentrèrent chez eux le soir. Kurt put alors profiter d'être seul avec son père, ils se firent une soirée dvd avec du chocolat chaud et des marshmallow comme ils le faisaient autrefois. Le soir il fit un cauchemar, il se réveilla en pleurs, tremblant. Il passa la journée à faire ses devoirs, à faire le ménage, il fit tout pour occuper son esprit. En fin d'après midi il osa demander à son père.

-Papa je peux dormir chez Blaine ce soir? Je... je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup mais... je veux passer une bonne nuit. Je.. hum oublies d'accord!

-Oui vas y mon grand.

-Tu... tu veux bien?

-Oui, je ferai un tête à tête avec Carol comme ça.

Kurt serra son père dans ses bras.

-Merci papa, merci, dit Kurt avec un grand sourire.

Il envoya un message à Blaine pour lui dire que son père était d'accord, il fit un sac et partit rapidement chez Blaine. A peine rentré dans l'appartement du garçon, il se trouva coincé entre le mur et le corps de Blaine. Blaine embrassait déjà son cou.

-Je t'ai manqué à ce point, dit Kurt en riant.

-Crois ce qui te fait plaisir bébé, murmura Blaine contre l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Blaine et caressa le dos du garçon, il traça les os du garçon du bout de ses doigts. Il lâcha un gémissement quand Blaine mordit fortement son cou, pour apaiser la douleur Blaine lécha la peau devenu rouge et ensuite déposa un doux baiser. Kurt ouvrit grand les yeux et poussa Blaine. Et partit vite dans la salle de bain et il lâcha un cri quand il vit que sa peau était de nouveau marqué. Blaine arriva, colla son torse au dos de Kurt et posa ses mains sur le ventre de Kurt.

-Putain pourquoi tu as fait ça? Bordel, pourquoi tu m'as fait cette putain de marque.

Kurt se poussa de l'étreinte de Blaine.

-Ce n'est qu'une marque.

-Non ce n'est pas qu'une marque. Bordel ... je.. tu ne sais rien alors la ferme!

Son corps se mit à trembler. Blaine serra Kurt contre lui, mais Kurt le repoussa.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Pourquoi? T'es vraiment abruti, cria Kurt.

-Tu me parles autrement ok. Je ne suis pas ton chien!

-Je n'aurai jamais du venir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Blaine le retint et força Kurt à lui faire face, mais Kurt l'évita du regard.

-Regardes moi!

-Non si je le fais je vais vouloir te frapper!

-Alors frappes moi, aller tapes moi! T'en es même pas capable. Tu es minable Kurt!

Kurt donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Blaine et un autre et il ne pouvait plus se contrôler et donna pleins de coup à Blaine. Blaine lui ne bougeait pas, il encaissait sans rien dire. Il savait que Kurt avait besoin de se défouler, de laisser sortir sa colère. Ce n'était que dans ses rares moments qu'il voyait réellement ce que Kurt ressentait alors il ne réagit à aucun de ses coups. Au bout de plusieurs minutes les coups de Kurt devint moins puissant, moins douloureux. Quand Blaine sentit que Kurt allait craquer, il tira Kurt contre lui et l'entoura avec ses bras et Kurt éclata en sanglot. Blaine porta Kurt et alla dans sa chambre, il posa délicatement Kurt dans son lit et vint s'allongea à ses côté et reprit Kurt dans ses bras qui pleurait toujours. Kurt se tenait fortement à son t-shirt. Il s'endormira rapidement une fois ses pleurs calmé. Dans la nuit, Kurt bougea légèrement et son coeur battait assez rapidement. Blaine embrassa le crâne de Kurt et le serra plus fort et Kurt se calme aussitôt, son coeur se remit à battre normalement. Le matin ils furent réveillé par le réveil de Blaine. Kurt fit un faible sourire à Blaine, Blaine y répondit par un grand, ce qui rassura Kurt qui eut peur que Blaine lui en veuille.

-Aller va prendre ta douche je prépare le petit déjeuner.

-Quelque chose de sain Blaine.

-Oui, oui.

Kurt commença à se lever, mais soudainement il regarda Blaine et éclata de rire.

-Quoi?

Kurt attrapa quelque chose sur le lit et le montra à Blaine, celui ci se mit à rougir violemment.

-Non je n'en reviens pas l'arrogant Blaine Anderson dort encore avec une peluche, c'est vraiment trop mignon.

-Ne te moques pas.

-En faite je trouve ça adorable, surprenant mais adorable. Bon aller j'y vais.

Kurt se leva, secoua la tête en souriant et partit avec son sac de change dans la salle de bain, une fois prêt il restait fixé sur la marque rouge, violette qu'il avait au cou. Il sortit de la salle de bain, prit le petit déjeuner avec Blaine, mais à peine son petit déjeuner avaler il courut au toilette tout vomir. Il se leva ensuite, se rinça la bouche et se tenait au lavabo et sur le miroir il fixait cette marque. Cette marque qui allait lui apporter de gros problème, si un d'eux le voyait ils allaient le tuer, ils allaient mettre leur menace à exécution, ils l'avaient prévenu. Alors si ils voyaient cette petite marque tout était fini. Sa vie allait prendre fin. Ou était ce seulement des menaces en l'air, il l'espérait tellement, mais il savait que si ils ne le tuaient pas ils lui feront payer de la montrer, de faire savoir à tout le monde qu'il avait quelqu'un. Il vit que son front était en sueur. Ses jambes le lâchèrent car tout son corps était engourdie. Son corps entier tremblait et il était prit par des bouffés de chaleur. Il se sentait mal, tellement mal. Blaine observait Kurt près de la porte, il finit par s'approcher doucement du garçon, il s'assit derrière lui et l'entoura avec ses bras et berça doucement Kurt.

-Ssshh shhhh je suis la Kurt.

Le garçon se mit à pleurer à ses paroles. Lui serait il encore la ce soir, vivait il ses derniers moments. Il ne pouvait pas aller au lycée, il avait trop peur.

-Je... je ne veux pas y aller.. je.. .

-Ne t'inquiètes pas bébé.

Kurt finit par se calmer grâce aux bercements, à la chaleur de Blaine. Grâce à ses bras, grâce à ce que le garçon lui faisait ressentir. Il se leva, essuya ses larmes, se recoiffa, aida Blaine à se lever.

-Merci!

-Kurt tu as encore fait une crise de panique. Je dois savoir.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Ou ne veux tu pas aller?

-Blaine tout va bien, je te le promet.

-Kurt je m'inquiète bordel, entre tes cauchemars, tes crises d'angoisses. Tu me dois la vérité.

-C'est par rapport à mon père, tout les soirs je rêve que je le perd, qu'il ne se réveille pas de son coma et tout les matins j'ai peur de me lever, peur que ce ne soit pas qu'un rêve.

Il se sentait horrible de mentir à Blaine comme ça, surtout d'utiliser l'état de son père pour masquer la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Blaine, il ne voulait pas que Blaine le voit comme un faible, voit qui il était réellement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Blaine le voir tel qu'il était, le garçon victime d'intimidation, de violences à l'école à cause de son homosexualité, de sa différence, de son physique, de sa voix particulière, ou encore le garçon qui n'aimait pas sa propre personne, qui se haïssait. Alors pour cela il utilisait le coma de son père et c'était immonde de faire ça mais il ne pouvait se dévoiler. Blaine le prit dans ses bras.

-Il va bien Kurt, ton père va bien.

-Je sais, c'est juste que le matin je suis encore dans le brouillard et voilà.

Il se sépara de Blaine, lui fit un grand sourire et partit. Il ne put aller dans le parking du lycée, il se gara à 50mètres du lycée, incapable d'approcher d'avantage. Il fit demi tour et retourna chez lui.

-Kurt tu n'es pas en cours? Demanda Burt.

-Je me sens pas bien... j'ai vomi chez Blaine.

-Va t'allonger sur le canapé mon garçon alors.

-Papa ne bouges pas,je peux m'occuper de moi. Ne t'en fait pas.

-Kurt je sais ce que je dois faire.

-Je veux juste m'allonger, alors ne t'occupes pas de moi.

Il descendit dans sa chambre, une fois dans son lit il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Une fois calmé il fixa son plafond et chanta dans sa tête sa chanson préférée mais dans le sens inverse. C'était stupide, mais c'était cela ou penser, alors il préférait faire des choses stupides. Vers midi il monta à l'étage et fit le repas pour lui et son père.

-Kurt tu es malade j'aurai pu le faire.

-Papa tu as fait une crise cardiaque, ce n'est pas un vomissement qui peut me tuer, toi par contre tu as failli mourir donc assis toi et arrêtes de vouloir tout faire.

-Mais je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire.

-Trouves une occupation alors papa.

Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent.

-Kurt ce garçon il est quoi pour toi?

-Un ami.

-Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui?

-Non... je... non il est mignon, non très beau. Mais je... je crois qu'il me plait bien mais je ne suis pas amoureux, dit Kurt en rougissant.

-D'accord, je voulais juste savoir.

-Je ne le connais pas assez pour être amoureux.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas être amoureux.

-Non je ne le veux pas. Papa j'étais persuadé que je ne rencontrerais personne avant avant ma majorité et voilà je rencontre Blaine. Je... je n'arrive pas à dire que c'est vrai, donc j'attends le moment ou tout va basculer.

-Kurt tout le monde n'est pas mauvais.

-Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à m'ouvrir totalement à lui, car j'ai peur des répercutions, de souffrir.

-Je comprend tout à fait. Je me renseignerai sur lui à l'hôpital si tu veux.

-Dis plutôt que tu le fais pour toi.

-Je veux te protéger Kurt, tu es mon fils je veux que tu sois heureux.

-Merci papa, dit Kurt en souriant à son père. Et je suis désolé de m'éloigner un peu de toi.

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un donc c'est normal et puis tu as eu si peur avec mon coma que Carol pense que tu t'éloignes de peur que ça arrive une nouvelle fois.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais, mais Carol a peut être raison, je ne sais pas.

-Je ne t'en veux pas mon grand.

Kurt sourit à son père. Ca lui faisait tellement de bien de parler à son père, de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, de voir qu'il était heureux pour lui. Qu'aurait il fait si son père était partit. Il n'aurait jamais surmonter cette perte il en était certain. Mais il était là, son père était avec lui. Il passa le reste de la journée avec son père, il parlait sans cesse pour que ses pensées noires ne revinrent pas, pour qu'il oublie l'épée Damoclès au dessus de lui. Finn et Carol arrivèrent à la même heure. Il joua même à la console avec Finn, ce dernier était étonné mais ne fit aucun commentaire content d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Le soir il ne dormit pas, il était tellement stressé qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Demain il allait devoir aller en cours et il en était terrifié. Dans la nuit il fit une nouvelle crise d'angoisse, mais il eut réussi à se reprendre au bout d'une heure, mais sa peur resta présente, constante. Le matin il partit avec un sourire, pour ne pas inquiéter son père ou encore Carol. Mais une fois dans sa voiture son corps fut prit de violent spasme. Il conduisait lentement car il ressentait des fourmillement dans tout son corps. Une fois dans le parking il resta quelques minutes dans sa voiture, regarda si son foulard était bien mit, il souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage et sortit de sa voiture. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour que personne ne puisse remarque à quel point elles tremblaient. Il rejoignit Mercedes, il lui parla en espérant qu'elle n'entendait pas les tremblements dans sa voix, mais celle ci ne le remarqua pas à son grand soulagement. Le midi quand il vit les membres de l'équipe de football son corps se paralysa, il fut incapable de bouger tant qu'ils étaient dans son champ de vision. Le midi Mercedes le força à manger à la catine, mais à peine son plateau rempli quelqu'un donna un coup en dessous et toute la nourriture tomba sur ses vêtements. Il partit rapidement, se changea dans les toilettes en essayant de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas craquer. Plusieurs personnes entèrent et s'amusèrent à lui mettre la tête dans les toilettes et ils partirent en riant. Kurt s'enferma dans une des cabines et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il sortit 20minutes plus tard, il fut obligé d'enlever son foulard qui était trempé. Il essaya de cacher sa marque du mieux qu'il pouvait et sortit des toilettes. Il alla en cours, il supplia Mercedes de lui passer le foulard qu'elle avait.

-Mais pourquoi tu le veux autant?

-Mercedes j'en ai besoin!

-Expliques moi!

Kurt lui montra le suçon, Mercedes fit un petit bruit de surprise et regarda Kurt avec un grand sourire en lui donnant son foulard.

-Tu as des choses à me raconter blanc bec. C'est qui?

-Personne!

-Kurt je te sauves la vie avec mon foulard alors j'ai le droit de savoir.

Kurt regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait ou l'écoutait.

-Blaine, murmura-t-il.

-Vous sortez ensemble alors?

-Non, on s'amuse.

-Oui je le vois bien, dit Mercedes amusé. Je suis contente pour toi Kurt tu le mérites.

Kurt se contenta de sourire à son ami et mit le foulard qu'elle lui tendit et son esprit divagua sur Blaine. Il repensa aux sensations des lèvres du garçon sur lui, sur sa peau. Il fut surpris quand il entendit la sonnerie. Ce cours fut passé rapidement, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Même pensé à Blaine le faisait se sentir mieux, l'aidait à tout oublier. La pensée de Blaine l'aida à tenir toute la journée. Quand il revint chez lui Burt était déjà à l'hôpital avec Carol. Celui ci profita d'un examen pour poser des questions à des infirmières sur Blaine, peu d'entre elles savaient pourquoi le garçon était la. Mais il finit par avoir une réponse.

-Blaine Anderson, oui ce charmant garçon. Il a fait des erreurs, il fait ses travaux d'intérêt général ici. Il a fait deux mois de prison et il a pu sortir si il faisait des travaux général.

-Pourquoi était il en prison?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire monsieur. Je vous dis déjà ça car je sais qu'il s'entend bien avec votre fils, mais normalement je n'ai pas le droit.

-Merci.

Burt était abasourdi, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça, et jamais il n'aurait imaginé un ex prisonnier pour accompagner son fils. Ce garçon n'était pas fait pour son fils. Comment un jeune de l'âge de Blaine pouvait aller en prison, qu'avait il fait pour y entrer. Et comment allait il annoncé ça à son fils, car il était certain que Kurt n'en avait aucune idée. Il retrouva Carol.

-Chéri ça va?

-Ce garçon il fait ses travaux d'intérêt général.

-Burt tout les enfants font des erreurs, regardes Noah Puckerman a aussi été en prison.

-Carol ce garçon a fait de la prison, il n'est pas fait pour mon fils, Kurt mérite mieux.

-Kurt le sait il?

-Je ne pense pas.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Burt. Kurt se trouvait dans le salon, il faisait ses devoirs et envoyait des messages. Il leva la tête quand il entendit Burt et Carol entrer.

-Comment ça c'est passé?

-Je n'y retourne que samedi. Les examens étaient meilleur.

-C'est super. Tu vas mieux alors.

-Oui, a qui parles tu?

-A Blaine, d'ailleurs il peut venir manger mercredi soir.

-Kurt je... nous devons parler.

-Tu m'inquiètes.

Burt s'assit sur le fauteuil. Carol s'assit au côté de Burt.

-Dis moi papa!

-Ce garçon, ce n'est pas un bon gars.

-Tu ne le connais même pas.

-Toi non plus Kurt. Il... il a fait de la prison.

-N'importe quoi, il me l'aurait dit.

-Kurt ton père dit vrai, il est à l'hôpital pour faire ses travaux d'intérêt général.

-Non vous mentez!

-Kurt j'aurai voulu, dit Burt avec tristesse. Je sais que tu es attaché à ce garçon.

-Il ne m'aurait pas caché une chose aussi grosse. Vous avez du vous trompez.

-Non c'est une infirmière qui me la dit, mais elle n'a pas pu me dire pourquoi il a été arrêter.

Kurt regarda son père et Carol mais leurs visages étaient sérieux. Mais il ne pouvait y croire, Blaine ne lui aurait pas caché ça, il n'aurait pas menti sur quelque chose comme ça. Il partit du salon et courut jusqu'à sa voiture et conduisit rapidement jusqu'à l'hôpital, il se gara n'importe comment et entra dans l'établissement. Il trouva Blaine dans un couloir. Blaine sourit quand il voit Kurt mais son sourire disparut quand il vit que celui ci avait le visage tiré, dur.

-Je t'en pris dis moi qu'ils se trompent tous!

-De quoi tu parles Kurt?

-Tu ne m'aurais pas caché un trucs aussi gros.

-Éclaires moi!

-Si tu passes toute ta vie à l'hôpital c'est parce que tu fais des travaux d'intérêt général? C'est vrai?

-Je... je voulais ... comment tu l'as su... Je... hum.. je comptais te le dire.

-Et quand? Quand j'aurai eu totalement confiance en toi. Comment j'ai pu être aussi con, comment j'ai pu croire à ça. Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir comme ça.

-Tu.. tu m'en veux? Je.. je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne Kurt.

-Je le sais. Blaine on fait tous des erreurs, je ne me serais pas enfui en apprenant ça, mais tu sais quel a été ta plus grand erreur, c'est de m'avoir caché ça.

-Tu m'en veux pour ça? Mais Kurt tu es pire que moi. Je ne connais presque rien de toi. Tu ne parles jamais de ta vie, de toi. A chaque fois que j'essaye d'en apprendre sur toi tu vas me chauffer. Et tu gardes ce masque, du mec heureux, toujours en train de sourire, rire. Je ne sais jamais ce que tu ressens. Tu apparait comme une folle distrayante. Tu ne laisses personne te connaitre totalement.

-Alors.. pour toi je ne suis que ça... une folle distrayante, je n'ai été qu'une distraction, dit Kurt choqué.

-Non.. je.

Kurt se tourna et commença à partir.

-Non... Kurt.

Mais Kurt disparut de son champ de vision.

-Putain, dit il en donnant un coup de pied dans le vent.

Kurt arriva dans sa voiture et se mit à pleurer. Il s'était fait avoir une nouvelle fois. Il avait laissé le garçon entrer dans sa vie, il lui avait accordé sa confiance, pas en entière mais déjà trop. Et le garçon l'eut blessé, il n'aurait jamais du laisser le garçon prendre une place particulière dans sa vie, il le savait mais il l'avait cru différent, mais il était comme les autres, il l'eut fait souffrir. Il n'aurait pas du lui accordé sa confiance pour ne pas être déçu. Sa carapace ne lui aurait pas servis car il avait quand même mal. Il rentra chez lui, et partit directement dans sa chambre. Burt et Carol se jetèrent un regard triste, ils savaient que c'était un choc pour le garçon. Mais c'était pire que ça, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enlevait tout ce qu'il avait. Il prit une douche froide et passa la soirée et la nuit à fixer le plafond en pensant à Blaine, à ses paroles. Pour lui il n'était qu'une folle distrayante, rien de plus, pour lui tout ce qu'ils ont partagés ne signifiaient rien, il l'avait laissé rentrer dans sa vie et le garçon se moquait de lui, c'était rien de plus.

...

...

**Vous savez maintenant pourquoi Baine était toujours à l'hôpital. Surpris? Déçu? **

**Je voulais montrer le côté badboy de Blaine. J'avoue avoir eu en tête le personnage de Puck, dans la saison deux celui ci fait aussi des travaux d'intérêt général et ça m'a donné l'idée pour Blaine. (explication mal dîtes, mal formulé, mais je ne trouve pas mes mots désolée :S)  
**

**La conversation de Kurt et Blaine, quels sont vos avis?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Le matin il partit rapidement au lycée ne voulant voir personne. Dans le parking ses mains se mirent à trembler, l'angoisse monta en lui. Il sortit de la voiture une fois tous les lycéens rentrés. Il ne dit pas un mot de la journée, à personnes, pas même quand les membres de l'équipe de hookeys l'eurent insulter de tous les noms, plus horrible les uns que les autres, ni même quand quelqu'un le fit tomber en plein milieu du couloir, ni quand on lui lançait des bouts de gommes, de papier en cours. Le soir au glee club il ne prit même pas la peine de faire semblant de chanter. Il voulait partir de ce lycée, de cet enfer, partir de cette ville, loin de Blaine. Le soir il fit le repas avec Carol.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, je l'aimais bien c'est tout. Je ne suis pas étonné, ça ne m'étonnerais même pas qu'il ne soit pas gay en vrai, qu'il faisait tout ça juste pour s'amuser. Après tout on est dans l'Ohio qu'est ce que je croyais.

-Kurt ne dis pas ça.

-Carol je t'assure je le prend bien, dit Kurt en souriant. Je n'étais pas super attaché à lui non plus, il m'amusait c'est tout.

C'était faux, il était attaché à lui, plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il le savait car sinon il ne serait pas aussi mal. Il ne sentirait pas aussi idiot de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Comment avait il pu croire que quelqu'un l'aimait bien, que quelqu'un le trouvait beau, amusant. Il aurait du s'en rendre compte, il se sentait tellement bête. Le soir il ne ferma toujours pas l'oeil de la nuit, il passa la nuit à lire pour ne pas penser au lycée, à ce qu'il l'attendait, à Blaine, à ses paroles. Sa journée se passa comme la précédente. Le soir par contre il s'endormit épuisé. Il fit de nouveau un cauchemar, le même, encore. Il se réveilla en pleurs, le corps tremblant, le front rempli de sueur, le coeur battant à tout rompt. Il essaya de se calmer, une fois cela fait il partit se préparer, fit le petit déjeuner pour toute sa famille. Ceux ci arrivèrent rapidement après.

-Papa je serai de retour à la maison un peu plus tard ce soir. J'ai un devoir de math à faire et seul les livres de la bibliothèque peuvent m'aider.

-D'accord mon garçon.

Kurt sourit à son père et descendit dans sa chambre. Il essaya de respirer calmement, de se détendre le plus possible. Il ne voulait pas faire de crise d'angoisse, pas encore. Il partit dans sa voiture une fois assez calme pour pouvoir conduire. Comme toujours il cacha ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher ses tremblements, le midi il ne put rien avaler à cause de la boule qu'il avait au ventre, à cause de la peur. Mais aujourd'hui on ne lui avait rien fait. Il trouvait cela étrange, aucunes insultes, aucuns coups de la part des membres de l'équipe de football ou encore de hockeys. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Après le glee club il alla à la bibliothèque du lycée ou il s'aida de plusieurs livres de mathématique pour comprendre et faire son exercice. Il voulait partir rapidement du lycée, mais il ne voulait pas louper son année non plus, donc il devait travailler, être l'un des meilleurs. Alors il mettait sa peur de côté pour réussir. Et travailler lui permettait d'oublier, d'oublier sa propre vie, ce qu'il était, lui même. Il souffla une fois finit, s'étira, rangea ses affaires et sortit du lycée, avant d'atteindre sa voiture quelqu'un lui attrapa les bras et les mit dans son dos, la personne le tint et une autre se mit devant lui. Kurt reconnut les même garçons que la dernière fois. Il essaya alors de se débattre, il voulait fuir, il voulait courir le plus loin possible. Il était terrorisé.

-Je pensais avoir été clair la dernière fois. Mais Hummel tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, nous t'avons prévenu pourtant.

-De... de quoi? Balbutia Kurt.

-Tu as un autre suçon tapette! Tu exposes ta malade encore devant tout le monde, tu vas devoir payer!

-Je... non ce n'est... je non... Dit Kurt pétrifié.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit.

Kurt fit non de la tête rapidement. Il respira bruyamment dut à la peur.

-En plus tu nous prends pour des abrutis. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te tuer pour ne plus voir ta petite gueule de tarlouze. Mais faisons plutôt durer le plaisir. Attendons plutôt la fin de l'année. Il ne nous restera que 3mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire et après on pourra te tuer, débarrasser le monde d'une personne aussi horrible que toi. Et tu sais quoi on ne sera même pas puni car tout le monde nous remerciera de t'avoir tuer, d'avoir sauver la terre d'une vieille tapette répugnante comme toi.

Il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Kurt, Kurt commença à se plier mais la personne qui le retint le remit droit. Il reçut une deuxième coup qui lui coupa la respiration quelques secondes.

-Mais tu vas souffrir ce soir, souffrir d'être devenu comme ça, de salir la ville de cette façon. On t'avait dit quoi si tu avais encore une marque prouvant que tu n'étais pas comme nous on allait te faire la peau et on ne mentait pas. Tu es une abomination mec!

Il reçut un nouveau coup dans le ventre, le garçon derrière lui le lâcha et il tomba au sol et il reçut pleins de coups de pieds. Ils devaient être 5, 5 à s'acharner sur lui, à lui donner des coups de pied. Il pleurait silencieusement, se mordait fortement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier de douleur. Tout son corps entier lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression que à chaque coups quelque chose se briser. Sa bouche avait le gout du sang mais il ne pouvait pas crier car il savait que sinon les coups allaient être pire. Il ferma fort les yeux et ses larmes coulaient toujours. Il entendait chaque insultes, sentait chaque coups. Il était meurtrit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui semblait interminable pour Kurt ils le laissèrent tranquille et partirent en riant. Kurt resta allongé, il n'arrivait pas à bouger il avait trop mal. Il éclata en sanglot à cause de sa douleur physique mais aussi moral. Et d'un coup il pensa à ce que son père dirait si il le voyait. Son père allait tout découvrir, il devait trouver une excuse. Il s'assit et ne put retenir un cri de douleur face à ce simple geste. Il regarda partout cherchant quoi dire à son père, le panique monta en lui. Son père ne devait pas tout découvrir, pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son père, son père allait mieux mais il pourrait refaire une rechute et il ne voulait pas en être la cause. Il vit sa voiture, la fixa. C'était la seule solution il ne voyait rien d'autre. Il se leva doucement en grimaçant de douleur, il la démarra, se mit en face d'un poteau, accéléra, ouvrit sa portière et sauta de sa voiture. Il lâcha un cri de douleur quand il tomba. Sa voiture finit dans le poteau. Il s'assit et cria de nouveau de douleur. Il sortit son téléphone et appela Carol.

-Oui?

-J'ai.. j'ai eu un accident... je suis au lycée tu peux me chercher.

-Mon dieu tu n'as rien de grave.

-Tu peux venir me chercher s'il te plait.

Et il raccrocha, il s'approcha de sa voiture et s'allongea près de celle ci. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, il était sur d'avoir quelques os brisé ou au moins en sale état. Il avait mal partout, il se sentait tellement mal. Il se mit sur le côté et se mit à vomir. Carol arriva rapidement et elle cria d'horreur en voyant la voiture de Kurt, elle se précipita sur le garçon et elle lâcha un cri quand elle vit l'état de Kurt.

-Mon dieu Kurt, tu as vu ton état?

-Je... je ne regardais pas ou j'allais, je... je suis désolé.

-Je t'amènes à l'hôpital. Tu es dans un sale état.

Elle aida Kurt à se lever qui fit une grimace dut à la douleur. Carol conduisit vite, elle dépassa toutes les limitations de vitesse. Elle se gara n'importe comment sur le parking de l'hôpital et aida Kurt à descendre de la voiture et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

-Vite un médecin c'est urgent.

-Carol ça va, ça va souffla le garçon.

Il se tourna et vit Blaine, le garçon le regarda avec surprise dut à son état. Kurt sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant le garçon alors il se tourna rapidement pour ne plus le voir mais il le fit trop rapidement car il tomba et s'évanouit. Carol commença à paniquer. Une infirmière mit Kurt sur un brancard et l'amena à un médecin. Blaine se dirigea doucement vers Carol.

-Madame qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Kurt?

-Il a eu un accident de voiture, il s'est prit le poteau dans le parking de son lycée... je je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé lui qui est si prudent.

-Et si maladroit.

-Je... faut que je préviennes Burt et Finn. Je... je leur dis quoi.

-Hé doucement, dîtes leur qu'il est avec les médecins, qu'ils prennent soin de lui et que vous les tiendriez au courant.

Carol regarda le garçon et hocha la tête et appela Burt. Elle essaya de le rassurer, lui disant de ne pas bouger. Ensuite elle attendit dans l'accueil. Blaine à ses côté, le garçon ne parlait pas mais elle voyait qu'il était inquiet. Un médecin finit par arriver.

-Il a une côté cassé, deux de fissurées, mais on a tout arrangé ne vous en faites pas, son dos est remplis d'ecchymoses déjà mais d'autres vont apparaitre, il aura souvent des douleurs au dos, son foi a prit un coup aussi, mais rien de grave, il faudrait juste vérifier qu'il fonctionne toujours, qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Il va bien, juste secoué.

-Il est réveillé? Demanda Carol.

-Oui, mais il refuse de parler à qui que se soit.

-Merci, merci docteur.

-Il restera dormir cette nuit à l'hôpital, on préfère le garder ou cas ou un de ses organes réagissent avec retard.

Carol partit dans la chambre de Kurt. Le garçon était assis et regardait dans le vide. Carol le prit dans ses bras, mais elle se dégagea rapidement en entendant la plainte de douleur du garçon.

-Désolé mon chéri, désolé. J'ai eu si peur. Comment as tu pu te prendre ce poteau Kurt.

-Je.. je ne regardais pas ce que je faisais. J'enlevais mon portable de ma poche.

-Et tu n'avais pas encore mis ta ceinture je suppose?

-Non je la met en quittant le parking à chaque fois. Papa ne m'en veut pas pour la voiture?

-Non il est heureux que tu ailles bien..

Kurt fit un sourire à Carol. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie, se cacher sous sa couette, pleurer et ne plus jamais sortir de cette chambre, ne plus voir le monde extérieur. Une infirmière entra.

-Si tu as mal appuie sur ce bouton, il y a quelque chose qui te soulageras.

Kurt appuya directement sur le bouton.

-Il y a un garçon qui attend près de la porte? Brun, bouclé!

-Il n'entre pas, dit sèchement Kurt.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi Kurt.

-Je m'en fou. Je peux dormir maintenant.

Carol fit un sourire triste, embrassa le front de Kurt et sortit de la chambre.

-Je suis désolée il ne veut voir personne.

-Il ne veut pas me voir plutôt.

Elle fit un sourire triste à Blaine qui comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Carol retourna chez Burt pour le rassurer et lui rapporta les paroles du médecin. Blaine lui s'assit au sol même, près de la porte de la chambre de Kurt. Kurt lui s'endormit rapidement grâce aux anti douleurs qu'il avait prit. Mais il fit encore un cauchemar, cette fois il vit le garçon le menacer avec un couteau et ensuite il vit la scène qui s'était produit il y avait quelques heures. Son corps entier tremblait, bougeait, il était en sueur, ses traits étaient tiré et il criait de douleur, de peur. Blaine se leva et entra en trombe dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa doucement un des bras du garçon, il embrassa la joue de Kurt qui n'était pas écrasé contre l'oreiller. Kurt se calme un peu, mais son souffle était toujours irrégulier et ses traits étaient toujours tirés, moins mais toujours. Blaine prit une chaise qu'il mit près du lit de Kurt, prit une de ses main, et avec son pouce il caressa la paume de la main du châtain. Et il s'endormit sur cette chaise, sa main tenant celle de Kurt. Carol arriva le matin et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. Elle réveilla doucement Blaine.

-Je pense que tu devrais partir avant que Burt et même Kurt se réveillent, mais merci à toi.

-Il... hum cauchemar, répondit Blaine gêné.

-Je me suis doutée, tu as aussi remarqué que ta présence, ton odeur apaisait Kurt.

Blaine hocha la tête, regarda Kurt une dernière fois, un sourire triste sur le visage et il partit. Burt entra au même moment avec Finn.

-Il faisait quoi ici?

-Burt s'il te plait il a passé la nuit pour aider Kurt, il avait de nouveau fait un cauchemar alors il lui a tenu le main. Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon et je pense que ça le blesse que Kurt lui en veuille. Il était attaché à Kurt. Il avait l'air tellement inquiet quand il a vu l'état de Kurt.

-Pourquoi Kurt bouge? Demanda Finn.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Kurt et Kurt avait de nouveau le sommeil agité, il bougeait légèrement et il murmurait des choses, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils disaient mais vu son visage effrayé ça ne devait pas être de bel chose. Carol le réveilla avant que son état empire. Kurt se réveilla en sursaut.

-Kurt réveilles toi tu fais un cauchemar!

-Tu... tu peux m'aider à m'assoir.

Carol aida Kurt à s'assoir. Burt prit son fils dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas trop le toucher vu ses blessures.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, Kurt tu dois être plu prudent en voiture.

-Je sais papa, désolé!

-Tant que tu vas bien le reste je m'en fou.

-Tu as fait des cauchemars toute la nuit?

-Non, au début oui, mais ils sont partis et puis la ça recommençaient, c'est bizarre. Je peux bientôt sortir?

A ce moment le médecin entra.

-Nous allons te faire passer quelques radios pour voir si tout va bien et si tout est parfait tu pourras partir.

Une infirmière entra avec un fauteuil roulant elle aida Kurt à s'assoir dedans et elle l'amena dans une salle pour faire des radios. Une fois tout ses examens finit il put rentrer chez lui, ce fut Finn qui le ramena, Burt ne le pouvait il devait passer des examens et Carol était resté avec lui. Kurt s'assit sur le canapé et mit à la télévision en route. Finn lui l'observait.

-Bon tu veux quoi Finn?

-Savoir comment tu vas? Ce n'est pas rien un accident.

-Ca va bien, tu peux t'en aller, je sais m'occuper de moi Finn.

-Tu .. tu es sur?

-Finn c'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais si tu devais voir Rachel vas y sinon elle va te péter un câble.

Finn fit un léger sourire à Kurt et partit. Une fois seule Kurt partit dans sa chambre, il fit des grimaces à chaque marche descendu, il alla dans la salle de bain, enleva son t-shirt et vit que son ventre était couvert de tâche violette, ses épaules était dans le même état, le peu qu'il voyait de son dos lui fit lâcher un cri de stupeur. On ne voyait presque plus la couleur de sa peau tellement il y avait de bleu, il avait une cicatrice d'un côté d'une côte, surement l'endroit ou les médecins l'ont opéré pour pouvoir réparer sa côte. Il était vraiment dans un sale état et il faisait peur à voir. Il se déshabilla et prit une douche. Sous la douche il se mit à pleurer. Son corps était meurtri à cause de ses brutes, à cause des gens de son lycée. Il ne voulait plus y mettre un pied, il ne voulait plus les voir, pas après ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, sinon son père se poserait des questions. Comment allait il faire? Et puis il n'avait plus la force de ce battre, d'agir. Il n'avait plus gout à rien, entre la trahison de Blaine et les coups reçut, puis la menace de mort, tout ça c'était trop à endurer pour lui. Il se sentait tellement minable, pathétique. Il se dégoutait, sa personnalité le dégoutait, son physique, tout chez lui le dégoutait, sa différence le dégoutait. Il n'était qu'un putain de pd que tout le monde voulait éviter, une tapette avec qui tout le monde s'amusait, faisait souffrir. Il n'était rien, absolument rien, il était faible, lâche, horrible. Il était une personne monstrueuse et il comprenait que personne ne voulait être son ami ou que ses amis essayaient de rester le moins possible avec lui. Mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance, tout le monde allait être soulagé, avant les grandes vacances ils allaient tous être tranquille, plus personne n'aura besoin de faire semblant puisqu'il sera mort, puisqu'ils vont le tuer. Ses amis n'auront plus besoin de faire semblant, n'auront pas honte de traîner avec lui, n'auront plus la tarlouze sur le dos, son père pourra vivre une vraie vie, il n'aura plus besoin de s'en faire pour lui, son fils qui était une erreur, qui était tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu avoir ne serait plus de ce monde. Tout le monde sera soulagé, heureux. Peut être que mourir n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout, au moins il cessera de souffrir, de se sentir aussi mal, il quittera enfin ce corps qui le dégoute tant. Il finira par sortir de la douche une heure après, une fois ses vêtement enfilé il se mit sur son lit, prit son ordinateur portable et regarda films sur films. Il ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire. Carol vint la voir le soir pour lui dire de venir dîner, il avait oublié de manger le midi, mais ne le dit pas, disant à sa famille que ça c'était bien passé, qu'il savait s'occuper de lui. Il passa le dimanche avec son père, Carol et Finn étant rentrés chez eux. Burt proposa à Kurt de ne retourner au lycée que jeudi ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir ne voulant pas faire face à ses agresseurs. Le soir il ne dormit pas, il restait éveillé ne voulant pas faire des cauchemars à nouveau, alors il luttait contre le sommeil. Lundi, Carol fut surprise de voir Blaine entrer dans son magasin. Il avait l'air anxieux, gêné, il s'approcha d'elle.

-Je... donner ça à Kurt.

Il lui tendit une peluche les joues légèrement rosit. C'était un ours en peluche abimé mais plutôt grosse, elle devait faire au moins 50centimètre.

-Pour... enfin ses cauchemars.

-Merci Blaine.

-Comment... il va bien?

-Oui, il ne se plaint pas mais je pense que son dos le fait souffrir.

Blaine hocha la tête et il partit. Elle le regarda partir. Le garçon avait l'air perdu, son regard ne brillait plus comme avant, il n'y avait même plus d'arrogance, il était vide de sentiment. Elle comprit que c'était la situation avec Kurt qui rendait Blaine comme ça. Elle comprit également que Blaine ne s'était pas moqué de lui, qu'il tenait réellement à Kurt. Elle regarda la peluche en souriant.


	15. Chapter 15

Le soir elle rentra chez Burt, elle embrassa son compagnon et elle sourit en entendant Kurt et Finn se battre sur la console vidéo. On entendait surtout Kurt qui criait qu'il ne comprenait rien, ou criant sur Finn que celui ci trichait.

-Je serai toujours étonné d'entendre Kurt jouer à la console.

-Tu imagines la tête de Finn quand il lui a demandé.

-Ca a dut être drôle, dit Carol en souriant.

-Hoo oui, c'est quoi cette peluche?

-Blaine est venu me voir au travail pour me demander de donner ça à Kurt ou cas ou il ferait un cauchemar.

Burt ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne savait que penser de ce gamin.

-Tu sais que Kurt va refuser, finit par dire Burt.

-C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas lui donner maintenant, je vais attendre qu'il s'endorme. Tu le fais dormir sur le canapé?

-La première nuit non mais maintenant oui, je préfère qu'il dorme la comme ça si il se passe quelque chose je peux aller le voir.

Ils dinèrent en riant grâce aux blagues de Finn et de Burt. Le soir ils regardèrent un film tous ensemble. Ils firent semblant de ne pas voir la grimace de Kurt quand il eut posé son dos contre le dos du canapé. Ils savaient que Kurt n'aimait pas qu'on remarque qu'il avait mal. Après le film, Finn partit se coucher, Carol déplia le canapé en lit et donna ce qu'il fallait à Kurt pour dormir. Kurt se mit sur le flanc, celui ou sa côte n'était pas cassé. Il avait mal partout, dans n'importe quelle position, sur le ventre ça lui faisait mal à cause du bleu qui s'étendait sur tout son ventre, sur le dos c'était pire, il ne lui restait que le côté gauche, c'était l'endroit ou il avait le moins mal. Carol et Burt allèrent ensuite se coucher. Kurt ne dormit toujours pas cette nuit la. Le mardi il passa une nouvelle fois la journée avec son père, en fin d'après midi plusieurs membres de glee club vinrent. Dont Mercedes, Tina et Mike. Ils venaient prendre des nouvelles de Kurt et restèrent un peu avec lui. Kurt les rassura, leur assurant que ce n'était rien, qu'il n'avait pas mal. Il leur raconta le contraire de la réalité, mais la vérité intéressé qui? Ses amis n'avaient jamais voulu entendre la vérité, jamais aucuns d'eux ne lui demandait d'ou venait ses bleus, car tous savaient la vérité, car il se faisait persécuté, mais tous préférait faire comme ci ils ne savaient pas. Il ne leur en voulait pas, après tout il ne voulait pas que ça leur arrive à leur tour. Pendant le film du soir il s'endormit allongé sur le flanc gauche. Burt et Carol le regardèrent en souriant. Finn était trop concentré sur le film. Kurt commença à remuer, son sommeil devint agité, il murmurait, sa voix devint de plus en plus forte. Carol se leva rapidement, prit la peluche que Blaine lui avait donné et la mit près du Kurt. Elle vit Kurt inspirer fortement, soupirer d'aise, inspirer une nouvelle fois et le garçon attrapa la peluche, le serra fortement contre lui. Et Carol comprit à cet instant que Kurt avait besoin du garçon, Kurt avait besoin de Blaine pour aller bien, pour sourire, pour être heureux. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, et ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre mais s'en le savoir. Elle aurait du s'en rendre compte avant, mais Kurt avait toujours été un garçon indépendant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir besoin de quelqu'un, mais si Blaine aidait le garçon, le faisait sourire, l'apaiser. Mais Kurt l'ignorait.

-C'est quoi cette peluche? Demanda Finn intrigué.

-Celle de son ami.

-Pourquoi elle a réussi à le calmer?

-Il y a son odeur, répondit simplement Carol.

Et Burt comprit à son tour, il lança un regard à Carol et vit dans son regard qu'elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion. Ils regardèrent Kurt, qui serrait la peluche contre lui comme ci sa vie en dépendait, comme ci elle était tout ce qu'il avait. Ils partirent se coucher, le matin Kurt était toujours dans la même position, tenant toujours la peluche. Finn partit au lycée et Carol partit à son travail. Burt préparait le petit déjeuner de son fils, il le posa sur la table basse et réveilla avec précaution son fils. Kurt ouvrit les yeux, fit un petit sourire à son père, il s'assit et vit la peluche. Il la fixa. Il savait que c'était la peluche de Blaine, il se souvint s'être moqué de lui. Mais pourquoi était elle ici? Pourquoi s'était lui qui en avait la possession? Il vit l'image de Blaine apparaitre, et ensuite ses mots "folle distrayante" Ses yeux s'assombrissent, de la douleur passa dans son regard et il jeta la peluche.

-Comment elle est arrivée? Demanda-t-il froidement à son père.

-Il... il est venu au travail de Carol et il lui a donné cette peluche pour tes cauchemars.

-Pourquoi vous me l'avez donné? Questionna-t-il avec un ton sec.

-Car tu faisais encore un cauchemar. Kurt tu fais des cauchemars sans cesse et on savait que la peluche te calmerais. On voulait que tu puisses enfin dormir tranquillement.

-Je ne veux rien avoir avec ce mec!

Burt alla dire quelque chose mais le regard noir de son fils l'en dissuada.

-Tu as un rendez vous à l'hôpital? Demanda Kurt.

-Oui, en même temps que pour toi.

-J'ai un rendez vous?

-Oui, le médecin veut voir comment va ta côte.

-Ho, ok, répondit simplement Kurt.

Il ne voulait pas voir Blaine, il ne voulait plus le voir. Il vivait trop de chose en ce moment, trop de chose douloureuse. Blaine, son agression, la menace de mort. C'était trop. L'après midi, Carol les amena, Burt interdisant à Kurt de conduire dut à son état, à ses blessures. Ses examens étaient bon, tout comme ceux de son père. Kurt attendit son père dehors, il était assis sur un banc. Une personne s'assit à ses côté, reconnaissant l'odeur de Blaine il se leva et commença à partir mais Blaine le retint par le poignet.

-Comment vas tu? Demanda tout bas le garçon.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi. Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi? En tous cas ça n'était pas quand tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule en me faisant croire que tu étais mon ami.

-Je... Kurt... merde je n'ai pas fait semblant.

-C'est bon Blaine lâche moi, je veux tout oublier. Je vais faire comme ci tu n'étais jamais entré dans ma vie, comme ci tu n'avais pas réduit le peu de confiance que j'avais en les gens en me prenant pour un con. C'est quoi ton idée me faire souffrir, me sentir comme moins que rien.

Il fit un geste violent pour que Blaine lâche son poignet ce qui marcha et il partit loin de Blaine. Il entendait Blaine l'appeler mais il voulait juste s'éloigner. Sur le trajet du retour il ne dit pas un mot, il n'entendait même pas quand on lui parlait, il était parti dans ses pensées. Pas de bonne pensées, ses pensées noires, mais avoir revu Blaine ne l'aide pas à penser à des choses meilleurs. Le soir il ne put rien avaler, et il ne put dormir. Demain il retournerai en cours, ils verraient ses garçons mais cette fois il les verrait en ayant la certitude qu'ils étaient près à tout pour le faire souffrir et le tuer. Ce n'était pas qu'un mensonge, ils pensaient chaque mots et c'était ce qui le terrorisait le plus. Ils allaient vraiment passer à l'action. Mais comme toujours il devra faire comme ci rien n'était, comme ci il était heureux, comme ci il n'était pas terrifié. Le matin son corps tremblait énormément, il était rempli de bouffé de chaleur, son coeur battait assez rapidement. C'est Finn qui le conduit jusqu'au lycée car il était toujours interdit de conduire et sa voiture est toujours au garage. Une fois dans le parking il fit un sourire à Finn et descendit, il marcha rapidement jusqu'au lycée ne supportant plus d'être dans le parking, d'être à l'endroit ou tout est arrivé. Toute la journée il se faisait discret, il était resté avec Tina, sachant que celle ci était l'une des filles les plus discrète du glee club. Son corps se paralysait à chaque fois qu'il voyait un de ses garçons, et après il paniquait. Mais étant bon pour tout cacher personne ne le remarqua. Le soir il partit du lycée avec Finn avec soulagement. Le soir il dit à son père qu'il se sentait fatigué et que cette journée avait été dur, et qu'il avait mal partout, donc son père l'autorisa à louper sa journée de cours de demain. Il était tellement reconnaissant, son père ne savait rien mais sans le savoir il le sauvait. Il passa le vendredi et le week end enfermé dans sa chambre. Il se préparait mentalement à aller en cours, car il savait que maintenant son père ne le laisserait plus louper aussi souvent. Mais il avait si peur, peur d'être blessé, peur de les voir, peur des insultes qu'il pourra entendre, peur de ne pas profiter des 3mois qui lui reste. Le lundi il arriva avec Finn, se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'établissement. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et marcha la tête baissée pour ne pas voir la tête des personnes présentes, il ne voulait pas les voir, pas aujourd'hui. Il se sentait déjà mal, sa poitrine lui faisait déjà mal à cause de son coeur qui battait trop vite dut au stresse, alors il préférait garder la tête baissée. A la pause de 10heures, quelqu'un se mit derrière lui et souffla sur sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux et son corps fut prit d'un frisson. Il se tourna soudainement ne voulant pas y croire. Mais c'était bien Blaine qui se tenait tout près de lui.

-Je... Blaine qu'est... tu fais quoi ici? Demanda Kurt surpris.

-Hey bébé, dit Blaine avec un grand sourire. Je suis venu étudier.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi ici? Je croyais t'avoir dit ne plus te voir.

-Pourquoi je suis ici, mais Kurt la réponse est évidente.

-Non... Anderson, mec qu'est ce que tu fous ici?

Puck arriva près d'eux et tapa dans la main de Blaine.

-Puck, alors c'est ton lycée?

-Et oui mec, on ne choisit pas.

-Comment vous vous connaissez? Demanda Kurt choqué.

-Il était avec moi en détention mais il est partie avant moi pour ses travaux. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fous la, je croyais que tu préférais travailler dans des hôpitaux plutôt que d'aller en cours, que de rester comme un con assis toute une journée.

-Je suis venu pour Kurt.

Kurt rougit violemment à cette phrase ne s'y étant pas attendu.

-Ha je vois tu as craqué sur Hummel.

Blaine hocha la tête.

-Content de te revoir mec, bon bah maintenant on risque de ce voir souvent.

-C'est ça, comme la bas!

Puck se mit à rire et partit.

-Tu... pourquoi tu racontes ça?

-De quoi Kurt?

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit être venu pour moi?

-Car c'est vrai. Je déteste cette endroit, je déteste rester à rien faire. Mais c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir te voir, qu'est ce que tu veux je suis assez fou pour faire un trucs que je déteste rien que pour voir ton visage d'ange.

Et il partit à cette phrase. Kurt le regarda partir la bouche entre ouverte, dut à la surprise. Une personne se mit de nouveau à ses côté.

-C'était qui ce mec super sexy?

-Personne Mercedes, personne!

-Ce n'était pas le garçon de l'hôpital? Si c'est lui, c'est lui qui t'avait fait se suçon.

-Mercedes oublies s'il te plait, lui répondit il sèchement.

Et il partit pour son prochain cours. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Blaine était dans sa classe. Il souffla, se mit au fond, dans le coin, le plus loin de Blaine. Un garçon arriva et poussa brutalement la table de Kurt contre lui. Kurt se prit le bord de la table dans le haut du ventre. Il ferma fortement les yeux pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il savait que la table venait de taper son foi qui était déjà fragile. Il respira bruyamment à cause de la douleur, il posa ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus et il essaya de respirer calmement. Dès qu'il sentit quelqu'un se mettre à ses côté il leva vite la tête et fit un sourire, et ensuite il parla à Mercedes comme ci il n'avait pas mal. Alors qu'au fond il n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez lui et pleurer, pleurer sur la douleur qu'il venait de ressentir, sur le fait d'être sans arrêt persécuté, sur tout. Il écouta les cours avec beaucoup d'attention, il voulait se concentrer sur quelque chose, et il y arrivait, il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarquait même pas que Blaine ne cessait de le fixer, qu'il fixait aussi les mains du garçon, celui ci écrivait mais ses mains tremblaient, mais Kurt commençait à s'habituer, il arrivait même à se relire maintenant du à l'habitude. Blaine était avec Kurt en mathématique, en anglais, en sciences, de ce que le garçon avait pu apercevoir. Il espérait qu'il y en avait encore plus, il voulait être le plus possible avec Kurt. Le midi à la cantine il ne vit pas Kurt alors il prit une pomme et sortit à sa recherche. Il le trouva descendant des escaliers, une fois tout descendu il se mit près du garçon et enlaça la taille du garçon avec un de ses bras mais Kurt le repoussa. Le corps de Kurt fut prit d'un violent spasme et il regarda partout paniqué.

-Mais tu n'es pas bien bordel? Tu es totalement malade, tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix bon sang.

Il se dépêcha de partir du lycée et il partit s'assoir dans la cour à l'abri des regards et essaya de calmer sa respiration, empêcher la crise d'angoisse qui arrivait. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu avec Blaine, mon dieu il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui ferai, mais maintenant il s'attendait au pire, il pourrait très bien le tabasser une nouvelle fois, le mettre dans un état pire que celui dans lequel il est. Il retourna en cours dès que la sonnerie retentit, il fut soulagé de ne pas voir Blaine en classe de français avec lui. Kurt finissait plus tôt donc il attendait Finn sur le parking, mais il n'était pas tranquille, il ne tenait pas en place, il ne cessait de faire les cents pas. Il détestait cet endroit, tout arrivait à cet endroit, toutes les choses horrible qui lui sont arrivés se sont passés à cet endroit. Finn sortit du lycée, Rachel accroché à son bras et Blaine derrière lui.

-Finn tu te grouilles bordel! dit Kurt sèchement.

Finn ouvrit la voiture et Kurt se dépêcha de monter dedans pour ne plus voir Blaine. Une fois que la voiture fut démarré il colla son front à la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défilé. Une fois rentrée il fit ses devoirs, et ensuite prépara le repas. Finn choisit justement ce moment pour lui parler, pour l'énerver.

-En faite Kurt, il n'y avait pas le mec de l'hôpital au lycée aujourd'hui?

Kurt lui envoya un regard noir, Finn baissa la tête.

-Pourquoi Blaine était il à ton lycée? Demanda Carol doucement.

-Pour me faire chier quelle question, répondit froidement Kurt.

-Kurt s'il te plait parles correctement à Carol.

-Pardon, mais il m'énerve, il s'est inscrit au lycée.

Carol ne put empêcher de sourire, mais essaya de le dissimuler pour ne pas énervé davantage Kurt. Le garçon s'était inscrit au lycée rien que pour Kurt, et Kurt ne voyait pas même la vraie raison, alors que c'était tellement simple à comprendre. Kurt ne toucha presque pas son assiette quand il quitta la pièce en prétextant avoir besoin de sommeil. Mais le soir il ne dormit pas, ses paupières restèrent ouverte. Il fit une crise d'angoisse vers 5heures, car il voyait l'heure ou il devait partir au lycée arriver si vite qu'il fut prit de panique et cette fois il ne put la contrôler. Que Blaine y soit ne l'aidait pas, il avait peur que le garçon fasse un mauvais geste, dise quelque chose qu'il ne fallait, et il savait que si ça arrivait c'était lui qui en payerait le prix pas Blaine. Une fois sa crise d'angoisse partit, c'est à dire au bout d'une heure, il alla dans sa salle de bain et prit une douche chaude, très chaude, il y resta longtemps, l'eau chaude sur son corps lui faisait un bien fou. Il fit le petit déjeuner pour sa famille, à la fin Carol vint l'aider étant réveillé. Finn et Burt ne tardèrent pas à arriver à leur tour. Kurt ne mangea pas, son ventre était trop douloureux pour manger. Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure ou ça sonnait, Finn avait prit beaucoup de temps à manger. Kurt courut jusqu'à son cours de mathématique, se mit à côté de Mercedes. Il sentit une personne se mettre à se côté, il inspira profondément et l'odeur de Blaine lui fit fermer les yeux pour savourer cette douce odeur. Il secoua la tête, tourna la tête et envoya un regard noir à Blaine.

-Pourquoi tu es la?

-J'assiste à mon cours de math.

-Tu m'as très bien comprit Blaine.

-Je voulais être à côté de toi, je te trouve canon quand tu es concentré, je voulais voir ça de plus près.

-Tu n'es pas possible, tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, dit Kurt en rougissant légèrement

Blaine haussa les épaules et salua ensuite Mercedes qui souriait à cette scène. Kurt n'écrivit pas son cours, car il savait que Blaine l'observait et il ne voulait pas que le garçon voit ses mains tremblantes, alors il les garda sur ses jambes mais se concentrait sur ce que son professeur disait. Il voulait oublier le regard de Blaine sur lui, oublier le lieu dans le quel il se trouvait et se concentrer jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne était une bonne solution. Il arriva à éviter Blaine le reste de la journée, il entra en cours après lui pour être certain que celui ci ne se mette pas à ses côté. Et il restait peu dans les couloirs, il savait qu'il risquait de se faire frapper, pousser ou insulter par ses brutes alors il n'y restait jamais longtemps ou sinon il marchait vite. Il n'alla pas à la cantine non plus, de toute façon le noeud dans son ventre le ferait vomir aussitôt la nourriture ingurgité. Blaine attendait devant la porte d'entrée du lycée que Kurt sorte enfin. Une fille arriva à ses côté et le regarda de bas en haut en souriant.

-Hé mon beau, moi c'est Santana. Mes parents ne sont pas chez moi, donc si ça t'intéresse on pourra faire connaissance et s'amuser un peu. Dit elle avec une voix agicheuse.

Blaine fit un sourire amusé, il vit Kurt, il attrapa le bras du garçon qui essaya d'enlever sa main.

-Désolé mais la seule personne qui m'intéresse dans ce lycée et avec qui je veux m'amuser c'est Kurt.

-Merde putain Hummel tu as tellement de chance. Bon si un jour tu veux faire de nouvelle expérience pense à moi.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, dit il en riant.

Et elle partit. Blaine lui regarda Kurt qui regarda Santana partit.

-Sympa cette fille.

-Santana aime beaucoup la compagnie des garçons. Bon tu me lâches maintenant, merci, dit Kurt avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir éternellement.

-Non, tu m'as juste montrer qu'on ne peut avoir confiance qu'en soi même, donc merci.

-Ca va dire qu'on peut au moins se parler.

-Non, je suis mieux sans toi, dit il avec un grand sourire faux.

Et il partit rejoindre Finn qui l'attendait dans la voiture. Finn parla tout le long du trajet mais ne reçut jamais aucune réponse, mais ça ne le découragea pas il continua. Kurt ne l'écoutait même pas, il était ailleurs, comme toujours. Le soir Carol le força à manger.

-Kurt tu manges de moins en moins, tu as de grosse cernes, est ce que tu dors au moins?

Kurt ne répondit à ces interrogations que par un long soupir. Donc le soir à table il mangea pour faire plaisir à Carol et son père et pour ne plus les inquiéter. Mais par contre il ne dormit pas, il ne pouvait pas. Il était épuisé, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne dormait plus, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait voir une fois endormi. Il regarda une série sur son ordinateur pour passer le temps. Il n'avait que quatre heure à tenir demain, quatre heures, ça lui paraissait énorme. Comment pouvait il supporter cette crainte encore longtemps, comment pourrait il supporter cette angoisse? Il décida de nettoyer sa chambre pour passer le temps. Ce fut Carol qui vint le voir.

-Kurt il est bientôt l'heure de partir. Tu n'es même pas prêt, mon dieu. Finn part dans 10minutes.

-Je... merde je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Kurt regardes moi.

Kurt regarda sa belle mère un sourcil levé.

-Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit pas vrai?

Kurt haussa les épaules.

-Bon je vais t'y emmener moi même, tu iras à ta deuxième heures de cours.

-Je me suis réveillé avec l'envi de nettoyer ma chambre, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Donc tu as dormi?

-Oui,je pense que mon envie de ménage vient de mon rêve que j'ai oublié d'ailleurs.

-Plus rien ne m'étonne de toi Kurt, dit elle amusée. Aller va te préparer, je t'amènes en cours après.

Kurt fit un sourire à Carol et celle ci sortit de sa chambre. Kurt se traita d'idiot et alla se préparer, il fit des soins pour sa peau, pour paraitre moins fatigué, grâce au fond de teint il y fut parvenu. Il prit son temps sachant que de toute façon il ne sera accepté qu'à sa deuxième heures de cours Il remercia Carol une fois sur le parking du lycée, il regarda celle ci partir avec un sourire triste et tendu. Il aurait voulu qu'elle change d'avis, qu'elle lui dise de rester à la maison mais non elle l'avait amené. Il inspira et expira lentement, rassembla tout son courage et entra dans le lycée. Il alla à son casier la peur au ventre.

-Tapette!

A ce mot il se tourna et quelqu'un appuya fort sur ses épaules et son dos percuta violemment les casiers. Il se mordit avec force l'intérieur de la joue pour ne hurler de douleur. Son dos lui faisait affreusement mal, il ouvrit vite son casier, et se mordit la main ne pour pas crier pour ne pas que ses larmes coulent. Il entendit la sonnerie, il calma sa respiration, retira sa main de sa bouche, ferma son casier et partit en cours avec un sourire, son sac à la main. Il s'assit et retint une plainte de douleur à ce geste si banal. Pendant le long du cours il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, il avait voulu écrire mais rien que ce geste était trop douloureux. Le moindre geste lui causait d'atroce souffrance, son dos n'avait pas supporter le choc contre les casiers, il s'était à peine remis des coups, alors c'était la fois de trop. Tout le long du cours pour éviter de faire des grimaces de douleur il se mordillait la lèvre inférieur. Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours il attendit que tout le monde parte pour se lever, il regarda ensuite son sac au sol et poussa un soupir. Blaine arriva et prit le sac du garçon.

-Qu'est ce qui t'embêtes à ce point?

-Déjà te voir et ensuite on a math, je haie les math.

-Je compatis, à part pour la première partie.

Kurt se félicita pour aussi bien jouer la comédie.

-Bon allons y!

-Non!

-Quoi non?

-Je ne veux pas aller en cours, j'en ai marre.

-Hoouu mauvais garçon je n'aurai pas cru!

-Juste marre de voir des têtes d'abrutis, dit Kurt en regardant Blaine avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Comment tu vas rentrer?

-A pied!

-Laisses moi te raccompagner, tu as quoi à y perdre?

-J'ai rendez vous à l'hôpital à midi.

-Je t'y emmène, aller dit oui. A pied tu n'y seras pas avant l'après midi.

Kurt souffla et hocha la tête, Blaine ne put empêcher un sourire de naitre sur son visage. Ils sortirent du lycée, Kurt suivit Blaine, entra du côté passager, il monta et s'assit avec précaution. Blaine alla pour parler mais Kurt le coupa.

-Non tais toi, j'accepte déjà que tu m'emmènes alors ne me parle pas, dit il d'un ton froid.

Blaine hocha la tête triste. C'était plus dur qu'il n'y pensait, il ne pensait pas que Kurt lui en voulait à ce point. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Kurt attendit dans le hall que son tour arrive. C'était dans moins deux heures, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre.

-Ou est mon sac? Demanda Kurt soudainement.

Blaine lui tendit et le mit sur les jambes du garçon, Kurt se contenta de bouger la tête pour le remercier. Il prit son ipod et écouta sa musique. Blaine l'observa, le visage du garçon était impassible et son regard était froid comme à chaque fois. Un médecin arriva une heure et demi plus tard et fit tout les examens de Kurt. Il attendait dans une salle ou une infirmière était avec lui, le médecin entra 10minutes plus tard.

-Monsieur Hummel vos radios sont mauvaise, votre foi est encore plus fragile que la dernière fois et votre dos est dans un état pire que la dernière fois, votre colonne vertébrale s'est déplacé à un certain endroit. Vous n'avez pas fait attention, que s'est il passé?

-J'ai du dormir sur le dos sans m'en apercevoir.

-Mmmmhh, dit le médecin septique. Vous devez mettre un corset pour éviter que votre colonne ne se déplace encore. L'infirmière va vous le mettre, vous devez le garder, ne jamais l'enlever sauf pour vous douchez. Votre corps est fragile, vous devez faire attention. Pour votre foi elle va vous donner un médicament à pendre le matin.

Kurt hocha la tête. Alors voilà il avait réussi à le détruire, à détruire son corps. Il laissa échappé un rire jaune, il se mordit la lèvre en secouant la tête. Le médecin le regarda perplexe et partit s'occuper d'autres patient. L'infirmière l'aida à enlever son haut et mit le corset à Kurt, lui donna les médicaments pour son foi et le laissa sortir. Arrivé dans le hall Blaine arriva vite vers lui.

-Alors? Tout va mieux?

-Oui, tout guéri, mais arrête maintenant. Arrêtes tout ça!

-De quoi?

-Tu le sais, ton jeu a assez duré non. J'ai compris que tu voulais juste t'amuser avec moi, juste te foutre de ma gueule, tu l'as bien fait je te rassure. Tu sais quoi ça ne m'étonnerai même pas que tu sois hétéro en vrai, que tu t'es juste foutu encore plus de ma gueule. Mais c'est bon tu vas trop loin maintenant, t'inscrire dans mon lycée pour t'amuser, tu ne crois pas que c'est trop, que tu vas trop loin. Tu ne peux pas juste me foutre la paix et trouver une autre victime, trouver un autre pigeon qui se laissera avoir par toi.

-Kurt... tu crois vraiment que...

-Mon père est là!

Et Kurt partit. Il avait bien vu le regard blessé de Blaine, mais il ne savait pas si le garçon jouait ou pas. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si il était honnête. Kurt rejoignit Carol et Burt.

-Qu'a dit le médecin? demanda Burt

-Je dois prendre des médicaments pour mon foi mais sinon ça va.

-En faite pourquoi as tu loupé des cours? le questionna Carol

-Oh j'avais un peu mal au dos, dis le garçon en haussant les épaules.

-D'accord, aller rentrons.

Kurt fit un sourire à Carol et ils partirent. Blaine les regarda partir, il partit à la recherche d'une infirmière qu'il connaissait. Il trouva Elisa, l'une avec qui il avait bien sympathisé.

-Elisa, je... je sais que tu n'es pas autorisée à faire ça mais je t'en pris tu peux me dire si mon ami va mieux.

-Qui ça Blaine?

-Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

-Son état est inquiétant. Son dos était en mauvais état, sa colonne vertébrale nous inquiétait mais nous avons rien dit, mais aujourd'hui la radio nous a montré qu'elle s'était déplacé vers le bas du dos, il doit porter un corset pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge d'avantage. Après son foi est très fragilisé, mais le grave reste son dos.

-Je... merci, dit Blaine surpris.

Il partit s'assoir. Alors Kurt lui avait menti sur son état. Pourtant il semblait sincère. Il se rendit alors compte que Kurt arrivait à berner les gens, tout le monde. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lire sur le visage du garçon, son visage était toujours impassible ou souriant, jamais autre chose et ses yeux ne reflétaient jamais rien, ils étaient le plupart du temps froid, comme ci il incitait les gens à rester loin de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu aucun sentiment sur le visage du garçon, à part quand le garçon perdait le contrôle de lui même, mais sinon jamais, à part la tristesse par rapport à son père, mais sinon le garçon souriait toujours et avait un air indifférent. Etait il parti du lycée parce qu'il en avait marre des gens ou parce qu'il avait mal au dos comme il l'eut dit à sa mère, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. le garçon mentait avec une telle facilité que c'était surprenant, étonnant. En faite il ne connaissait pas du tout le garçon, il ne connaissait que le garçon qu'il flirtait avec lui, il ne connaissait que ce trait de caractère. Le garçon ne le laissait pas le connaitre davantage, il ne laissait personne le connaitre davantage. Il était certain que même ses amis ne savaient pas tout sur Kurt. Ce garçon était un mystère, une énigme. Mais il savait qu'il était blessé, il pensait que Blaine avait joué avec lui, que Blaine n'était pas sincère, alors il devait lui prouver le contraire, lui montrer que leurs moments passé ensemble comptait pour lui, était important. Il allait tout faire pour que le garçon lui fasse confiance, qu'il lui parle de lui. Il voulait absolument tout connaitre du garçon, il voulait être celui qui était proche de lui, celui en qui Kurt aurait le plus confiance. Le lendemain il regarda encore plus attentivement Kurt, mais dès que quelqu'un le regardait, une ou un de ses amis il se mettait à sourire, sinon son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Pourtant le garçon devait avoir mal, devait marcher difficilement à cause de son corset mais il ne le faisait pas montrer. Blaine était impressionné par le garçon, par sa force, par son talent d'acteur, sa façon de ne rien montrer, de ne faire rien paraitre. Dans la journée il entendit un garçon qui portait un veste d'un club sportif traitait Kurt de "pd" en le regardant avec dégout, mais même la le visage de Kurt était resté indifférent. Sinon il ne voyait le garçon que dans les cours qu'il partageait avec lui, sinon il ne le voyait presque jamais dans les couloirs et Kurt ne mangeait pas à la cantine.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt sortit de la chorale avec soulagement, il allait enfin partir de ce lycée. Le soir il ne put lutter contre le sommeil, mais il se réveilla deux heures plus tard en pleure, tremblant, anéantie. Il se leva d'un coup, monta et chercha partout la peluche de Blaine. C'était stupide il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Blaine, mais il savait que le seul moyen de se calmer, de faire partir la crise d'angoisse qui arrivait été d'avoir la peluche de Blaine, de sentir son odeur, d'avoir l'impression qu'il était près de lui. Il ne put empêcher un cri de frustration quand il ne l'eut pas trouvé au bout de 10minutes. Il commença à balancer tout ce qu'il trouvait. Il était sur les nerfs, il voulait juste la peluche, juste ça. Carol, Burt et Finn furent réveillé par les bruits d'objets tombant et par les plaintes de Kurt, ils descendirent tous et furent surpris de l'état de Kurt. Le visage de Kurt était mouillé du aux larmes, il respirait bruyamment, ses cheveux étaient totalement décoiffé, il passait sa main dans cesse et tirait dessus dut à la frustration. Il regarda sous la pile de magazine qu'il jeta quand il ne la trouva pas.

-Putain, dit il les dents serrés.

-Kurt mon chéri que cherches tu? Demanda doucement Carol pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Cette putain de peluche, elle est ou bordel? Demanda-t-il sans même regarder dans sa direction.

Carol fit un sourire, et alla chercher la peluche qu'elle donna à Kurt. Celui ci le mit près de son nez et soupira un grand coup et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant l'odeur de Blaine et il retourna dans sa chambre.

-Il était réveillé? Demanda Finn choqué.

-Oui, mais il était dans un état de panique, je suis certain que demain il ne s'en souviendra même pas.

-Maman tu aurais du continuer tes études de médecine.

-Je sais mon chéri, aller retournes te coucher.

Tous le monde retourna se coucher. Le lendemain Kurt se réveilla, le peluche serrait contre son torse. Il posa la pelucha sur sa table de chevet, se leva et se prépara pour aller en cours. Il n'eut qu'un vague souvenir de sa nuit, mais ne préférait ne pas y penser. Finn ne cessa de le dévisageait dans la voiture.

-Bon merde qu'est ce qu'il y a Finn?

-Rien, tu jures beaucoup en ce moment.

-Et alors tu es mon père non donc tais toi ou sinon dis moi pourquoi tu me regardes depuis ce matin?

-Pour rien!

Kurt souffla, reposa sa tête contre la fenêtre. Quand Finn se gara il se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture, pour être le plus loin de Finn. Toute la journée il resta seul. Il ne voulait voir personne, tout le monde l'énervait, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Il voulait tous les fuir, fuir ses amis, fuir les lycéens, fuir sa vie. Le midi il était dehors, quelqu'un le rejoint, il n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête, une odeur poivré mélangée à la cigarette lui faisait savoir que c'était Blaine. Blaine ne parla pas, il se contenta juste de rester au côté de Kurt, de le regarder de temps en temps. Kurt détestait ressentir ça mais il se sentait apaisé, l'odeur du garçon l'aidait à calmer ses nerfs, ses tremblements. Il détestait ça car cela lui montrait que Blaine était le seul que le faisait se sentir bien dans ce lieu et il ne voulait pas que ce soit lui. Il se demandait comment faisait le garçon pour qu'il arrive à lui faire tout oublier rien quand étant à ce côté, comment il arrivait à ce que Kurt se sente en sécurité alors que dans ce lieu il n'eut jamais ressenti ce sentiment. Il haïssait ça, il détestait le fait que ce soit Blaine qui lui fasse sentir ça, il haïssait le fait de ne pas savoir si le garçon était honnête ou pas, il se détestait lui même pour ne pas réussir à faire confiance au garçon, pour se méfier de tout le monde. Blaine avait quand même rejoint le lycée pour lui, si tout ça n'avait été qu'une blague il n'aurait pas prit la peine de venir ici, d'aller dans un lieu qu'il détestait, la plaisanterie serait vraiment aller trop loin sinon. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas si c'était une farce ou pas. Il regarda Blaine et celui ci le regardait déjà. Blaine rougit légèrement, surement dut au fait d'avoir été prit en train de regarder Kurt, mais il ne détourna pas le visage, ni le regard, il se mit même à sourire à Kurt, Kurt ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naitre à la commissure de ses lèvres. La sonnerie se fit entendre, Blaine se leva, se mit devant Kurt, il s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille.

-J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras de t'avoir caché mon passé!

Et il partit. Kurt le regarda partir et fit le chemin à son tour pour aller en cours. Sur le chemin il se fit insulter, quelqu'un lui dit doucement "tu devrais avoir honte, tu es une honte pour tout le monde". Personne ne saura que cette phrase l'eut touché, que chaque insultes lui faisait baisser sa propre estime, chaque insultes, chaque coups lui faisait perdre le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui. Il s'assit au fond de la classe seul et passa le reste de la journée à écouter attentivement le professeur, à répéter dans sa tête ce qu'il venait d'entendre et il notait tout. Il soupira quand il devait aller la chorale, il n'aimait plus y aller, il n'y trouvait plus la joie d'y aller, de chanter avec ses amis. Il y alla car sinon il devait attendre Finn. Il refusa à nouveau quand son professeur lui demande si il voulait chanter. Plus personne n'était étonné de ses refus maintenant et personne ne s'en inquiétait, si mais ils n'agissaient pas pour savoir, ils se posaient seulement des questions. Rachel fit alors un duo avec Finn, à la fin il les applaudis pour faire comme tout le monde, il ne les avait même pas écouté. Même la chanson, la musique ne lui faisait plus de bien, ne lui apportait plus de bonheur. Il se sentait tellement vide, tellement las de tout. Rien ne lui donnait gout à la vie, rien ne le faisait sourire. Si en faite, il y avait quelque chose, plutôt quelqu'un, il y avait Blaine. Il y réfléchira tout le week end, il réfléchira si il devait ou non allait vers le garçon et se laissait aller. Il voulait se sentir bien au moins quelques secondes, et il savait que seul lui lui apporterait ce sentiment, alors il devait mettre de côté sa déception. Sa lui prit tout le week end pour comprendre qu'il avait le droit de se sentir bien, qu'il devait oublier que Blaine l'avait blessé. Il devait laisser le brun s'expliquer, ce qu'il lui empêchait de faire depuis le début. Mais une fois au lycée il fut incapable d'aller vers Blaine, la rancoeur était encore trop présente. Il haussa les épaules et partit en cours les mains dans les poches. Il essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur qu'il ressentait, à son mal de ventre qui lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Le soir il se dépêcha d'aller à la chorale, un professeur l'eut retenu, il approcha de la salle quand un des garçons qui l'eut tabassé passa près de lui. Son corps se paralysa. Le garçon passa près de lui et chuchota.

-Moins de trois mois à vivre Hummel, tiens toi prêt.

Et il partit. Kurt se sentit mal, des bouffés de chaleur l'envahissaient, il se sentait fébrile, tout ses membres étaient engourdie, il commençait à voir tout trouble, sa respiration s'accélérait et son coeur battait à tout rompre. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba sur le sol. Blaine arriva dans le couloir et quand il vit Kurt à terre il courut vers lui.

-Kurt, Kurt c'est moi!

Kurt eut reconnu la voix de Blaine, mais elle lui paraissait lointaine, tellement loin, ses yeux se fermèrent. Blaine le porta, il ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait près de lui, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Des tables vite!

Les personnes se dépêchèrent de mettre des tables et Blaine allongea Kurt dessus.

-Il a besoin d'air, Puck!

Puck poussa tout le monde le plus loin de Kurt pour qu'il puisse respirer.

-Puck c'est mon frère!

-Mec, Blaine a fait ses travaux dans un hôpital il sait ce qu'il fait. Rachel ne fait pas l'étonné, j'ai dit à Finn que j'avais rencontré Blaine en prison, il te l'a dit je suis sur et vu ta capacité à garder des secrets tout le glee club le sait.

-Il faut peut être le mettre sur le côté ou sur le ventre, dit Mercedes

-Ca va le gênait avec son corset.

Blaine caressait le visage de Kurt.

-Kurt garde les yeux ouvert, ouvre les. Kurt, Kurt, bébé tu peux le faire.

Tout le monde regarda Blaine surpris, mais lui n'y fit pas attention. Kurt essayait de lutter, ses yeux étaient rempli de larme, il ouvrit un peu les yeux, ses larmes s'échappèrent et coulèrent sur son visage, mais aussitôt ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau. Blaine essuya avec une caresse les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Kurt et le secoua légèrement pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme.

-Kurt je suis là, alors ne pars pas, respires correctement.

Il essayait, mais il se sentait partir, il sentait qu'il perdait des forces, qu'il n'arrivait pas à lutter.

-Bébé je sais que c'est dur mais garde les yeux ouvert. Regardes moi!

Kurt ouvrit légèrement les yeux, il tomba directement sur les yeux de Blaine qui le fixait. Il ouvrit plus les yeux. Blaine prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et s'approcha de lui pour qu'ils puissent se voir de plus près.

-Maintenant respires doucement.

Kurt inspira et expira lentement, toujours en regardant Blaine. Les yeux de Blaine l'empêchait de fermer les yeux de nouveau, il ne voulait pas cesser de regarder ses yeux. Il y voyait de l'inquiétude, de la peur, mais aussi autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était, mais c'était hypnotisant. Il commençait à se sentir mieux, sa tête ne tournait plus et il commençait à respirer calmement, mais il ne cessa pas pour autant de regarder Blaine. Blaine lui fit un sourire et Kurt lui répondit par un faible sourire. Le professeur vint à leur côté.

-Il va mieux?

-Oui mais il est encore faible, répondit Blaine sans lâcher Kurt du regard.

Monsieur Schuester retourna auprès des autres élèves. Blaine se mit à chuchoter.

-Tu m'as fait vraiment peur tu le sais ça. J'étais en panique total.

-Merci et désolé, souffla Kurt.

-Tu te sens mieux?

-Oui, tu... tu m'aides à m'assoir.

Blaine sourit à Kurt et aida le garçon à s'assoir sur la table, il resta devant Kurt pour s'assurer sur celui ci ne tombe pas à nouveau et garda ses mains sur la taille du garçon.

-Comment tu sais pour le corset? Murmura Kurt. Je t'ai vaguement entendu en parler.

-Je... j'étais inquiet et j'ai demandé à une infirmière comment tu allais. Ne m'en veux pas mais je ne savais pas si tu me disais la vérité. Kurt pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit? C'est grave!

-Chut, personne ne le sait!

-Même tes parents?

Kurt hocha la tête, Blaine le regarda surpris.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Le coeur de mon père est fragile, je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse du soucis, je ne veux pas qu'il refasse une rechute. C'est trois fois rien!

-Ta colonne s'est déplacée ce n'est pas trois fois rien Kurt.

-On peut parler d'autre chose.

-Tu te sens mieux?

-Oui, grâce à toi.

Blaine aida Kurt à descendre de la table.

-Désolé les gars, je vais rentrer!

-Reposes toi bien Kurt, s'exclama monsieur Schuester.

Kurt leur fit un sourire et sortit de la salle, Finn et Blaine à ses côté.

-En faite tu ne portes pas de corset, s'exclama Finn.

-Blaine s'est trompé dans le terme Finn, mais dans certain pays c'est considéré comme un corset.

-Ha!

C'était ça qui était pratique avec Finn, il croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait et avait pas beaucoup de culture donc Kurt se servait beaucoup de ça pour mentir. Blaine regarda Kurt avec un sourire triste, triste que le garçon puisse mentir même à son frère, à sa famille et si facilement. Arrivé dans le parking Kurt fit un sourire à Blaine.

-Tu devrais quand même faire un examens pour voir pourquoi tu t'es évanouie.

-Blaine ce n'était qu'un malaise et ce n'est rien, tout le monde en fait. Ne t'inquiètes pas et merci encore.

Il embrassa la joue du garçon et monta dans la voiture. Dans la voiture il menaça Finn de ne pas parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé aux parents, Finn finira par promettre de ne rien dire de peur que Kurt dise à Rachel que la dernière fois il n'était pas malade mais qu'il avait préféré jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Kurt plutôt que d'aller répéter un énième duo avec elle. Kurt sourit fière de son chantage. En rentrant il mangea car il savait que c'était une des raisons de son malaise, il y avait eu aussi la peur, mais ça faisait des jours qu'il ne mangeait presque rien, donc il prit un gouter sain et après alla dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. Le soir il s'endormira la peluche serré contre lui. Au premier cours il s'assit à côté de Blaine, qui le regarda surpris et ne put empêcher un grand sourire naitre sur son visage. Kurt lui fit un petite sourire amusé.

-Tu vas mieux? Demanda Blaine.

-Oui, ce n'était rien. Le mieux c'est de ne plus en parler d'accord.

-Tu n'aimes pas que je t'ai vu comme ça.

-J'ai dit on n'en parle plus merde!

Mais Blaine avait raison. Kurt détestait le fait que Blaine l'eut vu dans cet état, si faible, si pathétique. Le garçon l'eut déjà vu perdre le contrôle de lui même, faire un crise d'angoisse et maintenant ça. Il haïssait ça, il montrait ses faiblesses à Blaine et ça ne lui plaisait pas, alors il préférait oublier. Blaine rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Kurt, Kurt inspira et sourit en sentant l'odeur de Blaine.

-Tu fumes beaucoup? Demandant soudainement Kurt.

-De temps en temps. Quand t'es en détention tu te rattaches à peu de chose, la cigarette est un de ses trucs.

-C'est vraiment dur la prison?

-Il suffit d'avoir les bons amis, si tu tombes sur les bonnes personnes, personnes ne te fait chier.

-Donc on ne t'as pas fait de mal?

-Ils ont essayés, mais mon colocataire on va dire était un des mecs les plus craints et on s'est bien entendu, il m'a défendu une fois et après on m'a toujours laisser tranquille.

-Ca doit être dur quand même.

-Tant que personne ne sait que tu es gay ça le fait. Je n'y suis resté même pas deux mois tu sais. C'est une épreuve de plus c'est tout. Je m'attendais à pire. Je ne veux plus y retourner c'est sur, mais il y a des endroits pire que cette prison.

-Bien dit mec, dit Puck en arrivant et se mettant devant eux. C'était une prison pour mineur, donc ce n'est pas les pires.

Kurt sourit simplement à Blaine et se mit à écouter le cours. Mais il se sentait bien, ses mains ne tremblaient que très peu, et son estomac se détendait, le noeud dans son ventre était moins noué, moins douloureux. Son écriture était plus lisible, il n'avait pas besoin de se donner mal à la tête pour se concentrer, il ne se sentait pas mal, pas effrayé, pas seul. Le midi il mangea dans la cours, à l'abri des regards. Blaine se mit à ses côté et il mangea un peu.

-Tu te souviens tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je faisais ça à l'hôpital? Quand je t'avais dit que je n'avais jamais voulu te blesser tu ne comprenais pas.

Kurt hocha la tête.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser au contraire. Un jour je t'ai vu dans l'hôpital, je t'avais trouvé très beau et tu avais levé la tête et ton regard m'a coupé le souffle, tu avais de magnifique yeux mais il était vide, vide de sentiment. Je voulais les voir briller de bonheur, voir la joie dans tes yeux, donc j'ai continuer de t'observer un peu. Tes amis essayaient de t'aider mais ils n'arrivaient à rien, à part te rendre plus triste. Et j'avais comprit que tu ne cherchais pas d'aide, pas de pitié, tu voulais te défouler, crier ta colère, ta frustration, ta peur. Le jour ou tu t'es excusé parce que tu croyais m'avoir bousculé, tu te souviens?

-Oui, tu as été super arrogant.

-Ce n'est toi qui m'a bousculé, c'est moi qui t'es foncé dedans. Je voulais être celui qui ferai briller tes yeux, qui te ferai sourire et rire, donc j'ai endossé le rôle du méchant garçon, le gros connard pour que tu puisses enfin sortir tout ce que tu ressentais vraiment. Si je t'ai dit des phrases blessante j'en suis désolé, je voulais juste t'aider. Et puis j'avais vu que ça t'amusais, donc j'attendais toujours ta venue. Et c'était le seul moyen d'attirer ton attention.

Kurt se mit à rire. Blaine le regarda perplexe et angoissé.

-Quoi?

-Rien je trouve ça juste mignon, super adorable. Au début je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un con, qu'une brute, et au fil du temps j'ai comprit que tu ne voulais pas me blesser, que tu disais toutes ses phrases sans les penser. Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que tu m'aurais foncé dedans juste pour me parler.

Blaine se mit à rougir ce qui fit rire Kurt encore plus.

-Mais je suis content que tu me dises ça car tu me prouves que je me suis peut être trompé, que tout ça n'était pas qu'une blague pour toi.

-Bien sur que ça n'en était pas une Kurt. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé vraiment.

-Juste une question, pourquoi m'avoir dit que je n'étais qu'une folle distrayante?

-Tu m'avais énervé et je voulais que tu comprennes que tu n'avais pas besoin d'avoir un masque quand tu étais avec moi. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que tu étais une folle ou encore que tu n'étais qu'une distraction pour moi.

-Blaine respire j'ai compris.

-Tu... tu ne m'en veux plus.

-Non.

-Pourquoi étais tu aussi blessé? Je comprend que cette phrase a du te blesser, tu te sentais trahi. Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

-Je... tu étais le premier garçon dont j'étais aussi proche, dit il en rougissant.

Blaine sourit, il comprenait mieux. Kurt s'était senti mal car c'était la première fois qu'il était proche d'un garçon, quelqu'un comme lui et il avait cru que tout ça n'était qu'une blague, Blaine comprenait alors pourquoi le garçon lui en voulait tant.

-Ca va bientôt sonner, dit Kurt en souriant.

Ils partirent en cours, mais se séparèrent n'ayant pas le même cours, Kurt avait français et Blaine espagnol. Kurt se sentit mal pendant les deux heures, ses mains tremblèrent, son ventre lui faisait un mal épouvantable.

...

...

**Encore une fois merci de lire cette histoire, merci de prendre le temps de poster vos commentaires. Merci beaucoup.**

**Kurt n'en veut plus à Blaine, vous êtes heureuse? Depuis deux chapitres vous n'attendez que ça, alors voilà cadeau, j'espère que ça vous plait, que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Les jours passèrent, Kurt et Blaine étaient souvent ensemble, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Blaine laissait Kurt avoir les commandes, il voulait laisser Kurt avancer comme il le souhaitait, il ne voulait pas le blesser de nouveau et il aimait être au côté de Kurt. Ils parlaient beaucoup, jamais de la vie de Kurt, celui ci changeait toujours de sujet dès que Blaine lui posait des questions. Sinon ils s'amusaient ensemble. Kurt se sentait bien quand Blaine était à ses côté, il oubliait ses craintes, il oubliait tout et il devait ce sentiment au bouclé. Ses blessures guérissait, la blessure de sa joue avait enfin totalement disparu, son foi allait mieux mais il devait toujours portait le corset pour sa colonne vertébrale. Kurt se mit soudainement à rire. Blaine colla son dos au casier et regarda Kurt.

-Mon dieu c'est horrible, s'exclama Kurt en riant.

-Je t'avais prévenu je ne mentais pas!

-Je t'en pensais pas capable.

Il toucha du bout des doigts les cheveux de Blaine tenu par une tonne de gel.

-Donc maintenant tu mets moins de laque sinon je continu!

-C'est du chantage ça!

-Je suis bon à ça, as tu oublié je suis un mauvais garçon!

-Le trucs qui serait possible de te remettre en prison est si tu continus de traiter tes cheveux de cette manière.

Blaine se mit à sourire. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup de la détention de Blaine et ça lui faisait du bien d'en rire.

-Totalement mais la ils ne me laisseront pas sortir. Non sérieusement je te trouve bien mieux sans moins de laque, tu es bien comme ça aussi mais sans laque ça te donne un autre air, ça te rend irrésistible!

-J'y penserai, dit Kurt en rougissant légèrement. En attendant allons t'enlever ça.

Ils partirent dans les toilettes. Blaine s'assit sur une chaise et renversa sa tête en arrière sur le lavabo et Kurt enleva la tonne de gel des cheveux de Blaine en passant ses doigts dans ceux ci. Blaine ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de tendresse. Il adorait quand Kurt jouait avec ses cheveux, passait sa main dedans.

-Voilà monsieur!

-Merci Kurt. Dit Blaine avec un grand sourire.

Ils sortirent des toilettes et quelqu'un passa près d'eux en les regardant avec dégout.

-Elle a bien de la chance d'être crevé ta mère Hummel elle ne voit pas à quel point tu es devenu dégueulasse.

Et il partit, Kurt perdit son sourire et le regarda partir, de la douleur passa dan ses yeux mais il se ressaisit et se remit à sourire en regardant Blaine.

-On va en cours?

-Kurt tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire! Dit Blaine choqué des paroles du garçon.

-Et alors? Tu veux que ça me fasse quoi.

-Mais pourquoi il dit ça c'est horrible.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

-Aller on va être en retard. Blaine si tu t'arrêtes à des choses comme ça tu n'es pas sorti.

Il tira sur le poignet du garçon et ils allèrent en cours. Blaine regarda Kurt le long du cours, mais Kurt garda un visage indifférent tout le long, il ne montra aucune émotion comme à son habitude. Mais lui ne cessait de se demander pourquoi le garçon eut dit ça, pourquoi avoir dit que la mère de Kurt était morte, il ne comprenait pas. Dans la journée quand il essaya d'interroger le garçon celui ci s'énervait, l'envoyait promener ou lui disait des mots blessants, donc il finit par abandonner. Kurt restait une énigme pour lui, il avait beau être souvent à ses côté il n'apprenait pas à le connaitre pour autant, il découvrait son sens de l'humour, des choses insignifiante, mais jamais de chose concrète. Le garçon ne se dévoilait jamais à lui et il savait que c'était parce qu'il était encore méfiant et qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il raccompagna Kurt chez lui et celui l'invita à entrer. Il salua Burt qui regardait la télévision. Il s'assit à ses côté sous l'ordre de Kurt, celui ci revint avec un plateau rempli de nourriture pour le gouter. Il tendit une pomme à son père qui fit une grimace.

-C'est pour ton coeur, donc tu ne fais pas l'enfant tu la manges!

-Mais du nutella de temps en temps ne peut pas me faire de mal.

-Si, donc tu manges ta pomme point.

Blaine sourit amusé devant cette scène. Et il se servit dans le plateau, Kurt s'assit à ses côté et fit de même.

-Alors cette journée de cours le gosses?

-Bien, j'ai enfin appris quelques choses en français et grâce à ma prof, c'est une première.

-Qu'as tu appris?

-Leur partie politique ne s'appelle pas comme nous mais gauche ou droite, oui je sais totalement idiot car on n'y comprend rien mais bon.

-Tu auras au moins appris ça.

Kurt hocha la tête, Burt se leva et alla dans la cuisine, Kurt le suivit. Quand Burt était la Blaine parlait souvent peu, car il savait que sinon il allait faire des remarques déplacé, c'était plus fort que lui, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les adultes et avait le besoin de les mettre mal à l'aise, de les mettre en rogne. Il se leva et regarda le salon, il vit une vitrine rempli de photo il s'approcha et regarda toutes les photos. Il vit des photos de famille de Burt, Kurt, Finn et leur mère, mais il n'y en avait aucun d'eux était petit. Mais par contre il y avait une photo de Kurt enfant, enfin il le supposait mais vu les yeux il en était certain il était avec une femme avec les même yeux que lui, le même sourire. Il regarda d'autres photos et vit que la femme était sur plusieurs photos. Il comprit alors, cette femme était la mère de Kurt, et c'est pour cette raison que les photos avec Finn et sa mère étaient toutes récente et il comprit que le garçon disait vrai, la mère de Kurt était bien morte. Il s'assit dut à la surprise, comment Kurt eut pu rester si indifférent à cette remarque alors, et pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit. Kurt revint, Blaine se leva et se mit en face de lui.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Ta mère, elle... elle est décédée.

-Oui et?

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit, tu m'as laissé croire que la mère de Finn était ta mère et que c'était ton vrai frère.

-Tu ne m'as jamais demandé si Carol était ma vraie mère, je t'aurai dit la vérité si tu m'aurais posé la question et Finn je dis souvent qu'il est mon frère, mais ça me parait évident, on a le même âge comment une femme aurait pu avoir deux enfants si proche d'âge.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça, je te croyais.

-Attends tu vas m'en vouloir pour ça, tu ne m'as jamais demandé si Carol était ma vraie mère.

-Tu n'as jamais essayé de me prouver le contraire.

Kurt souffla.

-Bon tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 8ans, Carol est ma belle mère, enfin pas totalement, elle sort juste avec mon père. Content? Et puis ça change quoi de toute façon. A part t'apporter de la pitié ça change quoi?

-Je n'ai pas de pitié pour toi, je suis désolé que tu ai perdu ta mère, mais je n'ai pas pitié de toi, ni de ta vie Kurt. Je trouve ça juste dur de vivre sans mère, mais chacun à son histoire.

-Tu... tu n'as pas pitié de moi, ma vie ne te semble pas pitoyable.

-Non Kurt. Kurt je ne te jugerai jamais, ni ta vie, ni ton parcours. Je ne te trouve pas pitoyable, ni minable, je trouve justement que tu es fort. Je veux dire tu as failli perdre ton père aussi, tu aurais pu finir seul. je comprend enfin tes cauchemars, tu te souviens celui ou tu as dormi à mon appartement, je le comprend, tu avais peur d'être seul. Tu es si courageux. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux Kurt.

Kurt sourit, s'approcha de Blaine.

-Serais tu en train de me draguer?

-Pourquoi tu aimerais?

Kurt s'approcha encore plus de lui et murmura près de son oreille sensuellement.

-Si je disais non ça serait un mensonge.

Et il s'écarta de Blaine, celui ci avait un grand sourire.

-Tu m'aides pour mes devoirs de math? Demanda Kurt.

-Ca dépend qu'est ce que j'y gagne.

-Mon respect!

-Et?

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et le prit dans ses bras et ensuite embrassa la joue du garçon.

-La je ne peux qu'accepter.

Ils partirent s'assoir autour de la table et firent tout leurs devoirs ensemble, demandant de l'aide à l'autre quand un ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Carol invita Blaine à rester manger mais celui ci déclina l'invitation et partit. Kurt essaya de dormir sans la peluche, il voulait essayer de ne pas avoir besoin de Blaine, d'avoir besoin de son odeur. Mais il se réveilla en sursaut, en pleurs, le corps tremblant. Il resta dans cette position, recroquevillé jusqu'au petit matin, il se prépara ensuite pour aller en cours. Il prit une douche glacé, il ne prit la peine de déjeuner et attendit que Finn soit prêt et ils allèrent en cours. A peine rentré dans l'établissement il se paralysa, les membres de hockeys le regardèrent avec un sourire, et il n'aimait pas ce sourire, il annonçait rien de bon. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, il avait bien trop peur. Il reçut alors 5 gobelet de boisson glacée, mais il ne bougea toujours pas. La présence de ses garçons l'en empêchaient. Blaine arriva et tira sur le bras de Kurt et l'emmena au toilette, il se mit devant lui et posa ses mains sur la taille du garçon.

-Kurt tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Blaine.

-Oui, oui, j'ai l'habitude, c'est ça de faire partie du de la chorale.

-Tu en reçois souvent?

-Blaine ce n'est rien, demande à la chorale tout le monde en reçoit, même Finn qui est pourtant aussi dans l'équipe de foot.

-Je devrais aller les voir!

-Non, je t'assure, je m'en fou. Mais ton aide ne serait pas de refus.

-Ho cool je pourrai enlever cette tonne de laque.

-Ha tu vois que tu es content que j'ai reçu ces boissons.

Blaine sourit, il lécha la joue de Kurt.

-C'est bon en plus ce trucs.

-Pas à recevoir pas contre.

Blaine ne répondit pas, mais lécha de nouveau la joue de Kurt, celui ci prit une teinte rouge. Il lécha le bout du nez de Kurt.

-Euh Blaine.

-Pardon.

Il aida ensuite Kurt à enlever la boisson sur son visage et sur ses cheveux.

-Tu as des vêtements de rechange?

-Dans mon casier.

-J'y vais.

-Tu ne connais pas le code.

-La prison à certain avantage.

Et il partit et revint quelques secondes plus tard tout essoufflé avec les vêtements de Kurt. Kurt partit dans une cabine pour se changer et revint une fois tout habillé. Blaine se rapprocha du garçon et toucha les cheveux de Kurt en souriant.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique!

-M... merci.

Et ils partirent en cours. Une fois le cours finit Blaine suivit Kurt.

-Aller vient chez moi. S'il te plait, demanda-t-il en faisait une moue triste.

-Tu es un vrai gosse, ria Kurt.

-Ca veut dire oui?

-Oui.

Blaine se mit à sauter de joie comme un enfant, ce qui accentua le rire de Kurt. Il envoya un message pour prévenir Finn et ils allèrent à la voiture de Blaine.

-Je suis toujours garé ici aussi enfin quand j'avais ma voiture.

-Tu étais garé ici quand tu as eu ton accident?

-Ouai, j'aime bien cette place.

Une fois chez Blaine, ile firent la cuisine ensemble, Kurt se moquant toujours des talents cuisinière de Blaine et Blaine boudant comme un enfant aux commentaires de Kurt.

-Maintenant tu me chantes une chanson, s'exclama Kurt.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

-Tu m'en devais une, tu ne t'en souviens pas. Aller c'est un ordre!

-Oh si c'est un ordre alors, dit Blaine amusé.

Il prit sa guitare et se mit à jouer Teenage Dream et sa voix se joignit à la guitare. Kurt le regarda médusé, Blaine l'avait totalement envouté, sa voix était fantastique, magnifique. Il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de Blaine et ne pouvait enlever le sourire idiot accroché à ses lèvres. A la fin Blaine n'osait pas regarder Kurt. Kurt se leva, enleva la guitare des jambes de Blaine et s'assit sur les jambes de Blaine, ses fesses sur l'une et ses jambes sur l'autre, il entoura la cou de Blaine avec un de ses bras pour se tenir.

-Blaine Anderson vous êtes merveilleux!

Blaine leva la tête et Kurt remarqua ses joues rosit et un grand sourire.

-Maintenant que je sais que tu es sexy, intelligent, canon, doué en musique je devrais faire attention aux autres garçons.

-Non car il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse.

Kurt devint tout rouge alors Blaine sourit amusé.

-Ok la ça devient gênant.

Kurt commença à se lever mais Blaine l'en empêcha.

-Pourquoi tu dois être toujours gêné quand je dis des termes comme ça Kurt. Le terme sexy, excitant, tous les termes cru ne te dérangent pas, mais dès que les mots sont plus beaux ça te gêne.

-Oui ça me gêne et alors.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi?

-Car c'est plus romantique, donc plus sincère et ça me gêne. Pourquoi veux tu toujours tout savoir sur moi?

-Car je te trouve intéressant Kurt, tu es différent de tout le monde, tu dégages quelque chose de particulier. Et j'ai envie d'être la personne à qui te confieras, à qui tu feras confiance. Car je sais que tu en vaux la peine.

Kurt cacha son visage en nichant sa tête dans le cou de Blaine.

-Tu es énervant de faire ça? Ca t'amuses de me voir tout rouge, murmura Kurt.

Blaine frissonna légèrement, dut au souffle de Kurt contre son cou.

-J'adore fait ça.

Kurt déposa délicatement ses lèvres dans le cou de Blaine. Celui ci frémit à ce geste et soupira de bien être. Kurt se poussa des jambes de Blaine et lui donna la guitare.

-J'aime vraiment ta voix, tu peux me chanter une autre chanson.

Kurt le demanda avec une tête toute triste et suppliante. Blaine le trouvait absolument adorable et ne put refuser et se mit à jouer New Morning de Bob Dylan. Ce n'était pas le genre que Kurt écoutait mais son père étant un grand fan de Dylan il savait de quel chanson il s'agissait. Comme la dernière fois il était totalement transporté par la voix de Blaine, par son talent. A la fin Kurt l'applaudit.

-Bob Dylan, mon père adore ce type.

-C'était ma chanson préférée avec mon frère étant petit. Dit il nostalgique.

Kurt se mit à marcher dans le salon à la recherche d'une photo, il en vit une avec Blaine et un garçon aux yeux bleu, il la prit et la montra à Blaine.

-Oui c'est lui. Ca été prit pendant ma seconde peu avant que je fasse mon coming out. Mais lui n'a pas changé avec moi après l'avoir su, il était la si rarement et puis dans le milieu ou il est il en voit beaucoup donc ça ne la pas dérangé. Mes parents faisaient ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, comme ci un jour j'allais amené une fille et leur présenter.

-Ils ont dépassé ça non?

-Non, ils m'aimaient tant que je ne leur parlais pas de mon problème, c'est comme ça qu'ils appelaient mon homosexualité. Et ils m'ont acheté cet appartement dès que je suis sorti de prison, ils ne voulaient pas que je revienne vivre avec eux, ils veulent garder leur réputation. Ils ne sont pas venu une seule fois me rendre visite en prison, même mon frère a pris la peine de venir alors qu'il est rarement dans l'Ohio. Je suis bien mieux sans eux, ils m'ont abandonné, bien c'est leur perte.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas mon père.

-C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais j'ai eut de mauvais parents, donc je n'arrive pas à me dire que des parents sont bon. Pour moi tout les adultes sont des hypocrites.

-Je comprend et je suis désolé pour tes parents.

-Ho tu sais ma haine pour eux m'a permis de tenir en prison, je ne cessais de me dire que je voulais sortir juste pour les faire chier. Et j'ai réussi, à peine sorti je suis parti les voir et ils m'ont acheté un appart, bien sur avant de partir j'ai tout fait pour leur faire comprendre que maintenant ils n'étaient plus rien pour moi et j'ai beaucoup parlé de garçon, ceux qui étaient sexy en prison. Ils étaient ravi, dit Blaine avec un sourire sadique.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sur, vas y pose la.

-Pourquoi me dire tout ça? Pourquoi me raconte des trucs si personnel.

-Car j'ai confiance en toi. Peu de gens savent ça, en faite personne. Mais je sais que tu n'utiliseras pas ça pour me blesser ou pour te moquer et que ça ne fera pas le tour du lycée.

-Ca serait horrible de faire ça.

-Donc c'est pour ça que je te racontes ça. J'ai appris à me fier des personnes, mais je sais qu'avec toi je ne crains rien, que tu es bonne personne.

Kurt fit un sourire à Blaine, ne sachant pas quoi dire à cette révélation. Blaine s'assoit sur le canapé, Kurt s'assoit à ses côté et ils regardèrent un film ensemble. Après le film, ils s'assirent en tailleur sur le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre et ils s'amusèrent ensemble. Ils rirent comme des enfants. Chacun se sentant bien auprès de l'autre, oubliant leur passé, leur problème. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux, un bonheur qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, un bonheur qui les envahissaient et qui leur faisaient un tel bien. Ils avaient l'impression que rien ne pouvait arriver. Il n'y avait qu'eux, ils oubliaient le monde de dehors, ils étaient dans leur bulle. A un moment Kurt regarda son portable et vit 20heures, il n'avait pas vu l'heure passé, ni vu que l'appartement était devenu sombre. Quand il montra l'heure à Blaine, au vu de son expression il comprit que Blaine était comme lui.

-J'ai même pas fait mes devoirs.

-Restes dormir ici alors, on les fera ensemble et si tu es sage je ferai le repas et quelque chose de bon.

-Tu vas commandé ou?

-Tu commences à trop me connaitre Hummel.

Kurt lui fit un grand sourire, appela son père pour lui dire qu'il dormait chez Blaine qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Blaine commanda des plats chinois, qui arrivèrent rapidement, ils mangèrent en regardant la télévision et après firent leurs devoirs. Kurt devant forcer Blaine car celui ci n'était pas de cette avis, mais Kurt s'est se montrer persuasif. Ils allèrent au lit après avoir regarder un film. Blaine sauta sur le lit.

-Pfff toi tu peux le faire c'est injuste.

-Pourquoi?

Kurt leva un peu son t-shirt pour montrer son corset, Blaine fit une tête désolée. Kurt s'assit sur le lit prit un oreiller et tapa Blaine avec.

-Vengeance!

Et une bataille d'oreiller commença entre les deux garçons. Ils rirent beaucoup, Kurt avait mal aux côtes tellement il riait, mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Il s'écroulèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes épuisé. Ils s'endormirent assez rapidement, chacun d'un côté de lit. Mais Blaine fut réveillé dans la nuit, il alluma la lumière et vit le visage de Kurt couvert de sueur, il avait une expression de peur sur le visage, bougeait beaucoup et marmonnaient des choses. Il se colla au garçon, embrassa le crâne du garçon. Il n'aimait pas voir Kurt comme ça, le garçon avait l'air d'avoir si mal, d'être effrayé. Il entoura Kurt avec ses bras et murmurait les paroles d'une chanson de disney. Kurt se calmera rapidement et Blaine put s'endormir de nouveau en étant rassuré. Le réveil de Blaine les réveilla. Kurt ouvrit les yeux et se frotta les yeux. Blaine le regarda faire en souriant, il embrassa la joue de Kurt.

-Tu es vraiment adorable.

-J'ai.. j'ai encore fait un cauchemar je suppose?

-Oui mais c'est vite partie.

-Grâce à toi je suppose. Je suis désolé.

-Kurt ne t'en veux pas, et te voir comme ça ne me donne pas une image faible de toi.

Kurt le garda surprit. Blaine arrivait toujours à le comprendre, à savoir de quoi il avait peur mais aussi à le rassurer. Il embrassa la joue de Blaine.

-Et ça me donne une excuse pour dormir contre toi, dit Blaine.

-Profiteur.

Blaine se colla à Kurt et embrassa son cou.

-Mmmhh mmhhh, fut sa seule réponse.

-Blaine on va être en retard.

Kurt se leva du lit, riant quand il entendit la plainte de Blaine et alla dans la cuisine, il prépara le petit déjeuner pour Blaine, car lui ne pouvait rien avaler comme chaque matin ou il avait cours. Blaine sourit en voyant Kurt préparer à manger, il se mit derrière le garçon et entoura la taille du garçon avec ses mains et posa ses mains sur le ventre, enfin le corset de Kurt.

-Tu dois l'enlever quand?

-Je ne sais pas, je dois voir le médecin demain.

-Tu m'enverras un message pour que je sache. Que me fais tu de bon?

-Sers toi. Je vais me laver je te pique des vêtements.

Il se tourna, poussa doucement Blaine en souriant, retourna dans la chambre de Blaine lui piqua des vêtements et partit se préparer. Blaine alla dans la salle de bain dès que Kurt la libéra. Kurt essaya de se calmer une fois seul. Il était stressé. Il avait peur d'aller au lycée, peur de ce que ses brutes feront, diront. Il se leva et mit ses mains dans ses poches dès que Blane sortit de la salle de bain. Blaine prit leurs deux sacs et ils partirent en cours dans la voiture de Blaine. Kurt se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture pour éviter de parler, car si il parlait il savait que Blaine verrait son anxiété, car sa voix tremblerait. Il lui fit alors un sourire et entra dans le lycée. Il n'avait pas cours avec ce dernier, ce qui accentua sa peur. En cours les idiots de sa classe passèrent l'heure à murmurer des insultes homophobes à son égard. Quand Mercedes et Tina le regardèrent pour savoir comment il allait, il leur souriait simplement, il voyait que ses amies étaient désolé pour lui. Mais il sourit simplement en faisait croire que ça ne le touchait pas, alors qu'en réalité il n'en pouvait plus. Le midi il était à côté de Blaine, ils avaient décidé d'aller manger dans une brasserie pas loin du lycée car ils avaient deux heures pour manger. Un groupe de garçon arriva près d'eux et les empêchèrent d'avancer.

-Alors Hummel tu t'es trouvé une copine. Quelqu'un à finit par avoir assez pitié de toi pour oser t'approcher.

-Mec t'as pas l'allure d'une tapette comme Hummel alors qu'est ce que tu fous.

-Déjà tu ne me dis pas mec, je ne suis pas ton pote. Et pour ta gouverne je suis autant une tapette que Kurt et non il ne me fait pas pitié, il m'attire réellement car il est vraiment canon! Dit Blaine avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Aller les mecs on se cassent, on va attraper leurs trucs.

Un mec poussa Kurt brutalement, mais Blaine le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Il se mit face à Kurt, posa ses mains sur le visage de Kurt pour l'obliger à le regarder en face. Mais il trouva un sourire sur le visage de Kurt.

-Ca ne te touche pas? Demanda Blaine inquiet.

-Pourquoi ça me toucherait Blaine? J'espère que toi ça ne t'a pas blessé?

-Non, j'ai vécu pire, dit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

-Alors comme ça je suis canon, dit Kurt en levant un sourcil.

-Absolument, dit Blaine avec un sourire charmeur.

Kurt se mit à rire doucement, prit une main de Blaine et ils partirent du lycée main dans la main. Kurt savait qu'il risquait gros avec ce geste, mais il n'avait plus que quelques mois à profiter de la vie, plus que quelques mois à vivre, donc il voulait en profiter. Même si la peur était toujours la, même si cette intercalation l'eut blessé. Mais il préférait que Blaine ne le sache pas, et puis même si il le disait à Blaine qu'est ce que le garçon pourrait y changer, rien donc le mieux était de le cacher, de faire comme ci tout allait bien, comme ci il rien ne le touchait, comme ci il n'allait pas bientôt mourir. Ils arrivèrent à la brasserie, Kurt refusa que Blaine paye et ils partirent s'installer.

-Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, remarqua Blaine.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Tu as perdu pas mal de poids. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je te serre tu en as encore perdu.

-Je n'ai pas tant perdu que ça.

-Tu as du perdre au moins 5kilos Kurt.

-Autant tu penses?

-J'en suis presque certain.

-En faite Puck il te voulait quoi tout à l'heure?

-Rien de spécial.

Kurt le regarda septique mais ne dit rien. Blaine se traita d'idiot de ne pas l'avoir dit, il devait prouver à Kurt sont honnêteté, donc tout lui dire.

-Il m'a dit de faire attention à moi, car dans les vestiaires après l'entrainement de foot d'hier, quelques mecs ont parlés de moi, mais pas en bien car ils s'étaient rendu compte que j'étais gay à la façon dont je te regardais.

-D'accord, dit Kurt avec un sourire.

Blaine sourit, il voyait que doucement Kurt lui accordait sa confiance, qu'il se méfiait moins. Ils mangèrent tout en parlant, tout en rigolant, tout en racontant des blagues. Ils partirent payer rapidement et se dépêchèrent, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé et étaient déjà en retard. Une fois garé sur le parking, Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt et ils se mirent tout les deux à courir. Kurt lâcha la main de Blaine une fois devant leur salle, Kurt frappa, ils entrèrent, s'excusèrent de leur retard et allèrent s'assoir au fond en essayant de ne pas rire. A son dernier cours Kurt reçut un mot, il ouvrit et découvrit "plus que 2mois Hummel, on a déjà tout planifié. Tu es un homme mort" Kurt regarda partout et vit un des garçons lui faire un grand sourire. Il baissa vite la tête, cacha ses mains sous la table, ses mains tremblaient encore plus que d'habitude, son corps était prit de pleins de frissons, dut à la peur, son corps entier tremblait. Il déchirait le mot en pleins de morceaux pour que personne ne puisse lire ce qui avait été écrit dessus. Il posa ses bras sur la table, posa sa tête dessus et essaya de respirer calmement, de ne pas paniquer. Quand la sonnerie se fit entendre, il se dépêcha de sortir du lycée et entra vite dans la voiture de Finn. Le soir il fit le repas avec Carol, il rigola aux blagues de Finn et de son père. Il profita de rire de son père, de sa bonne humeur, de sa présence. Ils regardèrent un film ensemble, un film humoristique. Après Kurt partit se coucher, il garda le t-shirt de Blaine sur lui et prit la peluche contre lui et il passa une bonne nuit, une nuit agréable.

...

...

**Quelques uns m'ont fait par qu'ils trouvaient que mon histoire ressembler à euh j'ai oublié le nom de cette fanfiction. J'en suis désolée si c'est le cas, j'avoue avec lu cette histoire et je n'ai pas eu l'impression de m'en être inspiré tant que ça. Je ne trouve pas qu'il y a tant de ressemblance que ça, mais si c'est le cas je m'en excuse ce n'était absolument pas voulu.**

**Je suis partie de l'idée que le père de Kurt était à l'hôpital, à écrire ce qu'il ressentait car je connais cela. Ma mère a séjourné deux semaines à l'hôpital quand j'étais plus jeune et j'ai eu le besoin d'écrire ce que moi j'avais ressenti et je l'ai fait à travers Kurt. J'ai bien sur amplifié les choses, ma mère n'était pas dans le coma, mais elle aurait pu y rester suite à sa maladie. Et j'aurai aimé que quelqu'un comme Blaine vienne me faire changer les idées, me fasse penser à autre chose. L'idée est partit à partir de là. Et puis les problèmes de Kurt au lycée pour moi c'était obligé, car dans Glee il vit déjà ça, alors pourquoi changer. Et c'est pareil j'ai déjà vécu quelques chose de similaire donc c'était facile pour moi d'écrire la peur que Kurt ressent quand il va en cours.  
**

**Je n'écris pas ça pour me justifier, juste montrer que l'histoire est une partie de moi. Dans chaque histoire on découvre quelque chose sur l'auteur même si c'est inconscient. Et je n'écris pas ceci pour qu'on me plaigne ou autre. Je voulais juste pour dire comment m'est venu l'idée de cette histoire.  
**

**En tous cas merci de me lire, vous êtes formidable.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Il passa sa journée avec Mercede, cette dernière l'observa en souriant. Elle voyait son regard s'adoucir, un petit sourire naitre à la commissure de ses lèvres quand il voyait que Blaine passait près de lui, ou simplement quand il l'apercevait, même si ce n'était qu'une seconde. Elle regardait son comportement et elle était heureuse pour Kurt, car il méritait de trouver quelqu'un. Mais quand elle le questionnait sur Blaine, Kurt lui répondait froidement qu'il était un garçon sympa et que c'était tout. Il ne s'apercevait même pas de ses propres sentiments. Dans la journée on le bouscula de temps en temps, il reçut des insultes, les habituels insultes. Après ses cours il attendait sur le parking Carol. Blaine se mit à ses côté, il sourit au brun.

-Je vois que tu es toujours garé à la même place.

-Tu as raison elle est super, je te la rend dès que tu peux reconduire.

-C'est pas prêt d'arriver, papa ne veut pas que je touche une voiture depuis l'accident. C'est stupide, c'était un accident idiot.

-Comment s'est arrivé en faite?

-Je me suis pris un poteau.

-Lequel?

Kurt pointa la poteau du doigt, Blaine fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque, il hocha simplement la tête.

-Carol est là, à lundi Blaine.

-A lundi.

Kurt lui fit un signe de la main et partit rejoindre sa belle mère. Il ne put encore enlever son corset car sa colonne se remettait doucement de ses blessures, alors le médecin préféra qu'il le garde encore une semaine. A Carol bien sur il lui dit que tout allait mieux, qu'il n'y avait plus de problème. Il passa le week end rien qu'avec son père, le samedi ils étaient parti travailler au garage, Kurt faisait attention aux mouvements de son père, le disputant quand il faisait trop d'effort et le dimanche ils allèrent au cinéma, Kurt exigea de voir une comédie romantique, ce qu'ils firent et après Burt voulut voir un film d'action, Kurt céda alors à son père. Blaine passa le week end à réfléchir, à penser à Kurt. Le lundi les garçons se mirent à côté en cours.

-Merci d'avoir pensé au message, ça ne t'énerve pas de le garder encore?

-Si, mais je n'ai pas le choix, mais c'est juste pour être certain que ça ne bougera plus, car sinon tout est en ordre.

-C'est cool alors! Euh on fait quoi déjà dans ce cours?

-Soit disant de la littérature, mais faudrait déjà que les gens de la classe aient déjà lu un livre de leur vie.

-Au fond taisez vous.

Kurt et Blaine baissèrent leur tête avec un air coupable, mais surtout ils essayaient de ne pas se regarder car ils savaient que sinon ils allaient rire. Blaine se mit à chuchoter en se retenant de rire.

-Je sens que tu as un grand sourire, arrêtes ça, ça me fait rire.

-Je sens le tiens aussi idiot.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à essayer de se calmer, de ne pas rire. Le soir après ses cours Blaine cherchait Kurt. Il entra dans la salle de la chorale.

-Tu aurais pu frapper il y a cours ici, se plaignit le professeur.

-Ouai ouai, vous n'avez pas vu Kurt?

-Non il est en retard. Dit Rachel.

-Hé ça ne vous inquiète pas. Blaine se mit à rire. Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable. Des putains d'hypocrite.

-Hé mec tu vas te détendre, sinon tu vas voir ce qu'il se passe à Lima Height, s'écria Santana.

-Je veux bien voir, car franchement à part avoir une grande gueule tu as quoi toi? Rien. Vous êtes tous des putains d'hypocrite et Kurt ose encore vous appelez amis. Mais putain je préfère être seul que de vous avoir comme amis. Tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes tous autant minable.

-Mon garçon tu vas te calmer tu es en cours la quand même, dit monsieur Schuester.

-Ho vous la ferme, vous êtes comme eux, vous n'agissez pas, vous regardez les choses se dérouler mais vous restez dans votre coin. Vous êtes un professeur ou un décor, j'avoue les deux reviennent au même. Mais arrêtez de dire que vous aidez les élèves, vous ne faites rien. Personne ne fait rien dans ce putain de lycée, même les soit disant amis. Moi vous me dégoutez. Ca fait plus de deux semaines que je suis la et je suis la personne qui est resté le plus longtemps auprès de Kurt, qui marche avec lui dans les couloirs, qui mange avec lui à la cantine quand il y va bien sur. Et vous vous êtes ou? Surement en train de chier dans votre frocs, vous avez tellement peur de ce qu'on pourrait dire de vous et vous faire que vous préférez rester loin de lui, mais jamais vous lui avouez ça, jamais vous aurez les couilles de lui dire que vous n'osez pas rester avec lui car vous avez trop peur pour vous même, pour votre réputation.

-Blaine calmes toi, essaya Finn.

-Oh le demi frère qui regarde son frère se faire insulter, frapper mais qui ne réagit pas. Vous savez tous ce que vis Kurt, vous savez tous d'ou vient la plupart de ses bleus, de ses blessures, mais vous faites tous comme ci vous n'avez rien vu, vous ne lui demandez pas car vous savez la réponse mais vous préférez l'ignorer, faire comme ci Kurt n'était pas persécuter. Bravo les amis, ça c'est ce que j'appelle de l'amitié, regarder son ami se faire frapper, traiter, sans agir, faire comme si vous ne voyez rien, comme ci vous ignorez tous, laisser continuer ses brutes. Mais réveillez vous bordel, il a besoin que quelqu'un le soutienne, que quelqu'un n'ait pas peur de trainer à ses côté, que quelqu'un lui prouve qu'il ne vaut pas rien, mais ça c'est ce que feront des vrais amis, donc vous ne ferez jamais ça.

-Et toi tu crois mieux? Dit Quinn.

-Je le défend quand ça arrive devant moi, je reste près de lui, je lui parle, je ne nie pas être ami avec lui et surtout je ne nie pas mes sentiments pour que personne ne s'en prenne à moi, pour que ma réputation reste au plus haut. Son accident de voiture vous y croyez vous? Si oui c'est que vous êtes vraiment des abrutis. A votre avis comment sont arrivé ses blessures?

-Je.. non ils n'iront pas à ce point la. Mais c'est des batard!

-Waaa bravo Finn, tu as réagit, alors maintenant pour que tu agisses il faut que Kurt se fasse tuer par ses connards c'est ça? Le jour ou ses blessures seront plus grave que là ne venait pas pleurer vers lui en vous excusant, car tout sera arriver de votre faute car aucun de vous ne lui aurait tendu la main, aucun n'aurait réagit pour que ça cesse.

Kurt arriva essouffler dans la salle et fut surpris de voir Blaine, mais surtout de voir du mépris dans son regard et de voir ses amis la tête baissé, ainsi que son professeur, comme ci ils avaient honte de quelque chose.

-Je... il se passe quoi ici?

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt et lui fit un sourire.

-Rien je parlais avec tes amis, dit il en accentuant le ton sur le mot amis.

-Je suis désolé du retard.

-Kurt ta main est toute bleue.

-Ha euh oui, tu connais ma maladresse légendaire, j'ai refermé mon casier sur ma main, dit Kurt en rougissant.

Blaine se tourna vers les personnes dans la salle en levant les sourcils comme pour dire "vous voyez?"

-Bon aller tu viens avec moi.

-Mais j'ai cours Blaine.

-Ho tu sèches, l'autre ne dira rien.

-Blaine l'autre comme tu dis est un adulte, dit Kurt choqué.

-Oui justement, un adulte, exactement comme les autres, lâche, égoïste, qui regarde les choses se passer sans bouger.

Il prit la main non blessé de Kurt, regarda avec un regard méprisant toutes les personnes de la salle et força Kurt à le suivre. Il se sentait tellement plus léger, d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait à ses personnes, il n'avait aucun respect pour eux. Il les trouvait minable, et avoir dit tout ce qu'il ressentait pour eux le soulagea d'un poids. Il monta en voiture avec Kurt et il se gara devant son immeuble, ils entrèrent. Kurt s'assit sur le fauteuil et Blaine prépara un mocha pour Kurt un café pour lui, une fois tout cela prêt il s'assit à côté de Kurt, qui prit la tasse en le remerciant.

-Kurt est ce que tu penses que je suis totalement abruti?

-Quoi? Je non. Je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire, autant partir maintenant.

-Kurt s'il te plait restes, on doit parler.

Kurt souffla mais se rassit.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire à ton excuse d'accident de voiture. De la ou tu étais garé jusqu'au poteau tu n'aurais jamais eu toute ses blessures, tu n'aurais presque rien eu Kurt. Et ses garçons qui s'en prennent à toi, oui ils s'en prennent quelque fois aux autres membres de la chorale, mais si peu contrairement à toi. Toi ils t'insultent presque tout les jours, te bousculent, te poussent, ils te persécutent Kurt. Et s'il te plait arrête de dire que tu est maladroit, à l'hôpital je pouvais y croire car je ne te voyais pas souvent. Mais tu es loin d'être maladroit Kurt, donc je t'en pris ne me donne pas encore une fausse excuse, dis moi la vérité.

Kurt regarda Blaine abasourdi, il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un essayerait de trouver la vérité, que quelqu'un verrait que son mensonge était trop gros pour être vrai. Il savait que peu de gens se soucier de lui, même ses amis. Alors que quelqu'un s'aperçoit de tout ça l'étonne tellement, que quelqu'un se soucie de lui, fasse attention à lui, s'inquiète pour lui le toucha.

-Je... tu... comment?

-Kurt je passe mes journées à t'observer, à observer ce que tu fais. Je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas maladroit et quand j'ai vu ce garçon te pousser contre moi, j'ai comprit d'ou venait toutes tes blessures. Kurt je sais ce que c'est. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé?

Kurt regarda Blaine, respira un grand coup et raconta à Blaine qu'ils ont attendu que Kurt sorte du lycée pour l'attaquer, il lui raconta les coups qu'il eut reçu, la douleur qu'il ressentait, il dit également les insultes qu'il eut entendu pendant qu'ils le tapaient. Il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler mais il continua de raconter à Blaine chaque coup, la souffrance physique et moral dut à ses coups. Il parla de tout sauf de la menace qu'il eut reçu. A la fin Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras. Blaine passa la soirée à faire rire Kurt, à tout faire pour le voir sourire. Même si pour cela il dut détruire sa table basse, qui n'eut pas supporté qu'il danse dessus. Mais Kurt riait à s'en faire mal au côte, il était heureux alors les dégâts matériaux n'avaient aucune importance pour Blaine. Ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit, ils s'amusaient trop pour se rendre compte du temps. Ils dansèrent, chantèrent, crièrent, rirent. Ils étaient heureux, joyeux ensemble. Quand le portable de Blaine sonna pour leur indiquer qu'ils auraient du se lever, ils se regardèrent surpris.

-On a même pas dormi, s'étonna Kurt.

-J'ai même pas vu qu'il avait fait nuit, putain on est fort quand même ne pas s'apercevoir de ça.

Ils rirent ensemble.

-Moi je pars pas d'ici tant qu'on a pas fini de regarder la fin d'Harry Potter, on ne peut pas couper un film d'Harry Potter. Dit Kurt.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Harry Potter et l'école des sorciers est plus important.

-Et puis on apprend des choses.

-Oui, on peut déverrouiller une porte grâce à eux maintenant.

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire de nouveau et se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le film. Une fois le film finit, ils se préparèrent rapidement et allèrent en cours, le professeur les refusa vu qu'ils avaient plus de 45minutes de retard, ils sortirent de la classe en riant et attendirent la prochaine sonnerie dans les couloirs.

-Donc revenons en à notre conversation, Drago est absolument magnifique, j'étais fou amoureux de lui étant petit, mmhh toujours d'ailleurs. Et puis il est plus drôle qu'Harry.

-Mais c'est un sale type, Harry est courageux, fort.

-Idiot, il fonce toujours tête baissée, il est ennuyeux. Comment peux tu préférer Harry à Drago, tu me déçois.

-Physiquement Drago est mieux je ne peux pas le nier, mais mentalement Harry est mieux!

-Moi je ne trouve pas, et puis je suis une garce aussi tout comme Drago, donc c'est normal que je le préfère il est comme moi.

-Toi tu es beaucoup plus sexy que lui. Dit Blaine avec un sourire charmeur.

Kurt rougit et se mit en face de Blaine.

-La je dois te contredire.

-Je t'assure, tu es beaucoup plus beau que lui.

-Tu m'énerves à faire ça, dit Kurt tout rouge.

-J'adore te voir rougir, car on peut voir ce que tu ressens, ce qui est rare, dit Blaine en riant.

-Tu sais que mon père risque de m'assassiner et te détester encore plus quand il va savoir que j'ai loupé la première heure. Dit Kurt pour changer de sujet.

-Si il t'aime vraiment et qu'il sera que tu as ris toute la nuit je suis sur qu'il s'en foutra.

-J'espère, euh en faite tu n'en parles à personne pour ce qu'on s'est dit hier.

-Euh, dit Blaine en grimaçant.

-Tu en as parlé à qui putain?

-Je... à tes amis, je leur ai dit que je pensais que c'était ça.

-Blaine tu te rends compte que si Finn la dit à mon père il risque gros. Putain Blaine, si je ne disais rien c'était pour mon père, son coeur est fragile, il ne doit pas subir de stresse, faire de gros efforts, si il apprend ça il serait capable de venir ici pour taper ses mecs, c'est dangereux pour sa santé. J'espère que Finn lui a fermé sa... sa bouche. Bordel!

Il s'éloigna de Blaine et alla dehors, ayant besoin d'air. Blaine se sentit coupable et sut que Kurt venait de se refermer sur lui même, il venait de se fermer à lui. Il donna un coup de poing dans les casiers à cause de sa frustration, de la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui même. Ils n'avaient pas de cours en commun le reste de la matinée, l'après midi il avait mathématique ensemble. Blaine se mit à côté de Kurt, mais celui ci ne lui adressa pas la parole.

-Kurt je... merde je suis désolé.

-Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit? Ils sont tous super bizarre. Finn a mangé avec moi et Tina et Mike à la cantine, il ne fait jamais ça. Ils me regardent tous comme ci ils avaient fait une bêtise, comme ci je l'ai avait surpris en train de faire un trucs horrible. Ils sont devenu tout gentil avec moi, ils me parlent et devant tout le monde. Ils ne font jamais ça!

-Je leur ai dit ce que je pensais d'eux et ce n'était pas positif. Pour moi ce sont des mauvais amis et je leur ai dit. Et vu leur réaction ils sont d'accord avec moi et veulent se racheter. Kurt je ne les aime pas, ils ne sont bons avec toi. Pardonnes moi pour ton père.

Kurt se tourna et regarda Blaine.

-J'en ai marre que tu te mêles de chose qui ne te regardes pas. Le comportement de mes amis ne sont pas tes affaires et leur dire pour mon agression, je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies fait ça.

-Je voulais les faire réagir. Kurt tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. Je sais que je n'ai pas géré sur ce coup, mais je faisais ça pour toi.

-Alors arrêtes de faire des choses pour moi bon sang. Je ne suis plus un gosse. Bon aller concentrons nous.

-Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes? Demanda Blaine avec une petite voix suppliante.

-Ca veut dire que tu me soules mais que tu restes adorable quand même.

Blaine sauta sur sa chaise en poussant un crie de joie. Il baissa vite la tête quand tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Kurt lui se cacha le visage pour rire.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi!

-C'est impossible.

Et Kurt ria de nouveau. Après se cours ci Kurt alla à la chorale, il déclina une nouvelle fois pour un solo, les regards que ses amis lui lançaient l'énervait. Ca l'insupportait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, juste espérer que le temps passe plus vite. Le mercredi en rentrant son père lui apprit qu'il allait mieux et qu'il pouvait travailler le mercredi après midi ainsi que la samedi. Alors l'après midi père et fils allèrent travailler ensemble au garage. Kurt ne répondit à aucunes questions de Burt qui se portait sur Blaine. Le lendemain Blaine l'attendait sur le parking, Kurt lui sourit et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le lycée. Avant d'entrer en cours, un garçon poussa Kurt contre le mur. Blaine commença à s'approcher du garçon mais Kurt le retenu par le poignet, il se mit en face de lui.

-Blaine oublies! Ne te créée par d'ennui pour si peu. Aller, dit il avec un sourire.

Blaine lui sourit en retour, envoya un regard noir au garçon qui était maintenant de dos en train de marcher et ils entèrent en cours. La matinée se déroula normalement, Blaine et Kurt restèrent ensemble en cours, ils rirent ensemble. Kurt se sentait bien au côté du garçon, mais l'après midi il avait deux heures de français, deux heures dans une salle de cours sans Blaine avec des brutes, deux heures ou il ne cessera de trembler, d'avoir la peur au ventre, de se sentir mal. Il sursautait au moindre bruit, ses mains tremblaient sans cesse, l'empêchant d'écrire correctement, son coeur battait rapidement et son ventre le faisait souffrir. Il détestait se sentir comme ça, il regrettait la présence de Blaine. Avec Blaine il se sentait bien, en sécurité, apaisé, le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant même. C'est avec joie qu'il sortit du lycée une fois son cours finit, il attendit une heure dans le parking, ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, faisant les cents pas en attendant que Finn finisse à son tour. Il dormit de nouveau avec la peluche de Blaine contre lui, mais l'odeur de Blaine commençait à disparaitre. A cause de cela il fit un cauchemar, mais il n'était pas comme les autres, il était moins effrayant, moins douloureux. Il se réveilla en sursaut, mais pas de larmes, peu de sueur. Il se leva, partit se doucher et prépara le déjeuner pour sa famille et ensuite il attendit que Finn fut prêt en regardant la télévision. Blaine n'était pas sur le parking, Kurt ne le dirait pas mais il était déçu et stressé, quand il entrait dans cet endroit avec Blaine il n'avait pas peur, mais quand il était seul il était effrayé de rentrer dans le lycée, d'y mettre un pied. Mais il prit sur lui et entra et alla en cours. Blaine arriva en cours en retard, le professeur l'accepta et il s'assit derrière Kurt. Kurt se tourna.

-Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé?

-La flemme de venir, mais si je sèche trop mon agent de surveillance va me demander de retourner à l'hôpital, ou de nettoyer la rue. Donc j'ai du me lever.

-Tu devrais éviter de sécher alors!

-Hoo je peux, pas mais aussi souvent que je voudrais, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je viendrai juste le matin pour te kidnapper et après on partirait d'ici. Mais ça je ne peux pas malheureusement.

-Déjà il faudrait que je veuille.

-Tu refuserais une journée avec moi?

-Ca dépend. Je ne sècherai pas une journée entière, mon avenir est en jeu!

-Kurt tu es l'un des meilleurs élève.

-Oui car je veux partir d'ici, loin d'ici.

Kurt reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes, il se tourna vers Mercedes, qui lui fit un signe discret vers le professeur, alors il se tourna et vit que celui ci le fixa avec agacement, il fit un sourire désolé et se concentra sur le cours. L'heure d'après il était à côté de Blaine, et Tina, il parla toute l'heure avec Tina de mode, Blaine lui souffla de temps en temps, mécontent de ne pas avoir l'attention de Kurt. Vers la fin de l'heure il parla avec Puck qui se trouvait à deux tables de lui, ils parlèrent fort mais ils s'en fichèrent. Ils n'avaient pas peur des professeurs, ni des représailles, ils avaient vécu le pire déjà. Le professeur les mirent dehors à 10minutes de la fin, n'en pouvant plus de leur bruit. Kurt secoua la tête quand Blaine lui fit un sourire en sortant. Tina le regarda en souriant.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire autant en trois ans.

-Tina revenons à noter sujet de base, c'est mieux, dit il avec un sourire hypocrite.

Il soupira de soulagement quand la sonnerie retentit, il sortit et chercha Blaine. Il vit l'une des brutes, Dave, le visage couvert de bleu, un coquart à l'oeil gauche. Il était vraiment en mauvais état. Il se demandant qui avait bien pu lui faire ça. Il sentit une présence derrière lui, il reconnut l'odeur de Blaine.

-Sa nouvelle apparence te plait?

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine et le regarda surpris.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça?

Blaine haussa les épaules. Il vit Kurt froncer les sourcils, lever les yeux au ciel et pousser un soupir et se mit à marcher. Blaine ne comprenait pas, il aurait penser que le garçon serait content, mais Kurt semblait énervé, blasé. Il suivit Kurt, celui ci rentra dans les toilettes, il fit de même.

-Kurt dit quelque chose!

-D'accord. Tu es vraiment abruti Blaine. Bordel comment peux tu être aussi con? Résoudre la violence par la violence, waaaa bravo. Je me bats contre la violence depuis que je suis dans ce putain de lycée et toi tu arrives et tu ruines tout. J'en reviens que tu ais fait ça, pourquoi tu as fait ça? Dit Kurt énervé.

-Pour toi Kurt. Je voulais qu'il arrête de s'en prendre à toi, qu'ils arrêtent tout et les gars comme lui ne comprennent que ça.

-Je t'avais dit quoi, d'arrêter de faire des choses pour moi, surtout des choses que je ne veux pas. Ca avance à quoi que tu l'ais tapé? Qu'est ce que ça va changer?

Blaine ne savait quoi répondre, car il savait que Kurt passait tout par la colère pour cacher ses réel sentiments, mais que ressentait il vraiment à ce moment? Il aimerait tellement réussir à comprendre Kurt, à pouvoir le déchiffrer.

-Il ne te touchera plus jamais, ni lui, ni ses amis. Plus personnes ne te fera de mal. On a parlé, enfin j'ai parlé pendant que je le tapais, lui et ses amis ne t'approcheront plus, ne t'insulteront plus, ne te toucheront plus.

-Mais tu as pensé à toi aussi Blaine? Tu peux retourner en prison pour ça, il peut parler.

-Kurt il ne le fera pas. Je lui ai dit que si il osait dire que c'était moi, je balançais à tout le lycée qu'un gay l'a tabassé, il ne dira rien. Tu imagines pour un garçon aussi populaire que lui si on apprend qu'il s'est fait battre par un gay. Donc il ne parlera pas. Et il fera tout ce que j'ai dit car je lui ai raconté ou j'ai séjourné pendant un mois et demi et je lui ai dit pourquoi je me suis trouvé la bas, il a eu le droit à tout les détails, et que j'étais prêt à y retourner pour que tu puisses être heureux. Alors ne te fait pas de soucis à cause d'eux maintenant et ni pour moi.

Kurt le regarda, il ne savait pas si il devait le croire ou pas. Il aimerait que le garçon ait raison, que plus personnes ne s'en prennent à lui, qu'il puisse enfin être tranquille et heureux. Mais il était aussi furieux que Blaine ait fait ça, car il risquait sa liberté et puis lui passait pour un faible, un garçon qui a besoin d'aide, qui ne peut se débrouiller seul, pour un minable et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se colla au mur et se laissa glisser, Blaine s'assit en face de lui. Sa avait sonné il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas gêné.

-Pourquoi es tu allé en prison Blaine?

-Un soir je suis sorti avec un ami, un ami gay. C'était notre premier rendez vous. Dans le restaurant où on a été des gars nous ont remarqué. Quand on est sorti pour rejoindre le parking ils nous attendaient déjà. Ils étaient 5. Ils ont commencé à nous insulter. Mais lui et moi continuions à avancer vers la voiture, on ne voulait pas crée d'ennui. Mais un des garçons a posé sa main sur mon épaule, m'a retourné violemment pour que je suis face à lui et il m'a donné un coup de poing au visage. Mon nez saigné, donc j'ai répliqué. Je ne voulais pas rester là à rien faire et donc une bagarre a éclaté. Tous les cinq étaient sur nous deux. Ils nous tapaient violemment avec leurs poings, leurs pieds, une barre de fer, un pied de biche et ils nous insultaient, nous disaient des horreurs. Quand j'ai vu que mon ami était à terre et qu'il ne bougeait plus j'ai prit peur. J'étais paniqué. Un des mecs avait sorti un couteau et voulait s'amusait à faire je ne sais quoi sur mon ami, alors qu'il était inconscient. Ca m'a mis dans une rage, je lui ai arraché le couteau des mains et lui est planté dans le ventre. Je me suis tourné vers les autres et j'ai commencé à les attaquer, quand j'ai enfoncé le couteau dans le deuxième mec je laissais le couteau en lui et je me suis attaqué aux autres mecs à mains nu. L'ambulance est arrivé peu de temps après. Mon ami n'a pas survécu, commotion cérébrale. Moi j'avais le nez cassé, l'arcade ouverte, un poignet cassé, un nerf a été touché dans un de mes bras, deux côtes brisés. On m'avait dit que je pourrais plus utiliser mon bras comme je voulais. Mais je me suis battu et mon bras a pu fonctionner normalement. La police a arrêté les coupables et moi je n'ai rien eu car c'était de la légitime défense, eux n'ont fait que sur sursis. Mais après ça j'étais toujours si en colère, tellement en rage contre tout. J'avais une rage en moi que je n'arrivais pas à cacher. J'allais dans une salle de sport presque tout les jours pour me défouler, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. J'ai été impliqué dans beaucoup de bagarre. Je m'emportais pour un rien et ça finissait toujours en bagarre. Un soir je me suis battu contre un mec qui m'avait traiter de tapette et qui m'avait dit que les gens comme moi devrait mourir et je n'ai pas su me contrôler, je le tapais encore et encore, et vu qu'il répondait ça me rendait encore plus fou. Les flics sont arrivé à ce moment là, le mec a fait quelques jours de coma artificiel, les médecins ont du le plonger dans le coma car il souffrait trop de ses blessures. Je n'ai pas eu une grosse peine car un psychologue m'a examiné et son verdict était que la perte de mon ami a été un choc pour moi et que je voulais blesser tout les gens comme ceux de ce soir la, que c'était du à cette perte que je me comportais de cette façon. Enfin en gros j'ai eu 4mois de prison ferme et suis sorti au bout d'un mois et demi. Donc j'ai raconté la scène de bagarre avec les cinq mecs, sans mentionner la perte de mon ami bien sur et aussi la scène du mec qui a fini à l'hôpital, quand je parlais gentiment avec l'autre abruti.

Blaine osa enfin levé la tête pour voir la réaction de Kurt, celui ci était choqué et avait les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est horrible ce qu'ils ont fait. Je... je comprend, mais la violence ne résous rien Blaine.

-Je sais, et j'aimerai te dire que je regrette tout ça mais ça serait te mentir. Depuis que j'ai fait ça je me sens tellement mieux, j'ai un poids en moins. Pour moi j'ai vengé mon ami, et moi même et si c'était à refaire je le referais. Et je ferai pareil à ses mecs si ils s'en prennent encore à toi. Je sais que tu dois me trouver horrible, si tu ne veux plus me parler je comprendrais.

Kurt prit les mains de Blaine.

-Je ne te trouve pas horrible. Je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de bon Blaine, que tu es extraordinaire. Tu as vécu tellement d'épreuve et tu es la pourtant, fort, confiant, magnifique.

-Tu sais Kurt des fois c'est de demander ou d'accepter de l'aide qui est le plus dur, le plus courageux à faire. Alors acceptes mon aide, accepte le fait que ses garçons ne s'en prendront plus à toi grâce à moi. Moi personne n'a été la pour m'aider, mes parents me prenaient pour un criminel, pour tout le monde j'étais coupable. On me voyait comme un criminel, un gay, un mec sans importance. Si j'avais eu de l'aide peut être que tout aurait été différent, peut être que je n'aurai pas agressé ses mecs si on m'avait aidé. Si on m'avait dit que je n'y étais pour rien dans la mort de mon ami, si mes parents m'avaient parlé pour dire des choses réconfortantes et non "on t'avait dit de ne pas sortir avec un garçon, tu n'as récolté que ce que tu as semé Blaine"

Kurt sourit à Blaine. Blaine disait vrai, il devait accepter son aide, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus courageux à faire et cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était faible, non cela voulait dire que quelqu'un était près à tout pour lui, pour son bonheur. Il se leva, tendit sa main à Blaine et l'aide à se lever. Une fois lever il colla Blaine au mur et embrassa la joue du garçon, il déposa plusieurs baiser jusqu'à atteindre la mâchoire du garçon, ensuite il couvrit la mâchoire inférieur de Blaine de baiser. Il sentait la respiration du brun s'accélérer. Il posa sa main sur le torse du garçon et descendit sa main dans une caresse jusqu'à atteindre le bas du t-shirt du brun tout en continuant ses baisers. Il descendit jusqu'au cou de garçon, avec le bout de sa langue il traça un trait jusqu'à la pomme d'adam de Blaine, celui ci soupira de plaisir. Il remonta et déposa un baiser dans le cou près de la mâchoire, il se mit à mordre la peau de Blaine en passant en même temps sa main sous le t-shirt de Blaine. Ce dernier frissonna et poussa un gémissement. Kurt traça du bout de ses doigts les abdos du garçon tout en continuant de mordiller le peau de Blaine. Il lécha ensuite l'endroit qu'il venait de mordre et déposa plusieurs baiser jusqu'à atteindre la joue du garçon, ensuite il se posa du garçon.

-Du monde arrive, il faut y aller.

-Je.. je ne suis pas en état de sortir, dit Blaine le visage rosit et la respiration saccagé.

-Va dans une cabine je t'attends.

Blaine se dépêcha d'entrer dans une cabine et quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes, c'était un surveillant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la? Tu n'as pas cours?

-A la prochaine heure.

Le surveillant le regarda septique mais finit par hochait la tête et partir.

-Tu peux sortir.

Blaine sortit et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'état du garçon.

-Tu vas me rendre fou.

Le garçon se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Kurt se colla derrière le garçon et murmura près de son oreille.

-J'espère que mes remerciement t'ont plu bébé.

Blaine se tourna.

-Absolument, quand pourrais je te montrer ma gratitude?

-Surprends moi.

Kurt sourit et partit des toilettes pour aller à son prochain cours. Blaine resta quelques minutes dans les toilettes pour calmer ses hormones. Kurt allait le rendre fou, il le rendait déjà fou d'ailleurs. Il sortit dès que ça sonna et alla en cours. Quand il entra il vit le sourire moqueur de Kurt, il lui tira discrètement la langue et se mit à côté de Puck, puisque Kurt étaient entouré par plusieurs de ses amis. Le midi Blaine partit à la recherche de Kurt, il trouva celui ci dans les escaliers de secours en train de manger une pomme et il était au téléphone. Il écouta sa conversation.

-Papa tu reposes cette bière que tu as dans la main. Comment je le sais c'est simple, j'entends un match de foot et tu es incapable de boire des choses saine devant un match, alors tu poses cette bière et tu vas prendre un thé, le thé est bon pour le corps. Et ne râle pas comme ça. Tu es un vrai gosse papa. Bon je te fais confiance. Oui je serais à l'heure, je ne trainerais pas après les cours promis. Bisou.

Il raccrocha et sourit. Dieu qu'il aimait son père. Il se leva, jeta sa pomme dans la poubelle qui se trouvait en bas des escaliers et il se retrouva soudainement coller contre le mur, mais en douceur. Il vit Blaine lui sourire, celui ci colla son corps à celui de Kurt et embrassa le bout du nez du garçon.

-Comment peux tu être si adorable?

Les joues de Kurt prirent une teinte rosé ce qui fit sourire Blaine. Il adorait voir Kurt rougir, car Kurt ne pouvait contrôler ça, il voyait ce que Kurt ressentait, même si son visage restait impassible son rougissement lui prouvait que ce compliment le gênait mais aussi car il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments et il était certain que Kurt aimait entendre de telle chose. Blaine posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Kurt et Kurt sentit les lèvres descendre lentement jusqu'à son cou. Il ferma les yeux, mais fit une légère grimace de douleur à cause de son dos.

-Blaine mon dos, murmura Kurt.

Blaine décala Kurt du mur, posa ses mains sur sa taille et le colla encore plus contre lui tout en continuant de frôler ses lèvres dans le cou de Kurt. Il sentait Kurt frisonner. Il souffla légèrement derrière l'oreille de Kurt, Kurt poussa un soupir de bien être, et il avait la chair de poule. Blaine sourit heureux de son effet. Il mordilla ensuite le lobe de Kurt, qui laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Kurt passa ses mains dans le dos de Blaine et il retraça les courbe du dos de Blaine avec le bout de ses doigts. Il se décalèrent dès que la sonnerie se fit entendre.

-Tu viens chez moi demain?

-Je dois travailler avec mon père, dimanche?

-Parfait.

Blaine embrassa la joue de Kurt et partit. Kurt sourit en regardant le brun partir et il partit à son tour en cours. Après ses cours il demanda à Finn d'aller à l'hôpital ou une infirmière lui enleva son corset en lui disant qu'il ne lui servait plus et il rentra chez lui. Le samedi il le passa au garage avec son père et Finn. Ils étaient tous les trois autour d'une voiture.

-Kurt, Blaine il représente quoi pour toi? Car je sais que vous flirtez ensemble, Santana vous a surpris dans les escaliers, mais elle a dit que c'était spécial.

Kurt rougit devant le regard de son père et la confession de Finn.

-Il ne se passe rien.

-Kurt ce garçon est fou de toi ça se voit. Il est venu à ton lycée rien que pour être près de toi. Que ressens tu pour lui? Demanda Burt.

-Je... je ne sais pas. Je suis totalement confus dans mes sentiments en ce moment.

-Rachel m'a parlé pendant une heure de vous deux. Elle ne cessait de dire que vous vous regardez sans cesse, que vos regards dégagez quelque chose de spécial quand vous vous voyez, quand vous vous souriez. Elle était totalement jalouse de votre relation. Elle m'a frappé pour ne pas la regarder comme vous vous regardez et ne pas lui sourire comme vous le faite. Et Santana est intervenue en disant qu'elle vous avait surpris dans les escaliers en train de flirter mais même elle l'a dit que c'était plus que ça. Que ce n'était pas comme les autres, qui se chauffent juste pour hum, enfin voilà quoi. Que vous c'était doux, romantique.

-Pourquoi faites vous ça, dans des lieux comme ça? Demanda Burt. Toi qui aime tant le romantisme.

-Je... les lieux ne sont peut être pas romantique, mais je trouve que chacun de ses baisers dans mon cou est romantique, il est toujours doux, il... il me fait toujours frisonner. Mais on ne fera jamais ça devant tout le monde, c'est un moment entre nous, c'est particulier.

-Tu es amoureux de lui, conclut Finn.

-Je... je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-On peut parler d'autre chose.

Kurt réfléchira tout le reste de la journée. Il ne voulait pas être amoureux de Blaine, car il était effrayé, il avait peur de souffrir, que Blaine le blesse, qu'il finisse pas avoir mal. Il savait que Blaine était sincère, il savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bon. Pour lui leur flirt c'est bien plus que ça, c'est un moment de tendresse, de plaisir avec Blaine, ça représente plus qu'un simple flirt, ce n'est pas comme ses amis, qui se chauffent tous et passent à autre chose, pour lui c'était un moment spécial avec ce garçon si spécial, c'était un moment romantique ou il oubliait tout, ou il oubliait le monde extérieur, ou il n'y avait plus que lui et Blaine. Et il sait que seul Blaine lui fera cet effet, seul lui le fera frissonner rien qu'avec son souffle, avec une simple caresse, seul Blaine réussira à le rendre fou, seul lui arrivera à lui donner la chair de poule rien qu'en caressant sa peau avec ses lèvres, lui seul le fera rougir de gêne mais aussi de plaisir rien qu'avec des simples mots. Ces moments la étaient particulier mais il se cachait derrière eux aussi pour ne pas se dévoiler à Blaine, pour ne pas lui dévoiler sa vie, ses sentiments, c'était lâche mais au moins ils ne parlaient pas. Il avait de plus en plus confiance mais il avait toujours cette peur que tout cesse, donc il se protégeait, il protégeait son coeur sans vraiment le vouloir. Le soir il dut dire à son père la vérité sur Blaine et son séjour en prison, car c'était la seule façon pour que son père le laisse aller chez Blaine le dimanche.

...

...

**Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour les fautes et je suis désolée pour cela.**


	19. Chapter 19

Donc le dimanche, il sonna chez Blaine vers midi, Blaine sourit en le voyant et en appercevant que le garçon avait de la nourriture dans les mains et un sac qui lui montrait qu'il passait la nuit ici. Il entra, posa la nourriture sur la table et ils mangèrent ensemble.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai du dire à mon père ce que tu m'as raconté vendredi car sinon il ne voulait pas que je vienne, il a toujours du mal avec toi.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, tant que je peux t'avoir près de moi.

Kurt rougit de nouveau, ce qui accentua le sourire de Blaine. Après le repas ils regardèrent Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets. Ensuite ils firent semblant de faire un combat de sorcier. Baguette invisible à la main, ils criaient des noms de sorts l'un après l'autre.

-Sale griffondor, cria Kurt.

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un Serpentard.

-Expélliarmus. YYYeeesss j'ai gagné.

Kurt fit une danse de la joie, alors que Blaine faisait semblant de bouder dans son coin. Kurt s'approcha de lui.

-Mets toi à genoux devant ton maitre

Blaine rit et se mit à genoux. Kurt fit pareil et poussa doucement Blaine qui tomba sur le sol, il s'allongea. Kurt s'assit sur lui, emprisonnant ses hanches avec ses jambes. Il fit un sourire à Blaine en levant un de ses sourcils. Blaine le trouva vraiment beau à cet instant. Kurt embrassa le front de Blaine, ensuite ses paupières, l'une après l'autre, ensuite chaque joues, le bout de son nez et son menton. Après il frôla la peau de Blaine avec ses lèvres tout en soufflant doucement sur la mâchoire inférieur du bouclé. Il descendit ensuite lentement ses lèvres jusqu'à cou de Blaine, il mordilla la peau pour ensuite la lécher sensuellement et déposer un léger baiser dessus. Blaine posa ses mans sur la taille de Kurt et regarda Kurt surprit, il lui souleva le t-shirt et ne vit plus son corset.

-On me l'a enlevé vendredi, je voulais que tu le découvres par toi même.

Blaine sourit et enleva totalement le t-shirt de Kurt et le jeta plus loin dans le pièce. Pendant que Kurt continuait de mordre et d'embrasser son cou, lui caressait le torse de Kurt, son torse imberbe, sa peau douce, avec des petits abdominaux. La peau de son torse était tellement blanche, il avait cette impression qu'elle était translucide tellement elle était blanche, mais il aimait ça. Kurt enleva le t-shirt de Blaine et embrassa le torse de Blaine, il embrassa un des tétons ce qui fit gémir Blaine et il frisonne à ce geste, Kurt continua de déposer des baisers sur le torse de Blaine, il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau, mais lentement et en douceur. C'était ça que Blaine aimait chez Kurt, il était toujours doux, même quand il le mordait, il léchait ensuite l'endroit qu'il avait mordu pour apaiser la douleur. Kurt était doux, attentionné. Blaine se cambra de désir et de plaisir quand Kurt l'embrassa sous le nombril. Kurt remonta doucement en déposant des baisers, en léchant des parcelles de peau jusqu'à arriver au cou de Blaine. Il s'allongea ensuite sur Blaine. Et chacun fut prit d'un frisson du au contact de la peau nu de l'autre sur sa propre peau, ce contact entre leur peau était électrisant, agréable. Ils avaient oublié ce que ça faisait. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et leurs regards disaient la même chose, montraient du bonheur, du désir, du plaisir. Blaine caressa le visage de Kurt avec sa main.

-En faite pourquoi ils s'en sont prit à toi?

Le visage de Kurt se ferma et devint impassible.

-On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça.

-Euh non, désolé. Parles moi de ta mère alors.

Kurt se leva de sur Blaine.

-Ok je n'aurai pas du venir.

Son regard était devenu froid, il s'était comme replié sur lui-même. Blaine se mordit la lèvre, il se savait pas pourquoi il avait parlé, il aurait du se taire. Mais son envie de connaitre Kurt augmentait de jour en jour. Kurt était redevenu le garçon que tout le monde voyait à cause de sa curiosité, son visage ne montrait aucune émotion.

-Bon tu comptes parler encore ou on peut continuer?

-Désolé Kurt.

Kurt soupira, partit prendre son t-shirt et le remit. Blaine le regarda. Kurt voyait bien que le garçon était blessé qu'il ne lui dise rien, que Kurt se méfie encore de lui le blessait profondément. Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire, il était tirailler, dire pour les suçons ou continuer comme avant, tout garder pour soit, ne faire confiance qu'à soit et rester malheureux ou enfin s'ouvrir à Blaine qui lui a prouvé qu'il était une personne de confiance. Kurt soupira un grand coup.

-A cause de l'un de tes suçons. Ce n'est pas ta faute je te le dis direct, ne te sens pas coupable, je te l'interdis.

-Tu... la blessure à la joue tu l'as eu peu après un des suçons, c'étaient eux aussi?

Kurt hocha la tête, Blaine qui était assis au sol, se leva, se mit en face de Kurt et prit une des mains de Kurt.

-Je suis désolé, c'est pour cette raison que tu ne voulais plus que je t'en fasse. Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt. Mais maintenant ils ne te feront plus de mal. Je ne les laisserai plus te faire du mal, je ne laisserai personne te faire souffrir.

Il prit ensuite Kurt dans ses bras. Kurt murmura.

-Et toi me feras tu du mal? Me briseras tu le coeur?

-Je ne peux pas promettre de telle chose car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, mais je ne te blesserai jamais intentionnellement. Je ne veux que ton bonheur bébé. Je veux te voir heureux, sourire, rire, voir cet éclat de bonheur briller dans tes yeux. Je suis fou de toi Kurt, fou amoureux de toi.

Kurt le regarda surpris, il demanda alors timidement, d'une voix angoissée.

-Vra... vraiment?

-Oui vraiment, dit Blaine en toute sincérité.

Kurt embrassa Blaine tout près des lèvres, ensuite il cacha son visage dans le cou de Blaine, pour que celui ci ne voit pas les larmes logés dans ses yeux. Il était ému par cette révélation.

-Que faisons nous maintenant? Demanda Blaine au bout de 10minutes.

-MMmmmmhhh on chante!

Kurt partit des bras de Blaine et lui donna sa guitare, Blaine commença à jouer Starships. Ils chantèrent tout les deux, Kurt dansait en même temps. Blaine essayait de se concentrer sur la mélodie mais voir Kurt danser de la sorte lui faisait perdre pied. Il trouvait Kurt splendide, Kurt dégageait quelque chose de spécial. Ils s'amusèrent toute la journée et toute la soirée, ils s'endormirent tard et dormirent enlacés. Kurt grogna en attendant le réveil de Blaine, Blaine se mit à rire et se mit à califourchon sur Kurt et la chatouilla, Kurt riait et proféré des menaces en même temps, mais Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

-Tes menaces marcheront si tu ne riais pas en même temps.

-A cause de, il ria de nouveau, qui idiot.

Et son rire se fit encore entendre. Blaine cessa enfin de la chatouiller, embrassa la joue de Kurt et le libéra. Kurt alla se doucher, Blaine sortit tout ce qu'il fallait pour le petit déjeuner et alla ensuite se préparer une fois que Kurt eut finit. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, devant la télévision en regardant les dessins animés. Quand on les regardait ils se comportaient comme un couple, un couple de plusieurs années, car ils agissaient comme ci ils se connaissaient, comme ci ils savaient ce que l'autre aimait, voulait. Mais ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble. Mais ils s'aimaient même si Kurt n'était toujours pas prêt à l'avouer. Ils allèrent en cours et se tapèrent dans la main quand ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard. L'après midi Kurt eut une idée, alors il se mit à côté de Blaine et pendant une heure il sortit un bout de sa langue et lécha sensuellement sa lèvre supérieur et ensuite inférieur, après il mordillait sa lèvre inférieur et la lécha sensuellement ensuite et il fit ça toute l'heure en faisant des pauses de quelques minutes à chaque pour mieux reprendre. Il sentait Blaine s'agitait, croisait les jambes, encore et encore comme pour cacher quelque chose. L'heure suivante il suçotait le bout de son stylo, quand il devait écrire il tira légèrement la langue. A 10minutes de la fin Blaine parla.

-Madame je peux quitter le cours, j'ai besoin d'air.

-Oui allez y, qui l'accompagne?

Blaine n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit avec ses affaires, Kurt demanda pour l'accompagner ce qu'elle accepta, il prit ses affaires et trouva Blaine dans les toilettes. Blaine la regarda avec un regard brulant. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Kurt, Kurt recula et finit par se cogner contre le mur. Blaine prit la main de Kurt et la mit sur son entre jambe. Kurt ne put retenir un léger rire quand il sentit la bosse. Blaine souffla à son oreille.

-Tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu me fais? Ca t'amuse de me rendre totalement fou.

Kurt colla son corps à celui de Blaine.

-Totalement. Te voir perdre tout tes moyens, essayer de ne rien faire paraitre, je ne trouve rien de plus magnifique.

Il réussit à s'échapper de l'emprise de Blaine, et s'approcha de la porte et sortit. Les garçons se rapprochèrent encore plus avec le temps, Kurt baissa peu à peu son masque face à Blaine, mais que quand ils étaient seul, quand du monde se trouvait avec eux, il revenait le Kurt froid, au visage impassible, impossible d'apercevoir un sentiment. Mais avec Blaine c'était différent, il laissait Blaine apprendre à le connaitre, à découvrir des facettes de sa personnalité, il laissait Blaine voir ses sentiments, ses émotions. Il gardait une légère méfiance, quelques fois il se refermait au garçon, mais ça devenait de plus en plus rare. En public ils ne se touchaient pas, gardaient une certaine distance, aucuns signes de complicité, aucunes marques de tendresse, ils gardaient ça quand ils étaient seuls. Quand ils étaient seuls ils entrelaçaient leurs doigts, se prenaient la main, s'embrasser partout, sauf sur la bouche, Kurt n'arrivait toujours pas à franchir ce cap. Ils se caressaient, étaient proche, ils avaient franchi quelques étapes ensemble, mais pas tous. Kurt préférait attendre, voulait attendre qu'ils soient ensemble. Un samedi Blaine étaient venu aider Kurt à travailler au garage. Kurt et lui travaillent sur une voiture et Burt et Finn sur celle d'à côté. Blaine et Kurt quelques fois se mettaient à danser sans aucunes raisons, sur un rythme que eux seuls connaissaient, entendaient mais chacun aimait ça car ils sentaient enfin le corps de l'autre près de sien, ils étaient proche. Burt les regardait en souriant. Ils étaient toujours étonné, émerveillait de la manière dont Blaine et Kurt occupaient physiquement l'espace autour d'eux et la façon dont ils oubliaient le monde extérieur quand ils étaient proche. Ils étaient dans leur monde, ils oubliaient que peu de gens acceptait leur relation, et ceci le mettait hors de lui. Comment pouvait on haïr deux garçons comme eux, comment pouvait on dire que ce n'était pas de l'amour, que c'était répugnant. Ses deux garçons s'aimaient, c'était de l'amour pur, leurs regards, leurs sourires, leurs rires tous ça en étant la preuve. Comment pouvait on les trouvait dégoutant.

-Les gamins cette voiture ne va jamais se finir si vous continuez ainsi et on rentreras sans vous.

-Cool j'ai toujours rêver de faire crier Kurt sur le capot d'une voiture.

Kurt tapa la torse de Blaine et il devint tout rouge, ainsi que Burt. Blaine lui sourit.

-Hum attends quel soit réparé alors. Dit Burt.

Blaine regarda Burt surpris. Mais Burt avait comprit que si le bouclé parlait ainsi c'était pour l'inciter à ne pas s'approcher, pour se protéger de lui, des adultes, il voulaient écarter les adultes et savait que les phrases de ce genre étant gênant, surtout pour les parents. Mais ce gosse faisait le bonheur de son fils alors il devait apprendre à le connaitre, à voir le côté du garçon que seul Kurt connaissait, voir de qui Kurt est vraiment tombé amoureux. Alors si il devait entendre la vie sexuelle de son fils, tant pis, même si il préférait ne rien savoir, mais il devait laisser le garçon parler ainsi et lui faire montrer qu'il l'acceptait quand même.

-Ok revenons sur les voitures vous voulez bien, merci, dit Kurt gêné.

Blaine hocha la tête, ne sachant plus quoi dire. 30minutes plus tard ils partirent et rentrèrent chez Kurt, Kurt embrassa la joue de sa belle mère, Carol prit son fils dans ses bras et Blaine. Blaine était toujours gêné quand Carol faisait ça, c'était la troisième fois qu'elle le faisait et il ne s'habituait pas. Quand ils passèrent à table Kurt et Blaine se mirent à côté. Blaine lâcha d'un coup sa fourchette quand il sentit la main de Kurt se posait sur sa cuisse, près de son entre jambe. Il fit un sourire gêné, reprit sa fourchette, envoya un regard noir à Kurt, mais celui ci se contenta de lui faire un sourire et un regard innocent. Kurt se mit doucement à bouger ses doigts. Blane s'étouffa avec son eau et baissa la tête pour que personne ne s'aperçoit que ses joues étaient devenu rouge. Et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus forte et irrégulière mais il essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre. Kurt allait finir par le tuer. Il hocha simplement la tête quand on lui parla, car il était incapable de parler ou même de penser correctement, il ne pensait qu'à cette main sur sa cuisse, qu'au sourire amusé de Kurt mais aussi à son regard sombre. Quand le repas prit fin il se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre de Kurt. Kurt arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ria quand il vit Blaine toujours dans le même état. Blaine l'attrapa par le bras et le fit tomber sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur Kurt. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas poser ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt, alors il mit rapidement son visage dans le cou de Kurt et lui mordit la peau. Il alluma Kurt et arrêta soudainement pour se venger. Mais Kurt tira sur le bras de Blaine et il retomba sur Kurt.

-Tu sais que tu es un sadique? dit Blaine

-Oui, mais j'aime ça, j'aime te voir comme ça, car tu es tellement sexy, sublime.

Kurt embrassa la joue de Blaine. Blaine s'allongea à côté de Kurt et il caressa la joue de ce dernier avec le dos de sa main.

-Kurt nous sommes quoi?

-C'est à dire?

-Tu le sais très bien. Je sais que tu te protèges, que tu essayes de protéger ton coeur. Mais Kurt je veux ton coeur, mais pas pour le détruire, mais parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi. Je... je te veux tout simplement et en entier, pas le Kurt que tu laisses paraitre. Je sais que tu as peur de mettre un nom sur notre relation car tu as peur que je t'abandonne, que je te fasses souffrir. Je commence à te connaitre et à te comprendre. Mais Kurt je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Alors ouvre moi ton coeur.

-Nous sommes un couple Blaine. Nous le sommes depuis longtemps je pense.

Blaine sourit.

-Alors maintenant je vais te présenter officiellement à mes parents.

Blaine sourit, Kurt prit la main de Blaine et ils montèrent à l'étage.

-Papa, Carol je viens vous présenter officiellement mon petit ami Blaine.

-On le sait déjà, dit Finn.

-Ho tais toi Finn.

Carol sourit, ça fait depuis longtemps qu'elle les considère comme un couple, mais elle est heureuse que Kurt est franchi ce pas, qu'il est passé cette étape. Elle se leva et prit les deux garçons dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous, depuis le temps que vous vous aimez.

-Mais vous dormez toujours sur le canapé, en couple ou pas, dit Burt.

-Papa, souffla Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous regardez le film avec nous?

-C'est à Blaine de choisir, les fois dernières c'était Finn et avant Kurt.

Blaine dévisagea Carol.

-Oui on choisit à tour de rôle, tu fais en quelque sorte partie de la famille maintenant, donc choisit.

Blaine était ému que Carol lui dise ça. Le mot famille lui fit bizarre, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait partie d'une famille. Mais il ne cessait de chercher le piège, d'attendre la phrase blessante. Mais ce n'était pas ses parents, c'était la famille de Kurt, la famille aimante de Kurt. Ce n'était pas sa famille, ils n'étaient pas ses parents, tout était différent, eux ils l'acceptaient tel qu'il était.

-Choisis bien sinon je te le ferai regretter.

-Kurt tu ne l'influence pas, dit Burt.

-Hum The Artist.

-Excellent choix bébé, dit Kurt en embrassant la joue de Blaine.

Blaine sourit heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à Kurt. Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Kurt, il se colla à Kurt, Finn s'assit à ses côté, Carol sur les jambes de Burt, qui celui ci se trouvait sur un fauteuil. Le film commença, à un moment Blaine prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et avec son autre main il caressa le bras de Kurt. Kurt regarda souvent Blaine et quand Blaine le regarda au même moment ils se souriaient. Burt et Carol eurent tout vu et ils sourirent heureux pour Kurt. Heureux que Kurt eut trouvé quelqu'un, que quelqu'un l'aime, que quelqu'un sache à quel point il est extraordinaire, fabuleux. Après le film ils défirent le canapé pour le mettre en lit et chacun partirent se coucher. Un soir Kurt et Blaine sont chez ce dernier, Blaine eut fait le repas, et Kurt le complimenta étonné de la qualité du repas. Ils regardèrent le Harry Potter 3.

-Sirius est un de mes personnage préféré.

-Moi aussi, j'aime bien Lupin aussi, dit Kurt. Merci pour cette soirée Blaine.

-Ca fait une semaine qu'on est ensemble ça se fête.

-Absolument.

Kurt s'assit sur les jambes de Blaine, il posa sa main dans la nuque de Blaine et ses doigts effleurèrent les boucles brunes rebelles. Blaine ferma les yeux et un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Il ouvrit les yeux quand la main de Kurt se posa sur sa joue. Kurt lui fit un sourire et approcha doucement son visage de celui de Blaine. Il sentit le souffle chaud et irrégulier de Kurt sur son visage, ce souffle était agréable et lui donna la chair la poule. Blaine sentit les lèvres de Kurt frôler les siennes, il sentit comme un décharge électrique. Kurt fit une plus grande pression. Blaine, le choc passé répondit au baiser et leurs bouches se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre. Leur premier baiser et il était parfait, dans ce baiser il y avait de l'amour, de l'appréhension mais surtout de la tendresse et de l'amour. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Ce baiser signifiait beaucoup et ils le savaient tout les deux. Kurt par ce baiser montrait à Blaine qu'il avait toute sa confiance et qu'il lui donnait totalement son coeur, qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui, avec lui. Blaine reposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt aimant la sensation des lèvres de Kurt. Jamais il n'eut ressenti ça, jamais un baiser ne lui fut cette effet. Il sut qu'il avait trouvé la perle rare, sa perle rare. Ils avaient trouvé la bonne personne, le bon comme dirait le plupart des personnes et ils n'étaient pas prêt à laisser l'autre partir. Kurt sourit à Blaine, resta sur les jambes du garçon et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

-Tu m'aides pour les math? J'y arrive pas, s'il te plait bébé.

-Comment je peux te dire non avec cette tête la.

Kurt posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami, se leva et fit une danse de la joie qui fit rire Blaine. Et ensuite ils firent leur devoir, Blaine aida Kurt pour les mathématiques. Ils regardèrent Harry Potter, le quatrième cette fois et après ils allèrent dormir car ils étaient tout les deux épuisé par leur journée, par leur semaine de cours. Le lendemain ils partirent en cours, Kurt avait le sourire, maintenant il n'avait plus peur de ce lieu, maintenant il n'était plus effrayé, anxieux, il était heureux, apaisé et il devait ça à Blaine, à sa présence et à l'amour du bouclé. Ils partirent en cours, Kurt s'assit à côté de Mercedes, Blaine à ses côté.

-Hello blanc blec, salut l'homme parfait.

-Tu vois même tes amis disent que je suis parfait.

-Je crois qu'elle parlait de moi Blaine. Car franchement ce noeud papillon ne te rend absolument pas parfait je te l'ai dit ce matin.

-Tu disais le contraire il y deux jours.

-Blaine bordel, s'écria Kurt en rougissant.

-Et mon noeud papillon est super.

-Non pas du tout, mais bon heureusement que tu restes mignon.

-Bon d'accord j'avoue que c'est toi qui est l'homme parfait.

-Je préfère, dit Kurt en souriant.

-En faite vous êtes tous les deux parfait. Pourquoi les mecs parfait sont tous gay. Se lamenta Mercedes.

Les deux garçons se sourirent et haussèrent les épaules. Le midi ils mangèrent avec toute la chorale. Kurt avait appris à ses amis sa relation avec Blaine ce qui ne les avaient pas étonné.

-Je me suis préparée toute la nuit pour un solo vous voulez savoir quelle chanson? Dit Rachel.

-Franchement on s'en fou, comment peux être si ennuyante franchement, je préfère même parler à ce mec avec la bouche énorme qui fait sans cesse ses imitations débile.

-Bébé calmes toi!

-Cette fille m'insupporte, et puis ses vêtements me donnent le tournis.

-La Rachel je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

-Hummel j'adore ton mec, dit Santana.

-Bon mangeons, dit soudainement Finn pour changer de sujet.

-Attends si j'ai bien compris, et c'est difficile avec vous, vous changez de meuf combien de fois ici. Bref Finn est en ce moment avec Rachel c'est ça?

-Oui absolument, dit Rachel avec un grand sourire.

-Waaa tu as du courage mec, donc tu as plaqué la blonde, pour aller avec Rachel. Je n'ai qu'une question à te poser Finn, tu as quoi dans le cerveau. Rachel parle sans cesse, est ennuyante, ne pense qu'à elle, la blonde je l'entend presque jamais parler, elle est drôle quand elle clash Rachel et elle a des plus gros seins que ta meuf actuelle.

-Merci Blaine, venant d'un gay ça me fait plaisir, dit Quinn.

-Chéri dit quelque chose, se plaignit Rachel.

-Je l'adore vraiment ce mec, dit Santana.

Santana et Quinn entamèrent alors une conversation avec Blaine et Puck se joignit à eux. Kurt les regarda en souriant et parla à Mercedes. Il était heureux que Blaine réussisse à s'entendre avec ses amis, certes pas tous, mais en plus de Puck et Mike maintenant grâce à se repas il parlait également à Santana et Quinn. Kurt à un moment regarda Blaine, celui ci dévia également son regard vers Kurt, un sourire apparut au coin de la bouche des deux garçons et ils se regardèrent. Ils en oublièrent les présences des personnes pourtant si proche d'eux. Kurt ne voyait que ses magnifique yeux or qui le regardait et ce sourire qui lui était adressé. C'est une main sur son épaule qui lui rappela la présence ses amis. Il leva la tête et vit Finn.

-Alors tu es d'accord?

-Hum de?

-Je te donne l'argent et tu trouves un cadeau pour maman, chaque année mes cadeaux de fête des mère ne lui plait pas même si elle ne le dit pas.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, une lueur de douleur passa dans les yeux de Kurt, mais il se ressaisit et sourit.

-Bien sur, je ne comptais pas te laisser acheter encore un trucs horrible à ta mère Finn.

-Tu me sauves la vie.

Il sourit de nouveau à son demi frère, qui celui ci reprit sa conversation avec Rachel. Sentant un regard sur lui il tourna la tête et vit Blaine, il lui fit un petit sourire, mais un petit sourire triste. Blaine pointa la sortie du bout du nez, Kurt hocha la tête. Blaine se leva discrètement fit un signe à Puck qui se mit à sourire en faisant un clin d'oeil à Blaine et Kurt et ils sortirent discrètement de la cantine. Ils allèrent dehors et se mirent à endroit qu'ils affectionnaient tout les deux, il était à l'abri des regards et n'était pas trop désagréable, c'était un coin d'herbe caché par des haies et un arbre trônait au milieu. Blaine posa une de ses mains dans le dos de Kurt et il caressa la visage de Kurt de son autre main.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe bébé?

-C'est stupide!

-Kurt!

-Finn m'a parlé de la fête des mères, d'acheter à un trucs à Carol, et ça m'a rappelé que la mienne n'était plus là depuis 10ans maintenant. Ce n'est pas la faute de Finn, il ne pouvait pas y penser, mais ça m'a blessé qu'il en parle mais il ne voulait pas me blesser, ce n'était pas son but. Mais voilà!

-Hé Kurt je comprend. Tu veux qu'on aille lui déposé des fleurs demain?

-Tu... tu voudrais bien m'accompagner c'est vrai?

-Bien sur, je serai toujours là pour toi Kurt, même dans les moments les plus dur.

-Donc tu sais que tu vas devoir faire les magasins avec moi après ou avant pour trouver un cadeau pour Carol.

-Je viens de préciser les moments les plus durs, je parlais de ça Kurt, de quoi d'autre voyons.

Kurt tapa gentiment le torse de Blaine.

-Pourquoi tant de violence.

-Car tu es un abruti Blaine Anderson. Tu resteras à la maison après?

-C'est une réunion de famille, donc non.

-Donc tu refuses de dormir avec moi car tu ne veux pas gêner. Ou sont passé les couilles de mon petit ami?

-Hé je ne te permet pas. C'est votre moment, un moment familial et je n'en fais pas partie.

Kurt alla pour ouvrir la bouche mais Blaine posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt pour l'empêcher d'argumenter, il déposa pleins de petits baisers sur les lèvres de Kurt ensuite et une fois certain que Kurt ne dira plus rien il posa son front sur celui de Kurt.

-Tu me le paieras ça Anderson.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles?

-Me faire taire avec tes délicieux baiser et aussi te défiler car tu ne veux pas être en présence des parents, enfin d'adultes plus précisément. Tu me revaudras ça.

Blaine fit un sourire amusé, Kurt posa rapidement ses lèvres sur Blaine et se sépara ensuite du garçon pour aller en cours car la sonnerie se fit entendre.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur la fête des mères. J'affectionne beaucoup cette fête, car je suis très proche de ma mère et donc j'ai décidé d'écrire un chapitre sur cette fête, sur la relation mère-enfant.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu sinon.  
**

**Kurt a enfin embrassé Blaine, il a passé ce cap.  
**

**...  
**

**Non je ne l'ai pas mal pris, bien au contraire, je trouve ça vraiment sympa de ta part de m'en avoir fait part. J'essaye de faire le moins de faute possible mais j'avoue avoir du mal. Et je trouve ça vraiment cool que quelqu'un m'en fasse part pour que je puisse corriger les fautes que je n'ai pas vu.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Le samedi matin Blaine frappa chez les Hummel, Burt ouvrit et ne fut pas surpris de voir le garçon.

-Tu connais le chemin mon grand.

-Mon grand? Arrêtez avec ce surnom débile alors que tout le monde sait que je suis petit.

Et il partit dans la chambre de Kurt avant de recevoir une réponse. Burt respira profondément, le garçon se refermer à chacune de ses phrases, il essayait de créer une relation avec Blaine mais celui ci le repoussait à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il entendit un cri.

-Blaine Anderson je vais te tuer.

Et ensuite un rire, celui de Blaine, suivit rapidement de celui de son fils. Il était heureux que ce gosse soit rentrer dans la vie de Kurt, ce jour ci eut toujours été difficile pour Kurt, il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire le jour de la fête des mères, jamais un sourire, rien. Que pouvait il rêver de mieux qu'un rire pendant ce jour particulier et il devait ça à Blaine. Kurt et Blaine remontèrent.

-Papa tu ne laisses plus cet idiot me réveiller un samedi matin de si bonne heure.

-Que s'est il passé? Demanda Burt amusé.

-Il s'est amusé à lécher mon visage et ensuite comme excuse il me sort qu'il voulait se retrouvait dans la peau de Sirius. Il regarde trop Harry Potter!

-Je t'ai juste léché le visage je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais un drame, quand je ...

-La ferme Blaine, dit Kurt d'un ton sévère.

Burt sourit, Kurt arrivait maintenant à anticiper ce que Blaine allait dire, il savait souvent ce qu'il allait dire, comment il allait réagir et Burt savait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient complice, qu'ils avaient atteint une intimité, une connaissance de l'autre que Burt n'avait jamais atteint avec la mère de Kurt ou encore celle de Finn. Kurt se mit à déjeuner et en proposa à Blaine qui ne se fit pas prier et ils mangèrent ensemble. Burt avait l'impression de violer leur intimité car les deux garçons se regardaient en mangeant et se souriaient presque à chaque fois que leurs regardes se rencontraient. Donc il préféra les laisser seul. Ensuite Kurt alla se préparer, Blaine l'attendit dans le salon sous le regard de Burt qui s'assurait que le garçon ne rejoigne pas son fils sous la douche comme l'avait suggérait Blaine.

-As tu appelé ta mère pour la fête des mères? Dit Burt pour faire la conversation.

-Oui bien sur, je lui ai d'ailleurs dit, bonne fête maman, je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir car je suis qu'un sale pd qui a failli tuer une personne et qui en a planté deux. Elle était ravi et m'a remercié, dit Blaine avec ironie.

-Excuses moi gamin j'avais oublié.

-Ouai ouai, dit Blaine sombrement.

Burt se traita d'idiot, il ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec Blaine, lui n'arrivait pas à prévoir ce qu'il allait dire ou comment il réagirait, et il aimerait beaucoup, ça lui éviterait de dire ou faire des erreurs, comme maintenant. Kurt revint rapidement et Blaine et lui partirent faire les magasins. Ils ne se touchaient pas, ne s'embrassaient pas, ne se tenaient pas la main. Kurt avait un jour demandé à Blaine si ça ne le dérangeait pas si ils ne se montraient pas en public, si ils pouvaient éviter les marques d'affection, et Blaine avait bien sur accepté comprenant la peur de Kurt. Mais c'était du coup plus intense entre eux, car quand leurs mains s'effleuraient ou quand ils se regardaient, se souriaient ça valait quelques fois bien mieux qu'un baiser, ses petits gestes montraient à quel point leur amour, leur relation était particulière. Kurt trouva finalement le cadeau idéal pour Carol, mais Blaine voulait continuer de faire les magasins alors Kurt ne refusa pas. Le midi Blaine invita Kurt à manger dans une brasserie et ensuite ils partirent du centre commercial et allèrent près du cimetière, Kurt acheta un bouquet et ils entrèrent dans le cimetière. Blaine suivit Kurt et vit que celui ci connaissait l'endroit par coeur. Kurt s'arrêta devant une tombe, Blaine prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne pour lui montrer sa présence, son soutien. Kurt déposa le bouquet contre la pierre tombale.

-Je t'attends un peu en arrière, je ne suis pas loin, à quelques mètres seulement.

Il embrassa la joue de Kurt et le laissa seul avec sa mère, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre et allait trop loin, donc il attendit près de la tombe derrière celle d'ou se trouvait la mère de Kurt. Kurt se mit accroupi.

-Bonne fête maman! Je suis désolé de venir si rarement, mais cette année j'ai cru que j'allais te rejoindre, j'étais certain que cette année était ma dernière. Mais un ange est apparu et a changé ça. Blaine m'a sauvé.

Kurt se tourna vers Blane et lui fit un petit sourire, Blaine lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Kurt reporta son attention à la pierre.

-Il est mon ange gardien, je ne crains plus rien grâce à lui, je... je finirai cette année en vie. Je suis sur que tu l'adorais.

Blaine se mit à côté de Kurt et le dévisagea.

-De quoi parles tu bébé?

-Rien!

-Pourquoi tu ne crains plus rien, finir cette année en vie, que veux tu dire?

-Je... rien Blaine c'est une image.

-Kurt tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Je... normalement il ne devrait me rester qu'un mois à vivre, un peu plus. Mais tu as changé ça, sans le savoir tu m'as sauvé la vie, je sais que je risque plus rien.

Blaine s'assit au sol et regarda Kurt qui lui n'osait pas regarder Blaine, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du parler, mais il disait toujours tout quand il allait sur la tombe de sa mère, absolument tout, pour enlever un poids en lui.

-Je ne comprend pas, dit Blaine.

-Je... promet moi de ne pas t'énerver et de ne rien faire de stupide.

-Kurt!

-Non Blaine promets moi!

-Je te le promet, maintenant dit moi tu m'inquiètes.

-Ils ont menacé de me tuer.

-De... Pardon?

-La première fois c'était après le premier suçon que tu m'avais fait, quand ils m'ont coupé à la joue, ils ont menacé de me tuer si je ne changeais pas, si je montrais encore ma maladie, dit Kurt la voix tremblante.

-Et ensuite? Dit Blaine les dents serrés.

-Quand... quand ils m'ont agressé la seconde fois ils ont promis qu'ils allaient me tuer juste avant les vacances, qu'ils allaient libéré le monde d'un pd comme moi. Ils... je savais qu'ils ne mentaient pas, leur agression en était une preuve et la première fois un avait un couteau donc je savais que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. Je... je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais terrorisé, donc j'ai préféré ne rien dire à personne. Je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi Kurt? Ce sont eux les coupables, quand je vais les voir je vais les tuer!

-Non... non tu m'as promis de ne rien faire du stupide. Blaine s'il te plait je veux juste oublier. Je sais que grâce à ta menace ils ne feront rien maintenant. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Tes crises de paniques c'étaient parce que tu avais peur d'aller en cours?

Kurt hocha la tête et quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

-J'avais tellement peur, peur de ce qu'ils pourront me faire, quand je les voyais mon corps se paralysait de peur. Je ne cessais de rêver de ses moments la. Je t'avais dit que je rêvais de perdre mon père mais c'était faux je rêvais de ses scènes, mais je voulais que personne ne le sache, j'avais trop honte et je... je ne sais pas j'étais trop effrayé pour parler.

Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas, ses mecs avaient fait souffrir Kurt, l'avaient menacé de mort, et Kurt n'eut rien dit à personne, il continuer d'aller en cours comme ci de rien n'était et personne ne voyait rien.

-Et après tu dis que tu n'es pas courageux Kurt. Je n'en reviens pas que tu as continué d'aller au lycée tout en sachant ce qui t'y attendais.

-Mon père ne devait pas savoir. Blaine ne dit rien à personne s'il te plait. Je... je ne risque plus rien maintenant alors c'est du passé.

-Mais c'est grave Kurt, ils ont menacé ta vie!

Kurt ne répondit pas mais se mit à pleurer davantage. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Kurt eut finit de pleurer, ensuite ils se levèrent et firent face à la pierre tombale portant le nom Hummel.

-A bientôt maman.

Il embrassa main et posa sa main sur la tombe, prit la main de Blaine et ils partirent du cimetière.

-Kurt je sais que tu ne veux pas que je fasse quelque chose de stupide, mais je peux au moins parler à ses connards!

-Aucunes violences Blaine!

-Non aucune, juste des mots. Mon petit ami m'a bien fait comprendre que les mots peuvent être pire, lui et sa langue de vipère.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Kurt avec innocence.

-C'est ça, tu as la langue bien pendu mon cher. Tu n'attaques qu'avec des mots et c'est pire, regarde Rachel, elle ne porte plus le pull, celui ou tu l'as critiqué pendant 20minutes et une fois que tu as finit de jeter ton venin elle est partie en pleurant.

-Mais elle devait comprendre que c'était horrible.

-Elle l'a vite comprit. Je te promet qu'il n'y aura aucune violence.

Ils entèrent dans la voiture, Kurt posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine, Blaine se gara devant une fleuriste et revint avec deux rose rouge, il en donna une à Kurt.

-Merci, dit Kurt en rougissant.

Ils chantèrent le long du trajet et Blaine se gara dans l'allée de la maison de Kurt. Ils entrèrent et virent Burt et Finn dans la cuisine. Finn sauta presque sur Kurt.

-Je t'en pris aide nous pour la cuisine, Burt est aussi nul que moi!

-Ca c'est impossible Finn. Mais oui je vous aide. Blaine tu restes?

-Une main de plus ne sera pas de refus, dit Burt.

-Aller s'il te plait, dit Kurt avec une tête triste.

-Bon d'accord!

-Cool, s'écria Finn!

Kurt mit sa rose dans un vase et lui et Blaine aidèrent Finn et Burt a la cuisine. Kurt au commande et les autres suivant ses ordres, et celui qui n'écoutait pas attentivement, qui ne faisait pas les choses correctement Kurt leur criait dessus, ce qui amusa beaucoup Blaine, pendant que Finn marmonnait de mécontentement.

-Vous avez fait quoi sinon les gosses?

-On a fait les magasins, d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé le cadeau pour Carol, Finn. Et je suis parti voir maman.

-Bien, je suis parti la voir au petit matin.

Kurt sourit à son père. Burt ne le dirait pas mais il était étonné que Kurt laisse Blaine allait avec lui voir sa mère, jamais personne n'était venu au cimetière avec Kurt, sauf lui même, il avait toujours refusé que des personnes l'accompagnent. Mais cela montrait à quel point il aimait Blaine, et qu'il avait totalement confiance. Après avoir finit de tout préparer, ils se laissèrent tous tomber sur le canapé ou le fauteuil. La porte d'entrée claqua 20minutes plus tard. Blaine se leva.

-Bon j'y vais.

Kurt se leva également, dans l'entrée ils virent Carol, elle serra les deux garçons dans ses bras, Kurt lui souhaite une bonne fête et Blaine lui donna une rose.

-Pour votre fête des mères.

Carol fut ému de ce geste, elle serra fort Blaine ses bras.

-Merci beaucoup Blaine, ça me touche beaucoup.

Blaine réussit à s'échapper des bras de Carol.

-Tu es sur de vouloir partir? Demanda Kurt.

-Restes voyons!

-C'est une fête de famille.

-Tu es comme de la famille Blaine. Tu es le petit ami de Kurt donc tu es comme un fils pour moi, alors reste!

-Dis oui dis oui, le supplia Kurt.

-C'est injuste de faire ça Kurt!

-Mais dis oui, pour moi, dit Kurt avec une moue triste et suppliante à la fois.

-Tu es un sadique.

-Oui je sais, dit Kurt avec un grand sourire.

Il savait qu'il venait de convaincre Blaine, il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine, lui prit la main et le ramena dans la salon. Finn prit sa mère dans ses bras et lui souhaita une bonne fêtes des mères, Burt l'embrassa tout en lui souhaitant également une bonne fête. Kurt remarqua que la table basse avait disparu et que le canapé avait été un peu poussé, le salon ressemblait plus à une piste de danse, enfin du point de vue de Kurt.

-Il s'est passé quoi dans le salon? demanda Carol.

-C'est une surprise chérie!

Finn alla derrière les deux garçons et chuchota.

-Burt veut danser avec Carol, un jour maman lui a dit qu'elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'une danse avec la personne aimée.

-Intelligent, chuchota Kurt.

Blaine se mit alors à sourire, avec une idée en tête.

-Bon on va dans ma chambre quelques minutes, dit Kurt.

Il prit la main de Blaine et ils descendirent dans sa chambre, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes et s'allongèrent sur le lit. Blaine se mit à califourchon sur Kurt.

-Je t'en prit ne te prend pas pour Sniffle.

-Promis, dit Blaine amusé.

Il s'assit sur les cuisses de Kurt et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt, Kurt sentit le bout de la langue de Blaine caresser ses lèvres, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et leurs langues se caressèrent, dansèrent en un rythme effréné. Blaine lâcha les lèvres de Kurt et ria en entendant une plainte de frustration venant de Kurt, mais cette plainte se changea rapidement en soupir de plaisir quand Blaine déposa des baisers dans le cou de Kurt, lécha quelques parcelles de peaux, mordilla son cou à des endroits, et embrassa de nouveau. Ensuite il se mit à côté de Kurt, sur le flanc pour toujours voir Kurt, Kurt se mit dans la même position.

-Tu es sur que ça ne dérange personne que je sois la, surtout pendant la fête des mères?

-Ecoutes Carol t'adore, mon père t'apprécie de plus en plus malgré tes phrases pour l'éloigner. Je sais que tu dis ses phrases pour le repousser, pour qu'ils ne t'aiment pas, car tu as peur que si ils t'apprécient tu commences à bien les aimer et tu as peur qu'ils fassent quelque chose de mal. Mais Blaine mes parents ne sont pas les tiens, tous les adultes ne sont pas comme ça. Mon père t'apprécie et Carol t'adore la preuve elle t'a invité la. Jamais elle n'aurait invité Quinn. Bon elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, surtout depuis cette histoire de grossesse ou elle a fait croire qu'il était de Finn alors qu'il était de Puck mais bref elle t'aime bien!

-Mouai.

Kurt posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Blaine.

-Bébé il t'aime bien, alors arrête de les repousser, ils ne te feront rien, mon père ne te fera jamais de mal, euh à part si tu m'en fais, mais ça c'est légitime, mais je serai passé avant, je t'aurais déjà castré.

-Tu oserais me faire du mal.

-Si tu m'en fais bien sur.

Blaine pinça Kurt qui fit une plainte de douleur.

-Hé!

-Je t'ai fait du mal la, c'est quoi ma punition.

Kurt fit un sourire sadique, poussa Blaine pour qu'il soit totalement allongé il se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il frôla tout le visage de Blaine avec ses lèvres, un simple frôlement, sur son front, ses paupières, ses joues, son nez, son menton, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres. Quand Blaine essayait se lever pour sentir totalement les lèvres de Kurt, Kurt s'asseyait sur son bas ventre sans douceur. Et a chaque fois il faisait un sourire méchant. Il souleva le t-shirt de Blaine et continua de frôler ses lèvres sur le ventre de Blaine, Blaine frisonner, et avait la chair de poule alors Kurt continuait sans jamais poser ses lèvres sur la peau de Blaine. Quand il sentit que l'excitation de Blaine était bien présente il se poussa du garçon et se leva hors du lit. Blaine lâcha une plainte de frustration.

-On monte!

-Merde t'es vraiment un sadique.

-C'était ta punition pour m'avoir pincé. Bon on monte!

-Pas dans cet état, dit Blaine en regardant son bas ventre.

Kurt se mit à rire et s'assit au bord du lit. Blaine couvrit son visage avec ses mains.

-Tu vas me tuer un jour à jouer avec moi comme ça!

-Tu dis ça mais mais je sais que tu adores, car tu aurais pu me repousser facilement.

-C'est le fait que tu arrêtes qui va me tuer!

-Mais c'est le plus drôle, surtout ta tête.

Blaine parvint à se calmer au bout de 10minutes et ils montèrent. Burt et Carol dansaient et Finn les regardait en envoyant quelques textos, surement à Rachel. Kurt se mit à rire discrètement quand Burt fit un mauvais pas et faillit écrasé le pied de Carol. Burt n'eut jamais été doué en danse et c'était un sujet de moquerie dans la famille Hummel. Burt dansait comme un pingouin et était maladroit. Blaine s'assit à côté de Finn. Kurt s'assit derrière le piano, il l'ouvrit et toucha une des touche et sourit suite à l'entende de ce son. Finn éteignit la chaine hifi et Kurt se mit à jouer une balade au piano. Blaine le regarda surpris et émerveillé. Burt et Carol se remirent à danser. Blaine s'approcha doucement de Kurt et le regarda jouer avec des yeux brillant, il était émerveillé par Kurt, par sa beauté, son talent. Il s'assit sur le bout du tabouret, Kurt tourna rapidement la tête pour lui sourire et se concentra de nouveau sur les touches en fermant les yeux. A la fin Blaine embrassa rapidement la joue de Kurt, ce dernier se tourna vers lui surpris.

-Tu es magnifique et tellement doué.

Kurt rougit légèrement, ce qui valut un autre baiser sur la joue.

-A moi maintenant!

Kurt le regarda surpris.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir jouer.

-Toi tu sais jouer de la guitare aussi.

-Et du violoncelle.

-Blaine Anderson vous êtes imprévisible et parfait.

Blaine lui sourit et se mit à jouer Perfect de Pink et regarda Kurt qui comprit et se mit à chanter. Burt, Carol et Finn dansèrent dans le salon en souriant. La voix de Blaine rejoignit celle de Kurt, tous les trois se tournèrent vers les deux garçons étonnés. Carol enroula son bras autour de celui de Burt et murmura.

-Ils sont tellement mignon tous les deux!

-Ce sont nos deux garçons.

-Trois garçons parfait dans notre famille. murmura Carol à Burt.

Kurt et Blaine finirent la chanson, après ils allèrent faire chauffer le plat principal et appelèrent tout le monde pour manger l'entrée. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance festive, les blagues fusaient, les rires se faisaient entendre et Carol ne cessait jamais de sourire, elle avait toujours un sourire radieux, du début à la fin du repas.

-Kurt ce repas était délicieux.

-Ce n'est pas que moi, papa et Finn ont commencé avant que je rentre.

-Finn, Burt c'est vraiment gentil.

-Mais j'avoue être venu à temps, ils ne progresseront jamais.

-Au moins quelqu'un est doué en cuisine dans cette maison.

-Blaine se débrouille pas mal aussi.

-Alors deux de mes enfants savent cuisiner.

Blaine dévisagea Carol. Kurt prit discrètement la main de Blaine sous la table et lui fit un grand sourire. Burt et Carol se mirent à parler, alors Kurt profita pour donner un coup de pied à Finn. Finn lui envoya un regard noir, Kurt fit un signe vers le salon. Finn le fixa incrédule et d'un coup son regard s'éclaira et il fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête frénétiquement, Kurt sut qu'il avait enfin comprit, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à cause du temps que Finn eut mit pour comprendre. Blaine laissa échapper un petit rire. Kurt se leva et tendit une boîte à Carol. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un bracelet en argent et trois pendentifs décoratifs, un avec la lettre B, l'un F, et pour finir la lettre K. Carol leva la tête et chacun vit quelle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ho merci mes chéris, ça me touche beaucoup.

Elle se leva et prit tout le monde dans ses bras et finit par Blaine. Celui ci la regarda avec incompréhension.

-Euh je n'ai rien avoir avec ça, je n'ai même pas mis un centime dans ce bracelet. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me serrez dans vos bras et c'est gênant.

-C'est pour la rose, et aussi pour être resté.

-Maman tu danses avec moi?

-Ho mais vous me gâtez.

Elle prit le bras de Finn et ils allèrent sur la "piste de danse" Kurt mit une chanson et mère et fils se mirent à danser ensemble. Burt, Kurt et Blaine se levèrent, Burt s'accouda au canapé et Blaine se mit derrière Kurt, enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et joignit ses mains sur le ventre de Kurt et posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils regardèrent Carol et Finn dansaient. Et Kurt et Blaine se retenaient de rire dut à la maladresse de Finn, encore pire que Burt. Une musique qui bouge arriva après la fin de la chanson. Blaine lâcha Kurt et se mit en face de lui et lui tendit sa main, Kurt sourit et la prit. Blaine entoura la taille de Kurt avec ses bras et les posa dans le dos de son petit ami, Kurt lui entoura la cou de Blaine avec ses mains. Ils se sourirent, collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, fermèrent les yeux et se mirent à danser dans une rythme que seul eux entendaient, un rythme bien différent que celle que dégageait la musique qui se faisait entendre. Leur rythme était celui de leur battement de coeur, mais ça Burt, Carol et Finn l'ignorèrent. Mais Kurt et Blaine ne les voyaient pas, les avaient oublié, ils étaient dans leur monde, leur bulle faite de leur amour. Ils dansaient en rythme, sachant le mouvement prochain de leur compagnon. Leur danse n'était pas maladroite, elle était belle, tendre. Burt et Carol se regardèrent quelques peu surpris, les jeunes de cet âge la sont un peu gauche en danse, mais Kurt et Blaine pas du tout, ils étaient synchronisé, ils savaient ce que l'autre allait faire et le suivait et pourtant ils ne se regardaient même pas. Ils étaient arrivé à un point ou ils connaissaient presque tout de l'autre, leur amour était fusionnel et cela se voyait à cette danse. Carol les regardait émerveillé par tant d'amour, tant de complicité, Burt les regardait en souriant et Finn surpris et jaloux, il aimerait danser de cette façon et connaitre un amour comme celui que son frère connaissait. Ils cessèrent de danser, mais ne changèrent pas de position, ils ouvrirent leur yeux et se mirent à se sourire. Finn se mit à siffler, alors ils se lâchèrent, Kurt envoya un regard noir à Finn, et après ils se mirent tous à danser sur des chansons qui bougeaient. Vers minuit Burt éteignit la musique.

-Merci les enfants et toi aussi chéri, je me rappellerai longtemps de cette fête des mères. Mais je suis épuisée.

Elle embrassa la joue des trois garçons et elle et Burt montèrent.

-Une partie de jeu vidéo avant de se coucher? Proposa Finn avec espoir.

-Aller pourquoi pas? Mais je te préviens si tu recommences à faire des trucs que je comprend rien tu le regretteras, dit Kurt sèchement en regardant Finn.

-Oui. Je vais chercher la console, comme ça l'écran sera plus grand, tu viens m'aider Blaine.

Blaine hocha la tête et monta avec Finn, pendant qu'ils débranchèrent la console Finn lui murmura.

-Le mieux c'est de laisser Kurt gagner au moins 2 parties, il sera content.

-Tu fais ça à chaque fois?

-La première fois non, et il a gueulé comme pas possible contre la console et après il s'était mis à bouder et il était triste. Depuis je le laisse gagner quelques parties et ça le rend heureux donc bon, finit Finn en haussant les épaules.

Blaine ne put empêcher un sourire de naitre. Il n'était pas proche de Finn, mais il trouvait ça adorable que Finn fasse exprès de perdre pour que Kurt soit content. Ils descendirent la console, chacun prit une manette et ils se mirent à jouer. Ils essayaient de ne pas trop crier, mais quelques fois ils ne purent empêcher des cries. Blaine perdait souvent car son regard déviait souvent sur Kurt et il n'arrivait pas décrocher son regard de Kurt, car celui ci tirait la langue pour se concentrer et tournait les bras en même temps que la manette. Blaine le trouvait tellement beau qu'à chaque fois il lâchait les touches de sa manette et perdait. Mais entendre Kurt criait de bonheur et faire une danse de la joie quand il gagnait valait absolument la peine de perdre. A chaque fois qu'ils gagnaient Finn et Blaine s'échangèrent un regard complice. Ils laissèrent Kurt gagner 3 fois, Blaine ne gagna qu'une seule fois, à cause des moments ou il se concentrait plus sur Kurt que sur le jeu. C'est donc Finn qui gagna, mais Kurt était heureux d'avoir gagner un peu et d'avoir partager ce moment avec son frère et son petit ami. Finn reprit sa console et alla se coucher. Blaine et Kurt défirent le canapé n'ayant toujours pas le droit de dormir dans la chambre de Kurt. Ils se couchèrent, et Kurt alla dans les bras de Blaine. Mais Kurt n'arriva pas à dormir, alors trente minutes plus tard il commença à partir des bras de Blaine, mais celui ci rapprocha Kurt contre lui en le serrant encore plus fort.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire? Demanda doucement Blaine.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-A quoi penses tu?

-A ma mère.

Kurt se tourna pour regarder Blaine, mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir Blaine.

-Elle aurait adorée ce qu'on a fait pour Carol. Elle adorait danser, en été on allait dans le jardin et on dansait tout les deux.

Blaine embrassa le front de Kurt. Kurt se leva et Blaine ne protesta pas cette fois, il alluma la lumière qui se trouvait près du canapé et s'assit sur le lit et regarda Kurt. Celui ci s'assit sur le tabouret du piano. Il inspira bruyamment et se mit à jouer, mais en appuyant légèrement sur les touches pour ne réveillait personne, et il se mit à jouer Always on my Mind, d'Elvis Presley. Blaine se leva à la fin de la chanson, s'assit à côté de Kurt, essuya les larmes qui avaient couler sur le beau visage de Kurt.

-Ta mère aimait Elvis?

-Elle en était fan, c'était sa chanson préférée avec In the Gettho. C'est elle qui m'a appris cette chanson au piano, c'est elle qui m'a donné cette passion pour le piano, pour la musique.

-Je vais jouer pour elle aussi alors.

Il fit un sourire à Kurt et joua un morceau d'Elvis Presley, mais plus gai, il joua Jailhouse Rock. A la fin Kurt embrassa la joue de Blaine.

-Merci!

Ils retournèrent se coucher et cette fois Kurt arriva à s'endormir. Le lendemain ce sont des voix qui réveilla Blaine.

-Ils sont si mignon, dit Carol.

-Et pas sourd bordel, on ne peut jamais dormir dans cette maison, grogna Blaine.

-Et aussi toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin, l'un comme l'autre, dit Burt en riant.

Blaine marmonna de mécontentement. Carol sourit. Kurt et Blaine étaient tellement similaire et en même temps tellement différent. Ils protégeaient tout les deux leurs coeurs, Kurt l'avait proteger en niant ses sentiments pour Blaine et Blaine lui se protège en rejettant les adultes, en la rejettant elle et Burt. Mais ils étaient si différent. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, Carol en était certaine. Elle n'avait jamais vu de l'amour aussi pur, de l'amour aussi fort. Burt et Carol prirent leur petit déjeuner le plus discrétement possible. Carol regardait souvent son bracelet en souriant. Kurt se réveilla vers dix heures, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sourit directement à la vue de Blaine, il leva un peu la tête et vit la tête de son petit ami endormi. Il partit doucement des bras de Blaine, alla le plus discrètement dans la cuisine, il embrassa la joue de son père et de Carol. Il prit la chantilly, fit un sourire à ses parents et retourna dans le salon, il se mit debout sur le lit, un pied de chaque côté du corps endormi de Blaine. Il se trouvait au dessus de lui, au dessus du ventre du garçon. Il enleva le plus doucement possible la couette et remonta le t-shirt de Blaine le plus haut possible en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Et ensuite il mit de chantilly partout sur le garçon, sur le torse du garçon, sur son ventre, son cou, son visage. Blaine bougea légèrement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, alors Kurt se mit à sauter sur le lit en criant et en continuant d'asperger Blaine de crème chantilly. Blaine ouvrit rapidement les yeux et fit tomber Kurt. Kurt lui ne cessa de rire. Blaine regarda Kurt avec un air menaçant, alors Kurt partit rapidement du lit et se mit à courir, Blaine se leva à son tour et se mit à courir après Kurt. Kurt lui ne cessait de rire et Blaine criait des menaces à Kurt. Mais ses menaces ne faisaient qu'accentuer le rire de Kurt car il savait que ce n'était que des paroles en air. Tout comme Burt et Carol, qui d'ailleurs souriaient face à cette scène, à ce moment Kurt et Blaine n'étaient que deux enfants en train de s'amuser, faisant des blagues, ils agissaient comme des enfants heureux, oubliant le monde extérieur, oubliant que peu de personne accepte cette relation, accepte de voir deux hommes ensemble, malgré l'amour que l'on pouvait percevoir. Blaine arriva à rattraper Kurt et le porta sur son épaule, il lança Kurt sur le lit et s'allongea de tout le long sur Kurt, salissant Kurt avec la crème chantilly que Blaine avait sur le corps.

-Alors Hummel tu sais que je vais te faire payer ça.

-Tu le fais déjà, mon pauvre pyjama.

-Tu es mieux sans, dit Blaine en bougeant ses soucrils.

Finn arriva dans le salon encore tout endormi.

-C'était quoi ses cries bordel. Ho s'il vous plait pas devant moi.

Blaine se mit à rire, alors que Kurt rougit violemment.

-Aller venez déjeuner les enfants, dit Carol d'un ton doux.

Finn disparut rapidement dans la cuisine. Blaine lui resta allongé sur Kurt.

-Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense?

Kurt leva du mieux qu'il pouvait sa tête et lécha la joue de Blaine ou il y avait de la chantilly, il changea ensuite la situation, et se retrouva sur Blaine. Il leva le t-shirt de Blaine et lécha le ventre du bouclé, qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit, Kurt remonta jusqu'au lèvre du garçon ou il échangea un baiser passionné. Ensuite il se leva, tendit sa main à Blaine qui la prit sans hésiter et ils allèrent dans la cuisine prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Alors ce réveil? Demanda Carol en souriant.

-J'en ai connu des meilleurs, mais la fin valait le coup. dit Blaine. Bon je vais me laver.

-Mais tu n'as rien manger, dit Carol.

Blaine haussa les épaules et partit. En faite il n'avait pas l'habitude de ses repas en famille, que toute la famille se réunisse pour manger il trouvait ça étrange, il trouvait ça étonnant la complicité qu'il y avait dans cette famille, mais lui n'ayant jamais connu ça, cela lui paraissait bizarre. Quand il vivant encore chez ses parents, ils mangeaient très rarement ensemble, souvent Blaine se faisait sa propre nourriture et mangeait dans sa chambre. Les repas ou ils mangeaient avec ses parents remontaient à tellement loin. Au fond il jalousait la famille de Kurt, il aurait aimer avoir des parents comme ça. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à la famille de son petit ami, il essayait, mais il s'attendait toujours à ce que les parents de Kurt le vire, ou lui fasse un mauvais coup. On frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Bébé tu vas bien? Demanda Kurt à travers la porte.

-Entres et tu verras.

-Bon d'accord tu vas bien, pervers!

Blaine se mit à rire, finit de se doucher et sortit en serviette de la salle de bain, Kurt prit sa place pendant que lui s'habillait. Une fois Kurt sortit Blaine le prit dans ses bras.

-Bébé je vais y aller.

-D'accord, demain tu es à l'heure!

-Demain je viens te chercher!

-Mais tu es à l'heure!

-Oui je serai à l'heure, dit Blaine amusé.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt et partit de la maison sans prévenir personne d'autre, sans dire au revoir à personne. Kurt remonta à l'étage. Il passa son dimanche avec sa famille et sa fin de journée à faire ses devoirs. Et ensuite dormit avec la peluche de Blaine contre lui.

* * *

**C'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Merci encore une fois pour tout vos commentaires.**


	21. Chapter 21

Le lendemain Kurt se réveilla, se prépara et il attendit l'arrivé de Blaine dans la cuisine. On frappa à la porte, Kurt salua sa famille, ouvrit la porte, posa ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine et ils partirent au lycée dans la voiture de Blaine. En rentrant de le lycée, Kurt mit une certaine distance entre lui et Blaine. Blaine ne fit aucune remarque en ayant l'habitude, mais il aimerait que Kurt et lui s'affichent comme tout le monde, mais avec ce que Kurt eut vécu il comprenait sa peur. Rachel arriva vers Kurt.

-Ils ont commencé à envoyer les lettres, on devra bientôt les recevoir. J'ai tellement peur.

-Rachel tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu seras prise tu le sais. Tu es l'une des personne les plus douée que je connaisse.

-Toi aussi Kurt.

Kurt fit un sourire à Rachel et celle ci partit en voyant Finn arriver. Blaine regarda Kurt, celui ci avait perdu son sourire.

-Kurt tu vas être pris et sinon tu seras pris dans les autres écoles que tu as choisis. On les a choisis ensemble pour être sur qu'on ne soit pas loin l'un de l'autre en plus.

-Mais je veux vraiment aller à la NYADA, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-N'y pense pas, ne pense pas au pire tant que tu n'as pas la réponse.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Comme toujours bébé.

Kurt leva les yeux en l'air et partit rapidement pour que Blaine ne puisse rien faire, pour qu'il ne puisse pas se venger. Quand Blaine arriva en cours Kurt était entouré de Finn et de Mercedes, Blaine se mit devant lui en lui lançant un regard noir, Kurt lui fit un sourire hypocrite. Kurt fit un léger cri de joie quand sa professeur lui rendit son devoir de littérature en lui disant qu'il avait la meilleure note et que c'était un devoir excellent. Blaine se retourna vers lui en faisant la tête.

-J'ai eu que 8.

-Si tu es sage la prochaine fois je t'aide.

-Hé moi je t'aide en math.

-Blaine on sait tous les deux comment se finissent ses cours particulier.

-C'est pour ça que j'aime t'en donner bébé.

Kurt fit un sourire, pendant que Mercedes se mit à rire, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle surprit et elle pointa du doigt Finn. Et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent Finn tout rouge, en ayant ses mains sur ses oreilles en murmurant "je n'ai rien entendu, je n'ai rien entendu". La professeur les rappela à l'ordre. Alors chacun se turent en essayant de ne pas rire face à Finn. Le cours d'après Kurt et Blaine furent séparé, n'ayant pas le même professeur. Le midi ils mangèrent tout les deux dehors, à l'endroit qu'ils aimaient autant l'un comme l'autre, à leur endroit. Après avoir fini de manger ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du lycée, plusieurs membres de l'équipe de football les regardèrent avec air dégouté. Blaine se tourna et les interpella.

-Pardon vous avez un problème?

Les membres de l'équipe se tournèrent et dévisagèrent Blaine.

-Absolument, et c'est toi et ta petite amie.

-Vous êtes vraiment tous aussi con dans cette équipe ou vous voulez juste vous donnez une image. Non mais expliquez moi je dois comprendre. J'ai parlé à un de vos amis, je pensais que tout était réglé. Mais non comme des idiots vous revenez. Arrêtez le sport et ouvrez des livres, essayez de vous cultiver car vous n'avez vraiment rien dans le crâne.

-Mec tu nous parles autrement. Ecoutes toi on ne sait pas si tu es une tapette mais Hummel est une putain de tarlouze, donc on fait ce qu'on veut avec des gars comme lui.

-Je suis autant une tapette que Kurt vois tu. Et je te préviens si tu parles de lui comme ça encore une fois tu le regretteras. Tu ne touches pas et ne parles pas aux gens que j'aime, et donc à Kurt. Kurt, bébé c'est qui cet abruti derrière, tu sais celui à qui j'ai déjà parlé.

-David!

-Ha oui. Tu ne te souviens pas de notre discussion, je pensais qu'on c'était tout dit, mais non.

Un cercle se formait autour d'eux, tout le monde voulait entendre ce que Blaine disait. Kurt lui avait peur que Blaine fasse une bêtise, mais il était heureux que Blaine le défende, ça lui prouvait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour sa sécurité. Il y aurait quelque temps il l'aurait mal prit, car il aurait pensé que Blaine le pensait faible, pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul, mais maintenant c'était différent, Blaine lui a apprit à avoir la différence.

-Je crois que tu as besoin d'un rappel. Tu veux de nouvelle marque de ton visage d'abruti. Oui tout ses bleus viennent de moi, l'histoire bidon qu'il a vous a sorti pour expliquer ses blessures sont fausses. C'est bien une tarlouze comme moi qui l'ait défoncé, et je le referais si un de vous ose encore vous en prendre à Kurt. Vous pensez quoi que parce que vous êtes populaire vous pouvez tout faire. Mais déjà regardez vous, les gens vous aiment car ils se sentent mieux à vos côté, car ils ont l'impression d'être intelligent, d'être important, contrairement à vous. Vous êtes juste pitoyable.

-C'est qui qui est pitoyable, tu t'en prends à nous alors qu'on est cinq, alors que toi tu es seul.

-Mon dieu mon pauvre. J'ai vécu plusieurs semaines en prison, alors tu crois que c'est des mecs comme vous qui vont me faire peur. Oui j'ai été en prison et tu veux savoir pourquoi car j'ai cassé la gueule à 5débiles comme vous, et une autre fois j'ai faillit tué un autre mec. Ils étaient 5, j'étais seul et ça n'empêche que j'ai gagné, et je suis devant vous. Donc venez, je peux le faire sans problème.

-Et il n'est pas seul, Finn arriva à ses côté.

-Absolument, dit Puck en se mettant près de Finn.

Santana arriva également.

-Je suis avec toi le nain.

-Satan la ferme!

-Je m'appelle Santana!

-Et moi Blaine.

-Ok, ok Blaine.

Les membres de l'équipe de football firent demi tour et s'éloignèrent d'eux. Blaine regarda les élèves autour de lui et tous partirent rapidement. Blaine se tourna ensuite vers Kurt.

-Et sans violence!

-Je suis fière de toi.

-Mec faut que tu rejoignes la chorale, il reste trois semaines, donc on va rien faire, juste chanter tout le temps, pas de répétitions, pas de cours de danse. Dit Puck.

-Je pense que tu vas aimer, en plus tu as une super voix, continua Finn.

Et le soir Kurt entra dans la salle, ou avait lieu de cours de chorale, avec Blaine, leurs mains liés.

-Prenez place, on m'a prévenu de ton arrivé Blaine.

Blaine ne répondit pas au professeur et alla s'assoir.

-A qui de chanter?

-Blaine on ne la jamais entendu après tout, dit Quinn.

Blaine regarda Kurt, qui hocha la tête, Blaine se leva et se mit devant tout le monde.

-Bébé tu viens.

Kurt sourit, se leva et se mit derrière le piano.

-J'ai la chanson parfaite, dit Blaine.

-Tu es sur de ton choix!

-Absolument, tu la connais?

-Bien sur.

Blaine sourit à Kurt. Tout le monde les dévisagèrent.

-Comment ils font? Il.. directement au piano et la..., balbutia Rachel surprise.

Personne ne sut comment Kurt avait deviner que Blaine lui demander de jouer au piano, ni comment il avait su quelle chanson Blaine voulait jouer. Ils cherchaient à comprendre, mais le couple n'avait échangé aucunes paroles sur ça. Ils étaient surpris de la connexion qu'il y avait entre les deux garçons. Kurt se mit à jouer les notes de Something's Coming et Blaine joignit sa voix au note du piano. A la fin tout le monde se leva de sa chaise pour applaudir Blaine. Mais Blaine s'en fichait, il alla près de Kurt, le leva, posa ses mains sur sa taille.

-Alors?

-Tu as été parfait, tu étais époustouflant!

Blaine posa une rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt et ils retournèrent s'assoir. Will Schuester regarda le nouveau couple en souriant. Kurt méritait ça, il méritait le bonheur et son bonheur s'appelait Blaine. Blaine raccompagna Kurt chez lui, ils prirent leur gouter ensemble et Blaine retourna ensuite chez lui déclinant l'offre de Carol de rester diner. Le soir Burt l'informa que le mercredi matin il avait réussi à avoir des rendez vous médicaux pour eux deux à la même heure. Kurt hocha la tête et demanda à son père si il voulait qu'ils travaillent ensemble au garage, son père répondit oui avec enthousiasme. Le mardi il passa sa journée avec Blaine, Puck, Santana, Quinn et Britanny. Ca lui faisait bizarre, avant il ne leur parlait qu'à la chorale, à part Britanny qui voulait toujours savoir si il était toujours une licorne. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. En plus les gens du lycée s'écartaient toujours de leur chemin quand ils marchaient dans les couloirs, les gens les évitaient. Kurt se doutait que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de Blaine après avoir apprit la vérité sur son passage en prison. Il trouvait toutes ses personnes stupide de juger quelqu'un sur son passé, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas non plus car au moins personne ne les regardaient de travers. A un moment Blaine lui avait tenu la main quelque secondes, ils n'ont eu aucunes remarques, aucuns regards méchant. Rien et il savait qu'il devait ça grâce à ce que Blaine eut dit hier et à la peur des lycéens sur le passé de Blaine. Le mercredi c'est son père qui le réveilla, il fut ravi quand il vit que son père n'était pas essoufflé d'avoir descendu des marches, son père en était lui même ravi, le grand sourire sur son visage en était en preuve et ce visage fière aussi. Ils partirent ensemble à l'hôpital. La colonne de Kurt est toujours un peu dévié, mais elle ne bougera plus, et son foi était en bien meilleur état et l'état de Burt est également bien, il y aura toujours un risque pour que ça recommence, mais le médecin est confiant. Ils partirent manger dans un restaurant et après partirent au garage et travaillèrent. Kurt se mit à chanter pour passer le temps plus vite, alors Burt et ses collègues cessèrent de bavarder et écoutèrent Kurt. Tous aimaient la voix de Kurt, elle était si particulière, si aigu pour un garçon. Burt ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre son fils chanter, il aimait le timbre de la voix de Kurt. Lui et ses collègues se remirent à travailler tout en écoutant Kurt, lui n'avait pas conscience que tout le monde l'écoutait, même les clients présent l'écoutèrent et cherchèrent d'ou venait cette voix, quand Finn leur annonçait fièrement que c'était son frère, tous étaient surpris que ce soit la voix d'un garçon, ils pensaient tous que c'était une fille qui chantait, une fille avec du talent, mais savoir que c'était un garçon le rendait encore plus que talentueux, le rendait fabuleux. Au bout de trois chansons tous le garage l'applaudit. Kurt sursauta et devint tout rouge gêné et remercia timidement tout le monde. Le lendemain matin il alla au lycée avec Finn. Il alla à son casier, à un moment il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Un frisson traversa tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, une tête se posa sur son épaule. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu ne sens plus la cigarette, dit Kurt.

-J'essaye d'arrêter, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

-Tu es adorable.

-Je le sais.

Kurt ferma son casier, mit ses cahiers dans son sac. Blaine ne bougea pas un instant, il garda sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt et huma son odeur. Kurt se tourna pour faire face à son petit ami. Celui ci enleva sa tête et embrassa une joue de Kurt.

-Ce soir tu dors à l'appartement?

-Je... je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne veux pas?

-Si bien sur que si.

-Alors quoi? Demanda Blaine anxieux et furieux.

-Bien sur que si je veux, j'aimerai vraiment mais quand on est ensemble je ne travaille pas Blaine et demain on a un devoir à rendre et je dois le finir. C'est important Blaine.

-Plus important que moi?

-Blaine tu es très important pour moi, mais comprend, j'ai besoin de travailler. Et je ne peux pas avec toi.

-Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas? Car je suis trop stupide pour t'aider.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, c'est juste qu'on travaille pas beaucoup quand on est ensemble.

Blaien haussa les épaules et partit en cours. Kurt l'appela plusieurs fois mais Blaine continua son chemin. Kurt soupira et partit à son tour en cours. En cours il essaya de parler à Blaine mais celui ci ne répondit à aucune de ses interpellations et continua sa conversation avec Puck. Le professeur n'osa même pas reprendre Blaine et Puck pour leur bavardages, les professeurs eurent également entendu le passé de Blaine, cela avait fait le tour du lycée et c'était arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles des professeurs et cet professeur avait peur de ce que Blaine pourrait faire, elle avait peur qu'il devienne violent.

-Un problème avec Blaine? Demanda timidement Tina.

-Oui il m'en veut de ne pas aller chez lui ce soir car je dois travailler.

-Pour lui les études n'ont pas d'importance?

-Aucune, il n'est venu ici que pour pouvoir être avec moi.

-Et tu ne peux pas travailler chez lui?

-On travaille 5minutes et ça dégénère assez vite, étudier l'ennui, dit Kurt en souriant.

Dans l'après midi il réussit à coincer Blaine dans les toilettes. Il poussa Blaine contre le mur et colla son corps à celui de Blaine, il murmura car son visage se trouvait tout près de celui du brun.

-Je sais pour toi les études ce n'est pas important. Mais Blaine il faut que tu comprennes que je veux réussir, je veux être le meilleur, mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour partir d'ici, partir de cet état qui ne veut pas de moi. Bien sur que je veux aller avec toi, bien sur que je veux dormir dans tes bras, j'aime tellement ta compagnie, être dans tes bras, dormir dans tes bras. Mais je dois penser à mon avenir, même si mon avenir je le vois avec toi, je me vois aussi être dans une grande école et pour ça je dois être le meilleur. Donc cesse de faire la tête. Et si je te dis que samedi, après avoir fini au garage je viens chez toi et que je passe tout le week end chez toi ça va?

Blaine ne répondit pas mais sourit. Kurt comprit qu'il avait convaincu Blaine. Alors il posa ses lèvres sur celle du garçon, Blaine sentit la langue de Kurt caressait ses lèvres, il sourit et entrouvrit ses lèvres et leurs langues se mirent à danser en rythme, elles se cherchèrent. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Kurt colla son front à celui de Blaine.

-Tu as fini de bouder monsieur Anderson?

-Je crois oui, et je suis désolé.

-Je te pardonne andouille!

Blaine reposa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt et ils retournèrent en cours. Le soir Kurt travailla d'arrache pied sur son devoir, Blaine l'appela vers 21heures, Kurt répondit de mauvaise humeur.

-Ca va? S'inquiéta Blaine.

-C'est ce foutu devoir, j'y suis depuis 18heures, j'en ai marre.

-Je croyais que tu devais le finir.

-En faite je n'avais fait que l'introduction. Ca m'énerve. Et en plus j'ai des mathématiques à faire, ça va me prendre une année.

-Occupes toi de ce devoir la, je m'occupe des mathématiques. Et fais des pauses, dès que tu commences à en avoir vraiment marre tu m'appelles. Aller bonne chance bébé.

Et Blaine raccrocha, Kurt sourit. Son petit ami était parfait. Il se remit dans ses devoirs de meilleur humeur grâce à Blaine. Il alla dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine, se fit à manger, mit tout cela sur un plateau et alla dans sa chambre. Il ne put dormir qu'après avoir finit ses devoirs, c'est à dire deux heures du matin, car il voulait que sa copie soit propre et parfaite. Quand il arriva au lycée, Blaine vit directement la mine encore endormi de son petit ami. Il s'approcha de lui, se mit en face de lui, mais Kurt ne le vit même pas et lui fonça dessus.

-Ho .. je .. pardon.

Il leva la tête et quand il vit Blaine il se mit à rire. Blaine serra le garçon contre lui.

-Tu as l'air épuisé?

-Je le suis, dit Kurt en cessant de rire.

-Tes devoirs?

-Ouai.

-Et quoi d'autre Kurt?

-Tu commences à trop me connaitre!

-Kurt!

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, et je n'ai pas pu me rendormir après ça.

-De quoi as tu rêvé?

-Qu'on me tuais.

Blaine prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains.

-Bébé je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, personne ne lèvera la main sur toi. Alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Je sais, mais ça paraissait tellement réel que je n'ai pas pu me rendormir. Et ce devoir de merde!

-J'ai tes maths, tu te rends compte que je fais tes devoirs et pas les miens.

-Blaine tu dois travailler aussi.

-Occupes toi de tes propres études.

Kurt alla parler mais Blaine mit un de ses doigts sur la bouche de Kurt pour le faire taire.

-Ton avenir est plus important que le mien. Toi tu es talentueux, intelligent et vraiment magnifique. Allons en cours bel ange.

Il prit une main de Kurt, Kurt entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Blaine. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce geste. Ils entrèrent en cours et se mirent à côté. Le midi ils mangèrent dans la cantine avec Santana et Britanny. Kurt souriait aux phrases de Britanny alors que Blaine la regardait un sourcil levé, surpris des propos de la blonde.

-Alors Blaine ça fait quoi d'être craint par tout le lycée, même les professeurs? Demanda Santana.

-C'est plutôt cool, j'ai demandé à la professeur d'espagnol de me mettre une bonne note, alors que j'ai rendu copie blanche, elle m'a mise un 15.

-Blaine tu n'as pas fait ça? Demanda Kurt la voix encore plus aigu.

-Si, pourquoi je me gênerais.

-Mais Blaine tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais. Comment peux tu prendre tes études autant à la légère, tricher de cette façon. Et tu es injuste!

-Pourquoi?

-Pour ceux comme moi qui travail d'arrache pied pour réussir alors que toi tu fais peur aux profs pour avoir de bonnes notes. Je n'en reviens pas que tu te rabaisse à faire ça. Tu me déçois réellement, je ne te pensais pas capable d'une telle chose.

Kurt prit son plateau et sortit furieux de la cantine. Blaine comprit son erreur, il savait que Kurt avait passé beaucoup de temps sur un devoir pour être sur d'avoir l'une des meilleures notes, il travaillait dur pour avoir de bonne note et lui se servait de la peur des gens pour avoir des bonnes notes. Il n'aurait pas du le dire, ou peut être le faire, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Car il savait que si il avait également des bonnes notes il pourrait suivre Kurt dans n'importe quelle ville, ils ne seront pas dans les mêmes écoles mais pourront être dans la même ville et pour ça il devait réussir son année. Donc en demandant cette note il avait pensé à ça et non aux sentiments de Kurt.

-Tu as blessé ma licorne, tu es méchant, maintenant il a du perdre toute ses paillètes car il doit être tout triste.

Il fit un sourire désolé à Britanny, se leva et chercha Kurt. Il trouva celui ci en train de parler avec Finn.

-Kurt je...

-Je parle là, le coupa froidement Kurt.

Et il reprit sa conversation avec Finn, leur conversation tournait autour du repas et du film que Kurt voulait voir et donc il essayait de convaincre Finn de proposer celui ci ce soir vu que c'était à son tour de choisir. Enfin c'était ce qu'avait comprit Blaine. Kurt faisait exprès d'éterniser la conversation pour ne pas parler à Blaine et il partit rapidement en cours quand sa sonna la reprise. Le reste de l'après midi il réfléchit. Il se demanda si il n'en avait pas trop fait, en faite il savait qu'il avait abusé, mais il n'aimait pas reconnaitre ses tords. Blaine voulait juste une bonne note, oui lui travaillait comme un fou pour y arriver, mais si Blaine y arrivait comme ça tant mieux pour lui et au moins son livret scolaire serait bon et il pourrait aller la ou Blaine voulait, même si il n'était pas certain que Blaine voulait continuer ses études après. Si il s'en était prit à Blaine de cette façon c'était qu'il était fatigué et donc avait les nerfs à vif, il ira se faire pardonner à la sortie du lycée. Quand sa sonna la fin des cours il ne serait dire si il était ravi ou pas, il voulait se faire pardonner de Blaine, mais devait aussi reconnaitre son tord. Il traina des pieds en sortant de classe, alla à son casier en prenant son temps. Quand il sortit, il alla à la place ou Finn était garé, il se mit à jurer quand il vit la place libre. Une personne se mit à ses côté.

-Mauvaise journée?

-Non tu crois, j'ai passé des heures pour un devoir de merde, j'ai fait un cauchemar qui m'a empêcher de dormir, cet idiot de Finn est partit sans m'attendre, je me suis disputé avec toi, les épreuves du bac se passent la semaine prochaine et je suis épuisé.

-Kurt je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du faire ça. Toi tu travailles comme un fou pour réussir et moi je me sers de la peur que j'inspire aux gens pour m'en sortir. C'est injuste pour toi qui travaille tout le temps. Alors je suis désolé, mais sur le moment j'ai surtout pensé à avoir de bonne note pour être certain d'être pris dans une école dans la même ville que toi. Car si je ne suis pas prit dans une école pourquoi voudrais tu rester avec moi, on ne serai plus dans la même ville et je ne ferai rien, je ne serai qu'un idiot incapable d'être prit dans une école. Mais j'aurai du pensé à tes sentiments. Je suis désolé.

Kurt vit que Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu ne seras jamais un incapable pour moi Blaine. Et je m'en fou des études, de ton niveau d'intelligence, si je suis avec toi c'est que j'aime tout chez toi.

Blaine fit un grand sourire et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt et ensuite embrassa le cou de Kurt.

-Blaine... on est dans le parking et il... il y a du monde.

-Rien ne se passera, tu veux une preuve!

Il leva la tête et envoya un regard noir à un élève qui partit rapidement. Blaine sourit fière de lui et retourna mordiller le cou de Kurt, qui celui ci se mordit les lèvres pour ne faire aucun bruit, pour qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Blaine se sépara de Kurt.

-Je te ramène!

Kurt hocha la tête. Tous le long ils parlèrent du week end qui allait arriver. Blaine lui avait sa main gauche posé sur le volant et l'autre sur la cuisse de Kurt. En se garant, Kurt embrassa la joue de Blaine et il descendit mais avant de fermer la porte Blaine l'appela.

-Oui?

-Si Finn est partit c'est parce que je lui ai dit, donc ne l'engueule pas, il n'y est pour rien.

-Je vais faire comme ci je n'avais rien entendu car c'est drôle de voir cet air coupable sur Finn.

-Sadique!

Kurt fit un sourire méchant à Blaine et entra chez lui. En rentrant il se mit à crier après Finn pour l'avoir oublié, il ne laissa pas Finn parler et au bout de dix minutes Kurt se mit à rire devant la tête de coupable de Finn.

-Hé tu te foutais de moi.

-Tout à fait, Blaine m'a dit que c'était lui qui t'avais demandé de partir, mais ta tête est tellement drôle quand je te crie après. Tu sembles effrayé et coupable même quand tu n'as rien fait.

-Hé c'est méchant!

-Je sais, dit Kurt en souriant.

-Il se passe quoi les enfants? Demanda Burt.

-Kurt fait encore semblant de me disputer pour s'amuser.

-Encore Kurt?

-Mais papa comprend moi c'est vraiment trop drôle.

Burt regarda ses deux fils avec un grand sourire et retourna sur son fauteuil.


	22. Chapter 22

Le samedi Kurt et Finn aidèrent Burt à travailler au garage. En fin d'après midi ils retournèrent chez eux. Kurt fit son sac pour partir chez Blaine.

-Papa, Carol j'y vais!

-Non, non Carol t'y amène, je ne veux toujours pas que tu conduises.

-Mais papa!

-Non Carol t'emmène point, sinon tu n'y vas pas.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit Kurt en soufflant.

Carol monta avec Kurt. Celui ci frappa à la porte, Blaine sourit quand il vit Kurt mais son sourire disparut quand il vit Carol, Kurt lui fit un sourire désolé. Carol embrassa les deux joues de Blaine. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

-Tiens chéri j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Carol en regardant Blaine.

Blaine la regarda avec un air hautain.

-Vous voulez quoi? Qu'est ce que vous allez me demander?

-Rien voyons, c'est juste pour ton appartement. D'ailleurs il est très beau mais c'est vrai que Kurt a raison ça manque de chaleur, de trucs personnel. Donc tiens.

Elle lui tendit un petit sac. Blaine l'ouvrit et sortit un cadre, dedans se trouvait une photo de lui et Kurt, le jour de la fête des mères ou ils dansaient.

-Finn avait prit cette photo et je me doutais que tu l'aurais voulu.

Blaine hocha simplement la tête.

-Hum dit moi mon chéri tu veux que je lave tes vêtements? Je le fais pour les garçons aussi donc ça ne me gêne pas et Kurt aura une raison pour revenir.

-Dans la salle de bain.

Il lui pointa une porte du doigt. Carol disparut derrière cette porte. Kurt prit le cadre et sourit en voyant la photo. Il posa le cadre près de lui et posa ses mains sur la taille de Blaine.

-Pourquoi as tu réagit comme ça quand elle a parlé de cadeau? Des fois on offre des cadeaux juste pour faire plaisir.

-Je n'en ai pas l'habitude, quand mes parents m'offraient des cadeaux c'était toujours pour me demander quelque chose, pour que je fasse quelque chose.

-Tu peux tout me dire bébé!

-La voiture par exemple c'était pour me demander de n'amener aucuns garçons chez nous, et hum ma guitare c'était pour que je ne relève à personne d'autres mon homosexualité pour que personne dans le voisinage le sache, un autre, je ne sais plus quoi pour que je ramène une amie à un dîner de boulot à mon père et faire croire que c'était ma petite amie. Il y avait toujours quelques choses derrière leurs cadeaux sauf pour noel et mon anniversaire mais même la, dès qu'ils ont su mon orientation ils ne me donnaient plus que de l'argent en disant que ils ne savaient pas quoi m'acheter car j'étais trop différent, alors que rien n'avait changé en un an. Enfin voilà.

Kurt posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Blaine.

-Mais ce cadeau la, Carol te l'offre car elle t'aime et moi je t'offre ça car je suis amoureux de toi.

Et il embrassa Baine. Carol elle sourit dans la salle de bain, elle eut tout entendu. Elle sortit avec les vêtements sale du garçon, les salua et partit.

-Alors que faisons nous de notre week end? Demanda Kurt.

-C'est une surprise, tu devras attendre 19heures pour savoir.

-Quoi? Plus d'une heure? Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

-J'apprends à devenir sadique.

-Blaine s'il te plait, dit Kurt d'une moue suppliante.

-Non, non, dit il en regardant ailleurs.

Kurt se rapprocha de Blaine, il colla son corps à celui de Blaine et mit ses mains dans le bas du dos de son petit ami et pressa le corps de Blaine contre le sien. Le brun essayait toujours de regarder ailleurs, car il savait que sinon il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Kurt embrassa plusieurs fois la joue que Blaine lui montrait, ensuite il embrassa la mâchoire inférieur de Blaine, il déposa des baiser jusqu'à atteindre une de ses oreilles, ensuite il mordilla le lobe de Blaine. Celui ci lâcha un son de plaisir, Kurt descendit ses lèvres jusqu'au cou de Blaine, il embrassa à un endroit avant de le mordre sauvagement, Blaine lâcha un petit cri, il se mordit les lèvres. Kurt lécha ensuite au même endroit pour mordiller doucement ensuite, Blaine ne put résister, il lâcha ses lèvres et laissa sortir un gémissement. Il se retrouva ensuite coller contre un mur. Surpris il regarda Kurt et celui ci en profita pour attraper les lèvres de son amoureux. Kurt mordilla la lèvre inférieur de Blaine, il joua avec celle ci, après il déposa un autre baiser. Il lâcha les lèvres de Blaine et murmura contre son oreille.

-Alors c'est quoi cette surprise? Dit il d'un ton sensuel.

-Je... je ne dirai rien.

-D'accord.

Kurt reprit les lèvres de Blaine, il enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine, leurs deux langues commencèrent une danse endiablé. Kurt passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Blaine, il caressa le torse du garçon, quand il pinça un des tétons de Blaine, celui ci poussa un gémissement, tout en continuant d'embrasser Kurt. Kurt se sépara des lèvres de Blaine pour respirer, mais après quelques secondes un autre baiser endiablé recommença. Kurt donna un coup de bassin à Blaine qui gémit de nouveau. Kurt descendit tout doucement sa main, il ouvrit avec lenteur le bouton du jean de Blaine et descendit tout doucement la braguette de ce dernier. Blaine se sentit tout d'un coup moins à l'étroit. Kurt lâcha de nouveau ses lèvres, Blaine laissa échapper un son de plainte, Kurt mordilla son lobe pour murmurer une nouvelle fois.

-Alors?

-Je.. Kurt.. tu... ho putain!

Finit par dire Blaine quand il sentit la main de Kurt entrer dans son caleçon.

-Tu sais que je vais te forcer à rester debout jusqu'au bout et à la fin on sait que tu tomberas, donc autant me le dire maintenant, murmura Kurt.

-Mercedes, Puck, Britanny et Santana viendront ici à 19heures, je ne peux rien dire d'autre.

Kurt embrassa Blaine et poussa celui ci contre le canapé, ils tombèrent tout les deux. Kurt reprit ou il s'en était arrêté. Quand Blaine se libéra et cria de plaisir, Kurt posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine et se leva.

-Dire que j'étais prêt! Dit Blaine.

-Moi non je devais prendre ma douche!

-Alors allons y!

Ils prirent une douche tout les deux, ensemble. Ils se lavèrent, se touchèrent, s'embrassèrent et ils sortirent. Ils se préparèrent et ensuite ils regardèrent la télévision, enfin Blaine regarda plus Kurt que la télévision. A 19heure 10 on sonna. Kurt se leva et ouvrit.

-19heure10, comme toujours en retard.

Ils entrèrent.

-Blaine ça devait être une surprise, la réprimanda Mercedes.

-Hé je n'y suis pour rien. Il arrive toujours à ses fins, il est prêt à tout pour tout savoir et il s'est se montrer persuasif. Je ne voulais pas lui dire.

-Il a tenu combien de temps? Demanda Mercedes à Kurt.

-Il a essayé de résister je t'assure.

-Mais je ne peux rien contre lui, il est tellement doué!

-Hummel je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Tu montes dans mon estime!

-Mec t'es comme une pute, dit Puck à Blaine en riant.

-Je suis son meilleur client!

-Ho ça oui. Bon on y va.

-On va ou? Demanda Kurt.

-Haa ça va il ne t'as pas tout dit.

-Anderson on aura une conversation, dit Kurt.

-Merde!

-Soumis, s'exclama Santana.

-Aller en voiture, Kurt tu viens avec moi je dois te parler. Dit Mercedes.

-Je viens avec vous!

-Ok, Puck tu vas avec les filles.

Chacun monta dans les voitures. Kurt ne cessait de demander ou il allait, alors pour le faire taire Blaine l'embrassa à chaque fois qu'il demandait, alors au bout de cinq fois Kurt le demanda presque tout le temps. Mercedes sourit ayant comprit, elle aimait voir son Kurt comme ça, si heureux, si amoureux. Au bout de 10minutes, quand Kurt demanda toutes les minutes Blaine comprit enfin!

-Tu n'avais qu'à me demander!

-Tu as enfin comprit, tu es lent mon cher!

Mercedes se mit à rire.

-Quoi même toi tu avais compris Mercedes?

-Et oui Blaine!

Kurt et Mercedes se mirent à rire.

-En faite c'est toujours bon pour que je dorme sur ton canapé Blaine?

-Oui bien sur et ça ne me gêne pas pour la millième fois.

-Oh tu restes trop bien, dit Kurt avec joie.

-Ouai donc éviter de faire du bruit hein, dit elle avec un gros sous entendu.

Kurt rougit violemment alors que Blaine rit.

-Non on attendra que tu partes promis!

-Merci Blaine, dit Mercedes en riant.

-On arrive bientôt? Demanda Kurt pour changer de sujet. Ca fait quand même une heure qu'on roule!

-On y est presque. On voit déjà les lumières de la!

-Les lumières de quoi?

Kurt poussa Blaine, se mit au milieu et vit les lumières de ce qui semble être des manèges.

-C'est quoi?

-On a réussi à avoir des tickets gratuit pour la fête foraine qui se déroule tout les ans dans la ville voisine.

-6places gratuites, tu vas me faire croire ça?

-Bon ok c'est Puck qui les a trouvé, au début il n'en avait que 3, donc je lui ai dit d'en prendre plus.

-Connaissant Puck on ne lui a pas donné.

-Et alors Kurt, on va à une fête foraine ou tout les manèges serons gratuit pour nout, profites!

-Tu as raison.

-Je sais, comme toujours.

-N'exagérons rien bébé.

-Ne vous disputez pas les chéris!

Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent et regardèrent Mercedes et lui sourirent devant ce surnom affectueux.

-Ho Blaine je te préviens étant un gros romantique je veux faire la grand roue, on profite du premier tour et après tu fais ce que tu veux, mais le premier tour complet de la roue doit se dérouler avec romantisme.

-Kurt je te connais, je me doutais bien que tu voudrais faire cette grande roue, mais rassures moi tu aimes les manèges à sensation.

-Tu n'imagines même pas.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru, tu arrives encore à m'étonner monsieur Hummel. Tu es surprenant!

Kurt embrassa la joue de Blaine. Il ne tint plus en place quand Mercedes se gara sur un parking. Blaine lui prit la main et sourit devant la joie et l'enthousiasme de Kurt, qui sautait sur place et regardait les manèges émerveillés, il était comme un enfant, impatient de tout faire et regardant tout avec envie et impatience. Il le trouvait absolument adorable. Britanny était dans le même état que Kurt et Santana la regarda avec le même regard que Blaine quand il regardait Kurt. Puck toussa pour faire montrer sa présence et celle de Mercedes, Blaine s'excusa et ils entrèrent enfin. Blaine était aussi émerveillé par toute ses couleurs tout ses manèges, il n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps, depuis plus d'un an et quand tu sors de prison et d'un hôpital ça fait tellement de bien de voir des couleurs comme ça, de voir des personnes aussi heureuse, alors il se mit à sauter avec Kurt ne pouvant retenir son excitation.

-Je veux faire ça, dit il en pointant du doigt un manège qui tournait dans tout les sens et qui quelques fois mettait la tête à l'envers, des fois rapidement et des fois très lentement. Le manège allait très haut et à une vitesse très haute ou très basse.

-Moi aussi.

Kurt et Blaine se mirent à courir en se tenant la main en direction de ce manège, Britanny entraina Santana au même manège. Ils y allèrent tous, montrèrent leur pass et ils montèrent. Kurt et Blaine se mirent à côté et se serrèrent la main.

-Prêt bébé?

-Absolument!

-Les gars je crois que c'est le pire manège, dit Mercedes.

-On a commencé par le pire, les autres vont nous paraitre facile après, continua Puck.

-Ca bouge, dit Britanny en applaudissant.

Et effectivement le manège se mit en route. Kurt se mit à crier de bonheur, Blaine en fit autant. Santana criait à Britanny de restait au fond et de ne pas attraper le ciel, Mercedes elle criait de peur en criant qu'elle allait mourir et Puck sifflait. Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent et se sourirent. Kurt murmura merci. Et ils se remirent à crier de joie, quand ils sortirent ils avaient tous la sensation que leurs jambes allaient lâché, leurs coeurs battaient tellement vite mais ils étaient heureux. Mercedes elle était verte donc ils partirent chercher quelques chose à manger. Ils prirent des gaufres. Blaine eut mis 5minutes pour convaincre Kurt de mettre son régime de côté pour une nuit et celui ci eut finit par être convaincu et prit une gaufre au sucre. Une fois finit ils refirent un autre manège à sensation, mais moins fort que le précédent. Mercedes n'était pas monté dans celui ci alors elle prenait des photos. Britanny supplia tout le monde pour monter sur le manège à chevaux en bois et ils acceptèrent tous. Mercedes prenait pleins de photos, de vidéos. Ensuite ils enchainèrent tous les manèges à sensation et après allèrent manger dans un stand. Ils rirent tout en mangeant, racontant les sensations des manèges, ceux qu'ils avaient préféré pour le moment. Après leur repas ils montèrent dans la grande roue, Britanny et Santana ensemble, ensuite Kurt et Blaine et dans le siège juste en dessous d'eux Mercedes et Puck. Blaine avait prit un paquet de pop corn d'ailleurs. Le premier tour Kurt et Blaine regardèrent tout autour d'eux en étant enlacé et au deuxième tour Kurt regarda Blaine.

-Bon maintenant on a fait un tour comme dans les films, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?

-Je sais.

Il prit quelques pop corns dans une de ses mains et les lança sur Puck, qui se mit à crier après Blaine, Kurt éclata de rire et en lança également sur Puck et une bataille de nourriture commença dans la grande roue entre les six amis. En descendant l'homme qui s'occupait de la grande roue les réprimanda alors ils se dépêchèrent de partir pour éclater de rire.

-On vous abandonne Britanny veut absolument faire je ne sais quel manège, dit Santana.

Et les deux jeunes filles partirent de leur côté.

-Puck viens j'ai envie de voir un trucs.

-Quoi? Non!

Elle tira sur le bras de Puck et lui murmura quelque et Kurt et Blaine purent entendre Puck dire.

-Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas directement, je ne suis pas devin moi!

Kurt et Blaine se mirent à rire et se regardèrent.

-On est plus que tout les deux, dit Kurt avec un grand sourire.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt, passa une main dans les cheveux de Kurt.

-Ma coupe doit être affreuse!

-Non tu es incroyablement sexy en faite.

-Et toi t'es idiot de me faire rougir comme ça, dit Kurt les joues rouges.

Blaine fit un grand sourire, prit la main de Kurt, entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Kurt et ils se mirent à marcher. D'un coup Kurt s'arrêta et regarda Blaine avec un air suppliant.

-Oui?

-Blaine je veux cette peluche, je la veux, il me la faut absolument. S'il te plait essaye de l'avoir, s'il te plait, dit il en pointant du doigt un machine à pince.

Blaine sourit devant l'air adorable de Kurt, il hocha la tête et Kurt le serra fort dans ses bras. Blaine lâcha Kurt, se mit devant la machine.

-Merci bébé t'es le meilleur et hum si tu y arrives je t'épouse direct.

-Ho raison de plus pour y arriver.

Kurt se mit à rougir, Blaine sourit et mit une pièce dans la machine. Il rata la première fois.

-Aller concentres toi bébé je veux cette peluche elle est vraiment trop mignonne regardes la.

-Tu es vraiment adorable, murmura Blaine.

Kurt se mit à rougir et Blaine remit une pièce et joua de nouveau. Il reçut à avoir la peluche au bout de 3 fois. Kurt sauta dans les bras de Blaine en embrassant tout son visage en ne cessant de dire "merci".

-Si j'avais su qu'une peluche te faisais cet effet je t'en aurait acheter pleins.

-Idiot!

Kurt lâcha Blaine, lui prit la main et ils se remirent à marcher. Ils firent quelques manèges ensemble. Ils ne cessèrent de rire, de sourire, de s'amuser. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure voir deux qu'ils étaient seul, mais ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Ils entrèrent dans un stand ou il y avait pleins de jeux. Kurt mit une pièce dans un jeu ou il fallait appuyer sur deux boutons pour pousser des objets en espérant que quelqu'un tombe. Au bout de 5èmes parties, quelque chose tomba. Il prit l'objet, l'ouvrit et vit une bague rouge.

-J'ai usé 5dollars pour cette chose, je n'en reviens pas.

-Bébé tu me l'offres!

-Mais Blaine cette bague est moche!

-Non absolument pas, elle est superbe, offres la moi, aller, aller! Dit Blaine en sautant sur place, sur excité.

-Ok ok, tiens, dit Kurt en tendant la bague à Blaine.

Celui ci leva un sourcil et regarda Kurt d'un air "vraiment?".

-J'ai dit offre la moi, pas donne la moi Kurt. Et puis rappelles toi cette peluche, ta phrase pour m'encourager.

Kurt se mit à sourire. Il regarda autour de lui puis haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il s'en foutait des regards, il était heureux alors rien n'avait d'importance. Il mit un genoux à terre et tendit la bague à Blaine.

-Veux tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi?

-Oui, oui totalement oui, dit Blaine rapidement, avec un énorme sourire.

Il tendit sa main et Kurt passa la bague rouge sur l'annuaire du garçon. Après il se leva et Blane fonça sur lui et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser passionné, doux, rempli de promesse. Ils se séparèrent et Blaine colla son front à celui de Kurt.

-Tu... tu le pensais vraiment? Demanda timidement Kurt.

-Bien sur que oui, Kurt je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je sais que c'est peut être précoce mais je sais que je n'aimerai personne de cette manière, de la manière dont je t'aime. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je t'aime.

Kurt sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il cacha son visage dans le cou de Blaine et posa ses lèvres dans le cou du bouclé, celui ci fut prit d'un frisson qui lui traversa le long de son échine.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura Kurt.

-Vous êtes tellement beau.

Ils se séparèrent et sourirent à Mercedes qui venait de dire cette phrase.

-Désolée avec Puck on est arrivé quand tu t'es mis à genoux Kurt et je n'ai pu résister à l'envi de prendre des photos.

Elle se mit entre les deux garçons et montra les photos, Kurt et Blaine échangèrent quelques regards entre des photos. Santana et Britanny arrivèrent à leur tour.

-On a tout fait, dit Britanny avec joie.

-Il est quelle heure? Demanda Kurt.

-Une heure, s'exclama Puck avec surprise. Aller tous en voiture.

Ils se saluèrent et repartirent tous comme à l'allée, mais cette fois c'était Blaine qui conduisait, et Mercedes c'était endormi au bout de 5minutes à l'arrière. Kurt lui observait Blaine, qui de temps en temps regardait la bague à son doigt en souriant et puis après reporta son attention à la route. Kurt passa tout le trajet à regarder Blaine, celui ci sentant le regard de Kurt détourna quelques fois les yeux pour le regarder et lui sourire ou il regardait la bague. Devant l'immeuble Kurt réveilla Mercedes en douceur. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans l'appartement de Blaine, celui ci sortit un couette et un oreiller pour Mercedes. Mercedes et Kurt étaient assis sur le canapé et parlaient de vêtement, de mode, ils parlaient extrêmement vite et semblaient passionné par leur conversation. Blaine les regardait amusé. Il s'installa sur le canapé aussi, à côté de Kurt et se mit à tousser pour montrer sa présence.

-Oh désolé bébé. Oh je sais Mercedes tu avances dans tes histoires d'amour, avec Sam.

-Sam c'est celui qui a une grande bouche?

-Oui le blond canon au glee club.

-Canon? Pfff n'importe quoi.

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine amusé.

-Blaine Anderson serait il jaloux?

-Pas du tout bébé, il n'est pas canon c'est tout.

-Oh que si, dit Mercedes. Mais c'est bientôt la fin des cours je n'ai pas envie de recommencer une histoire avec lui.

Et tous les trois se mirent à parler de Sam, Blaine parlait la plupart du temps pour dénigrer Sam, ce qui amusa beaucoup les deux amis. Ensuite ils regardèrent un film romantique, le film préféré à tous les trois "the notebook". Ensuite ils parlèrent de ce film, la conversation était animé, chacun parlait, des fois en même temps. Et la conversation dévia sur la chorale.

-Mon dieu Blaine il faut que tu écoutes Mercedes chanter, cette fille est une diva.

-Merci mon chou.

-Je t'assure, et depuis que tu es dans la chorale tu ne l'as pas entendu.

-Non j'ai entendu Rachel, Rachel ou encore Rachel et Finn et je crois que c'est tout.

-C'est ce dont on se plaint depuis la première année mais rien ne change. Aller Mercedes accepte de chanter!

-Proposes une chanson.

-Ho je sais, s'exclama Kurt. Ain't not way, tu m'as tellement étonné ce jour la. C'est ma performance préférée.

-C'est partit les chéris alors!

Elle se leva, se mit au milieu de la pièce, Blaine prit son ordinateur et mit la chanson mais sans les paroles et Mercedes se mit à chanter. Au refrain Blaine prit la main de Kurt mais ne lâcha pas Mercedes des yeux, il avait la bouche entre ouvert étonné par la voix, le talent de Mercedes. A la fin Kurt et Blaine se levèrent et applaudirent Mercedes.

-Tu es époustouflante Mercedes, dit Blaine encore sous le choc.

-Merci, dit elle en faisant une révérence.

Ils chantèrent ensuite tout les trois et après ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher en s'apercevant qu'il était 6heures du matin. Kurt et Blaine allèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier, se mirent en pyjama et s'allongèrent. Blaine colla son torse au dos de Kurt et enroula son bras autour de la taille de châtain pour poser sa main sur le ventre de Kurt et ils s'endormirent rapidement. Mercedes se réveilla doucement, elle regarda l'heure sur son portable et vit 13heures, elle se leva et alla dans la chambre des garçons, elle sourit quand elle voit leur position. Elle demanda avec douceur et faiblement.

-Blaine je peux utiliser ta salle de bain?

Blaine se mit à marmonner et Mercedes crut comprendre "oui vas y". Et le garçon se colla encore plus à Kurt, en resserrant sa prise autour de lui. Mercedes sourit de nouveau et alla se doucher, elle laissa un mot à ses amis pour les prévenir de son départ et partit chez elle.

* * *

**Plus que deux chapitres.**

**Vos impressions sur ce chapitre.  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Car sur les derniers chapitres postés je n'ai eu que peu de commentaire donc je me suis demandée si l'histoire vous plaisait moins, si elle vous ennuyait. J'espère ce que ce n'est pas le cas.  
**

**En tous cas merci de lire toujours cette histoire.  
**

**Je vous embrasse!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Blaine et Kurt se réveillèrent vers 15heures, Blaine se leva seulement pour prendre son ordinateur et ils regardèrent des films, des vidéos toute la journée, en se câlinant, s'embrassant. Le lendemain matin, ils sont réveillé par des coups à la porte, Kurt se leva.

-Ou est mon t-shirt Blaine?

-Kurt tu t'en fous, ça doit pas être important à cette heure ci.

Kurt hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec cette réponse et partit ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir Carol et Finn.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites la à cette heure ci?

-Maman voulait absolument venir. Elle voulait...

Mais Finn ne finit pas sa phrase et resta bloqué sur le corps de Kurt.

-Ho mon dieu, Kurt c'est quoi toutes ses marques. S'exclama Finn.

Kurt cacha son corps avec ses bras dut mieux qu'il pouvait, surtout son os iliaque, os que Blaine s'amusait souvent à marqué. Carol regarda aussi et fit un regard surpris. Oui le corps de Kurt était beaucoup marqué par la bouche de Blaine. Blaine arriva.

-Ho faite pas ses têtes, il n'est pas innocent non plus, j'ai un suçon sur ma fesse gauche moi je vous signal.

Carol et Finn avaient les yeux écarquillé et Kurt était tout rouge.

-Merci bébé!

-Bon vas te laver.

Kurt se dépêcha de partir de cette pièce ou trônait une drôle d'atmosphère.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes la?

-Hum, je... je t'ai apporté des plats déjà tout fait, tu n'auras qu'à les réchauffer.

-Je sais m'occuper de moi!

-Mais avec les examens qui arrivent, j'ai eu peur que tu oublies de manger.

-Manger est plus important que ses stupides examens.

-Tu vois maman, Blaine est d'accord avec moi.

Carol envoya un regard noir à Finn, qui se tut immédiatement. Carol demanda à Blaine si elle pouvait mettre ses plats dans son frigidaire, Blaine acquiesça. Kurt sortit rapidement de la salle de bain et Blaine prit son tour, ensuite Carol les amena, Finn avait sa propre voiture, elle proposa à Blaine de rester chez eux ce soir, ce qu'il accepta, heureux de passer encore une nuit avec Kurt. Le matin ils passèrent, les séniors, une épreuve pour leur bac et avaient leur après midi de libre. Toute la chorale la passèrent dans l'auditorium à chanter tous ensemble et en solo. Les couples chantèrent chacun un duo, Mike et Tina choisirent Love, Santana et Britanny I Wanna Dance With Somebody, Finn et Rachel chantèrent Smile de Lily Allen et Kurt et Blaine firent Candles. Ensuite ils entrèrent avec Finn et révisèrent. Le soir Burt insista pour que les deux garons dorment encore sur le canapé.

-Mais papa c'est injuste, Finn lui a le droit de dormir avec Rachel dans sa chambre!

-C'est différent!

-Ha ouai et pourquoi? Parce que je suis gay!

-Non parce que lui n'a pas une vie sexuelle active.

Kurt rougit violemment alors que Blaine fit un sourire fière avant de se tourner en riant vers Finn.

-Tu? non, pu seulement dire Blaine avant d'exploser de rire.

Il se tenait le ventre tellement il avait mal, Kurt avait du mal à garder son sérieux devant cette scène et devant la tête de son père et de son demi frère gêné.

-Tu n'as jamais rien fait, mais waaaa mais putain tu dois être en rute tout le temps mec!

-J'ai déjà, je l'ai fait avec Santana!

-Mais avec Rachel rien? Rien du tout!

-Elle... elle est très prude!

-Changes de meuf alors, je n'en reviens pas.

Il se remit à rire. Finn le regarda avec un regard noir, regarda Kurt et d'un coup il fit une sorte de grimace et fonça sur Blaine et l'attrapa par le col.

-Et toi qu'oses tu faire à mon frère?

-Je lui fais du bien.

-Mais... mais comment vous faites?

-Finn, tu ne viens pas de demander ça à mon petit ami, demanda Kurt mort de rire.

-Mais c'est vrai.

Blaine murmura.

-Regardes Brokeback Mountain.

Finn lâcha Blaine et monta dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?

-D'aller voir brokeback mountain.

-Ce n'est pas le film avec les garçons dans les montagnes? Demanda Burt.

-Tout à fait monsieur.

Burt se dépêcha de partir ne voulant pas en entendre davantage. Blaine se mit à rire, mais cessa quand il vit son petit ami les mains sur les hanches le regardant.

-Hou hou ça craint pour moi!

-Absolument, tu dois arrêter de mettre mal à l'aise toute ma famille Blaine. Il t'apprécie, donc que tu veuilles les dégouter de toi ne marchera pas, car il t'aime comme tu es, même ta façon de parler.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et embrassa la joue de Blaine.

-Un jour tu vas cesser de te protéger de mes parents je le sais.

Ils se couchèrent et Kurt prit Blaine dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent comme ça. Ils dormirent jusqu'à 10heure et après révisèrent jusqu'au midi ou ils mangèrent et partirent pour un nouveau examen. Et ce fut tout les jours comme ça jusqu'au vendredi, il avait des examens soit le matin soit l'après midi, soit ils révisèrent avant ou soit ils passèrent du temps tout les deux, soit avec quelques personnes du glee club. Vendredi soir tous le glee club partirent à une soirée étudiante qui se déroulait dans un manoir. Ils voulaient tous fêter leur liberté, souffler après toutes ses révisions. Ils s'étaient tous habillé pour l'occasion. Quand Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, prêt, la mâchoire de Blaine tomba, ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Il trouvait Kurt tellement sexy, tellement beau. Il ne pouvait rien dire, alors Kurt s'était approché inquiet et lui avait demandé son avis et pour toute réponse Blaine l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre. La chaleur monta rapidement dans la chambre, Blaine ne voulait pas lâcher Kurt, lâcher ses lèvres. Il dévorait les lèvres du garçon avec tant de désir, que Kurt se laissant tout simplement faire, et il était fière de pouvoir faire cet effet sur son petit ami. Un raclement de gorge les firent s'arrêter. Finn était tout rouge, tout comme Kurt.

-Hum désolé... mais hum c'est l'heure.

-Merci Finn, dit Kurt.

Kurt prit la main de Blaine et ils montèrent dans la voiture de Finn et allèrent à l'arrière car Finn allait chercher Rachel. Pendant que celui ci partit frapper chez Rachel, Blaine mit sa tête dans le cou de Kurt et dit.

-Tu es tellement sexy, tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais.

-J'ai cru le comprendre, tu es magnifique aussi.

Blaine embrassa le cou de Kurt, qui procura un frisson à ce dernier. Rachel entra et les salua, Blaine ne répondit pas et gardant la même position. Kurt lui par contre la salua. Finn se gara, ils sortirent tous les quatre et ils regardèrent le manoir avec de grand yeux, ils étaient tous surpris par la beauté et la grandeur de ce manoir. La musique se faisait entendre de dehors et quelques conversations aussi. Ils entèrent et ils allèrent directement vers leurs amis et les saluèrent. Santana et Puck avaient déjà des verres dans leurs mains. Britanny alla dans les bras de Kurt.

-Kurt tu ne brilles pas assez, tu ne montres pas assez ta magie.

-C'est à dire?

-Faut que tu mettes des paillettes comme moi, comme ça on sera les deux licornes de la fête.

-D'accord, tu en as?

Britanny se mit à sourire, sortit un sachet et mit des paillettes dans les cheveux et Kurt, un peu sur ses vêtements.

-Tu es une magnifique licorne, un beau prince!

-Et toi une belle princesse.

Britanny entraina Kurt dans la pièce ou tout le monde dansait. Santana et Blaine regardèrent leur petit ami respectif avec un grand sourire, fière d'avoir de tel copain, aussi merveilleux, fabuleux et magique. Santana, Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes, Mike et Tina allèrent à leur tour danser. Et la fête commença, tout le monde prit plusieurs verres, dansèrent, parlèrent avec d'autres personnes, même si ils ne les connaissaient pas il y a quelques heures. Ils s'amusèrent, ils étaient simplement des adolescents à une fête, buvant, dansant, riant, rencontrant de nouvelle personne. Britanny et Kurt ne se lâchèrent que très peu. Britanny avait décidé que ce soir Kurt était son prince et qu'ils devaient être ensemble, ce qui ne gêna pas Kurt, qui adorait la jeune blonde, ses phases toujours hors contexte, folle. Ils dansèrent souvent ensemble. Blaine regardait souvent Kurt dansait, rire avec Britanny. A un moment il se mit dans un coin et regarda son petit ami en souriant. Il le trouvait tellement beau, si gracieux. Il regarda les personnes autour de lui et serra la mâchoire et évita de serrer ses poings. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont certains garçons regardaient Kurt, certains le regardait avec désir, d'autres comme ci ils avaient envie de sauter sur le garçon, mais pas pour le taper. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont certain reluquer, déshabiller Kurt du regard. Il reporta son attention à Kurt et son coeur fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique quand il vit Kurt dansait avec un garçon, ils n'était pas collé. Mais il sentait déjà la colère l'envahir, enfin surtout de la jalousie. Il alla au bar et prit deux verres cul sec à la suite. Puck arriva à ses côtés.

-Un problème mec?

-Non, non dit Blaine furieux.

-Hou toi t'es jaloux, Puck se tourna et vit la scène. Oooh d'accord ton copain danse avec un autre. Tu sais quoi vas montrer qu'il t'appartient.

-Puck lâches moi!

Kurt revint et prit un verre, son front était un peu mouillé par la sueur. Britanny arriva et sauta sur Kurt.

-Je m'amuse trop bien! Tu as vu mon copain était gentil.

-Oui Brit très gentil!

-J'ai trouvé que c'était un beau chevalier.

-Brit je n'ai pas besoin de chevalier, j'ai mon prince déjà.

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine et lui sourit. Il vit que le visage de Blaine était crispé.

-Bébé ça va? Il y a un problème?

-Je ne sais pas, demande à ton autre mec!

-Blaine tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour avoir accepter de danser avec un inconnu!

-Tu te laisses draguer par des inconnus c'est différent.

-Blaine je ne sais même pas si ce mec est gay!

-Vu comment il te regardait il l'est. Mais vas y va danser avec d'autres mecs!

-Tu sais quoi si tu n'avais pas envie que je danse avec d'autre personne tu n'avais qu'à venir danser avec moi plutôt que de rester dans ton coin à faire la gueule, dit Kurt énervé.

Il prit la main de Britanny et retourna sur la piste de danse. Santana et Mercedes les rejoignit, Kurt dansa avec sa meilleure amie. Blaine les regarda, il se sentait idiot. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était tellement jaloux, il avait tellement peur de perdre Kurt. Car il savait que Kurt était magnifique, qu'il brillait, que sa beauté était étonnante, donc il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de concurrence et il avait peur de le perdre. Dès que la musique changea il rejoignit Kurt, il se mit près du garçon.

-Désolé!

-Tu es un idiot, mais un idiot mignon.

Kurt posa ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine et ce dernier posa ses mains sur la taille de Kurt. Ils se mirent à danser en rythme sur la musique. Ils allèrent au bar après, burent un, deux verres et retournèrent danser. Plus le temps passé, plus les verres s'enfilaient et plus Kurt et Blaine dansèrent de plus en plus collé, plus leur danse devenait sensuel. Ils échangèrent même quelques baisers ne faisant attention à personne autour d'eux. A un moment ils entendirent un crie, ils se tournèrent et virent et surtout entendirent Santana crier après quelqu'un, ils comprirent que Santana les défendait, mais aussi qu'elle était ivre, alors ils intervinrent avant que Santana ne se mette à se battre. Ils virent également Rachel en train de crier après Finn et Quinn tapait Puck en lui disant qu'il avait détruit son corps. Kurt et Blaine se mirent à rire et rejoignirent Britanny. Ils dansèrent tout les trois en dansant n'importe comment. Finn vint les chercher vers 3heures du matin pour rentrer. Finn était l'un des rares qui n'avait pas bu, vu qu'il était le conducteur. Kurt et Blaine se mirent à l'arrière comme à l'allée. Kurt s'allongea ne se sentait pas très bien, alors Blaine s'allongea sur lui et lui caressa le visage en déposant quelques baisers sur son visage et ses lèvres. Finn les aida à rentrer dans la maison et les installa dans le lit de Kurt et ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Le lendemain fut assez difficile pour les deux garçons qui avaient tout les deux la gueule de bois. Burt ne fit aucune remarque et était même plus amusé de cette situation, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir son fils dans cet état, voir qu'il pouvait s'amuser comme tout adolescent donc il était heureux. Carol donna des dolipranes aux deux garçons et Blaine se mit à crier sur Finn de se taire quand celui ci arriva en chantant. Le dimanche ils allèrent au cinéma tous ensemble, Carol fit exprès d'utiliser le terme famille pour que Blaine se sente comme chez lui dans la maison de Burt mais aussi avec eux. La semaine suivante ils n'allèrent en cours que jusqu'à mercredi, l'après midi ils travaillèrent au garage avec Burt, ensuite Burt les autorisa à louper les cours et ils passèrent toute leur journée dans l'appartement de Blaine, à regarder des films, comédies musicales, à rire, chanter, danser, s'embrasser, se prouver leur amour. La semaine d'après ils fêtèrent d'abord avec la famille de Kurt leur réussite au bac et ensuite avec les membres du glee club et Kurt put enfin rencontrer le frère aîné de Blaine, Cooper. Celui ci frappa à l'appartement de Blaine, et comme tous les matins ce fut Kurt qui ouvrit, car celui ci était déjà réveillé et était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour son petit ami.

-Euh bonjour, dit Kurt prit au dépourvu. Oh attendez vous... vous êtes Cooper Anderson?

-Oui tout à fait et tu es le garçon dont Blaine est fou amoureux.

Kurt se mit à rougir. Il ne savait comment réagir à cela, devait il dire oui, mais cela le ferait passer pour quelqu'un de prétentieux,et peut être que Blaine ne le pensait pas comme ça. Enfin Blaine lui avait déjà dit ça mais le dirait il à son frère.

-Oui c'est lui Coop'. Dit Blaine en arrivant.

Kurt rougit davantage, Blaine prit son frère dans ses bras. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine.

-Fréro tu laisses ton petit ami te faire ton petit déjeuner tu n'es pas possible.

-Mais goutes à sa cuisine et tu comprendras.

Kurt se mit à sourire et servit le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

-Waaa, Blaine ok je comprend. Kurt c'est délicieux.

Cooper resta toute la journée avec eux. Kurt s'entendait très bien avec ce dernier. Le soir ils partirent de nouveau fêter leur baccalauréat avec Cooper. Le lendemain Kurt réussit à convaincre Blaine d'inviter Cooper de venir manger dans sa famille. Cooper fut ravi et accepta dès que Blaine lui en parla. Le samedi soir Cooper arriva avec Blaine. Kurt fit les présentation. Cooper reprenait souvent Blaine quand celui ci faisait des remarques déplacé ou disait des phrases cru, comme ci Blaine était son fils. Cela amusa beaucoup Kurt qui charriait Blaine avec. Cooper lui était surpris de la complicité entre son frère et Kurt, il se demandait ou était passé son frère froid, toujours furieux, toujours les poings serrés, prêt à se battre, près de Kurt son visage était doux, son regard était tendre, il était tout un nouveau homme, c'était un homme sincère, heureux, amoureux. Et il voyait également l'amour que Kurt portait à Blaine. Leur amour était visible, ils étaient si complice, si fusionnel, ils étaient comme lié. Il n'avait jamais vu ça dans un couple aussi jeune. Ils finissaient souvent les phrases de l'autre, Kurt coupait Blaine quand il savait que celui ci allait dire quelque chose de déplacé, ils se connaissaient si bien. Cooper lui s'entendait très bien avec la famille de Kurt, qu'il trouvait charmante, aimante. Il vit que la famille de Kurt acceptait parfaitement Blaine, même ses défauts et il était heureux que son frère puisse être accepté dans une famille, car dans la sienne ce n'était pas le cas. Il partit tard le soir, Blaine lui resta dormir et Burt accepta enfin que les deux garçons dorment dans la chambre de Kurt, suite à une longue conversation rempli d'argument fourni par Kurt, mais aussi par Blaine. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils allèrent quelques jours à l'appartement, ensuite chez Kurt et de nouveau à l'appartement, ils alternaient, des fois ils restaient une semaine rien que tout les deux et des fois chez Burt voulant passé du temps avec toute la famille Hummel-Hudson. Ils étaient en permanence ensemble, ils vivaient pratiquement ensemble et tout se passait relativement bien. Il y avait quelques disputes, mais cela ne durait pas longtemps, et ils aimaient se disputer pour se réconcilier après, ils se réconciliaient sur l'oreiller ou faisaient de chose que l'autre aimer pour se faire pardonner. Des vêtements de Blaine se trouvait dans l'armoire de Kurt et des vêtements, des objets de Kurt étaient dans l'appartement de Blaine. Burt et Carol avaient eu peur quand ils avaient vu que les garçons étaient en permanence ensemble et qu'ils vivaient en quelque sorte ensemble, mais le couple les avait surpris, car tout allait bien et les deux garçons se débrouillaient parfaitement bien seul, tout allait bien. Ils étaient surpris par la maturité des deux garçons, mais aussi de leur amour, vivre ensemble si jeune était risqué et ils avaient eu peur que cela créer des conflit mais vivre ensemble avait permis à Kurt et Blaine d'être encore plus proche qu'avant, il étaient plus heureux et plus amoureux. Ils étaient toujours si fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, leur relation évolué mais en bien. Ils étaient toujours si complice, si fusionnel. Leur amour grandissait au fil du temps. Ils aimaient être que tout les deux, restaient couché dans un lit à se câliner, à s'embrasser. Cooper venait quelques fois rendre visite aux deux garçons, celui appréciait beaucoup Kurt et pour lui Kurt était devenu comme son frère, il était même plus protecteur avec Kurt, à cause de son physique de garçon fragile, surement du à sa peau de porcelaine. Sinon Santana et Britanny venaient souvent rendre visite aux garçons, elles s'étaient énormément rapproché d'eux, les deux couples gay du lycée étaient souvent ensemble. Britanny et Kurt étaient devenu très proche, ils étaient comme des frère et soeur. Kurt aimait Britanny pour sa simplicité, pour ses phrases étrange mais qui le faisait toujours rire, ils avaient crée une relation fraternel. Santana et Blaine étaient proche aussi, surement dut à la violence qu'ils gardaient cacher en eux, ils étaient un peu pareil. Ils sortaient souvent ensemble, ou elles venaient passé la nuit à l'appartement de Blaine. Une fois Britanny était venu chez Kurt car Santana était parti une semaine en vacance et la jeune fille avait dormi dans le même lit que les deux garçons et ils s'étaient beaucoup amusé ensemble. Mais Blaine c'est également ouvert à Finn, ils s'entendaient mieux, Finn était moins gêné à savoir que Blaine et Kurt couchaient ensemble et maintenant il riait aux phrases de Blaine quand celui ci parlait de sa complicité avec Kurt dans un lit. Les barrières de Blaine étaient tombé, il avait enfin donné sa confiance à Burt et Carol. Sa méfiance envers les adultes étaient toujours la, mais elle ne concernait plus Carol et Burt. Blaine faisait maintenant partit, vraiment partit de la famille dorénavant, Finn le considérait comme un frère, et Burt et Carol comme leur troisième fils. Ils passaient tous des vacances super, Blaine et Kurt s'amusaient, riaient beaucoup, ils étaient heureux, mais ils n'étaient pas devenu comme un vieux couple, ils essayaient toujours de surprendre l'autre, de faire des choses inattendu pour garder la fraicheur de leur couple. Ils avaient fini de regarder les 7Harry Potter, avaient vu le trilogie de Batman et maintenant ils regardaient la série Greys Anatomy et depuis le début. Leur amour était toujours bien présent, encore plus fort. Blaine avait même acheté une bague en argent à Kurt pour lui prouver son amour, c'était comme une bague de promesse, comme celle que Kurt avait offerte à Blaine, certes le prix n'était pas le même mais Blaine avait refusé que Kurt lui en achète une autre, une plus belle. Blaine aimait cette bague rouge, il la portait tout le temps, il ne se séparait jamais d'elle, pour lui elle valait tout les bijoux de valeur. Mais pour Kurt il voulait quelque chose de magnifique, donc il avait trouvé cet anneau en bijouterie et l'avait offert à Kurt en lui faisant la promesse de le rendre heureux et d'être à ses côté pour toujours, de ne jamais le quitter car il était l'amour de sa vie. Kurt avait bien sur pleuré ému par la discours de son petit ami et depuis il portait toujours cette bague. Kurt avait montré sa bague le lendemain à toute sa famille et Burt était venu voir Blaine en riant en lui disant qu'il devenait aussi romantique que Kurt, mais l'avait félicité et remerciait de rendre Kurt heureux. Finn avait demandé à Blaine comment il faisait pour choisir les bon bijoux qui font plaisir, alors que lui désespérait à trouver quelque chose qui faisait plaisir à Rachel. Blaine et Kurt c'étaient alors foutu de lui, et Carol et Burt eurent rejoint Blaine et Kurt pour rire de Finn. Il y avait une ambiance tellement familial, Blaine se sentait à l'aise maintenant dans ce milieu affectueux et rempli d'amour. Il aimait même cela, se sentir inclue dans une famille, aimait par des adultes, acceptait. Kurt était tellement ravi de voir Blaine si proche de sa famille et Burt et Carol étaient heureux également de voir Blaine devenir proche d'eux, de les laisser le prendre dans ses bras sans se sentir gêné. Kurt et Blaine préparèrent leurs valises, car tous les deux avaient été accepté dans l'école souhaité. Ils partaient tous les deux à New York, ils avaient cherché un appartement et ils allaient voir le propriétaire dès qu'ils arriverait à New York pour voir si ils le prenaient ou pas. Ils allaient vivre ensemble à New York et allaient partir en cours dans leurs écoles souhaitaient. Tous leurs rêves étaient accompli, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux.

* * *

**Avant dernier chapitr. Qu'en avez vous penser?**

**Normalement cela devait être la fin, mais je ne me voyais pas finir cette histoire comme ça, j'imaginais autre chose, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête depuis le début. Vous serez tout au prochain chapitre.  
**

**En attendant j'espère que celui ci vous a plu.  
**

**Merci énormément.  
**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Mais je vous en suis très reconnaissante, j'aime savoir que mon histoire plait. Alors merci, merci, merci!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Mais toute bonne chose à une fin comme le dit le proverbe. Depuis plusieurs jours Blaine était nerveux, s'énervait pour un rien, paraissait tendu. Il voulait sans cesse bouger, ils ne passèrent que deux jours à l'appartement, deux jours chez ses parents, trois dans un hôtel. Et quand ils sortaient d'un endroit Blaine sortait le premier et revenait pour dire à Kurt que tout était bon. Kurt ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine agissait comme ça et quand il posait des questions à Blaine, celui ci contournait la question. Mais Blaine restait toujours doux avec Kurt, quand ils étaient rien que tout les deux, quand Kurt ne demandait pas à sortir tout était comme avant, malgré les nerfs de Blaine. Ce jour ci ils faisaient les magasins, ils achetaient de nouveau trucs pour leur nouvelle vie à New York, tout y passait vêtements, nouveaux sacs, ce qu'ils leur faillaient pour leur cours, décoration. Ils mirent tout leurs achats dans le coffre de la voiture. Kurt fit un sourire fière.

-Alors Anderson on fait ses couses? Dit une voix d'un ton froid à faire frisonner.

Blaine se tourna rapidement et se trouva face à plusieurs hommes. Il se mit devant Kurt, comme pour le protéger.

-Daryl n'est plus la pour te protéger, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant? Ce n'est pas ta petite copine qui va te défendre! Comment tu comptes t'en sortir maintenant!

-Blaine, Blaine qui sont ses gars? Demanda doucement Kurt.

-Alors Anderson présentes nous voyons, ton ami veut nous connaitre.

Blaine leur envoya un regard noir, Kurt se mit à côté de Blaine et fut surpris du regard du son petit ami. Il y avait de la haine, du dégout mais aussi une légère inquiétude.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Marc? Demanda froidement Blaine.

-Je t'avais dit quoi, une fois que je serai sortit de prison je viendrais te faire regretter ton existence, et je tiens mes promesses, et personne ne pourra me retenir, sans Daryl tu n'es rien.

Son ton était tellement sérieux et il regardait Blaine avec une lueur si effrayante que Kurt en frissonna.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi? Dit Blaine sur un ton de défi. Me donner une petite tape dans le dos. Tu es vraiment un pauvre mec, tu me fais tellement de peine. En prison tu n'étais rien alors pourquoi ça changerai maintenant.

-Blaine arrêtes, le supplia Kurt effrayé.

-Expliquons à ta copine qui nous sommes. Moi et Justin étions en prison, la même que celle de cette merde. Ils nous a fait vivre un enfer lui, Daryl et ses amis. Nous allons nous vengez. Tu perdras tout Anderson absolument tout!

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi et de tes amis aussi abruti que toi. Marc tu n'es rien, dit Blaine avec dégout.

Il prit la main de Kurt et ils se mirent dos aux garçons.

-Aller on rentre bébé!

Kurt hocha vite la tête, il était pressé de partir loin de ses personnes. Il sentit une pression sur son épaule et on le poussa brutalement contre quelqu'un, cette personne mit un bras autour du cou de Kurt. Kurt essaya de respirer calmement, de ne pas paniquer. Mais Blaine vit très bien que Kurt était effrayé. Lui aussi avait peur pour Kurt. Il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse de mal à Kurt, pas à cause de lui. Kurt avait vécu déjà assez de chose.

-Ok ok, stop Marc, lâche le! Qu'est ce que tu veux!

-Toi, ma vengeance.

-Laisses Kurt en dehors de ça, laisse le partir!

-Oh Anderson est amoureux, regardez ça les gars, il a peur pour sa chérie.

Il fit un rire horrible, suivis par ses amis.

-Blaine c'est pour ça? Ton anxiété? Demanda timidement Kurt.

-Anderson réponds lui!

-Oui bébé. Ils ne sont pas discret. Tu devrais te trouver de meilleur amis Marc, qui savent se faire discret, qui sachent faire quelque chose, quelque chose de bien. Enfin vu que t'es un incapable tes hommes ne peuvent être que comme toi.

Le bras autour du cou de Kurt se serra encore plus. Kurt lâcha une plainte de douleur et essaya de respirer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Ok Marc arrêtes, arrêtes bordel, dit Blaine paniqué.

-Tu vois Anderson, on a prit le temps de t'observer et on sait comme t'avoir.

-Très bien mais laisse partir Kurt, il n'a rien à voir avec ça. Marc laisse le!

Le visage de Kurt devenait de plus en plus rouge à cause du bras qui l'empêchait de respirer.

-S'il te plait Marc laisse le tranquille, Marc je t'en pris.

Celui ci fit un signe à l'homme qui lâcha et poussa Kurt. Blaine rattrapa Kurt et le prit dans ses bras, il posa sa joue contre celle de Kurt et murmura.

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

-Fais nous rentrer à la maison s'il te plait.

Blaine lâcha Kurt et le mit derrière lui.

-Que veux tu?

-Ta vie! Je veux que tu me supplie de t'épargner, que tu t'excuses en pleurant de ce que Daryl a pu me faire pour avoir dit la vérité, pour avoir dit que tu n'étais qu'un putain de pd, que tu étais dégueulasse. J'essayais de te faire devenir humain et Daryl ne cessait de te défendre alors que c'était moi qui avait raison.

-Daryl le savait, il faisait ça car tu n'étais qu'un pauvre con!

Marc fit un sourire méchant, sadique. Il fit un signe à ses hommes et ils se jetèrent sur Blaine et lui donnèrent pleins de cours. Des coups de poings, de pieds, de genoux, et partout ou ils le pouvaient, sur le visage, le ventre, le dos, les bras, les jambes. Kurt lui leur suppliait d'arrêter. Il essaya de pousser les hommes, mais l'un d'eux le poussa violemment et il tomba au sol, il se releva et fonça sur eux et un homme plus Marc commencèrent à taper Kurt. Il reçut un coup de poing au visage, qui lui fit cracher du sang. Ensuite ils le tinrent pour que Kurt puisse voir Blaine se faire tabasser. Kurt lâcha un cri d'effroi quand il vit l'état de Blaine. Son visage était couvert de sang, car son arcade était ouverte et il saignait du nez également, il crachait du sang, ses vêtements étaient totalement froissé, déchiré à certain endroit.

-Arrêtez, bon sang arrêtez, cria Kurt en pleurant.

Ils cessèrent de taper Blaine et regardèrent leur chef Marc.

-On va ailleurs.

Ils mirent Blaine à terre et le trainèrent par les pieds et Marc et l'autre homme tenaient fortement Kurt pour qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir. Ils allèrent dans une allée sombre près des magasins. Ils levèrent Blaine et le jetèrent violemment contre le mur. Blaine laissa échapper un cri de souffrance. Kurt lui pleurait toujours. Marc se mit derrière Kurt, il posa ses mains sur la taille du garçon. Kurt sursauta et ferma fort les yeux. Le garçon se colla à lui et commença à caresser le torse de Kurt. Kurt se mit à sangloter tout en fermant les yeux. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Blaine qui le regardait. Blaine le regardait avec un air désolé, coupable, il lui murmura "courage, je t'aime". Kurt lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer, il respira un grand coup et donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Marc, qui lâcha Kurt, mais un de ses hommes arriva et avec une batte donna un grand coup dans le ventre de Kurt qui tomba en criant de douleur. L'homme retourna près de Blaine et lui donna plusieurs cours de batte sur tout le corps. Ils rirent à chaque plainte de douleur de Blaine, quand celui ci gémissait de douleur, criait. Blaine avait mal partout, chaque partie de son corps le faisait souffrir, mais ce qui le briser le plus était de voir Kurt se faire taper par sa faute. Il pleurait silencieusement dut à la douleur et à la douleur que Kurt recevait par sa faute. Marc leur ordonna de cesser. Il s'approcha de Blaine qui était allongé au sol, il prit une poignée de cheveux de Blaine et tira fort dessus pour que Blaine le regarde.

-Je t'avais dis que tu le regretterais, que je ferais tout pour te détruire et pour te détruire tu vas souffrir mais aussi ce que t'aimes, dont ta petite copine qui est d'ailleurs plutôt canon.

Il lâcha violemment les cheveux de Blaine en poussant la tête du brun par la même occasion, Blaine se cogna le menton contre le sol, son menton se mit alors à saigner. Il entendit Kurt faire un cri, il leva la tête et vit Marc embrasser de force Kurt. Il se leva et fonça sur Marc, ses hommes se mirent de nouveau à taper Blaine pour avoir oser bousculer leur chef. Il reçut un gros coup de batte sur une jambe, il tomba à terre et les coups continuèrent.

-Je... je ferais ce que tu veux... mais laisse Blaine... par pitié, dit Kurt la voix tremblante.

-Couches avec moi alors!

-Quoi? Dit Kurt d'une voix plus aigu que la normale.

-Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais en échange de Blaine, voilà ce que je veux. Coucher avec toi, je sais que ça le briserai et tu es plutôt bandant, dit il en posant une de ses mains sur les fesses de Kurt.

Kurt lâcha un cri de surprise. Blaine regarda Kurt et fit non de la tête. Kurt se mit encore plus à pleurer en voyant l'état de Blaine. Celui ci saignait énormément et était vraiment un mauvais état. Il n'arrivait presque plus à voir le teint mat de Blaine à travers le sang qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Il était paniqué de voir Blaine dans cet état. Marc se colla encore plus à lui.

-Alors?

-Je... d'a... d'accord, dit Kurt avec les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Il trembla quand Marc lui caressa la joue. Il ferma les yeux. Il entendit un hurlement d'une voix déchirante, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que les hommes avaient cessés de taper Blaine à ce crie de douleur. Mais tout espoir prit fin quand il vit les yeux vitreux de son petit ami.

-Blaine, Blaine s'il te plait, bébé, cria Kurt apeuré. Bl...

Il ne put finir le prénom de Blaine et sortit un cri de stupeur quand Marc le colla violemment contre le mur et l'embrassa de force. Les mains de Marc le touchèrent un peu partout sur son corps. Il sanglotait mais le faisait pour Blaine, pour la survit de Blaine. Marc partit d'un coup et tomba au sol, il ouvrit les yeux et trouva Blaine devant lui, celui ci lui prit la main et ils se mirent à courir ensemble.

-Je... désolé Kurt.

-Blaine ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'as pas choisis de rencontrer ses personnes. Tu n'es pas en tord, je t'interdis de penser ça.

-Je t'aime Kurt, vraiment.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Blaine.

Ils continuèrent de courir main dans la main. Blaine avait mal, tout son corps le faisait souffrir, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler bientôt mais il tenait pour Kurt. Il devait faire partir Kurt loin de ses monstres, mais ils courraient lentement car Blaine boitait. Ils se stoppèrent d'un coup quand ils entendirent un coup de feu, ils se tournèrent et virent Marc un pistolet dans la main, l'arme pointait vers le ciel. Un autre homme se mit à rire.

-Maintenant vous ne bougez plus ou vous êtes mort, dit Marc.

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine. Ils étaient tout les deux terrorisés, ils ne savaient pas comment cela aller se terminer. Kurt se remit normalement, prit la main de Blaine. Un nouveau coup de feu se fit entendre. Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent surpris. Kurt regarda Blaine avec une grimace, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucune parole ne sortit, il n'y avait que du sang qui sortait. Kurt tomba au sol. Blaine comprit alors et regarda Kurt et vit le t-shirt de Kurt devenir rouge à cause du sang vers le ventre. Il se baissa, s'assit à côté du corps de Kurt, mit une main sur la joue de Kurt en pleurant.

-Bébé je suis désolé, tellement. Restes fort mon ange, restes avec moi je t'en supplie.

-Je... je t'aime Blaine.

-Moi aussi, tellement.

Blaine embrassa les lèvres de Kurt. Tous les deux pleuraient. Kurt avait de plus en plus froid, il se sentait tellement mal. Mais la présence de Blaine à ses côté le rassura.

-Kurt gardes les yeux ouvert regardes moi, fais moi voir tes yeux magnifique.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils n'entendaient plus rien autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Kurt leva faiblement sa main et la posa sur une des joues de Blaine.

-Merci, chuchota-t-il.

-Pourquoi bébé?

-Pour avoir fait de ses mois les plus beaux de ma vie.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, il avait de plus en plus de mal à les garder ouvert.

-Bébé s'il te plait, dit Blaine en sanglotant. Ne me laisses pas. Ne m'abandonne pas, je n'ai que toi. Tu es tout. Pitié Kurt restes avec moi.

Il colla son front à celui de Kurt. Les larmes de Blaine tombèrent sur le visage de Kurt, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le teint de Kurt devenait de plus en plus pâle, il perdait énormément de sang, son corps devenait froid.

-J'ai... froid, murmura Kurt.

Blaine se coucha à côté du garçon et il se colla à lui, il garda sa tête à la hauteur de celle de Kurt pour garder le contact visuel.

-Je t'interd... dis de te sen... sentir coupable, dit Kurt en toussant du sang. Tu n'es... pas en... en tord. Fais mon bonheur... pas mon malheur... Homme de ma vie... fais ma vie... je t'aime.

Blaine embrassa de nouveau les lèvres de Kurt, de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Tu es l'homme de ma vie aussi Kurt. Je t'aime.

Kurt lui fit un petit sourire et ses yeux se fermèrent. Blaine se mit à crier de détresse, de douleur, de souffrance. Il se colla encore plus à Kurt et nicha sa tête dans le cou de Kurt en pleurant. Il n'entendit pas les sirènes annonçant l'arriver des policiers, des pompiers. Il resta près de Kurt à pleurer, il serra fort Kurt contre lui, il respirait l'odeur de Kurt, il voulait se souvenir de son parfum. Les pompiers arrivèrent, un essaya de parler à Blaine, mais celui ci n'entendit rien, il n'entendait absolument rien, le vide, aucun battement de coeur provenant du corps de Kurt, aucun souffle. Il n'entendait rien. Le pompier essaya d'écarter Blaine du corps de Kurt, mais Blaine s'accrocha à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas le laisser, il ne voulait pas le lâcher, il ne voulait pas être loin de lui. Il pleura toujours mais cria qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il cria de laisser Kurt tranquille. Un pompier posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine.

-Jeune homme si vous voulez qu'on s'occupe de votre ami vous devez nous laisser l'approcher.

-Il n'est pas mort hein? Demanda Blaine d'une petite voix rempli d'espoir et les yeux rempli de larmes, d'espérance, de désespoir.

-Laissez nous le regarder.

Le pompier aida Blaine à se décaler de Kurt. Quand celui ci essaya de le soigner Blaine le poussa violemment en lui criant de s'occuper de Kurt. Les pompiers s'occupèrent de Kurt et un se mit à crier qu'il y avait un pouls. Ils mirent Kurt sur un brancard et l'amenèrent dans le camion, le pompier aida Blaine à monter. Blaine tint la main de Kurt tout le long du trajet et murmura à son oreille.

-Je suis la bébé. Aller réveilles toi, ouvres tes yeux, aller tu peux le faire, ouvres tes yeux. Bébé aller tiens bon je t'en supplie.

Il embrassa la joue de Kurt et continua tout le long du trajet à murmure des encouragements à Kurt. A l'hôpital Kurt fut rapidement prit en charge. Blaine refusa tout soin, il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche, qu'on s'occupe de lui tant que Kurt n'était pas sauvé. Il faisait les cents pas, regardait ses mains tremblante et remplit du sang de Kurt. L'hôpital appelèrent Carol et Burt en leur demandant de venir le plus vite, ceux ci arrivèrent paniqué avec Finn. Carol et Burt allèrent vite vers Blaine inquiet de son état, de ses blessures, de tout ce sang sur lui. Mais Blaine ne répondit à aucunes de leurs questions et continua de faire les cents pas en serrant fort ses poings. Quand une infirmière apprit l'état de Kurt, Carol éclata en sanglot, Burt partit se réfugier dehors pour pleurer. Finn lui avait cesser tout mouvement, il ne pouvait bouger à cause de la surprise, de la peur. Blaine refusa tout contact avec la famille de Kurt, il ne voulait pas leur parler, par les voir, par les entendre parler de Kurt. Il avait tellement peur, il revoyait Kurt fermer les yeux encore et encore. Il voyait le visage tiré par la peur, le regard apeuré, il le voyait perdre des couleurs après le coup de feu, il le voyait perdre la vie et tout ça par sa faute, par ses hommes. Il ne pouvait perdre Kurt, pas lui, pas son ange. Une infirmière partit voir Burt quand celui ci revint une heure plus tard.

-Vous devez convaincre le garçon de ce faire soigner, ses blessures ont l'air grave, je pense qu'il a une jambe brisée, plusieurs côtes aussi. Il est vraiment dans un sale état.

-Comment peut il marcher alors? Demanda Finn.

-Nous en avons aucune idée, surement parce qu'il ne se rend pas compte de sa douleur physique.

Et c'était vrai, Blaine arrivait à tenir debout pour Kurt, il ne voulait pas cesser de marcher sans avoir de nouvelle de Kurt, il voulait savoir si il allait bien, si le garçon pouvait de nouveau lui sourire, l'embrasser. Il ne pensait qu'à Kurt, seulement à lui. Burt essaya de parler au garçon, mais ne parvint seulement qu'à faire assoir Blaine sur une chaise. Carol essayait de réconforter Burt, celui ci ne pleurait pas, mais il avait peur, peur de perdre son fils, de perdre son sang, son petit garçon. Comment ferait il sans Kurt, sans la joie de son fils, sans lui. Il était toute sa vie, ce gosse était tout pour lui, c'était lui qui lui avait permis de rester fort à la mort de sa première femme. Il ne pouvait perdre Kurt. Un médecin finit par arriver. Tout se levèrent d'un coup.

-Je suis désolé, nous avons fait le maximum.

Burt sentit son coeur s'arrêter et il éclata en sanglot et se laissa retomber sur la chaise en prenant son visage entre ses mains, il passa une main sur sa nuque et la passa sur son crâne faisant tomber sa casquette. Finn resta figé. Blaine lui regarda dans le vide quelques secondes, il essaya de trouver de l'oxygène mais n'y parvint pas. Soudainement il se leva et se mit à taper contre le mur, de donner pleins de coups de poings d'affilé sur le mur. Il devait se défouler. Il l'avait perdu. Il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il aimait, il avait perdu son premier amour, son unique amour, sa raison de vivre. La mort l'avait séparé de Kurt, il lui avait enlever Kurt, son Kurt. Carol pleurait aussi, désespérée, elle perdait un fils, elle essaya de calmer Blaine, mais ce fut le contraire qui arriva. Blaine tapa de plus en plus fort en hurlant de douleur, en criant sa douleur, son désespoir. C'était un cri horrible à entendre, un cri rauque, désespéré. Carol pleura encore plus. Finn lui ne bougeait toujours pas, il était paralysé. Il ferma fortement les yeux avec l'espoir que quand ses yeux s'ouvriront tous ça ne serait pas réel, que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar, mais quand ses yeux s'ouvrit il vit l'état de Burt, il n'avait jamais vu cet homme pleurait, il avait toujours été fort, et voir Blaine comme cela lui montrait que c'était la réalité. Il se mit alors à pleurer, il avait perdu son frère, son petit frère. Burt s'était laissé glisser de sa chaise et se trouvait au sol, il s'était recroquevillé, ses mains tremblaient énormément et elles étaient posé sur son crâne et pleurait toujours, il avait cette sensation que tout se passait au ralenti, il revoyait encore le médecin arrivait, les yeux triste, un air sombre lui annonçait cela. Il n'avait même pas dit à son fils combien il l'aimait, il ne lui avait rien dit. Burt avait la sensation que tout s'écroulait, il ne pensait à plus rien, juste à cette douleur effroyable qu'il ressentait. Des médecins arrivèrent et endormirent Blaine pour qu'il cesse ce bruit et de se blesser mais aussi pour pouvoir le soigner. Carol se mit accroupie face à Burt.

-Je... je l'ai perdu Carol, j'ai perdu mon petit garçon. Il... il est parti rejoindre sa mère. Comment...? Pourquoi lui Carol? Pourquoi lui? Il était si bon, si courageux, si parfait? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi mon fils? Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas chéri.

Elle prit Burt dans ses bras, qui continua de pleurer. Son fils, sa joie de vivre, son petit gars, il était parti, mort. Finn se mit d'un coup à éclater en sanglot à son tour. Burt se leva et ils se prirent tous les trois dans leurs bras en pleurant. Ils avaient perdu Kurt, perdu un fils, un frère, un ami, un meilleur ami, une personne formidable. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Un médecin vint les voir quelques longues minutes après pour leur prévenir de l'état de Blaine. Celui avait avec un tendon brisé dans la jambe mais aussi la cheville. Il avait trois côtes cassés, une épaule déboitée, il avait eu un choc crânien, il avait quatre points de suture à l'arcade, cinq au menton, dix sur le crâne, des dizaines au dos. Le médecin voulait le garder une semaine à l'hôpital. L'enterrement de Kurt eut lieu deux semaines après, Blaine y assista au loin, il s'approcha de la pierre tombale de Kurt une fois tout le monde partit, il dormit la nuit au cimetière, il ne voulait pas laisser le garçon seul dans ce nouveau lieu. Tous le glee club avait été présent, ils étaient tous dévastés, Kurt était leur ami, ils aimaient tous Kurt, quelques personnes du lycée étaient la, des professeurs, de la famille de Kurt, du côté de Burt et de la mère de Kurt et Cooper était aussi présent. Cooper avait essayer de parler avec Blaine, mais Blaine n'eut pas décroché un mot depuis le décès de Kurt. Il était dévasté, il avait tout perdu à la mort de Kurt. Son bonheur, sa joie de vivre, son amour, tout. Kurt était tout pour lui, absolument tout, un ami, une famille, un amour, son premier amour, son amant. Rien ne s'arrangea avec le temps, Blaine guéri de ses blessures, physiquement il alla mieux, si on ne prenait pas en compte le poids qu'il perdait. Moralement il était détruit. Plus de sourire, plus de rire, plus de remarque salace, plus de parole tout simplement. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Carol et Burt allaient mal aussi, ils avaient perdu un enfant, et ils étaient en train de perdre un deuxième enfant. Kurt n'était plus de ce monde, ils avaient perdu cet enfant si souriant, enjoué, beau, heureux, fort, courageux, avec beaucoup de caractère, ils avaient perdu un être parfait. Burt avait perdu son fils unique, le fils de la première femme qu'il avait aimé, il avait perdu son enfant. ll n'était plus le même depuis ce jour, il ne riaient plus autant qu'avant, il n'arrivait plus à faire grand chose, même travaillait lui était insoutenable car il revoyait son fils l'aidait à travailler au garage, il le voyait partout, l'entendait tout le temps. Mais il devait être fort, il avait perdu Kurt, il ne pouvait perdre Blaine, il avait perdu un enfant, c'était suffisant, il ne devait pas perdre Blaine. Finn allait mal aussi, mais il arrivait à surmonter peu à peu, Rachel l'aidait à cela et Carol était tellement reconnaissante envers la jeune femme à réussir à aider son garçon, à lui faire penser à autre chose. Mais c'était difficile, il avait perdu son petit frère, il ne reverrait plus Kurt criait contre lui pour s'amuser, ou encore criait quand ils jouaient à la console ensemble, il ne ferait plus semblant de perdre juste pour voir Kurt sourire, non car Kurt était partit. Kurt avait rejoint les anges. Finn et Rachel vivaient maintenant à New York, Rachel avait été accepté dans la même école ou Kurt aurait du aller, alors elle faisait de son mieux pour être la meilleure pour Kurt, pour la mémoire de son meilleur ami. Elle faisait ça pour lui, elle vivait son rêve à fond pour Kurt. Mais ils venaient souvent les week end en Ohio. Finn ne voulait pas abandonner sa mère, elle avait perdu un enfant, était en train de perdre l'autre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'elle le perd lui aussi. Et il avait besoin de sa mère, de voir Burt mais aussi Blaine. Voir Blaine lui rappelait Kurt et au fond ça lui faisait du bien. Mais il voyait peu Blaine. Blaine s'enfermait toujours. Maintenant il vivait chez les Hummels. Carol et Burt l'avaient forcé à vivre chez eux, ils avaient bien trop peur de laisser Blaine seul. Celui ci avait alors accepté, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Ce fut Burt et Finn qui furent partit chercher les affaires de Blaine et cela fut une dure épreuve pour eux, car il y avait Kurt partout dans l'appartement de Blaine. Des objets à lui, des vêtements, des photos. Kurt était partout, même son odeur y était. Blaine lui dormait dans la chambre de Kurt, il passait ses journées dans la chambre de son ange, à sentir son odeur, à pleurer sa perte, à rire de leur vie passé, à sourire à ses souvenirs pour pleurer davantage quand il se rendait compte qu'il ne vivrait plus rien avec Kurt. Blaine était devenu un garçon maigre, pâle, qui ne parlait plus, ne souriant plus, ne riait plus, seul de la souffrance ce voyait sur son visage, si beau et rayonnant autrefois. Il restait souvent dans le noir, ou passait ses journées à regarder des souvenirs de lui et Kurt, des photos d'eux, à sentir les vêtements de Kurt, à pleurer ou seulement à fixer le plafond. Personne n'arrivait à le faire parler ou sourire. Cooper venait quelques fois voir son frère, mais à chaque fois il repartait triste, son frère avait tellement changé, il n'était plus le garçon souriant, heureux, tendre qu'il avait été quand il sortait avec Kurt, ou même le garçon méchant, rebelle, toujours énervé avant sa rencontre avec l'amour de sa vie. Maintenant il n'était qu'un enfant anéantie, triste, détruit. Son frère était parti en même temps que Kurt, il était la physiquement, mais c'était tout. Britanny et Santana venaient aussi quelque fois, mais Britanny lui rappelait tant Kurt et la jeune fille à la mort de Kurt eut perdu un peu de sa naïveté, de son innocence, et c'était ce que Kurt aimait le plus chez elle et cela tuait Blaine, ça lui faisait tellement mal de voir l'une des personnes à qui Kurt tenait énormément perdre ce que son amour aimait le plus à cause de ses erreurs, à cause de ses pourritures. Le garçon avait déjà tenter de se tuer trois fois, la première fois en se taillant les veines, Carol fut arriver à temps, la deuxième fois avec des médicaments, Carol une fois nouvelle fois fut arrivé à temps. La troisième fois il avait voulu sauté d'un immeuble, ce fut Burt qui découvrit le garçon. Pleins de gens étaient devant cet immeuble, passants, policiers, pompiers. Burt était monté sur le toit. Et depuis des mois Burt eut entendu la voix de Blaine. Elle était roque et faible, signe qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

-N'approchez pas, je saute sinon.

-Blaine je sais à quel point c'est dur. Je... j'ai perdu mon fils, Kurt est partit, il est partit.

Burt se mit à pleurer.

-Alors je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça. Je sais que tout s'est arrêté à sa mort, que tout est différent, tout semble moins joyeux, moins coloré. Le monde à perdu de sa couleur, de sa beauté, il est maintenant noir. Mais j'ai perdu un fils alors je t'en supplie ne me fait pas perdre un deuxième fils je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre une nouvelle personne.

Blaine se tourna vers Burt. Burt s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord de l'immeuble. Blaine en fit autant.

-Il... il me manque tellement, dit Blaine en éclatant en sanglot.

-Moi aussi tellement. J'essaye d'aller de l'avant, mais c'était mon fils, c'était Kurt. J'essaye vraiment d'être fort pour Carol, Finn et toi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout me rappel lui. Hier j'ai regardé La mélodie du bonheur et je revoyais encore Kurt petit le regarder et faire des commentaires, chanter. Ou encore quand j'ai vu Rachel portait un t-shirt, j'ai repensé à la réflexion que Kurt lui avait fait sur ce t-shirt. Il est partout, tout me le rappel et c'est horrible. Il me manque tellement. Mais Blaine je t'en supplie je ne peux pas te perdre aussi, perdre un autre fils serai trop dur pour moi, je n'arriverai pas à survivre cette fois ci. Je ne pourrai pas vivre si je te perds aussi tu comprends. Tu es mon gosse aussi, alors s'il te plait ne me fait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. La perte de Kurt est déjà trop dure alors s'il te plait.

-Je... je veux juste arrêter de souffrir Burt.

-Je sais gamin je sais, moi aussi, répondit il en essuyant ses larmes.

Ils restèrent assis de longues minutes à regarder soit le ciel, soit le sol. Burt finit par se lever, Blaine en fit autant et Burt prit son fils dans ses bras et ils se mirent à pleurer tout les deux. Mais tous savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Blaine ne rejoigne Kurt. Burt et Carol savaient très bien que Blaine ne se remettra jamais de la perte de Kurt, qu'il n'arrivera à rien sans Kurt. Kurt était son tout, son coeur, sa raison de vivre, son souffle, son bonheur et Kurt sans Blaine c'est impossible, alors ils savaient qu'un jour ils n'arriveraient pas à temps, qu'un jour ils le perdraient lui aussi. Et Blaine ferai tout pour, il voulait rejoindre Kurt, il lui avait promis d'être toujours à ses côté et il tiendra parole, de toute façon le monde n'a plus rien à lui apporter, elle lui avait apporté le meilleur en lui faisant rencontrer Kurt, alors il n'avait plus rien à vivre, car Kurt lui avait tout apporté, Kurt lui avait tout fait vivre, vivre le plus beau. Le monde n'avait plus rien à lui offrir et lui il voulait seulement mourir à son tour, rejoindre Kurt. Il voulait arrêter de souffrir, arrêter ce coeur de battre, ce coeur qui le faisait bien trop souffrir en battant toujours trop fort. Il n'y avait que Kurt pour lui, son monde ne comportait que Kurt, alors que maintenant celui ci était partit, plus rien ne le retenait. Pas même son frère ou ses parents qui étaient venu le voir quelques fois, mais n'étaient rester que quelques minutes à ses côtés. Son monde s'était arrêté le jour ou le coeur de Kurt avait cesser de battre. Burt et Carol essayaient de profiter du garçon car ils savaient que le temps était compté. Mais Blaine ne les permettait jamais de trop l'approcher. Il ne supportait plus qu'on le touche, qu'on l'approche de trop près, il avait accepté que Burt le prenne dans ses bras le jour sur cet immeuble et c'était tout. Seul Kurt pouvait le toucher, seul Kurt avait le droit de toucher son corps. Il lui manquait tellement, ses yeux si beau, si envoutant, si brillant de bonheur, son sourire, ses fossettes, ses cheveux, cheveux dans lequel il aimait tant passer sa main, ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant embrasser, son corps qu'il aimait tant toucher, ce corps qu'il aimant tant, qui était si magnifique, si parfait, cette voix si particulière, si aigu, ces cries de plaisirs qui le rendait toujours fou. Tout chez Kurt lui manquait, il ne voulait que pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau, regarder le fin de Greys Anatomy, pouvoir le faire rire, voir ses yeux briller de bonheur, lui faire l'amour, le regardait, le voir rougir avec des compliments. Mais tout cela était impossible puisqu'il n'était plus de ce monde et Blaine était décidé à le rejoindre. Il le rejoignit le jour même ou ils s'était fait la promesse de passer leur vie ensemble, ce jour ou Kurt lui avait offerte cette bague à la fête forraine. Il se tua ce jour ci, ce jour ci particulier pour lui. Il sera mort en souriant, en sachant qu'il allait rejoindre celui qu'il aimait. Leur rencontre s'était faite dans un hôpital et ils étaient partie tout les deux dans un hôpital, le même hôpital. Pas le même jour, mais si on demandait à Burt et Carol, Kurt et Blaine étaient partit en même temps, car Blaine fut détruit le jour de la mort de Kurt, après ça il n'avait pas vécu, c'était comme ci il était mort ce jour ou la vie eut quitté Kurt.

**_Fin!_**

* * *

**Et oui c'est la fin de cette histoire.**

**Je sais que cette fin est un peu horrible. Mais dès que j'ai commencé l'histoire je savais que ça ne pouvait finir que comme ça. Pour moi il n'y avait pas d'autre fin possible.  
**

**Et puis j'aime quand les histoires se finissent de façon assez surprenante. Les histoires ou l'ont devine la fin dès le début m'énerve un peu. J'aime bien, mais je préfère être surprise.  
**

**Pourquoi cette fin? C'est simple, l'histoire commence dans un hôpital et Kurt a toujours eu la crainte de se faire tuer, mais il avait aussi cette crainte de mourir sans rien avoir connu, en étant malheureux.  
**

**Il est mort assassiné , dans le même hôpital ou il a rencontré Blaine. Et puis Blaine qui se suicide, je ne pouvais concevoir de faire vivre Blaine sans Kurt.  
**

**Pour moi il n'y avait pas d'autre fin possible. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas vous les avoir fait mourir tout les deux :/  
**

**J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu.  
**

**Et merci de m'avoir suivis jusqu'au bout.  
**


End file.
